¡Enséñame la magia!
by clairsnape
Summary: Clair, había podido mantenerse alejada del mundo magico, pero se ve nuevamente involucrada con la magia, un nuevo empleo y Severus Snape, gracias a su tio Albus. Hogwarts vuelve a estar acechada por la maldad, pero esta vez las cosas llegan más lejos...
1. Prologo

**Epilogo.**

Magia, ¿Qué es la magia?. Para mi es algo con lo que ni en mis sueños más locos supuse que me volvería a encontrar.

Antes que nada, me quiero presentar mi nombre, es Clair Elli... Soy una joven mujer, (por no dar más detalles de quien soy, que creo que si soy tan directa podría marearlos) de tan solo veintiún años, acabo de graduarme de las fuerzas especiales, de los Policias federales, con honores. Hace digamos tres días atrás, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Déjenme introducirlos a mi querida vida sin complicaciones, extrañas o, mejor dicho, mágicas...

Hace tres días, me acababa de graduar, como les mencione de los Policias Federales, con honores, honores, que me hicieron, entrar automáticamente, en el FBI de ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS!. Desde chica soñaba conocer aquel lugar. En fin, apenas llego, me dan la mejor noticia ¡TENGO VACACIONES! Indeterminadas... JAJAJAJAAJA (imaginen mi felicidad) o por lo menos hasta que el escudaron (donde si me dejan presumir ¡YO SOY LA CAPITANA!) Este completo.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh estaba completa... Incluso, mi departamento, (a pesar de que estaba sola) era increíble... Solo compartía, el departamento con Kira... Mi gata.

Tenia un novio, con el cuál mantenía una relación bastante buena... Y probablemente, una vez que yo me estableciera, habíamos decidido dar un paso más (hablo de compromiso)... Su nombre Ian.

Todo estaba perfecto.

Pero como digo siempre... En la perfección siempre, debe haber un defecto, para que la perfección sea completa.

Y así fue...

Mi jefe (Karl, el jefe del departamento de operaciones especiales) me llamo hace tres días atrás, a eso de las dos de la madrugada, sin darme detalle alguno sobre nada, simplemente pidió que acudiéramos. Supuse, que era algo importante así que cuando me llamo, acudí de inmediato.

Estaba emocionada, por fin comenzaría el trabajo, podría conocer al resto del escuadrón, y seria nuestra primera misión. Al llegar al lugar especificico de reunión conocí al resto del grupo.

Pero cuando la misión es sobre un secuestro de personas, en una de los edificios más importantes de Estados Unidos "Empire State", ahí que tener mucho cuidado. Y eso me provoca unos nervios increíbles, que nunca antes había sentido. Nervios, que me recordaron a cierta etapa de mi vida de muy pequeña, que prefiero no recordar, ni mencionar en este punto de mi relato. Por un instante presentí que algo extraño pasaría.

"Tranquila es solo, los nervios de la primera operación" pensé para calmarme.

Al final, no fueron terroristas, casi no había rehenes, y gracias al cielo. Eran simples ladrones de banco, que buscaban algo más valioso en el Empire State. Pero gracias al escuadrón especial, logramos detenerlos.

Lo más raro, una vez terminada la misión, que se nos había encomendado, fue la actitud, de uno de los ladrones...

Su nombre Drake Mugstang, pese a que me habian comentado que era un inútil para el "arte de la delincuencia". Nuncá pense, que se pondría a bailar la macarena, sin sentido alguno, o que actuaría como un pato.

Déjenme ahora darles detalles...

La actitud, para cualquier otra persona, humana, o mejor dicho muggle, hubiera dado a pensar que el joven "Drake Mustang" tendría algún trastorno, o estaba simplemente muy alterado y nervioso. Pero como les había dicho en un comienzo, soy más de lo que podrían creer, y déjenme decirles, que el hecho de ser hechicera, me permite saber algunas cosas...

Como por ejemplo: Darme cuenta que Drake Mustang, el joven de pelo castaño, de 22 años de edad, drogadicto, era un brujo prófugo de Azkaban en condena perpetua.

No tenia ningún trastorno sino, un maleficio Imperio (maleficio imperdonable, uno de tres claro) mal hecho.

Si había un momento en mi vida, donde no quería que la magia apareciera de nuevo, era ESTE!

Pero las cosas, nunca son como uno espera...


	2. Reencuentro y, ¿Profesora de DCAO?

**Bueno después de revisar, como más de 15 veces, de leer las criticas, y poner empeño y sobre todo charlar con Charlotte Alighieri quien siempre esta dispuesta a ayudarme con las dudas sobre los fics. Conseguí lograr que el capitulo 1 quedara un poco mejor, de ahora en más le dejo las opiniones, y comentarios a los lectores y criticos. Gracias y dejen sus reviews, todos ayudan y se aprecian.**

** _Todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la gran JKR, el resto pertenece a mi loca imaginación._**

**¡Saludos y éxitos a todos escritores y lectores!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro y ¿Profesora de DCAO?**

De inmediato supe lo que debía de hacer, más allá de dirigir a mi escuadrón nuevamente al cuartel de operaciones, y llevar a este reo loco a la prisión, escribir en cuanto llegue a mi departamento una carta a el Ministerio de magia. Apenas lo hice, agarre mi lechuza Mufin, y envíe la carta al ministerio.

Como era de suponerse, a los pocos minutos de enviada la carta llegaron varias personas del ministerio, como 4 aurors y el ministro, algo que a decir verdad me sorprendió muchísimo, claro que no más que los que llegaron un minuto después que los del ministerios. Luego de tanto tiempo, tantos años, tantas discusiones, tantos enredos, problemas, palabras cruzadas, e incluso bronca, allí estaban: Albus Dumbledore mi tío abuelo, que como de costumbre lucía completamente tranquilo, y caminaba despacio y sin marearse a pesar de haberse aparecido, con la misma túnica color magenta, con unas estrellas finamente doradas. Pero quien apareció detrás de él me sorprendió aún más, ¿Era acaso posible que Severus Snape estuviera en mi departamento? Aquel profesor que durante mi adolescencia me volvió loca castigándome por realizar mal las pociones, y criticándome por todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer en el salón, definitivamente estaba en mi departamento. El solo verlo me puso los pelos de punta y sentí como si un rayo partía mi cabeza.

Snape seguía igual, aun conservaba esa túnica negra, que hacia juego con sus profundos ojos negros de los cuales en muchas ocasiones yo fui víctima de las miradas que podían dejar petrificado a cualquiera. Sus cortinas de cabello alrededor de su puntiaguda cara estaban igual de largas, negras y grasosas. Su actitud, rígida e inquebrantable no había cambiado. Y después de todo este tiempo, seguía mirándome como si hubiera hecho explotar un caldero.

- Buenas noches querida, tanto tiempo sin verte, por lo que veo te hemos tomado de sorpresa esta noche- dijo Albus acercándose a mi, con paso lento y mirando el espacio en que se encontraba.

Yo acaba de mostrarles la información oficial a los del ministerio que no paraban de leer y releer algunos informes muggles sobre elMustang.

Realice una sonrisa cansada, mirando a Albus de reojo, y luego volviéndome hacía Albus, hable en voz baja para que nadie, NADIE, y menos que menos Snape, que como siempre estaba parado a un costado alejado de los demás y mirando a todos con perspicacia, me escuchara...

- Albus abuelo, querido, entiendo que vengan los del ministerio pero ¿Qué hacen tu y el simpático de tu empleado en mi casa a estas horas?- dije intentando ser amable.

- A decir verdad hacia tiempo que no te veía, luego de que te fuiste de Hogwarts, muchas cosas cambiaron y no hemos tenido tiempo para conversar.- dijo Albus mirando de reojo ha Severus, que seguía cruzado de brazos en una de las esquinas del comedor.

- Clarooooooo nunca dudaría que se extraño mi presencia en aquel lugar- dije con todo el sarcasmo posible del mundo, y poniendo mis ojos en blanco- Sin embargo aun no contestas a mi pregunta, dime que relación tenia ese reo, con Hogwarts?- pregunte mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas.

_Para ser sincera, siempre odie la magia, empece y termine mis estudios en Hogwarts para mi desgracia. Para aclarar un poco mi árbol genealógico, soy hija de la hija de Abertforth Dumbledore, es decir que este seria mi abuelo, y Albus mi tío, pero dado a que Abertforth siempre odio a mi padre, por que este murió y nos dejo a mi y a mi madre sin sustento para luego dejar que mi madre muriera de tristeza, Abertforth me aventó al mundo con tan solo nueve años, Albus mi tío, se hizo cargo de mi, permitiéndome quedar en Hogwarts, hasta tener la edad necesaria para ser seleccionada en una casa, empezar mis estudios y bla bla bla... Lo que todo niño se muere por hacer, o mejor dicho lo que mi madre siempre quiso que hiciera, lo hice en honor a ella, pero una vez terminados, me fui de aquel colegio, y corte casi por completo los pocos lazos que me quedaban con el mundo mágico excepto uno: Mi tío Albus Dumbledore_

- Aunque te lo dijera te costaría creerlo...- dijo Albus mirando el techo pensativo.

Pues si no intentas... –

- De acuerdo, el joven Drake Mugstang era el nuevo profesor de DCAO para el colegio, y el hecho de que mi nieta lo haya encontrado en otro país y continente, me llamo mucho la atención, por eso no dude ni un instante para venir a ver que todo estaba en orden- dijo Albus con un tono afligido en la voz, al parecer después de tantos años, la "supuesta maldición" del puesto de DCAO, seguia vigente.

- Vaya por lo que veo el puesto sigue estando maldito – comente suspirando y dándome vuelta a ver Severus que seguía quieto mirando atento a todos en la esquina como si fuera una pantera por cazar a su presa- Y aun así lo sigues queriendo Severus?- dije mirando a Snape a los ojos, este desvío su mirada, y se acerco un poco más a paso firme.

Como siempre me tiro una de sus gélidas miradas, con odio y me contesto- No te incumbe, y no te atrevas a tutearme -

Hay cuanto lo siento señor – le espeté haciéndome la tonta con una fingida reverencia – Pense que el respeto no pasaba por las formalidades – dije haciendo memoria de lo que él mismo una vez me dijo.

Quizás en un pasado le tuviera respeto por obligación por ser mi profesor, y muy a pesar de que el sujeto me hacia la vida imposible, yo mantenía ese respeto pero en una ocasión jure vengarme todas y cada una de sus bromas y pesadeces

- Penso mal señorita- y diciendo esto se fue a ver mis informes de Mustang.

Dumbledore miraba la escena con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía a punto de explotar...

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian verdad?- dijo con una paz que a mi siempre se me hizo insoportable.

- A mi no me mires Tío, si el sigue siendo amargado no es mi problema.- conteste mirando a Severus de reojo.

- Oh no! Claro que no... Sin embargo tu nunca perdiste oportunidad de molestarlo- dijo mirándome por sobre sus anteojos de media luna con mirada picara.

Tome aire al darme cuenta a donde iba esa conversación - No empieces si, han pasado años, y cuando sucedió aquello, solo tenia 17 años, y era niña, y una muy estúpida-

- Y que te hace pensar que no lo eres?- me contesto mientras bostezaba delicadamente

-.¿Me llamas estúpida?- dije mirandolo y poniendo mis brazos como jarras

- Jamas, eres mi nieta- dijo con simpleza mirando a los aurors y al ministro que habian empezado a habar.

-Sobrina- le corregí.

- De acuerdo, sobrina nieta, y sin embargo, te considero como niña aún, solo que claramente mucho más desarrollada. A lo que voy es que, algunas cosas nunca se olvidan- dijo el anciano haciendo una mueca y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando...

- Bien señorita Dumbledore, le agradecemos por habernos mostrado la información, y sobre todo por enviar la lechuza. Ahora seria tan amable de decirnos donde se encuentra el joven Mustang, para trasladarlo a Azkaban?- Rufus Scrigmore fue quien me hablo, el hombre seguía teniendo ese aspecto de temerario típico de todo auror, a pesar de llevar sus años.

- Primero soy Elli, segundo de nada, y si les puedo decir se encuentra en el cuartel de operación federales, aunque ahora seria complicado sacar a ese reo de allí, dado a la cantidad de vigilancia muggle, por así decir.- conteste esperando a que Srigmore me contara algo más.

- Bien, entonces, si no le molesta yo volveré al ministerio y mis aurors quedaran custodiando su departamento, ya que ud. señorita Elli, esta, por lo que se a cargo de ese departamento y del escuadrón, así que me imagino que no será problema para ud. ayudar con este tema-

Así como hablo el desgraciado ministro se fue via flu de mi departamento dejándome con la palabra en la boca, con 4 aurors en mi departamento. Sin dudarlo retrocedí hacia Albus. Lo mire como quien no quiere la cosa, y le hice señas a él y claro a Snape, que habia vuelto a su rincon, para que me acompañen a la cocina.

Al entrar por primera vez me avergoncé de mi misma no llevaba ni un mes viviendo allí, y ya era un desastre de ropa, comida, latas, pinturas, bastidores, y pinceles, y claro la comida del gato.

No les di tiempo a entrar a los otros dos, que me arrodille en el piso frente a Albus y prácticamente grite.

- QUEDENSE! POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN QUEDENSE! No quiero quedarme con esos cuatro- corriendo mi cabeza y mirando de reojo por la puerta a los aurors que tenían mas cara de asesinos que de agentes del ministerio.

Albus río levemente al ver mi actitud, y Severus como de costumbre una mueca de odio hacia mi.

- No pensábamos irnos querida... Además seria bueno recordar viejos tiempos-

- De acuerdo, cambie de opinión allá tienen la puerta- dije rematando a Albus con la mirada.

- Jamas podría dejarte con 4 agentes sola querida. Y ahora que lo pienso, estoy seguro que aun no has abierto el vino de elfos que te envíe para la Navidad cierto?- pregunto mirando en todas direcciones como si el vino pudiera aparecer volando.

- No me digas que apenas llegas ya quieres pedigüeñas- comente riéndome y sentándome en una silla en la cocina, y corriendo otras dos haciendo un ademan con la mano y la varita magica, para que ellos se sentaran.

- Veo que aun tu potencia mágica sigue intacta- dijo Albus tomando mi varita y observándola mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

Por supuesto, que hace años que me halla ido no significa que me olvide de las cosas-

Pero lo cierto era, que casi no me acordaba de nada de magia, tan solo algunos hechizos.

- Pues a decir verdad a mí si me sorprende, por que nunca pudo recordar ni un ingrediente para ninguna poción- dijo Severus mirándome con una mirada vacía sentándose en el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa.

- Suelo acordarme solamente de cosas interesantes- haciendo una sonrisa malévola y mirándolo fijamente.

Sin que nos demos cuenta (dado a que Severus y yo nos queríamos matar a maldiciones el uno al otro), Albus se había levantado a buscar el vino de elfo.

- Querida, aun guardas todas las botellas, tienes idea de cual es la primera que te envíe? Dicen que cuanto más añejo mejor- decía Albus que había abierto una de las alacenas y miraba impresionado todas las botellas de vino.

Las palabras de Albus me hicieron salir de la guerra de miradas con Snape haciendo que me levantara y fue a sacar la botella que me pedían.

- Toma, sacare unas siete copas, a lo mejor los aurors también quieran- dije mientras rebuscaba para sacar las copas, y se las pasaba a Albus.

- Si pero no les des de este.- dijo Albus agarrando la botella de vino que más le gustaba.

- Jo, veo que la edad te ha puesto algo egoísta... - comente sonriendo y riéndome levemente.

- Jamas solo que este lo quiero compartir contigo- contesto Albus, de manera extraña, en ese instante sentí que tramaba algo.

No conteste simplemente sonreí. Cuando agarre 4 copas y otra botella de vino, para llevarle a los aurors me di vuelta, sin darme cuenta que Snape estaba a pocos pasos míos, haciendo que chocara sin querer...

- Igual de despistada ¿No?- hablo arrastrando las palabras y mirándome con una expresión como si esperara a que estalla mi cabeza.

- No me enfrentes, escuchaste? Por que ya no tengo 15 años, y ahora si quiero te pateo el trasero entendiste? Además respétame estas en mi casa.- le espete saliendo de enfrente de Snape.

Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado y se limito a contestar – No me tutees -

Al decir esto último me miro con odio y se volvío a sentar. Yo no le di ni importancia, y simplemente me fui al comedor a darles el vino y las copas a los aurors. El más simpático fue un joven de 24 años, llamado Nicholas, con el cual me quedo charlando unos segundos.

Al volver a la cocina, mire a Albus que estaba sentado en la mesa cómodamente junto a Kira, y a Severus que estaba parado, y no había tomado ni una gota del vino de su copa... Momento!

- Por que hay solo dos copas?- pregunte como si nada mirando a Albus.

- Oh si... Severus ira nuevamente al colegio para avisar a los demás, así que me quedare contigo hasta que vayan a buscar a Mustang-

- Como sea. - dije sin mirar a Snape mientras que este salía de la habitación a paso firme y yo entraba.

Y nuevamente me llevaba puesta con un empujón. La bronca contenida de años salió, pero no de la manera más adecuada, probablemente esa fue la peor manera de despedirlo. Por lo cual cuando estaba unos pasos más alla, agarre un zapatilla y se la tire por la cabeza. Este se dio vuelta hecho todo una fiera agarrándose el lugar de la cabeza donde lo había golpeado y mirándome con la misma bronca.

- Elli si estas loca, no es mi problema? Hazte ver en San Mungo.– dijo con una voz casi imperceptible y apretando los dientes.

- Vete!- le espete.

- Eso hacia. – contesto retomando el pasó y saliendo hacia fuera.

- Idiota- conteste en voz baja para mi con ganas de tirarle otra zapatilla, pero al parecer logro escucharme

- Mira quien habla- dijo con odio, y se fue a la chimenea desapareciendo entre el fogon de llamas color verde.

De entre la ira que sentía en ese momento, y las ganas de tirarle la botella de vino que estaba cerca mío, escuche un risotada.

- De que te ríes?- dije frunciendo mis cejas y mirando a Albus y con la bronca refulgiendo en mi ser.

- Oh de nada, de nada.- dijo Albus retomando su copa de vino

- Yo no le veo lo chistoso, el tipo sigue siendo un insoportable, ex mortífago y aun así lo dejas estar en Hogwarts...- suspire- No te entiendo, eh- dije sentándome en la silla en frente de mi tio

- Confió perfectamente en Severus, Clair, y eso debería bastar.- me contesto con rotundidad, pero amablemente.

- A mi no, es un insufrible, malagradecido y amargado- dije sirviendo más vino en mi copa.

- Tu tampoco eres muy simpática y lo sabes- dijo mirándome de reojo.

- Hablamos de él no de mí- dije con bronca para leugo tomar el vino de mi copa.

Mejor hablemos de Uds. Dos- dijo esbozando esa sonrisa que nunca me gusto.

- Olvídalo ¡YA! Albus, de eso hace años. Y ni siquiera fue aggg NADA!- me tire contra el respaldo de la silla mirando al techo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando no pensar en el recuerdo.

- Un beso jamas es nada...- dijo con calma y tomando de su copa.

- SI! si no sientes nada- dije con rotundidad levantando del respaldo y apoyándome en la mesa con mis brazos.

- Y ustedes no sentían nada?- al hacerlo me miro con sus ojos profundamente azules por sobre sus anteojos como hacia siempre que quería averiguar alguna mentira

- Si- conteste sin pensar

-AJA- dijo con una expresión feliz en el rostro y alzando el dedo índice en señal de "lo sabia"

- Digo NO! ¡Ahora basta! ¡Enserio! El tipo me pone los nervios de punta! Lo aborrezco. Además en aquella ocasión, tanto el como yo habíamos bebido, y ni siquiera sabíamos quien era quien, ya te dije que me confundí, con... – decía mientras hablaba rápido, eso solo me pasa cuando me pongo nerviosa, y siempre que hablo nerviosa digo tonterías

- Di lo que quieras... Pero yo se que se besaron, y que algo sienten incluso hoy en día – me contesto haciendo un ademán con la mano dando por terminado el tema.

- Ok, si nos besamos, y por que estabamos borrachos, era el ultimo día que pisaría Hogwarts, y el era mas joven y no se veía mal...- las palabras comenzaron a salir de mi boca sin pensar donde y con quien hablaba.

- O sea que te atraía? – dijo volviendome a mirar como si sus ojos tuvieran detectores de mentiras- Y además ¿Te emborrachaste estando en el colegio? - dijo Albus arqueando las cejas y mirándome de manera radiante y a la vez inquisidora

- A ver acaso estas de casamentero! NO! LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO! Y deja de hablar de el, o te retiras tu tambien!- dije haciendo una pataleta como niña de 5 años

- Solo digo lo que recuerdo.- concluyo tomando de su copa.

- Albus, tu más que nadie sabes que estoy con una pareja, en este momento, y estoy realmente estable por primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo me siento feliz y realmente no quiero que ningun recuerdo... – estaba por seguir diciendo algo, cuando mi tío me interrumpió

- Lo sé. Pero, entonces, permíteme poner tu cómoda tranquilidad más de cabeza para recordar los viejos tiempos- dijo con completa sinceridad.

- Hay no... que quieres ahora?- dije irguiéndome en la silla. La última vez que Albus me había dicho eso, fue cuando tenía nueve años, y me llevo a Hogwarts, y desde hay mi vida fue un completo sufrimiento, hasta que me gradúe.

Luego de esa charla tan abrumadora, para mi día, quede como había dicho Dumbledore patas para arriba. Y lo peor, fue que luego de haber tomado mi quinta copa de vino de un sorbo, nunca fui muy resistente al alcohol, dije sin saber lo decía, por que iba a dar una respuesta negativa a la petición, cuando en ese instante solo se me cruzo un recuerdo, un beso...

- De acuerdo acepto, pero no quiero que Snape me moleste- dije a regañadientes haciéndome la dificil.

- Concedido.- dijo el más feliz de lo que lo recordaba en muchos años.

- Hablo enserio, si tengo que aguantar un solo berrinche de ese idiota, lo dejare encerrado en un frasco y luego lo tirare al mar y...- decía con bronca hablando a toda prisa y roja del color del tomate cuando...

- Si se refiere a mí, entonces tenga mas cuidado de no hablar los planes en voz alta- dijo una voz lenta, grave y potente.

Al escuchar su voz a mis espaldas pegue un respingo tan grande, que casi salto al techo del terror...

- Oh Severus que sucede? ¿Por que has vuelto?- pregunto Albus interesado mirando al recien llegado, que lucí igual que hace un rato pero con un poco más de hollin en el grasoso cabello negro

- Digamos que todo esta en orden en el colegio- dijo en voz baja acercándose a Albus.

- Veo que Minerva no tardo en ponerlo en su lugar- dije y luego bebí otro trago de vino.

- Cierre la boca mocosa- espeto con ácido en sus palabras, y dando un paso adelante.

- No te atrevas a llamarme así- le dije poniéndome de pie, para estar a su altura

- En realidad – dijo Albus poniéndose de pie también entre medio de nosotros dos y haciendo una pausa- me gustaría que ambos se llevaran bien dado, que a partir de este momento ella será la nueva profesora de DCAO- dijo Albus haciendo un ademan con la mano

Al escuchar esto, Severus pareció desfallecer, su tez siempre había sido cetrina, pero esta vez pareció que si antes casi no tenía color ahora menos lo concebía, tenía la impresión de haber visto a un muerto, claro que lo disimulo muy bien por que al instante volvió a retomar su típica actitud orgullosa, poniendo los brazos rígidos y cruzados detrás el cuerpo

- Espero que esté contento por mi colega- dije con sarcasmo y arqueando mis cejas, al igual que lo hacia el.

El simplemente no contesto y se dedico a mirarme con odio, que refulgía a la legua de sus penetrantes ojos negros. Luego de dos horas, charlando de cosas sin sentido con Albus, y con Severus, por así decir (En realidad desde que le habían dicho que yo seria la nueva profesora, el hombre parecía muerto en vida) mire el reloj, y me levante de mi silla.

- Bueno ya es hora, el cuartel de seguro ya esta vació y yo tengo las llaves, Uds. Quédense aquí, iré a.. – caminaba hacia a fuera de la cocina mientras hablaba-

Pero al llegar a la puerta del comedor, las palabras quedaron retenidas en mi garganta, todos los aurors estaban tirados borrachos en el suelo. Al instante me percate de dos presencias detrás de mi, tanto Severus como Albus miraban la escena algo incrédulos.

- Vaya! Estos si que tienen resistencia eh!- dije con sorna.- Ok voy yo- dije sin dar importancia, mejor hacer el trabajo sola, que con los aurors.

- No- dijo Albus con tanta rotundidad que me asusto.

- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos? Hay que sacar a ese de ahí hoy sin falta- dije mirando a Albus y poniendo mis brazos como jarras.

- No iras sola, Severus te acompañara, y yo me quedare aquí y llamare al ministro- concluyo Albus.

Ni a mí ni a Severus no hizo gracia, ese hecho, pero no nos quedaba otra, teníamos que ir a buscar a ese desgraciado juntos, nos guste o no. Y realmente no nos gustaba, el odio que sentíamos el uno por el otro era inmenso, y no era necesario ser adivino para sentir el aroma a desagrado que nos lanzabamos Snape y yo.

Y aquí vamos otra vez, las cosas nunca son como uno quiere.


	3. 1 bala y MonteCarlo Vignone

**Bueno saludos a todos otra vez a los que pasen a leer. Les deseo suerte a todos, y que tengan buenos días. Cualquier review, tanto comentario o crítica sera bien recibido. Muchas gracias.**

**_Todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la gran J., el resto pertenece a mi loca imaginación._**

**¡Saludos y éxitos a todos escritores y lectores!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 2: 1 bala y "MonteCarlo Vignone"**

Ambos nos miramos con recelo, pero sin decir palabra continuamos con lo que debiamos hacer.

- De acuerdo, vamos...- conteste corriendo un sillón para hacer un poco mas de lugar donde nos encontrábamos, y así poder aparecernos.

Severus no hablo, pero su mirada expreso todo lo que necesitaba decir.

- Es para aparecernos mejor- ni siquiera pense en seguirle el juego de mriadas, asi que conteste secamente.

- Iremos ó seguirá moviendo los muebles, para arreglar su casa?- comento sin dejar de mirarmis pasos.

- Si, y no ordeno muebles, es un departamento... Y viajáramos apareciéndonos pero corro los muebles para no tener ninguna dificultad-

- Acaso no ve que tiene la chimenea o tiene miopía muggle?...- dijo Severus con desdén, tratando de hacerme quedar tonta como cuando era joven.

Acaso no ve, que no creo que al ministerio le haga gracia que vayamos Ud. y yo sin ninguno de sus aurors borrachos? Ir en polovos flu a mi oficina, seria servirnos en bandeja al ministerio. Nos apareceremos frente a la celda y punto- comente con bronca de sus interrupciones.

-Claro – el hombre dio un suspiro como si hablara con un niño y continuo – pero... salvo que Ud. se aparezca yo no conzco el lugar, asi que seria imposible-

Ups! El hombre tenía razón yo no me acordaba de cómo aparecerme y el no conocía el lugar. Demonios, por que las cosas se tenían que complicar.

Por un instante vi la cara de Severus, y presentí que tenia una idea. Así que no me aguante y pregunté.

- Se te ocurrió algo?-

Severus dirigió la mirada hacia a mí, y se quedo pensando, luego hablo – Conoce algo legeremancia?- pregunto mirándome con suspicacia

Es la disiplina que permite leer la mente a otras personas cierto? – dije con algo de temor a lo que me imagine que Snape pretendía.

Exacto – contesto haciendo una mueca, a lo que parecía una sonrisa de satifacción.

De acuerdo- mi respuesta fue tan rápida que ni yo entendí, pero Severus si, para mi mala suerte claro.

Relaja la mente, o no lograre sacar ninguna visión de lugar- dijo con su voz de ultratumba apuntándome con su varita y con el brazo rígido, hasta que – _Legeremens!_

Como si un álbum de fotos se abriera, comencé a revivir mi infancia en pocas imágenes, mi madre llorando en el piso de la cama, y yo parada en la puerta mirando y llorando en silencio... mi abuelo gritando y discutiendo con mi madre... Un funeral, en el que todos lloraban, y yo ya no podía, no por que no estuviera triste sino por que ya había perdido la capacidad por la tristesa... Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Slytherin, Un beso...

De repente sentí como si ese álbum se cerrara de golpe, y empece a revivir otro donde me iba de Hogwarts, mi universidad muggle, Philip mi amigo, la graduación, mi noviazgo con Ian, el ascenso, y ¡Bingo! Mi despacho...

Fue como si abriera los ojos luego de una pesadilla, había sudado un poco, y estaba algo agitada, mire a Snape con desconcierto, ¿Acaso el había visto lo mismo que yo? Seguramente que si.

Unos minutos después, ya nos habíamos aparecido en mi oficina y habíamos bajado a las celdasl, buscábamos en el largo pasillo lleno de puertas con barrotes, la celda Mustang, Severus encendió su varita...

Lumus!- susurro.

Los nervios me habían jugado una pala pasada, y no había traído algo importántisimo: La varita.

No estaba acostumbrada a usarla, miento, hacia tanto que había dejado de usarla, que no sabia ya como manejarla bien sin romper alguna cosa. Claro que Snape no tardo en darse cuente.

- Podría sacar su varita e iluminar también? ¿No?- pregunto mientras seguía mirando hacia los costados por si las dudas y avanzábamos a paso firme

No me anime a contestar enseguida el decir que me la olvide o no la traje era cavarme la tumba de insultos, que Snape estaba esperando desde que nos vimos. Pero antes de que el insoportable volviera a decir o replicar algo habiamos encontrado la celda de Mustang.

- Ahí está- dije señalando a Mustang que parecía dormido.

Claro que no tardo mucho en despertarse.

- ¡Mustang arriba ahora! – grite para despertarlo..

Este ni siquiera se levanto, solo movió la cabeza para ver quien era, pero al ver a Severus, enseguida entendió su destino y se levanto rápidamente, caminando hacia las rejas.

- Sn... Snape? ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto completamente aturdido.

- Trasladándote - dije sin dar importancia a si Snape contestaba o no.

- Tu no me hables muggle –me espeto mirándome de arriba abajo con desprecio.

- Para tu información soy la nieta de Albus Dumbledore, no soy ninguna muggle – hable sin mirar al tipo, seguí buscando la llave para abrir la puerta mientras Snape seguía detrás de mi iluminando con la varita.

- Me... Me vuelvo a Hogwarts?- pregunto intentando parecer tranquilo.

Severus y yo nos miramos por un nanosegundo, y coincidimos en algo rápidamente.

- Si Albus me mando a buscarte, pero esto tiene que salir bien. Así que no desobedezcas – contesto Snape con toda la calma del mundo.

Mustang simplemente asintió con fervor. Y una vez abierta la celda, le puse las esposas en las manos.

- ¿Y por que esto? – pregunto Mustang pero esta vez mirándome a mi.

- Por apariencias - dije secamente.

- Ya veo... No sabía que Dumbledore tuviera una nieta- dijo sin dejar de mirarme pero esta vez con ojos inquisitivos.

- Muévete o te quedas – espeto Snape con pocas pulgas y cara de indiferencia, tomando a Mustang y empujándolo hacia delante.

- Me estoy moviendo solo pregunte –

Snape iba a contestar algo, pero me adelante – Si, lo soy, pero no me gusta que se me conozca – concluí secamente.

Estabamos llegando a mi oficina, puesto que tenia que hacer cuenta, que el reo no había desaparecido en el aire, sino que había roto algo, y que había escapado, tomado algunas cosas, ejemplo armas y eso. Estaba haciendo rápidamente ese teatro cuando, una voz lenta, y grave sono a mis espaldas.

- ¿Y así piensa ocupar el puesto de DCAO? ¿Sin siquiera sacar su varita?- dijo arqueando sus malditas cejas.

Y volvía a dar en el centro otra vez con sus preguntas- No te metas – le espete, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia, esperando a que no me hablara más.

Claro que si espetarse nos hubiera funcionado, ya no nos hablaríamos...

- O es que... - dijo Severus mirándome ceñudo, y mostrándome una sonrisa irónica.

- O es que, que?- dije dándome vuelta y mirándolo cara a cara.

- O es que acaso no ha traído su varita?- dijo como si estuviera disfrutando lanzar el dardo.

Se produjo un silencio, en el que no me atreví a contestar hasta que decidí afrontar las cosas como eran.

Esta bien me la olvide – entoncs dándome vuelta, segui con lo que estaba.

- ¿Esta... Segura? O es que ¿acaso no sabe manejar una varita? O mejor dicho ¿No se acuerdas de hacer magia? - decía Severus con sonrisa irónica acercándose hacia mi, apoyándose en un costado de la estantería mirándome de reojo, mientras también miraba a Mustang que estaba mas atrás y miraba objetos muggles.

Antes de que pudiera replicar para mandarlo al diablo, como quería, algo irrumpió en la habitación. No me acordaba como realizar el hechizo, es decir no sabia hacerlo, pero me acordaba perfectamente que era un patronus. Era un fénix. Y recordé que era el patronus de Albus.

Pero antes de que pudieramos decir o hacer algo, hubo una pequeña falla. El patronus hablo con la voz de Albus...

- El ministro ya esta aquí, y en cuanto vengan llevaran a Mustang a Azkaban, estan en camino dos aurors mas...-

Antes de que el patronus se fuera, Mustang se había dado a la fuga corriendo pasillo arriba, donde estaba la salida. Sin pensarlo, Snape y yo salimos rápido también corriendo hacia el tipo, pero en un momento nos topamos con: Una escalera y una desviación de pasillo. Agitados y jadeando, nos miramos el uno al otro...

- El tipo es inteligente?- pregunte a Severus con brusquedad.

Este se me quedo mirando sin comprender, luego razono – Si, fue mortífago y no es ningún idiota-

- Entonces, subiré por las escaleras, tu ve por abajo- dije empezando a poner un pie en la escalera, cuando la mano de Severus me detuvo.

- No, no puede ir sola, esta sin varita- comento mirando en todas direcciones.

¿Y? Mustang tampoco tiene la suya, la rompí con las manos, cuando la encontré, y la queme, y si es por fuerza bruta quizas no tenga fuerza pero si soy agil– conteste volviendo a subir unos peldaños, pero la mano de Severus se mantuvo firme.

Con un dedo me hizo seña de silencio, y yo no entendía el por que, hasta que...

¡CLAP! Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio, e hizo que tanto yo como Severus nos sobresaltáramos y viéramos que Mustang estaba delante de nosotros, con un arma calibre, apuntándonos. Que bajo que cayo para ser mago... Bueno yo mejor no hablo.

- ¡No... No... No iré a Azkaban!- grito Mustang, con sonrisa cínica – ¡NO! Y tu- dijo mirándome- ven aquí ¡AHORA! – grito una vez más como un total loco.

Como impulso, intente caminar hacia el tipo pero Severus aun me tenia agarrado del brazo, y esta vez lo apretó más.

- ¡MUÉVETE! ¡QUE ESPERAS VEN ACA!- grito Mustang fuera de si, apuntándome con el arma.

Severus estaba por hacer un hechizo sin palabras, cuando...

- ¡NO! NI SE TE OCURRA SNAPE DAME LA VARITA!- grito Mustang

- Y sino quiero?- contesto con suspicacia, mirando fijamente al tipo. Yo por mi parte, gire la cabeza y lo mire desesperada, este no era momento de enfrentarse ni largar sus típicas indirectas.

- Le vuelo la cabeza a la nena de Dumbledore con esto- dijo tranquilamente Mustang haciendo un movimiento con la mano y mostrando el arma.

Y gracias a ese movimiento me avive, de que Mustang había sido tan idiota de no sacarle el seguro así que por más que apretara el gatillo no saldrían balas.

- HEY MUSTANG!- grite, haciéndolo salir de la batalla de miradas con Severus.

- Petrificus totalus! - Snape había encanto a Mustang y este había quedado como estatua.

Esta bien, listo nos vamos- dije mirando al tipo en el suelo – Ahora...- continué mirando mi brazo – que te parece si sueltas mi brazo? –

Este como autónoma, me soltó.

- Bueno a la cuenta de tres volvemos a mi departamento- tome del brazo a Severus, y luego al reo- uno... dos... tres!

Como si pasáramos por un tubo de goma, y se me estrujaran las tripas llegamos los tres a mi sala del departamento en un santiamén. Severus con el ceño fruncido, yo con mareos, y Mustang completamente inmovil. Apenas aparecimos, Albus se acerco mirando a Mustang que estaba petrificado.

- Veo que todo resulto de maravillas.- comento mirándonos a mi y a Severus.

-Si- respondimos al unísono.

- Bueno creo que... - había comenzado a decir Albus cuando...

Se escucho el sonido de una bala y sentí que alguien se me tiraba encima, y cayendo sobre mi, haciéndonos ir al suelo, y aplastando mi cuerpo, cuando mire, era Severus quien se había tirado encima de mi, pero no supe entender el por que, hasta que vi mi camisa blanca, y jeans negros manchados en algo espeso, tibio y color carmesí... Entendí enseguida que había sucedido. Al mismo tiempo escuche a Albus gritar "¡Petrificus totalus!" y a todos los aurors y personal del ministerios haciéndose cargo de Mustang, claro que a mi no me importaba ese mal nacido, sino mi salvador. Corrí a Severus encima mio, y lo ayude a levantarse como pude.

Al parecer Mustang había disparado con un arma que el muy desgraciado había tenido oculta, intento dispararme a mi, pero Severus fue más rápido y me cubrió, el problema es que la bala le dio cerca del cuello... Lugar que estaba más que sensible, por haber sido mordido tiempo atrás por nagini.

Una vez que lo puse sentado en el suelo contra uno de los sillones, tome su varita y quise conjurar agua pero no me salió, así que fui corriendo a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, vendas, y servilletas, todo servia...

Al llegar, el Ministro decía algo así como... "Llamen a San Mungo tenemos un herido! ¡RAPIDO! ¡RAPIDO!" Pero no di demasiada importancia. A pesar de que no era una sanadora de san mungo me puse firme intentando que la hemorragia de sangre disminuyera o al menos limpiar la herida. Pues bien gracias a Dumbledore que realizo un hechizo, la hemorragía se detuvo, limpie la herida como pude, con un Severus que a cada palpo que hacia no dejaba de gruñir como gato que bebe su leche y no quiere que lo molesten. Albus se había quedado sentado a un costado de Severus, haciendo aparecer agua cuando a mi se me acababa. El equipo de San mungo no tardo en llegar, mágicamente lo ubicaron en una camilla.

- Bien dígame su nombre?- pregunto un enfermero.

- Sev...- no pudo temrinar de hablar por lo visto le dolía hastapronunciar palabras.

- Severus Snape- conste yo, mirando a Albus con dejo de preocupación en la mirada, que no me preocupe por disimular.

Snape, estaba inerte, sobre la camilla, y parecía sin vida. Bueno no es que estuviera muerto, la verdad es que siempre parecía un muerto, con la cara de desagradable que tenia, era antipático, insoportable, arrogante, y si... tenia cara de nada, o sea de muerto. Sin embargo si no era por él, probablemente el tiro me hubiera dado a mí, y de lleno en la frente, dado a que el es mas alto que yo, o peor le hubiera dado a Dumbledore en el pecho, que se encontraba a centímetros cerca de mi.

- Bueno, vamos – dijo el medico que venia el enfermero de San Mungo – Hay que trasladarlo rápido, por que pierde mucha sangre.

- De acuerdo, ire con Uds.- dijo Albus, sin dar importancia a los del ministerio.

- Pero Albus, necesitamos que vengas a hacer de testigo ya mismo en el ministerios, así resolvemos esto sin falta – dijo Rufus Scrigmore con impaciencia.

Hubiera jurado que Albus hizo un ademan en la mano restándole completa importancia, y que se encaminaba hacia Severus, pero, de repente paro en seco...

- Si creo que tienes razón, son tramites importantes – dijo Albus, o más bien mintió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que me esperaba a mí – Clair querida, irías con Severus, y te quedarías con él?- dijo con su tono de abuelito bueno y risueño.

Mire a Albus, sin más ni menos ojeras que las que tenia, iba a decir algo, pero, no me salieron las palabras. No podía, Snape era arrogante, si, odioso, si, insoportable, si, chismoso, si, burlón, si, pedante, si, y mil cosas más que seguro los aburriría pero estaba en deuda, me había salvado, no había tenido ni una pizca de cobardía.

Me limite a asentir, y a mirar a Albus para luego preguntar - ¿Nos vemos allá cierto?-

- Por supuesto- dijo mirándome con sonrisa picara, que francamente no logre entenderla.

Al darme vuelta, ni la camilla con Severus, ni el enfermero, ni el sanador, estaban... ¡Mierda!.

Automáticamente me aparecí, (con un terrible esfuerzo de recordar como uno debía aparecerse), dentro de lo único que recordaba de San Mungo, la sala de entrada, de ahí me propuse averiguar donde estaba, pero no hizo falta, a lo lejos vi la camilla que avanzaba rápidamente por un pasillo, así que corrí hasta allí. La camilla estaba a punto de entrar, cuando, la alcance.

- ¿Que sucede sanador? – le pregunte nerviosa, y agitada, aparecerse y luego correr no es una gran combinación.

- No deja de perder sangre, debemos empezar transfusión mágica de inmediato, por favor, espere a fuera mientras...-

- No, déjeme verlo, juro que no moles...-

- Debe esperar a fuera- dijo el sanador con rotundidad, y rapidez, cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

Pesaron dos horas, y estaba acostada sobre los tres asientos frente a la puerta por donde Severus había entrado hace un rato, y aun maldita sea nadie me decía, nada, trate de averiguar con los enfermeros y enfermeras que entraban y salían a cada momento, pero nada. Mi paciencia estaba colmada, cuando...

- Uff... surte que llegue, Toma querida, esto te repondrá- Albus habiía llegado mirándome con cariño, estendiendome la mano con un vaso grande- Es cerveza de mantequilla, te hará bien, tómala toda – dijo sonriendo.

Me limite a hacer caso. Levantándome de mi vaga posición y dejando que Albus se siente a mi lado. Luego de unos minutos de silencio hable.

- No me dicen nada, he preguntado... – hice una pausa – pero no me contestan.- concluí algo nerviosa

- No creo que sea algo por lo que debas preocuparte, Severus ha logrado salir de peores- dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro, y haciéndome sentir algo mejor.

- Si, pero yo... Agggggg! Debí haber revisado al tipo, debí suponer que estando cerca del cuarto de municiones no seria tan estúpido de...-

Pero escuche una risa risueña, y pare en seco. Volví a hablar.

- ¿Que?, ¿De que te ríes?- le dije con pocas pulgas a mi tío abuelo.

- De nada- contesto con sencillez tomando nuevamente de su taza que tenia chocolate caliente.

- ¡No! De algo te ríes, ¿de que?- hable mirándolo nuevamente y arqueando mis cejas.

- Si te lo digo no querrás oírlo-

- Si te pido que me digas, es por que quiero oírlo- dije mirándolo con rotundidad.

- De acuerdo...- hubo una pausa, en la que Albus tomo chocolate pacíficamente mientras yo estaba expectante a que hablara- para serte sincero... me pone risueño, ver la preocupación que aun tienes por Severus, recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando eras joven e hiciste tus años en Hogwarts, la preocupación que tenias cuando Severus se ausentaba, o se lastimaba por algo. Creo que hay cosas que nunca cambian- concluyo el anciano con una sonrisa increíblemente grande de oreja a oreja, y tomando otro sorbo.

Por mi parte yo estaba helada no poda creer lo que escuchaba...

- ¿QUE? ¿QUE? ¿QUE YO? JAJAJA ESTOY PREOCUPADA POR SNAPE? ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ES MÁS QUE OBVIA LA OBLIGACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTOY! ES DECIR, ¿QUE NO SE NOTA ACASO? QUE ES PURA, TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE OBLIGACIÓN? – hable apresuradamente poniendo mis ojos como platos

Gracias a el no tengo una bala incrustada en mi frente, y Albus no tiene un tiro en el pecho, los dos estamos vivos... No es para menos, querer saber si el aun conserva la suya.

Albus al escuchar esas palabras río con ganas y yo simplemente me calle, luego de otros minutos de silencio me acorde de algo, que no había entendido y pregunte poniendome derecha en mi asiento.

- Oye Albus-

-¿Si? –

- ¿Que paso con los 4 aurors? ¿Es raro no? Es decir que se emborracharan con una botella de vino solamente, 4 personas? O bien tienen poca resistencia o ya estaban borrachos ¿no? – interrogue, mientras pensaba para mi misma.

- Pues bien... quitémonos las dudas- dijo con cierto aire de complicidad.

- ¿Que...?- pero antes de terminar mi pregunta, Albus había sacado una botella, de su bolsillo de la túnica.

Era la misma botella de vino que le di a los aurors.

- ¿Por que la trajiste? ¿El ministro no sospecho nada?- dije preguntando con curiosidad.

- Lo cierto, es que me encargue que los aurors despertaran – dijo con sinceridad, pero creo que al ver mi cara de desconcierto, y de bronca hablo rápido – después de unos cuantos minutos claro, ¿no?, Pero me tome tiempo para analizar la botella, y note que tiene una pizca de frixina que normalmente se utiliza para... -

- Las pociones de sueño, o todas aquellas, para inducir a la persona en algo profundo, en este caso borrachera profunda...- dije frunciendo el entrecejo- Entonces dime cual era tu plan al regalarme esta botella?- comente mirándolo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- A decir verdad, querida, esta no te la envíe yo, dudo mucho que yo pusiera una etiqueta al pie de la botella diciendo "disfrútala malcriada"-

Albus siguió hablando pero de repente mi cerebro hizo shock, y me acorde de quien había sido el que me había enviado la botella.

Sentí que mi propia mente usaba legeremancia contra mí, uno de tantos de recuerdos hizo presencia en mis pensamientos.

_Medio año atrás un 30 de agosto..._

_Recorde claramente mi graduación, habia subido al atrio a retirar mi diploma como tantos otros graduados pero al bajar me sorprendi mucho al ver a mi tio Albus acomodado al fondo de los asientos para los invitados... Terminada la celebración fuí hasta donde estaba Dumbledore._

_-Hola querida... – hablo acercandose unos pasos hacia mi._

_Al ver a Albus, note que no estaba solo, estava con... ¡¿Snape? Si por lo visto también estaba ahí._

_Como de costumbre yo siempre daba buena imagen, vestida asi no más, sin vestido como la mayoria de las chicas, con el diploma en la boca, y limpiando mi camiseta que estaba manchada con no sabía que._

_Sacándome el diploma de la boca hable – Oh! Lo siento, pero... Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? Que alegría Albus, y... - hice una pausa muy notoria creo- Severus- y sonreí con pesadumbre._

_- Bueno no me permitiría perderme la graduación de mi nieta, sea donde sea, así que? ¿Te parece salir a celebrar? – dijo Albus._

_- Ehhh – lo pense dado a que había prometido a Philip y Lucy (mis mejores amigos en la universidad) ir con ellos al Central Park a una fiesta, pero no veía nunca a mi abuelo Albus... Aunque por Snape me hubiera ido a la china a festejar, pero – De acuerdo – dije sonriendo lo más radiante que podía._

_Ibamos caminando despacio, mientras Albus contaba acerca de cómo iba Hogwarts, cuando Philip nos alcanzo, y me grito a todo pulmón – MALCRIADA DESPISTADA! – luego de eso, hice que Philip tropezara, odiaba ese apodo._

_Me acerque y pregunte- ¿Que?-. Detestaba el apodo, malcriada jamas, además ¿Cómo? No tenia padres. Y Despistada, bueno solo aveces, quizás demasiado, pero no hay nada de malo ser despistado._

_- No vas a venir, al central park, es la fiesta de los graduados?- dijo levantándose y al ver a los demás reacciono- Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Philip Roud – dijo estrechando la mano de Albus, pero Snape más que estrechársela pareció querérsela desmembrar con odio._

_- Eh no, iré con...- No supe que decir, al final acerté – mi familia a celebrar._

_- Oh, de acuerdo... – dijo Philip algo confuso – Puedo preguntarte algo en privado._

_- Ehhh... –busque respuesta mirando a Albus, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza y una sonrisa- si claro, aguarden un segundo ¿si? Gracias._

_- ¿Que sucede Phil? - le dije_

_- Yo... Yo quería saber si...- Philip tartamudeaba._

_¿Que? – dije algo impaciente al voltearme y ver que y Albus intentaba conversar con Severus, aunque este me estaba fusilando con la mirada._

_Nunca supe por que, sus ojos se clavaban de esa forma en mi, creo que el hombre nunca pudo superar, cuando estaba en cuarto año, y accidentalmente, dije muchas cosas de lo que pensaba de su personalidad en voz alta, frente a toda la clase, ya que una persona me había hecho beber veritaserum a propósito._

_Volviendo a Philip._

_- Nada... – contesto mi amigo cabizbajo._

_- ¿Como que nada? – pregunto anonadada_

_- No nada, olvídalo, creo... creo que tienes que ir – dijo Philip dándose cuenta de la mirada de Severus._

_- ¡NO!, ¿me dices! – exigí_

_- Ag! No puedo olvídalo - contesto con tono de resignación._

_Y yo que era y soy algo lenta, no entendi nada – ¡¿Que, que?-_

_- Queria saber si podia ir con tu familia y contigo... a celebrar la graduación?- preguntó Philp con mas calma._

_- ¡CLARO!- dije feliz... Es decir Philip no tenia familia, habían muerto en un accidente, y había roto con su novia hace un mes. Al decirlo lo abrace con fuerza._

_Nos dirigimos hacia los demás, que nos miraban con caras de incógnitas, a excepción de una... la mirada de Severus, que seguía mirando a todo con desprecio._

_- Espero no sea molestia, pero Philip viene con nosotros- anuncie._

_Albus sonrio, y comenzó a hablar con el muchacho, que lo veía raro, por llevar una especie de túnica como cura. Yo por mi parte no tenía con quien hablar, dado que Albus seguía enfrascado hablando con Philip en esas conversaciones imposibles de meterse. Y por otro lado estaba Severus... tan odioso como siempre, que sin dudarlo se acerco a molestarme hablando en voz baja, haciendo que me corriera por el cuerpo una descarga electrica._

_- ¿Que amistoso de su parte señortia Dumbledore haber dejado que su novio venga, no?- haciendo hincapié en las palabras: "Dumbledore" aunque no quisiera era uno de mis apellido, ya que nunca nadie encontró mi padre, lo único que sabia de el, era que se apellidaba Elli. Y la otra palabra fue "novio" lo cual me di cuenta que tenia un dejo de..._

_¿Odio? Nahh, imaginaba cosas, aunque siendo Severus, tenia odio, y odiaba a todos, y luego de haberle dicho esas cosas en cuarto año, o haber explotado cinco calderos consecutivos en sexto año, o también por haber robado ese beso, aquella vez... Eso último fue algo que nunca me perdonaría, definitivamente ni el ni yo nos teniamos simpatia._

_- Primero, soy Elli, segundo no es mi novio – dijo mirándolo a la cara._

_- Claro...- contesto sin dar importancia._

_- Y si así lo fuera, al menos yo...- empece a decir con impetu._

_- Tu que?- dijo acercándose más a mi quemándome con su mirada.._

_- Yo tengo pareja – conteste sin rodeos._

_- ¿Y crees que a mi me importa eso? Error, como siempre...- _

_Luego de esas palabras, no volvimos a hablar en toda la noche, cuando Philp nos dijo que se retiraba saludo a todos nuevamente con un apretón de manos yéndose nuevamente por la mano rota por culpa de Severus. Ya casi era la hora en que nos íbamos, cuando invite de mi parte a Albus y Severus a tomar un vino que conocía, y que era realmente bueno llamado "MonteCarlo Vignone" a pesar de que se vendía en negocios muggles, era un vino hecho por elfos y muy dulce. El camarero, al traer el vino lo destapo y puso las copas sobre la mesa comenzando a servir, cuando se fue, Albus anuncio un brindis, pero antes de que pudiéramos concluirlo, unos niños insoportables, pasaron corriendo golpeando a Severus, y haciendo que este me derramara la copa de vino encima (dado a que estaba sentado a mi lado). Cuando se paro estando por irse, me paso una servilleta (gesto que me pareció completamente extraño viniendo de el) pero antes de pudiera hacer un paso, los niños del infierno pasaron de nuevo, e hicieron que tambaleara, volcando el vino al piso._

_La cara de Snape era de odio, y desesperación por matar a esos niños al igual que la mía. Excepto la de Albus que no solo tenia la cara sino que se reia con ganas. Ya pagada la cuenta y todo, y saliendo del lugar, Albus se adelanto a ver unas plantas que según el eran mágicas (Severus y yo lo miramos con caras "si como no") y yo aproveche a vengarme de Snape..._

_- Me debes una botella de vino sabes, torpesote...-_

_-Seguro.- hizo una pausa, se dio vuelta, me miro con sonrisa malévola y luego dijo- malcriada despistada, pero atenté a las consecuencias – diciendo eso fue con Dumbledore._

De repente volví a la realidad, el recuerdo se había esfumado, y un ruido que hizo Albus con su garganta me despertó.

Sin más preámbulos, Albus me miro con cara de intriga, y yo me acorde con bronca al saber que los planes de Severus eran dejarme con borrachera y resaca con esa maldita botella de vino "MonteCarlo Vignone", que ahora tenia Albus, en su mano.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto mi tío al darse cuenta que me había distraído.

Dude, la respuesta pero al final conteste - Sucede que tu maldito amigo Severus Snape, fue quien me envío esa botella endemoniada- dije mirando con recelo la puerta donde ahora Severus estaba siendo atendido.


	4. 1,2,3,4 ¡¿La prometida de Snape!

**Bueno acá traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fan fic. Espero que les agrade, ahora tengo unas preguntas para los lectores: 1)_¿Clair sigue siendo Mary Sue? 2)_¿Es monótono el argumento?.**

**Bueno de todas formas, a partir de los próximos capítulos todo toma un giro diferente. ****Espero les agrade, dejen reviews, así se si tengo que seguir con la historia, o botarla, jeje. ****Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer.**

**¡Exitos a todos los lectores y escritores!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 3: 1,2,3,4 ¡¿La prometida de... Snape?**

Me comencé a sentir molesta, y muy adolorida, mejor dicho me sentía completamente inmovilizada, y para colmo los rayos de luz comenzaban a darme en los ojos. Recién me había despertado, y por lo visto había dormido toda la noche... o al menos lo que me quedaba de ella, en las cuatro sillas de San Mungo frente a la puerta donde dentro se encontraba Snape. Me levante lentamente, y al ver pasar una enfermera no dude en preguntarle acerca de Severus, o al menos de Dumbledore...

- Disculpe... Disculpe señorita- al instante esta paro y se dio vuelta

- ¿Si?-

- Necesitaría saber como esta el Señor Severus Snape? Ayer lo trajeron de urgencia por hemorragia y...-

- Ah si el ya esta fuera de peligro, se encuentra en el segundo piso, lo trasladaron hace 3 horas y ... -

No supe por que, pero apenas dijo segundo piso, salí corriendo, sin entender por que estaba con tantas ansias de saber si Snape estaba bien hasta que llegue al 3 piso donde un cartel anunciaba "Terapia de recuperación por accidentes de artefactos Muggles". Iba caminando hacia la mesa de atención, cuando me detuvo algo horroroso...

Mi reflejo, Dios, estaba repugnante, tenia una mejilla que al parecer había sangrado y la sangre había quedado seca, todos mis pelos rojizos se encontraban revueltos para cualquier lado, y si antes era pálida, ahora era el triple y más. La ropa estaba sucia, y yo también. Me arregle rápidamente frente al espejo como pude y salí al corredor principal para ir a la fila del escritorio de atención, y espere a que me tocara mi turno.

Debo admitir que la fila no tardo mucho, y yo pude avanzar rápidamente, al llegar a mi turno ahí fue donde se detuvo todo.

- Hola, mire buen día, mi nombre es Clair, yo ayer vine de urgencia con Severus Snape el es mi amigo, que esta en terapia, quisiera saber si puedo pasar a verlo por que... -

El desgraciado que me atendió ni siquiera me dejo continuar que...

- Eh no lo siento – esbozo una sonrisa de maldad – solo familiares, o conyugues... -

- Pero, yo soy la única que vino con...- iba a explicarle el por que necesitaba pasar pero de nuevo interrumpió.

- Disculpe señorita pero son las reglas del hospital así que...- me contesto con cansancio dado a que parecía que lo estaba sacando de quicio.

- Así que necesito entrar a verlo fui la única que vino con...-

- Señorita no me interesa realmente lo que tenga que decir, tenemos trabajo aquí, y salvo que Ud. sea la esposa, y nos muestre prueba de ello, háganos el trabajo más fácil y retírese... -

No conteste, pero, tantos años con Severus Snape como profesor de pociones, me sirvieron para aprender una cosa...

Mirada mortificantemente llena de odio.

Y eso es lo que hice, fulmine con todo mi odio a ese idiota. Sin mas preámbulos me marche, con bronca.

Estuve cerca de más de una hora caminando por todo San Mungo intentando decidirme si irme, o quedarme, pero aver las posibilidades...

Si me voy, vuelvo a mi vida, a mi trabajo, con mi departamento, y mi novio. Y este solo será un mal día en mi memoria...

Y si me quedo, primero seguiré sucia, rodeada del mundo del cual me olvide hace años, quien sabe cuanto tiempo me tendría que quedar así, sucia, cansada y con hambre, y para peores sin ver al odioso de Snape para comprobar si esta mejor.

Así que cuando me había decidido por ir, y abandonar todo y volver, mi mente y alma y corazón, se sintieron aprisionados por algo... Algo que ODIO! La horrible, y desgraciada CULPA!

Asi que opte por quedarme y como de costumbre, un plan no sirve así que idee 4, el primero es algo asi...

Sin hacer fila, pase de largo por el corredor, como si nada, con mi mentón en alto y todo mi orgullo a flote haciéndome la desinteresada, todo había salido a la perfección, nadie me había detectado...

- Ja, si sabia que era tan fácil, ni me gastaba en...- decía para mi misma.

Pero... nunca cantemos victoria en este mundo. Justo en ese preciso momento, una mano, o mejor dicho un tentáculo del calamar gigante del lago negro, me agarro de mi hombro o quizás toda mi espalda, y me detuvo. Al darme vuelta, vi a un mago, gigante, que de tanto pelo y barba parecia un oso, quizás tuviera mas altura que hasta Hagrid (me acorde de Rubeus Hagrid y me sentí contenta, rememorando viejos tiempo).

- Disculpe señorita tiene pase?- pregunto con una voz grave y de ultratumba.

- P... Pa... pase?- con el orgullo fregado por el piso, me anime a hablar.

- Si, sino me temo que tendrá que salir...- dijo con la voz firme y tranquilamente.

- Bueno, pues no sabia que tenia que tener un pase para...-

- Hágame el favor de salir, del pasillo, solo entran familiares y conyugues que tengan identificación y pasé...-

- Si, bueno, es que no entiende, aver, le cuento... -

- No realmente no me interesa señorita tengo que cumplir mi trabajo, si Ud. acaso es familiar o es esposa de alguien de aquí, vaya a corredor central o a planta baja, donde se encuentra el escritorio de atenciones, y retire su pase...-

Ni siquiera me gaste en replicar, ni en mirarlo, daba terror, y más cuando yo media solamente 1.70, y el al parecer ya había pasado los 5 metros. Así que sin bajar mi mentón.

Sin más decidí ir a planta baja, quizás allí, podría encontrar lo que necesitara e implementar mi 2 plan, ya que el primero fue un desastre, ni siquiera divise la habitación, del odioso.

Baje sin mas vueltas, y llegue a planta baja y sin mas problemas encontré lo que necesita, así que mi plan 2, se puso en práctica, sonreí con la sonrisa más grande y alentadora, que creo que hice en toda mi vida.

Ahora, había que actuar rápido, pensar sin perder tiempo, así que escondiéndome en el armario de escobas, espere hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, entonces, derribe a un joven de la limpieza del hospital, con una especie de escoba, justo cuando guardaba su carrito. El sacarle la ropa, y ver que aun utilizaba calzoncillos de ositos, fue lo peor que vi en mi vida. Pero no perdí tiempo riéndome, agarre su varita, me vestí con ese traje y escondí mi ropa, metí al pobre de calzoncillos de ositos en el armario, agarre el carrito de limpieza y salí de allí.

SI! Esta no me podía fallar, estaba mas que confiada...

- Eh! Tu! – grito alguien a mis espaldas.

Me di vuelta, y un joven hombre, castaño, de ojos verdes, de nariz respingada, con traje completamente negro azabache se acerco a mi.

- Buen día, disculpa, pero mi hermana vomito, y me mandaron a buscar a alguno de limpieza... - me dijo algo rápido

Pero si yo no... - iba diciendo, cuando recordé lo que tenia puesto- Oh si! Allá voy! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Limpiar! Si ese es mi trabajo! –conteste hablando rápido como una tonta.

- Quieres que te ayude con eso? – dijo apuntando al carro de limpieza.

Eh, no. Nonono, descuida, em si, yo lo llevo... – por que siempre era tan estúpida., cuando alguien llamaba mi atención.

Luego de unos segundos de entrar al cuarto, me acorde del vomito...

- Oh y donde es que tengo que...?-

- Ah si, ven sígueme...- dijo el joven retomando el paso.

Al entrar a la habitación, había una familia de magos, al parecer un matrimonio un tanto triste, y una niña de al parecer 10 años en cama.

- Ella es mi hermanita... - dijo el joven en voz baja.

- Oh pobre...- dije mirándola con lastima, estaba pálida casi morada y luego volvi a recordar el vomito.- Bueno me pongo a limpiar –

- Oh si... si- dijo y se fue a sentar.

Yo con un movimiento de la varita, limpie aquella asquerosidad, y del carrito saque, una pequeña fuente, me acerque a la niña.

- Toma, este te servirá, cada vez que te descompongas, esta te ayudara, y si vomitas lo desaparecerá instantáneamente y lanzara olor a algo rico... - le dije sonriendo.

Dicho eso, salude con la mano, a los presentes, y salí. Ahora a lo mío... Snape.

Nada me dentendria, estaba por subir al ascensor, cuando...

- ¿Disculpe?- pregunto un guardia de seguridad mágica que tenía cara de malhumor.

Y yo pense que me mandarían a limpiar de nuevo.

- Si...- dije con cansancio- donde tengo que limpiar?-

- No, necesito ver su identificación – dijo de mala gana.

Jamas esperaba eso.

- Yo... Eh... Bueno, mi...si em, aver si esta... por acá, si aver- decía semi tartamuda, mientras revisaba un bolsito del carro- Uy! No! – dije haciéndome la desconcertada- ¡NO! La olvide en el closet, seria tan amable de acompañarme así se la muestro...-

Mientras camine camino hacia atrás con el carrito y el guardia, llegue al closet, entonces saque mi varita disimuladamente, pero antes de que lo desmayara el tipo ya estaba avisando.

- ¡Planta baja! ¡Impostora de limpieza! Pelo castaño, rellena y 1.70! - grito el guardia, y un patronus salió de la varita del, antes que la mía lo desmayara.

Y la verdad, sabia perfectamente que había un hechizo para derribar patronus, pero para ser nuevamente sincera, no me acordaba casi nada de magia. No se como haría para tomar ese maldito puesto. Pero como si ya no tuviera problemas se agrego otro.

- A todas las unidades de seguridad de San Mungo, por favor dirigirse a planta baja, por lo visto una prófuga se ha disfrazado de personal de limpieza es castaña, rellena y mide 1.70!-

DEMONIOS! DEMONIOS! DEMONIOS! Esto ya era la copa que rebalsaba el vaso... ¿Una prófuga? ¿De que demonios hablaban?

"

La voz había sonado tan fuerte, que había reventado la calma que tenia en su tranquila habitación, sin lograr entender bien el mensaje, dado que aun se encontraba algo dormido, por las pociones anestésicas que había recibido, para calmar el dolor, de la bala, y la hemorragia. Pero no fue necesario que esforzara su mente a pensar más cuando en todo el hospital la voz volvió a sonar...

-A todas las unidades de seguridad de San Mungo, por favor dirigirse a planta baja, por lo visto una prófuga se ha disfrazado de personal de limpieza es castaña, rellena y mide 1.70!-

El profesor de pociones que volvía a acomodarse nuevamente en la cama para descansar, volvió a escuchar esa insufrible voz que interrumpía su tranquilidad, pero esta vez puso más atención al mensaje.

Se tomo la barbilla unos instantes pero luego se miro hacia la pared del pasillo ya que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, y diviso un cartel que decía:

"PROHIBIDO EL ACCESO A TERAPIA A TODA PERSONA QUE NO FUERA FAMILIAR O CONYUGUE DE LOS PACIENTES"

Snape penso unos instantes, como tratando de unir cabos, aunque ya estaban mas que unidos, lo que intentaba de negar era la ridiculez, cuando la voz sonó de nuevo por todo el hospital con el mismo aviso.

Severus se tapo la cara con las manos y suspiro profundo. Ni siquiera estando en el hospital tenia calma.

-MALDICIÓN ELLI!- grito con bronca

"

Definitivamente a la suerte no estaba conmigo, así que deje la ropa de limpieza dentro del armario, con el conserje y el guardia, y me había puesto un camisón blanco de enfermos. Comenzó mi plan 3, así que corrí por las escaleras que estaban vacías, y si pasaba una persona, me hacia la que cojeaba.

En un momento al doblar por un pasillo, divise a unos guardias, que a pesar de que lucían como idiotas no lo eran, y se dieron cuenta de quien era así que salí corriendo, pero al pasar por otro pasillo que cortaba, vi un montón de camillas vacías, y otras con muertos.

Sin ganas de faltar el respeto a nadie, pero yo estaba viva, y quería intentar vivir sin problemas. Así que no tuve mejor idea que meterme dentro de una camilla y quedarme quieta, hasta que los ruidos de pasos y gritos de guardias cesaran.

Los ruidos pasaron y yo suspire, pero al instante que me estaba por poner de pie, la camilla arranco. ¡GENIAL! ¡AHORA QUE ME PODIA PASAR! Pero realmente aveces me gustaría no tener que preguntar nada por que en eso, la persona que llevaba la camilla, contesto a mi pregunta.

- Bueno, estos tienen que ir a la morgue, tienen que hacerle una extracción de estomago y páncreas por envenenamiento por veneno de acromantula... -

Mis nervios no se controlaron, y apenas escuche eso, ni me preocupe por lo que dirían, y salte de la camilla, pero calcule mal, y caí redonda como soy al suelo, dándome un fuerte golpe.

Me sentía aprisionada, como si los músculos de mi cuerpo estuvieran tensados, mi cabeza estaba caída, y me dolía mucho el cuerpo, abrí los ojos y lo primero que divise fue que estaba en una sala de 4 x 4 completamente blanca, me encontraba sentada contra una pared y con una... CAMISA DE FUERZA!

Ah ¡NO! Que más me podía suceder! En eso, una medimaga, se acerco con una afable sonrisa.

- Tranquila, tranquila, aver bebe algo de agua...- dijo acercándome un vaso con una pajilla.

Yo la mire con recelo, y negué con la cabeza con rotundidad... Y ahora? Que iba a hacer, estaba encerrada, en ¿San Mungo?. Y suponiendo que estaba allí, me creían loca, y estaba con camisa de fuerza sin varita, y aun no había podido ver al odioso de Snape. DEMONIOS! TODO POR SU CULPA! SI EL NO HUBIERA VENIDO! SI NO SE QUISIERA HACER EL HEROE...

Aunque me hubiera gustado seguir desistí, no se quiso hacer el héroe, sino que lo era. Por otra parte, yo era una boba.

Por eso, puse en marcha el PLAN 4, que era mi última esperanza.

- Disculpe doctora, quiero ir al baño.- dije apesadumbrada.

La doctora, me miro con amabilidad, y una gran sonrisa, era una señora, adulta de unos 60 y algo, o eso creía, Albus parecía de 90 y tenia alrededor de 190. En fin, me ayudo a levantarme y fuimos caminando al baño juntas.

Al llegar, entre al cubiculo, e intente sacarme la camisa, pero por lo visto estaba, completamente amarrada y con magia. Al salir del baño, ya había perdido toda esperanza cuando...

-HEY!- grite con todas mis fuerzas al divisar por el pasillo, al joven que había conocido hace un rato.

En eso el joven se volteo y me miro extrañado. Corrió hacia donde estaba, la doctora se adelanto a hablar...

- Oh lo siento mucho ella salió al baño, pero la pobre tiene problemas mentales y...-

Yo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el joven me gano.

- No, Dios, Alison donde estabas? - yo lo mire con cara de ¿QUÉ?

Al igual que la doctora...

- Lo siento doctora, ella es mi hermana, pero se golpeo la cabeza predio la memoria, estaba siendo atendida por el doctor Rosvelt, e iba a tomar una poción para la memoria, pero se nos escapo, eres una traviesa no?- dijo el joven tomándome del brazo.

La cara de la doctora empalideció completamente y hablo rápido y algo afligida que hasta me dio lastima mentirle – OH hijo lo siento mucho, no sabia, estaba escondida en una camilla junto con algunos muertos y pensamos que... Oh lo lamento, bueno ve con tu hermano vamos –

Dijo soltándome la camisa de fuerza y haciendo que mi cuerpo se sintiera vivo otra vez. La doctora se alejo, y el joven siguió caminando al lado. Hasta que encontró un cuarto vacío en el que entramos...

- Vaya! Si que eres problemática, primero te disfrazas de limpieza, luego te haces la muerta, y ahora la loca... ¡Vaya! Que interesante ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto mientras se reía de mis desgracias y se sentaba en la silla.

-SHHH! – le grite, mientras saltaba como loca, con un dedo en mis labios para que se callara – Cállate! Y me llamo Clair.- conteste.

Tranquila, nadie nos escucha. Yo me llamo Glenn, mucho gusto – y extendió una mano para saludar.

- Hay esta bien, pero puedes callarte...- le dije nerviosa mirando por la puerta.

- De acuerdo, pero por que todo esto?- pregunto mirándome intrigado.

- Si te lo cuento no me lo creerías así que...- dije yéndome por la puerta.

- Oye, no te vallas salvo que quieras que te confundan con una loca de nuevo... Espérame aquí un segundo, veré si encuentro algo que te pueda servir- dijo riéndose tímidamente.

Yo solamente asentí débilmente.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos que Glenn volvió con ropa, limpia.

- Toma, es algo de mi ropa, quizás te quede grande pero al menos... de algo servirá-

- Ay! Gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- dije emocionada, odiaba la ropa sucia.

- Si lo se, ser confundido con un loco no creo que sea agradable, ¿no?- dijo riéndose.

- Hey! Que me ayudes no significa que...- dije poniéndome colorada

- No te estoy insultando- dijo mientras vigilaba la puerta y yo me cambiaba rápido.

Dicho y Hecho estaba lista en un santiamén, aunque, las zapatillas me iban bailando y la camisa parecía túnica de Hogwarts,

- Listo!- conteste ansiosa.

Glenn se dio vuelta y me miro.

- Te va grande- dijo con algo de risa que estaba aguantando.

- No me digas!- dije irónicamente.

Glenn volvió a reírse, e hizo un movimiento con su varita haciendo que toda la ropa se me ajustara un poco más.

- Perfecta...- dijo Glenn levantándose de la silla- Bien ahora donde tienes que ir?-

- Debería ir a ver a...- pero me tilde, que iba a decir, amigo, conocido, ¿alguien? Si eso- a alguien en terapia.

- Bueno es complicado por que solo entran...-

- Si sisisisisi ya se, familiares o conyugues ya me pudrió esa frase-

- Es hombre o mujer?- pregunto el joven pensando.

- Hombre- dije mirándolo como esperando algo.

- Entonces hazte pasar por su novia, o esposa, o hermana, o algo...- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

¿QUÉ? QUE? NOVIA! ESPOSA!, si a Snape en algún momento alguien le comunicaba que "Su novia/esposa llego a visitarlo" seguramente hubiera muerto de un infarto.

- Nah!- le dije mirándolo mientras salíamos del cuarto.

- Bueno, entonces, en cualquier caso, espero no te moleste pero si llegan a decir algo, diré que eres su novia, en caso de que lleguen a verte los de seguridad...- dijo Glenn mientras miraba atento los pasillos.

- De acuerdo...- me quede anonadada. ¿Yo Novia de un hombre como Severus?, ¡Ni loca!.

Al llegar a la entrada del segundo piso mire a Glenn, y hable-

- Bueno gracias-

- Que? Ahora sigues sola?- pregunto desconcertado.

- Pues si...- dije sin entender lo que Glenn queria decir.

- Déjame intentar ayudarte, quizás logremos algo mejor- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Si tal vez tenia razón, hasta le momento no había podido hacer nada, así que reflexione, y asentí con fervor. Caminamos con indiferencia hasta que Glenn me detuvo.

- Ok yo me quedo vigilando que no venga el guardia y te alerto cualquier cosa, si? Tu ve y busca a tu... amigo?-

- NO ES MI AMIGO! Es solo alguien! – dije mientras mis mejillas se ponían rojos de bronca.

- Yo creo que debe ser algo mas que alguien para que hagas tanto por el...-

De repente había quedado helada, esas palabras las sentí como patada al estomago y al cerebro. Es verdad por que estaba haciendo eso, solo por... ¿Culpa?

Pero no podía tener peor suerte, justo habíamos visto dos calamares gigantes, perdón dos guardias de seguridad que iban distraídos charlando mientras caminaban hacia nosotros.

- UH OH!- dije mientras miraba a Glenn como si el fuera el cerebro de la operación.

En realidad en parte lo era, automáticamente el me tomo de la espalda y entramos a una habitación, allí encontramos un montón de cosas... Entre las cuales, había ropa y CREDENCIALES de médicos!

BINGO! Glenn y yo nos miramos, ni siquiera lo preguntamos que comenzamos a vestirnos, mejor dicho disfrazarnos, yo de doctora y el de enfermero. Tomamos las credenciales y salimos con barbilla en alto y paso firme. Cuando salimos, los calamarotes nos miraron raro.

- Credenciales?- dijeron

- Oh si claro – dije sacando del bolsillo la credencial al igual que Glenn

- Oh Doctora Brugarth adelante disculpe esto- dijo el calamarote.

- Con permiso...- dijo Glenn pasando delante mío.

- Oh disculpen señores, me dirían donde se encuentra...- hice como que sacaba una lista de mi bolsillo mire, y dije- Snape, Severus, hemorragia y balazo?

- Si, claro, habitación 145- dijo el guardia.

- Gracias- dije con calma, que claro no me duro para nada.

Apenas supe sali corriendo al igual que Glenn, y justo llegando a la habitación 145 escuche voces.

- Mi señor, estoy seguro de lo que escuche. Aun así considera que es bueno tomarla para el puesto de DCAO, ¿No cree que carece de experiencia acaso? – Pregunto Snape con malicia.

- Mi decisión Severus es final, además pensaba pedirte, que...- dijo Albus cuando yo irrumpí en la habitación.

-HOLA!- entre mirando a Albus con una sonrisa radiante para luego dirigir una de recelo a Snape, que me la devolvió peor aun.

- Hola, justo hablábamos de ti con Severus... Me contó que tuviste inconvenientes con la limpieza- dijo Albus mirándome profundamente esperando alguna respuesta.

Yo me puse roja otra vez - Ejem, si bueno algo... Pero no fue tan terrible como creen "algunos" – dije mirando nuevamente con bronca a Snape.

De repente Albus se percato de la presencia de Glenn, y este sonrío a Albus.

- Glenn muchacho que gusto verte? ¿Esta mejor Aria?- inquirió Dumbledore con tono amable.

Tanto yo como Severus, dejamos la pelea de miradas que teníamos, y nos dedicamos a observar a los otros dos. Yo fui la única que hablo...

- Perdón ¿Uds. Se conocen?-

- Claro, Glenn es el nieto, de los dueños de San Mungo y será el profesor sustituto de Transformaciones este año, ya le había comentado de que tu serias la profesora de DCAO...-

De repente el odio, me corrió hasta la cien, pero preferí, guardarme los gritos – Podrías haberme dicho algo ¿no? Me hubiera sido más fácil encontrar a este- dije en un susurro tratando de apretar mis dientas para no gritar.

- Es que fue divertido ayudarte, y olvidarme por un instante de todos mis protocolos, como hijo de alcurnias...- dijo un tanto apenado

Pena que en mi no movió un pelo al igual que en Severus que no espero para meter bocado tampoco.

- Que bien otro idiota.- comento en voz baja para si mismo pensando que solo el se escucharía.

- Eso mismo digo yo.- hable sin pensar en lo que hablaba.

- Por fin!- dijo Severus con sorna- Al fin coincidimos en algo...-

¿Disculpa? –

Acordándome de Severus me di vuelta a mirarlo, aun estaba en la cama, sentado, y por primera vez estaba vestido de blanco; fije en su cuello, por lo visto estaba mejor, ya las vendas no sangraban, ni siquiera se habían manchado. Di un suspiro, pero luego mi ira volvió. Al darse cuenta el hombre contesto.

- Lo que escucha- me respondió Severus, haciendo una sonrisa odiosa.

- ¿QUE ES ESTO?- hablo con potencia una voz desconocida.

Genial! Uno de los tantos calamarotes que andaban por todos lados acababan de entrar. Yo me hice la otra, y me senté en la cama a los pies de Snape, aunque este me fulminaba con la mirada. No pensaba irme sin aunque sea decirle lo idiota que era por haberme llamado idiota a mi... ¿Quién se creía? Después de todo lo que hice para saber si estaba mejor.

Y para mejores entro otro guardia.

- De acuerdo, aver credenciales?-

Yo comencé a buscar, entre mis bolsillos, pero no tenia nada, a todo esto sentí la mirada de Severus clavada en mi, al darme vuelta no me equivocada, el desgraciado seguía mirándome con furia.

Dumbledore, mostró la suya, Glenn mostró su falsa credencial, pero yo no encontraba la mía entonces...

- Doctora la credencial, Ud. ya sabe, con esto de los prófugos, las cosas están complicadas- comento amablemente

Pero hubo alguien que empeoro todo- ¡Momento! Que doctora?- dijo el otro guardia – Ella es la misma muchacha que intento pasar hoy sin credencial agárrenla y avisen a...-

- ¡No! – dijo Glenn de repente – Ella es la novia de él- dijo señalando a Snape.

En ese instante, tanto Glenn como Severus comenzaron a mirarse con tanta furia que, Snape siempre había tenido miradas fuertes, pero esta era horrenda.

- Es cierto eso señor?- pregunto un guardia a Snape.

Severus soltó la mirada de Glenn, y simplemente asintió levemente.

- Señor, disculpe es cierto esta joven es su novia?-

- Prometida – dijo Glenn mientras se aguantaba morirse de la risa.

- Oh, lo siento prometida, es ella?-

Severus no lo pudo evitar más, miro con odio a Glenn, luego me miro a mi (pero al hacerlo, no lo hizo con odio, sino que de manera distinta, como pensando?) y contesto de manera lenta y calmada.

- Si es mi prometida...-


	5. La Decepción y el Buen Consejo

****Bueno acá otro capitulo, quizás este sea algo tedioso, pero dará pié, a cierta relación, y a ciertos sentimientos.

No es exactamente de acción, pero bueno, de alguna manera tengo que ir hilvanando. Si es algo largo, pero no

falta mucho para los capítulos con tensión.

Dejen reviews para saber si esto tiene esencia o lo tengo que botar a un tarro. Gracias al último review que me animo :)

Lo de siempre: los personajes de la saga HP son de J.K.R, el resto de mi loca imaginación.

¡Saludos y Exitos!

~ClairSnape

**Capitulo 4: La Decepción y El Buen Consejo.**

Los guardias se fueron, Glenn se saco el bigote falso, y comenzó junto con Dumbledore a reírse disimuladamente debido a las caras que Severus y yo teníamos de la bronca.

Me acerque a la cama del odioso, pero antes de que dijera algo, el hablo.

- Día interesante?- dijo haciéndome una mueca de desagrado

- Ni te imaginas.- le dije casi sin vos y sentándome a los pies de la cama.

- Pobre de ella, no? Siempre quejándote de lo mal que te va sin fijarte siquiera en los demás... – me espeto Snape mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Que? Que? – dije abriendo mis ojos como platos.

- Lo que escuchas...- contesto con un tono mordaz

- ¿Perdón?, estuve por ti, toda la noche durmiendo en 4 sillas duras, por ti, me vestí con ropa mugrienta y limpie vomito, me corrieron los guardias, me hice pasar por muerta, por ti...

- Y por mi no tienes un tiro en la cien, y no estas muerta, ¿Qué tal eso?- me espeto con su sonrisa malévola de nuevo, levantándose de su posición.

Yo no supe que contestar, simplemente, cerré los ojos. Snape no había cambiado en lo absoluto de lo que yo recordaba sigue siendo el mismo irrespetuoso y a su vez desagradable, y yo seguía quedándome callada y yéndome por la puerta sin chistar. Pero había crecido y por una vez no me quedaría sin rebatir. Tampoco le di el gusto de iniciar una pelea así que, sin más le conteste.

De acuerdo Gracias. Y adiós- le conteste decidida

Me levante de la cama, y me acerque a mi abuelo-tio.

- Disculpen hombres, pero creo...- y bostece- que yo ya me voy yendo, estoy muerta y hambrienta, además ya deje mi trabajo por todo un día, estoy en Inglaterra en vez de Estados Unidos y seguramente en mi trabajo... -

- Dudo que se note mucho la ausencia si tan solo es de un día. Además nos veremos dentro de unas semana en Hogwarts ¿Cierto? - al decir esto Albus, se escucho un gruñido de Snape.

Que ahora se había puesto de espaldas, dando a entender que no quería saber nada con el resto del mundo.

De repente la realidad de esa frase cayo sobre mi, como si fuera un baldazo de agua helada.

- Si... si, es cierto- dije algo desconcertada

- Bueno... Creo que por hoy es suficiente- dijo Dumbledore levantándose del sillón en el que se había sentado – En fin considero que llego el momento de hacer las presentaciones formales Glenn por lo visto ya has conocido a Clair, quien será la nueva profesora de DCAO, y por ultimo Severus a ti también, puesto que aun ninguno de ustedes dos lo sabían – dijo Albus observando la escena- Glenn será el nuevo profesor de transformaciones por dos meses, debido a que Minerva se encuentra con problemas personales. Bueno me retiro, buenas noches. – Concluyo Albus sonriendo afablemente.

A paso tranquilo Albus salió de la habitación. Por otra parte Glenn se tomo un tiempo para decidir que iba a hacer.

Bueno... supongo que nos vemos más adelante entonces, cierto? – dijo mientras saliamos de la habitación.

- Si –

- Tienes idea de que día Dumbledore nos pedira que lleguemos al castillo?- pregunto el joven.

- Si no les es molestia, retírense, necesito descansar... – pero por lo visto Snape había escuchado y contesto con una voz de ultratumba

Yo y Glenn nos miramos y decidimos salir, antes de que el carácter de Snape nos matara.

- Bueno, creo que... Mejor me voy yendo – dije dando media vuelta.

- Y no quieres que te acompañe, digo puedo aparecernos a ambos, además de Londres a Estados Unidos hay un trecho ancho verdad? – dijo mirándome con sus ojos cansados. Al parecer el tampoco había dormido mucho, y luego de ayudarme a mi, los pelos los tenia hecho un revoltijo y a gatas conservaba su pacífica sonrisa.

Dude mi respuesta, pero lo cierto era que quería llegar a mi casa sola y tranquila.

- Estaré bien, gracias – conteste, mientras me volvía a cubrir la boca para bostezar

- De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos – se despidió Glenn dando media vuelta y yéndose por el pasillo

Mire de un lado a otro, cerre la puerta de la habitación. Inspire profundo y cerre los ojos. La horrible sensación como si me retorciera volvio. Abrí mis ojos y volvía a estar en frente a los peldaños de la entrada de mi departamento.

Bueno... - dije sacando de mi bolsa las llaves –Hogar dulce hogar- incluso esa frase sonaba irónica para mi.

Cansada, sucia, y hambrienta, abrí la puerta del edificio. Estaba muerta lo primero que haría seria tomar una ducha. Por fin el ascensor llego al piso donde se encontraba mi departamento. Pero cuando abrí la puerta descubrí un ruido en el interior... Algo que definitivamente me alarmo, ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar ese día? Al entrar intente no hacer ruido, pero apenas entre me percate que los ruidos no eran exactamente ni de Kira, ni de un ladrón, el cual podría haber tirado algo... Más bien era una conversación.

-No Lucy, te dije que no esta en el departamento – la voz de era de Ian mi novio, que hablaba como si estuviera perseguido por alguien- Y por lo visto hoy tampoco apareció en el trabajo.

No tengo idea de que hablo Lucy, pero lo que mi novio contesto fue lo que más me preocupo.

- Ya te dije que nos veremos cuando ella vuelva, será menos sospechoso. Además ten en cuenta, que hemos mantenido esto a espaldas de ella durante más de un año, ¿Qué habría de salir mal ahora? -

Hubo un lapso de silencio, y luego volvió a hablar.

- Si hermosa, cuando me vaya supuestamente de vacaciones nos iremos juntos, pero ahora no, espera solo un poco más-

Al instante, las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Pero no, no podía derramar ni una, no lo haría. No dejaría caer lo poco de orgullo que me quedaba. Había tomado mi decisión. Me iría a Hogwarts.

Quería huir, necesitaba correr, así que tomé rápido mi mochila, busqué mi varita, algo de dinero y dado que no encontraba mi gata salí corriendo. Al llegar a la entrada de los departamentos, me mire a un espejo, allí descubrí lo que siempre supe pero nunca asimile. NADA ES PERFECTO. Y yo no tenia la vida perfecta que en algún momento creí que alguna vez creí tener, a decir verdad, mejor así, lo cierto es que si la vida fuera perfecta seria aburrida.

Antes, de que se me ocurriera algo, pasé por una cafetería donde me senté a tomar un café, tranquila. Mientras estaba tomando el café se había largado a llover con toda la fuerza.

Antes de salir, me subi la capucha del buzo que había tomado metiendo dentro de esta la mata de cabello castaño. La lluvia parecía no querer darme tregua así que decidí hacer lo inesperado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tome aire y espere lo mejor y así volvió esa horrenda sensación que tanto odiaba, aparecerme. Aparecí en San Mungo. Otra vez, pero con una mano algo adolorida, por lo visto esta vez no tuve tanta suerte.

Luego de pasar por la vidriera abandonada, subir los pisos, y detenerme a saludar a los guardias (ahora ya éramos conocidos) camine desganada a la habitación 145, aunque ya era de noche de nuevo, y supuse que estaría dormido golpeé la puerta dos veces... Nadie contesto. Di media vuelta, comencé a irme cuando, escuche la puerta abriéndose detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué? Ahora te dedicas a molestar enfermos? – contesto Severus mirándome con pocas pulgas de arriba abajo, estaba algo despeinado, seguramente producto de un placido descanso.

- No me siento bien, ¿me puedo quedar aquí? – Pregunte desganada.

Snape no contesto, nada, y cuando pensé que me cerraría la puerta en la cara, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Por un instante, comencé a pensar por que lo habría hecho, pero el cansancio me gano así que entré y tire mi mochila en el sillón que estaba a un costado de la cama y debajo de la ventana. Yo solo me senté en el sillón, esperando a que Severus dijera algo. Pero no fue así, el simplemente me ignoro y volvió a la cama.

- Puedo pasar al baño? – pregunte casi sin voz.

Snape que se había acostado en la cama, se volteó, me miro analizándome y luego dijo un leve y seco – Haz lo que quieras –

Me levante y obviamente fui al baño, me lave lo más que pude, seque mi cabello que además de estar horrible, parecía chicle por culpa de la lluvia, mis ojos, estaban completamente hinchados, y rojos, y además tenía unas terribles ojeras. Agarre mi varita, y de lo poco que me acordaba limpie mi ropa, no quedo perfecto pero era algo. Salí de la habitación intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertar a Snape que parecía dormido, y me recosté en el sillón.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve despierta llorando en completo silenció. Lo que si supe fue que a la mañana cuando me levante seguía acostada en el mismo sillón pero con una frazada encima de mí. Me desperece levemente, y al girar, me di cuenta que Severus, ya había desayunado. Eso me recordó que aún tenía hambre.

Me senté en el sillón, completamente perdida sin saber, nada. Y cuando me estaba por ir hacia la puerta su voz sonó en toda la habitación.

- Piensas salir en asi? Si es así seria un buen espectáculo escuchar las bromas- contesto sentado desde la cama, arqueando una de sus cejas.

Así que sin contestar, retrocedí y me metí en el baño. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería, por lo visto mis ojos estaban aun hinchados y rojos, y mi pelo era un nido de pájaros asqueroso. Luego de unos minutos salí de nuevo. Había mojado mi cara pero la hinchazón de los ojos no se pasó. Sin preámbulos mire a Severus y hable

-Bueno, gracias, perdón las molestias – dije mientras agarraba mi mochila.

Estaba en el umbral de la puerta cuando el volvió a hablar.

- Has comido?-

- No, eso voy a hacer- dije volviéndome a dar vuelta.

- Me lo había imaginado así que toma – dijo retirándose la bandeja y dejándola a un costado de la cama.

Con todo el cansancio del mundo, deje mi mochila, en una silla y tome otra, la acerque hasta la cama, y tome algo del café que Snape no había bebido. Si ayer tenia toda el hambre del mundo, hoy simplemente sentía haber comido toneladas. Solo me dedique a tomar café. Cuando Severus me quito los ojos de encima deje el café sobre la bandeja, volví la silla a su lugar, y me fui directo al sillón.

- Acaso piensas que se vive del aire?- pregunto con frialdad.

- No y ya deja de molestarme – conteste sin ganas de hablar, acostándome otra vez en el sillón.

- Si tu consideras, que decir la verdad, es acaso una molestia entonces... – decía sentado en la cama, mientras pegaba la mirada en mí como si fuera un dardo.

- Esta bien Snape, tu ganas, comeré algo... - dije levantándome y agarrando de la bandeja un trozo de budín de calabaza.

Termine de comer el pedazo de budín que sentí que me cayo como un golpe del sauce boxeador, mientras miraba la ventana.

Luego me fue imposible seguir evitando esa mirada penetrante que hasta sentía que me quemaba el cuello. Me di vuelta y me quede mirando fijamente los ojos de Severus y el los míos. Su mirada era intensa, sus ojos eran completa y totalmente negros, pero a pesar de que muchas veces, uno podría mirarlos y creer que transmitían rabia u odio, ahora me percate que era un sentimiento completamente distinto... Estaban vacíos y tenían ¿Melancolía?.

Luego de un rato, no sabría decir cuanto realmente, pero si se que no fue corto.

El habló.

- Busca en mi túnica, agarra 5 galleons y cómprate algo de comer, no pienso compartir mi almuerzo contigo, ya te regale mi desayuno...- dijo con desden.

-No es necesario- le dije acostándome en el sillón.

-Hazlo- dijo con fuerza.

- No- dije con rotundidad.

- Disculpa? – Pregunto arqueando sus cejas, algo que debo admitir que siempre me ha gustado de él.

- Que no... - iba a replicar pero me fulmino con la mirada- No se donde esta la túnica-

Torció levemente su boca victorioso, y hablo.

- De tras de la puerta en el perchero- contesto tirándose hacia atrás en la cama.

- De acuerdo, con permiso – dije parándome para ir a buscar el dinero.

Así siguió el transcurso del día, calmado y con alguna que otra palabra de por medio, pero sin ninguna broma molesta por parte de Snape, algo que agradecí completamente dado a que me sentía hecha pedazos.

Ya al anochecer, llego un medico, informando que Severus dentro de un día podría salir de terapia y retomar su vida. Cuando cayo la noche, Snape se durmió al igual que yo, pero, no pude evitar volver a soñar, nuevamente con lo que había escuchado. Sin hacer ruido comencé a llorar nuevamente. Y me encerré en el baño, otra vez.

Cuando creí que nada podía estar peor, la puerta del baño se abrió y Snape entro por ella. Me miro, suspiro con desagrado, y se paro en frente de mi.

- Acaso piensas molestar toda la noche con tus llantos?- pregunto con un tono de voz como si estuviera ofendido.

Bueno, ese comentario fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, me levante ofendida, agarre la mochila del sillón, pero antes de salir, una mano fuerte me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

- Deja de hacerte la valiente, ve acuéstate y deja de llorar por gente que no vale la pena – dijo apretando los dientes, con ira.

Diciendo esto, me soltó y se recostó nuevamente en la cama para dormir. Yo pensé unos instantes como fue que sabía que lloraba por alguien y no por algo.

Pense unos minutos, pero luego me avivé Snape sabía Legeremancia, eso me enfureció más, ¿Qué tenía que andar metiéndose en mis pensamientos?

Me estaba yendo nuevamente, cuando

- Cobarde – me espeto con la misma voz de ultratumba.

Dicho esto, se acomodo, y se dispuso a descansar. No conteste, simplemente, me volví al sillón. Y sin poder contenerme me quede toda la noche mirando a Severus.

Cuando el abrió los ojos, yo hacía rato, que estaba despierta, y más animada. Pese a que aun me dolía, lo que Severus me dijo era verdad. Irme no serviría de nada, amargarme... Tampoco.

- Buen día!- dije con mi mejor sonrisa – Toma el desayuno! Que hoy es tu último día! – dije sentándome en el sillón.

- A que se debe tu cambio de humor?- dijo con voz despreocupada arqueando las cejas mientras se acercaba su bandeja.

Tarde en que contestar pero lo hice y descubrí que volví a ser yo misma –Un odioso me dijo ayer que escapando no solucionaba nada, y supuse que llorando, o poniendo mala cara tampoco –

- O sea que ¿vuelves a ser igual de idiota?- dijo sin mirarme, tomando su taza de café y bebiendo de ella.

- Si señor! – dije haciendo paso soldado.

Severus no contesto se limito a tomar su café, plácidamente.


	6. La carta

**Bueno, hola de nuevo a todos los lectores que pasan, acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo, un poco corto**

**pero que espero que les guste, por que a partir de este tramo de historia, las cosas se vuelven más **

**complicadas. ¡Saludos y éxitos a todo! ¡Gracias a los que leen, y también a los que dejan reviews!**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Capitulo 5: La carta.**

Esa misma tarde Severus salió del hospital, ya estaba mejor, lucía igual de antipático que siempre, y tenía la misma mirada, aunque como el medico dijo que quizás podría marearse y desmayarse dado a los efectos de los antibióticos, me quede esperándolo. Después de su "acto heroico" y su "consejo" era lo menos que podía hacer. Al salir, del hospital caminamos una cuadra juntos y en silencio, hacia delante. Luego habló.

- Adiós- contesto secamente.

Momento! No puedes ir solo, ya oíste al medico, dijo que podrías...- le decía mientras caminaba a su lado.

Ya sé lo que dijo el medico, pero también se lo que puedo o no hacer. – siguio caminando y contesto. – Adiós.- soltando un gruñido.

Yo no me moleste en seguirlo, o en tratar de detenerlo, era grande y si no quería ayuda, que se las arregle solo. Así que me fui caminando por mi cuenta en dirección contraria enojada, por la actitud del tipo.

Luego me acorde de un pequeñito detalle. Estaba en Londres, y no tenía demasiado dinero. Tampoco sabía llegar al callejón Diagon, para ir a Gringotts y cambiar mi poco dinero en galleons, que me rendirían un poco más. No lo pensé dos veces, y cruce la calle y alcance a Severus, quien al verme a su lado de nuevo, giro los ojos, como señal de que ya le había colmado su poca paciencia.

Eh... se que ya me iba, pero... Necesito que me ayudes- dije jadeando, mientras intentaba seguirle el paso, ya que no caminaba, daba zancadas.

Snape suspiro, se detuvo y me miro, nuevamente con esa mirada fría y calculadora.

Que?- contesto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Bueno, me gustaría saber, como llego de aquí al callejón Diagon? - pregunte-

Analizo un segundo y contesto - Esta hasta el otro lado de la rivera- entonces comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Gracias! – grite, mientras veía hacia el otro lado de la calle. Estaba completamente perdida.

Comencé a caminar. Londres siempre había sido uno de los lugares que más me gustaban en el mundo. Tenía esa melancolía, propia de las nubes grises, que a pesar de ser algo triste, hacia que todo el paisaje, tuviera su... magia.

En eso, la tranquilidad se rompió cuando una mano agarro fuertemente mi brazo. Al darme vuelta pegue un respingo. Era Snape.

- Qué pasa? – Pregunte, al ver la expresión que tenía el hombre en la cara.

- Para que vas al callejón Diagon? – Susurro, soltando mi brazo.

La verdad no estaba interesada, en contarle a él, el motivo por el cual iba, así que preferí, hacerme la otra.

- Tengo ganas de visitarlo- eso fue lo más falso que dije en mi vida. Y se notó demasiado.

No me tomes de idiota – contesto, mientras trataba de mirarme a los ojos. Al acordarme de la legeremancia, huí de su mirada.

- Esta bien- dije porfiando – Tengo que ir a Gringotts –sin dejar que contestara, seguí camino, para cruzar la rivera.

Camine alrededor de 15 cuadras, y Severus... seguía detrás de mí, caminando con sus típicas zancadas. Me detuve en la entrada del puente, me voltee y lo mire.

Es por aquí?- pregunte.

Qué cosa?- pregunto levantando la cabeza, ya que por lo visto iba mirando el suelo.

¿Si por aquí se llega al callejón Diagon?-

Ah... si- el hombre suspiro – Eso es todo? – Pregunto mirándome con una mueca de cansancio.

¡¿Perdón? – Espete. No podía creer la actitud del tipo.

Si esto es todo? Por que tengo cosas que hacer- recalco con el mismo tono odioso.

Nadie te pidió que vinieras. Y si es todo. Veté de una vez – dije fríamente sin mirarle la cara. Ya había divisado el caldero chorreante, y me fui directamente hasta allí sin darme vuelta.

Por suerte durante lo que quedo del día no tuve inconvenientes. A excepción de que me sentía constantemente vigilada, era como si todo tuviera ojos... Era horrible, pero bueno, había estado tanto tiempo alejada del mundo mágico, que supuse que era normal. Al final pude cambiar el dinero en Gringotts, y hospedarme en una posada, no era la mejor de todas, pero al menos una cama y un baño tenía. Estaba tan cansada, que ni me bañe, solo me tire a la cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

Luego de unas horas me levante, me bañe, pero al salir del baño, escuche un "toc toc". Mire la entrada, no había nadie en la puerta. Entonces me voltee, en la ventana había una lechuza. Abrí la ventana, y el pajarraco, que estaba medio desplumado entro. Tenia una carta en su pico, que apenas me vio la dejo caer, y salió nuevamente. Abrí la carta con curiosidad sentándome en la cama, y enseguida reconocí la letra pulcra y estilizada... Era de Albus, aunque normalmente su letra era precisa en esta ocasión note algo distinto, estaba escrita rápidamente, y con nerviosismo.

" _Querida Clair:_

_Debido, a ciertos inconvenientes, necesito de la presencia de todo el personal de Hogwarts, antes de la fecha estimada. Los veré hoy a todos, a las nueve de la noche en la sala de profesores.  
>Voy a necesitar tu completa atención a este pedido: No te detengas a hablar con nadie, no le comentes esto a nadie, y quema la carta luego de leerla.<em>

_Hagrid estará esperando a todos los profesores a las ocho y media en la estación de Hogsmade. Recuerda, ser puntual. Hagrid pedirá una contraseña a todos los profesores, la tuya será: "Recuerda el regalo de ayer", esto que acabo de decir, sabes que no es la contraseña, debes deducirla._

_Nos vemos._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria._

_Orden de Merlín, primera Clasé. "_

La carta, me había dejado preocupada, era raro que Albus pidiera a todos los profesores presentarse dos semanas antes. Esto era más que extraño...

¿Acaso esta carta tenía alguna relación con los "prófugos" de los que tanto se hablaba en San Mungo?, ¿Y si tenía que ver con Drake Mustang? O incluso... ¿Mortífagos?. No, definitivamente estaba dejando volar mi imaginación demasiado, pensé... o al menos eso esperaba.


	7. Amenazas

**Bueno, hola a todos otra vez, espero que estén bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade. Este a diferencia del anterior es un poco más largo.**

**En fin, todos los personajes de la saga HP, pertenecen a Rowling, el resto a mi loca imaginación.**

**¡Saludos y éxitos a todos lectores y escritores!**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que pasan, y leen.**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 6: Amenazas.**

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y había arribado a la estación de donde salía el expreso Hogwarts, al parecer esta vez el viaje había sido por pedido de Dumbledore. Estaba nerviosa, no estaba vestida como bruja, sino que con lo poco de dinero que me sobraba, había logrado conseguir algo de ropa nueva y muggle, unos jeans gastados y una simple sudadera blanca, dado a que me negaba por miedo incomprensible a volver a mi antiguo departamento. Tampoco conocía a nadie, de los profesores que estaban hoy en día, y si es que quedaba alguno de los que yo conocía, dudaba que se acordasen de mi.

No tuve que esperar demasiado a que apareciera alguien, estando sentada en uno de los bancos de la plataforma 9 y ¾ divise a lo lejos tres personas. Una era una mujer alta caminaba con paso firme, lucía una túnica verde oscuro, y sombrero de punta, ella era la profesora Mcgonagall, de transformaciones jefa de la casa Gryffindor; había sido una de mis maestros favoritos, era increíble... Recordé que hubo ocasiones, en las cuales tuvo que transformarse en un gato gris perla, para vigilar a sus estudiantes. Luego, a su lado venía un profesor bajito, y de nariz fina y larga, era inconfundible, ese era el profesor Flitwick jefe de la casa Ravenclaw; ese hombrecillo tenía una capacidad mágica increíble que su estatura, no demostraba. Y más allá distinguí a otra persona que acaba de conocer a penas hace 1 día, era Glenn Rivers, profesor sustituto de Criaturas Magicas.

Al llegar Mcgonagall, hablo - Vaya! Que sorpresa Elli, Dumbledore nos dijo que este año enseñarías en Hogwarts, ¿Te toco Defensa, cierto?- me pregunto.

-Si, profesora. Aunque la verdad, no estoy muy convencida, luego de haberme ido, supongo que hay cosas de las que no me acuerdo, muy bien. Pero estoy segura que no habrá mayor problema.- admití con algo de vergüenza.

-Quédate tranquila, nadie nació sabiendo. El saber es una habilidad, al igual que todas, quizás algunos estén más predispuestos, otros menos, pero eso no quita que nadie pueda- dijo una voz fuerte y algo chillona, había sido Flitwick, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto.- afirmo Glenn, con una mirada cálida. – Oigan ¿no deberíamos ir subiendo?, se que tenemos un trecho hasta Hogsmade ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mirando a Minerva.

-Cierto. De todas formas, debemos esperar a Severus. Dumbledore me dijo que Poppy, y Pince, ya están en Hogwarts, al igual que Sprout y Bored.- contesto Minerva.

-O sea que ellos se fueron antes? – Pregunte con curiosidad. Si sabía hubiera ido antes, así no tenía que viajar con Snape. Aunque encontrarme con Minerva, Filius y Glenn, me alegro.

-No, no. Es que ellos, ya viven en Hogsmade, por ese motivo, les queda más cerca.- contesto Mcgonagall, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mujer volvió a hablar- ¡Oh! Allí esta Severus, bueno entonces si, subamos al tren-

A lo lejos, una sombra alta e imponente caminaba a toda prisa. Con la oscuridad del paisaje (dado a que había comenzado a llover torrencialmente) no se distinguía bien, pero al acercarse fue imposible, no darse cuenta de que quien iba bajo esa capucha negra y rígida, era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape.

Llegado Snape al grupo, Flitwick habló - Bueno ahora si, ¡vamos!-

Subimos todos al tren, y ocupamos el primer vagón que era el de los Slytherins. Nos habíamos sentado en dos mesas distintas en una iban Snape, y Flitwick, y en la otra nos habíamos acomodado, Minerva, Glenn y yo.

La lluvia fue empeorando a cada momento. Pero eso no impidió que Minerva me contara sobre los últimos años, y de lo que había sucedido, durante y tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Cada palabra, oración o frase de la profesora, me resultaba increíble de creer. El hecho de que Harry Potter hubiera podido vencer a Lord Voldemort, luego de tantos años... Me hizo sentir extraña, pero feliz.

Por un capricho, descubrí que me había alejado completamente. Había dejado a mi única familia sola... Había cometido un error. Que decidí no volver a cometer.

La otra parte del viaje, Glenn nos contó sobre su vida, y lleno de preguntas a Minerva hasta tal punto, que la mujer se comenzó a sentir molesta y con la excusa de ir a vigilar los demás vagones se levanto y se fue.

-Creo que la cansaste con tantas preguntas, deberías, guardar un poco de silencio y más con Minerva. – le susurre a Glenn mientras tomaba algo del Wiskey de fuego que me quedaba en el vaso.

-Es solo que quería saber como era Hogwarts. Además no esta mal preguntar o ¿sí?- me pregunto riéndose.

Yo me reí también y comente – Oye por lo visto la lluvia no nos dará descanso. Imagino que tendremos que empaparnos al bajar- dije mientras miraba por la ventana, ya no había paisaje, a fuera era una nube espesa y negra, debido a la lluvia y la hora que era.

-Míralo de esta forma, al menos tomaras un baño. Luego de todo lo que te ensuciaste en San Mungo no te viene mal – contesto riéndose de nuevo.

-Que chistoso- le dije intentando sonar enfadada. Pero lo cierto era que recordar lo que pasé a San Mungo me hacía reír muchísimo. Lo que me llevo a una cosa, o mejor dicho a alguien... Snape.

Me voltee a verlo, pero no fue necesario buscar su mirada, por que el ya tenía sus ojos fríos y penetrantes fijos en mí, una vez más. Parecía que tuviera bronca, por la forma en que me miraba. Yo decidí no seguir mirándolo y distraerme, mirando el paisaje nublado por la ventana.

La charla continuó con Glenn bastante tranquila, hasta que Minerva vino y nos comento que llegábamos en cinco minutos.

Cuando el tren se detuvo nos preparamos para bajar. Al pisar la estación, vimos una gran sombra, era enorme... Pero al prestar más atención la sombra llevaba un farol. Era Hagrid. Tan grande y peludo como me lo recordaba.

-Oh profesores! Que bueno verlos! Ahora por favor sus contraseñas- dijo Hagrid.

Los otros profesores comenzaron a decir las contraseñas mientras comentaban algo con Hagrid, y sacaban la varita e hicieron un encantamiento paraguas, el cual como era de esperarse no me acordaba. Algo que me dio muchísima vergüenza, y que como claro esta Severus no paso por alto, y por tal motivo hizo un gesto burlón. Yo me resigne a tener que mojarme, y ni preste atención a las burlas, o miradas, que disponía Snape, pero en eso un encantamiento paraguas me cubrió. Voltee a ver a Snape, quien ni siquiera, parecía alterado por algo, pero mientras decía su contraseña ("Budín de Calabaza") también estaba guardando su varita.

-Profesora... ¿Elli? ¿Clair Elli?- pregunto Hagrid mirándome confundido.

-Si, Hagrid soy yo- le dije sonriendo

-Oh entonces, ¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts! Otra vez. Ahora la contraseña – me apresuro Hagrid.

-Em... - lo cierto era que nunca tuve tantas ganas de matar a Dumbledore, vacile un segundo y luego conteste – "Montecarlo Vignone" –

Este nombre no significo nada, para ninguno de los presentes, excepto para Snape, que aunque no demostró su interés, me dirigió una fugaz mirada enigmática. Luego de esto nos encaminamos hacia el castillo, para tomar los carruajes y así llegamos. Durante el resto de la noche, Snape no me miro, y yo tampoco.

Al entrar a la sala de profesores, ya muchos estaban sentados, Sprout, Pince, Poppy, Binns, Sinistra, Vector, y Filch... ¡Era increíble, ese viejo insoportable aún seguía estando en Hogwarts!. Los recién llegados fuimos tomando asiento en la mesa, y en eso Minerva me susurro en voz baja.

-Clair, los profesores de defensa siempre se sientan, en la silla que esta aquí- dijo señalando el asiento que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Oh de acuerdo. Gracias profesora- dije en voz baja, mientras me sentaba y ella se acomodaba en la silla de mi izquierda, y a la derecha del director.

-Esta bien. Pero deja de decirme profesora, ahora somos colegas – comento en un susurro, con firmeza.

Yo no conteste, y solo hice una leve sonrisa. Cuando el director apareció, los últimos que tenían que tomar asiento lo tomaron. Glenn se sentó a mi derecha, y Snape a la derecha de Glenn.

Albus Dumbledore no se hizo esperar, y apareció por el umbral de la puerta, con su tan típica serenidad. Se dirigió a su asiento y nos miro a todos.

-Buenas noches a todos, amigos y colegas – hizo una pausa- me imagino que más de uno se preguntara por que los he hecho venir a esta altura y a estas horas, ¿no? – dijo mientras reposaba sus brazos en la silla, y miraba los rostros de todos.

Nadie se atrevió a contestar, pero si hubo muchas cabezas que asintieron, entre ellas la mía.

-Pues deben imaginarse que es por algo sumamente importante, y lo es.-

Todos volvimos a asentir.

-Bien... Realmente el haberme enterado de esto me ha dejado total y completamente sorprendido – vacilo unos minutos, parecía no querer decir la verdad, o al menos, no podía terminar de digerirla – Lo cierto, es que luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort – hubo un silencio sepulcral- muchos de sus seguidores se dieron a la fuga. Muchos... fueron encontrados y trasladados a Azkaban de inmediato – respiro hondo – pero otros... Aun no han sido encontrados. Y tras este ultimo tiempo, he recibido noticias, de que en ciertos, pueblos muggles, han encontrado muchas familias, muertas sin explicación para los mismos muggles. Imagine como cualquiera de ustedes, que los seguidores de Riddel no pararían, hasta morir... pero este fin de semana, hubo algo que me altero. Así es, me altero completamente, y me puso a pensar muchísimo en Hogwarts. Este fin de semana pasaron dos cosas la primera, es que he recibido la noticia de la muerte de dos familias mágicas, de linaje puro y la segunda y quizás más importante es que alguien se infiltro en Hogwarts, alguien que conocía por completo, pasadizos, contraseñas, atajos y demás – hubo un murmullo cargado de nervios, entre todos los profesores, pero Dumbledore continuó callando los murmullos con fuerte pero amable– Y tras esta intrusión el fin de semana la gata de Filch, la Señora Norris, ha sido encontrada torturada, muerta y colgada en el vestíbulo con esta nota –

Filch, parecía ajeno a todo el asunto, y noté como (por primera vez) sus ojos se ponia llorosos. Por otra parte Dumbledore estiro la mano, y le dio la nota a Minerva. Yo me acerque para ver que era lo que decía aquella nota. Pero lo que leí me helo la sangre, y cada fibra de mi cuerpo...

"_Dentro de un tiempo, la gata no será la única torturada. Ríndanse por que ya no pienso matar, solo enemigos, o sangres impura, pienso acabar con todo el que se me interponga en el camino..."_

Al final de la nota había una marca tenebrosa. Minerva paso la nota, para que todos la vieran, pero yo ni me gaste en releerla, simplemente se la pase a Glenn, quien al recibirla, la ganchuda nariz de Severus se asomo por su hombro disimuladamente, para leer lo que decía. Así la nota paso de mano en mano, para dejar un horrible silencio en la sala de profesores.

-Entonces- titubeo Minerva- ¿Que nos queda? –

-Por el momento he decidido que las clases no se suspenderán, el colegio seguirá abierto, y ya he reforzado las medidas de seguridad. De ahora en más cada profesor, que salga y vuelva al colegio, tendrá todas las semanas una contraseña diferente que deberá decir antes de volver a entrar por la entrada principal del colegio. Por otro lado, las excursiones este año siguen en pié a menos que volvamos a recibir amenaza en ese caso, se suspenderán. A partir de hoy y hasta finales de año electivo, todos los miembros del personal de Hogwarts, incluidos fantasmas y elfos, harán rondas de a tres, de noche y madrugada para vigilar – Albus suspiro y nos volvió a mirar con tristeza – Creo que eso es todo. Sus pertenencias ya están aquí, en cada uno de sus despachos al igual que su cena. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Yo tenía una, pero decidí, que era mejor esperar y agarrar solo a mi abuelo.

Los profesores comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y muchos fueron saliendo poco a poco. Me percate de que tanto Minerva como yo, teníamos la misma incógnita, así que esperamos a que todos salieran. Al darme vuelta vi que Glenn se estaba levantando, pero Severus seguía rígido en su silla, con la mirada perdida.

Antes de salir Glenn, y yo nos miramos y nos saludamos levemente con un gesto con la mano. Al salir el joven, yo mire de Minerva a Severus y luego a Albus.

-Imagino el motivo por el cual se han quedado ¿Cierto?- comento Albus mirándonos atentamente.

-Si Albus – confirmo Minerva.

De repente sentí que el asiento de mi derecha se ocupaba, me voltee y vi a Snape, que no dejaba de parecer rígido, y con una mirada perdida. Quien estaba a un costado no era ni más ni menos, que Severus, que hablo rapidámente - Si yo tengo una duda, ¿Que hacé Glenn Roud aquí, si ya esta Minerva?-

Albus, río de a poco, por la actitud tan infantil de Snape - Veras, aunque Minerva haya vuelto, es importante que el joven Roud, este aquí, además de que ocupara el puesto de Hagrid, mientras el cumple con asuntos personales.- explico el Director con calma.

Severus simplemente gruño, y luego volvió a tener su expresión seria y amargada.

Hubo unos silencios, pero luego me decidí a hablar, no aguantaba más...

-¿Ha vuelto?- pregunte con un hilo de voz. Esa pregunta hizo que Minerva se sobresaltara sin poder contenerlo. Severus seguía igual, hagarrandose el brazo izquierdo.

Dumbledore vacilo unos momentos y luego contesto de manera algo brusca – No lo creo. Pero sea quien sea, no deja de ser peligroso, ha logrado burlar toda la seguridad de Hogwarts. La cambie el mismo día que supe lo de Mustang. Y aun así logro entrar, o lograron. –

-¿Entonces señor? – Pregunto en un susurro Snape quien al fin parecía haber salido de su ensimismamiento.

-Entonces lo que dije- contesto tajante, algo poco común en Albus- Ahora a dormir. – concluyo tratándonos como niños.

Los tres salimos de la sala dejando a Albus solo, sentado en la silla, pensativo. Caminamos en silencio hasta el primer piso, donde luego iríamos a los despachos correspondientes. Cuándo me acorde de algo ¿Dónde estaba mi despacho?. Apenas llegamos al descanso Snape, ni saludo y simplemente dando media vuelta desapareció por una puerta cercana.

-Bueno permíteme a mi entonces, guiarte hacia tu despacho querida – dijo Minerva comenzando a doblar hacia la derecha.

Pero no pudo continuar que uno de los cuadros, colgados cerca de la puerta hablo.

-Profesora, el Profesor Dumbledore, quiere verla en su despacho, dice que el Profesor Snape conduzca a la Profesora Elli a su nueva oficina- al concluir el hombre del retrato desapareció del cuadro.

Minerva miro hacia ambos lados, pero Snape ya no estaba.

-Bueno quédate aquí, regresare enseguida de acuerdo- dijo Minerva y salió encaminada escalera abajo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando una mano, toco mi hombro, y yo me sobresalte dando me vuelta con la varita en alto.

-Guarde eso, que ni siquiera sabe utilizarla – contesto Snape con un susurro que destilaba bronca.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunte con pocas pulgas.

Albus me pidió que la llevara a su despacho – y diciendo esto, se encamino escalera arriba.

Yo lo seguí. La lluvia que no cesaba, no hacia al castillo más acogedor, sino todo lo contrario, dejaba paso a un habiente mucho más tétrico y horrible de lo que alguna vez recordé de Hogwarts. Camine no sé cuanto, ni por donde detrás de Severus. Hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta de roble.

-Este es – comento señalando la puerta – espero que las cosas sean de su agrado – vacilo y luego hablo- profesora.- concluyo con sarcasmo.

Ni siquiera me gaste en contestarle. Si era desagradable yo también podía serlo, así que cerré la puerta directamente. Pero algo me lo impidió, Snape había puesto su pie. Me miro con furia y hablo con voz ronca.

-Que sea la sobrina de Dumbledore, no le ayudara en nada. Y tenga por sabido que esta en mi territorio. – me amenazo, apretando los dientes.

-¿Es una amenaza? – Pregunte parándome frente a él, y enfrentándolo con la mirada.

- A puesta a eso – respondió cerrando la puerta de golpe.


	8. ¿Pesadillas? y Pociones

**Hola a todos los lectores y escritores que pasan por aquí de nuevo. **

**Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer, se les agradece mucho nuevamente.**

**¡Saludos y éxitos!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Pesadillas? Y pociones.**

_-" Vaya __que __simpático __año __escolar __me __queda __por __delante __con __este"._– dije para mi misma, mientras recorría el despacho.

Pero era suficiente por un día, o quizás por una semana. Así que subí la escalerilla que había hasta mi habitación, y comencé a desempacar mis cosas, o mejor dicho las pocas que Dumbledore me había conseguido. Cuando estaba ya por tirarme sentí un ruido en un rincón algo que me altero completamente, era como una respiración, un gruñido leve, un ¿ronroneo?.

Me acerque al rincón, saque mi varita y diciendo – _Lumus!_- de la nada saltó un gato que se tiro hacia mi, como alterado. – Ag! Kira! ¡Maldición!- grite del susto.

Bueno al parecer Albus había traído mi gata. Al menos tendría con quien charlar cuando estaba enojada por algo, omejor dicho alguien. Estaba muerta de cansancio así que no me demore más y me acosté en la cama.

"

El espacio donde se encontraban estas dos figuras, era horrendo, húmedo, y oscuro, ni siquiera con una fogata se podría llegar a iluminar aquel estrecho lugar. El hecho de ser tan pequeño, hacia parecer que faltaba el aire, y el único aire que entraba era gracias a un pasillo que conducía hacia fuera de esa cueva, donde se desataba una horrenda tormenta, que hacía vibrar toda la tierra, e iluminaba con los rayos cualquier lugar del bosque.

Dentro de la cueva se sentían dos respiraciones, había dos individuos, total y completamente cubiertos y mantenían una charla muy cortada. Uno de ellos era un completo desaliñado, mientras que el otro hablaba y actuaba con algo más de clase.

- Entonces, ¿ya esta? ¿Dumbledore ya se ha dado por enterado de nuestra presencia? – Pregunto el que lucía como un completo reo.

- Si eso dalo por seguro, escuche, que... esta algo alarmado. – respondió el otro con una sonrisa en el rostro, que apenas se distinguía gracias a la poco iluminación que llegaba por los rayos de a fuera.

- Pobre Dumbledore, ni se imagina de lo que le espera, a él y a todo Hogwarts, seria perfecto que... - decía el andrajoso con emoción.

- ¡NO!- dijo firmemente el otro – No harás, nada, a menos que recibamos una orden, o a menos que estemos seguros de que saldrá bien, recuerda que nuestra única tarea es vigilar el colegio, y descubrir como infiltrarnos. Al parecer Dumbledore piensa cambiar la seguridad todas las semanas eso complicara un poco las cosas, pero, podremos igual ¿no?-

- Por supuesto, pero me pregunto ¿cuándo podremos atacar a Snape? Quiero que pague, fue por su culpa... - volvía a decir el reo.

- No haremos nada, hasta tener una orden ¿Sí? Y más te vale a pegarte al plan, de lo contrario... - decía el tipo más elegante, mientras se ponía de pie.

- Ya lo sé, lo sé, me apegare al estúpido plan- dijo el otro con desgano- pero ¿Qué hay con el muggle ese con el que hablas? – Pregunto el reo al otro con cara de curiosidad.

- Eso no te incumbe. Y ahora me voy, sino notaran que desaparecí, y Snape es intuitivo.- concluyo el tipo bien vestido, levantándose y saliendo de la cueva.

"

Había sido un sueño horrible, esas personas en la cueva las conocía, o al menos sentía conocerlas. El sueño o pesadilla, hizo que me despertara algo alterada y por algún motivo, en mi mente comenzó a sonar las gotas de lluvia, las sentía latentes, como la vena de la cien cuando alguien se enoja, el hecho de que fuera de madrugada y no pudiera dormir, me hacían ser una sonámbula completa, y sin nada que hacer, solo comencé a desempacar las cosa.

Por algún motivo empece a pensar en muchísima gente, los pensamientos me acorralaban, ya no lo aguantaba más. Y por alguna razón, por mi mente se cruzo un hombre sin rostro, no sabía quien era, pero sentía que era mi padre.

El no poder dormir, comenzó a desesperarme, y más por las cosas que se cruzaban en mi mente. No me quedaba otra, tenía que pedir ayuda.

Salí del despacho, y camine sin saber a donde ir por largo rato. Lo cierto es que sueño tenía, pero que no podía conciliar. Había hecho de mi una completa estúpida, sin prestar atención a nada, salvo a la tormenta que aún no se había ido.

Hacía frío, y uno que parecía cortar los huesos, tampoco iba vestida con demasiada ropa, solo tenía un short viejo y negro, y una sudadera, verde. Pero cuando alguien volvió a tocar mi hombro, sentí que mi cuerpo, se helaba por completo y que quedaba petrificada.

- Molesta a enfermos de madrugada, se considera especial por ser la sobrina de Dumbledore, y ahora merodeas por el colegio haciéndote la valiente. ¡Bravo! Debería aplaudirte por el grado de estupidez que alcanzaste, ni Potter te ganaría – dijo la voz de ultratumba de Snape cortando el silencio de la noche.

El hecho de que tocara mi hombro y me sorprendiera así, casi logro matarme, pero no le daría el gusto de que ese terror se reflejara en mi cara, actué tranquila y conteste.

- Bueno, entonces que esperas, apláudeme, me encantaría verte aplaudiendo a alguien que no seas tu mismo.- hable, mientras me daba vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Siempre igual, sus túnicas negras, era algo que creo, que desde que lo conocí nunca había cambiado. Aunque debo reconocer le quedaban bien. Hacían juego con su alma, aunque el haber pensado en eso, me causo risa, haciendo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, que el claro, no paso por alto.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, mocosa...?- decía con los dientes apretados, pero lo interrumpí.

- ¡Vaya! Esto si que es una sorpresa, ahora que lo pienso ¿El Señor Severus Snape, me esta tuteando acaso? – Pregunte mirándolo con la misma sonrisa burlona que el me hacía.

- Si no quieres problemas vete. ¡AHORA!- contesto. Snape no gritaba, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera sus ojos hablaban por su voz.

- ¿Me estas confrontando acaso? – Le dije sin desistir de mi gesto burlón, y parándome aun más derecha.

- Si piensas que me voy a arrodillar, y a tratarte mejor, por ser la sobrina de Dumbledore te equivocas. Si piensas que por... - pero detuvo su balbuceo.

De repente había sonado, un ruido, seco. Como si a alguien hubiera tirado la varita. El ruido me precipito, haciendo que me alterara y agarrara a Severus de un brazo. Este no dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Luego de unos instantes, se volteo a verme con atención, dado a que yo no soltaba su brazo.

- Suéltame – contesto con esa manera tan arrogante y típica de él.

- ¿A donde vas?- le pregunte algo asustada, al ver que se retiraba y quedaba sola.

Severus me miro, y era ahora el quien tenía el gesto burlón – A mi despacho, necesito dormir. – contesto caminando pasillo abajo.

Yo me había quedado sola, y realmente me había asustado. Como de costumbre últimamente, tenía que correr hacia la dirección de Snape, y eso hice.

- Espérame- le dije mientras lo alcanzaba – espérame ¡Maldición!.-

- ¿Ahora que? No te alcanzo con la noche del hospital ¿acaso?- espeto sin detenerse.

- No es eso... es que- vacile unos minutos en los cuales el andar de Severus se fue calmando – no puedo dormir, y tengo pesadillas. ¿Tu no tendrás por si acaso una poción para dormir sin sueños?- pregunte de manera arrogante.

El tipo se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble negro, supuse que era su habitación, me miro, con la misma mueca burlona, y hablo – Así que ahora necesitas mi ayuda, ¿No?-

- Por favor- dije sinceramente. Pese a que era orgullosa, estaba harta de los pensamientos.

Snape vacilo, y cambio su gesto de burla, por una facción seria – No tengo nada.-

Yo no lo podía creer, se negaba a ayudarme aun pidiendo por favor – Oh vamos! Necesito tu ayuda esta bien, ya lo dije. Sino no dormiré nada y...-

- Vete. Déjame en paz.- dijo abriendo y cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

Nuevamente estuve un rato buscando mi cuarto, hasta que lo encontré. Cuando lo hice me dispuse a dormir, acostándome en la cama. Pero cuando por fin me había acomodado, alguien toco la puerta. Odiaba que me molesten de noche, y más cuando me acurrucaba en la cama. Al abrir la puerta no podía encontrarme con alguien que me hiciera saltar más de ira.

- ¿Y ahora que Snape? Después no digas que soy yo, la que te molesta – espete.

- ¿Me dejaras pasar, o seguirás toda la noche parloteando?- pregunto, mirando de reojo el despacho detrás de mí.

- ¿Que?- pregunte sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Snape quería entrar en mi cuarto, ¿para que?

- ¿Quieres la poción o no?- pregunto con cansancio.

- ¡Obvio!- conteste de mala gana.

- Entonces, muévete- contestó empujándome para entrar.

Una vez adentro, note que empezó a sacar, unas botellas de una bolsa de terciopelo negro que traía consigo. No pronuncie palabra, pero si observe todos sus movimientos. Y note que saco como 10 botellas de la bolsa.

- ¿Por que tantas?- pregunte mirando las botellas.

- Por que no tenía para hacerte una poción, y las de la enfermería son dosis para niños. Así que deberé vigilar cuanto tomas, para asegurarme que no morirás, por tomar de más. Aunque...- comenzó a hablar de nuevo con su gesto burlón y su voz desdeñosa cuando como siempre lo interrumpí.

- Bueno ¡Ya!- dije tomando una botella- ¿La tomo?

- Si no quieres soñar, creo que si, ¿o no es obvio acaso? – dijo con sarcasmo.

Luego de beber casi ocho botellas y media, comencé a sentirme cansada. Severus me decía algo, pero no podía entenderlo, la poción, ya había hecho efecto. Sentía, como si la lluvia, la voz de Severus, y el maullido de mi gata, se fueran haciendo distantes, y toda mi visión se torno nublada, después de eso, seguramente me dormí.


	9. Broma y Venganza

_**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, y antes que nada, les deseo a todos los que pasen por aquí una ¡Feliz Navidad!. Y como regalo hoy subo doble, esperando que lo disfruten.**_

**¡Saludos y éxitos!**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Capitulo 8: Broma y Venganza.**

Se sentía una fría brisa, que me helaba el cuerpo, la luz del día entraba por la ventana, y el sol volvía a resplandecer. Al abrir los ojos, me percate que estaba en la cama, tapada por mi frazada, las botellas de poción habían desaparecido de la mesa que estaba a un costado en la habitación, y mi ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

Me fui levantando despacio de la cama, hasta quedarme sentada, la brisa volvió a entrar y a helarme el cuerpo, me estire, y me levante para cerrar la ventana, pero al cerrar un postigo me percate de la belleza del paisaje... Era cierto que hacía muchísimo que no estaba en Hogwarts, pero también era cierto, que cuando estuve nunca me percate de la belleza del lugar. Por la ventana podía deslumbrar mi mirada, con el lago que parecía un espejo, reflejando la perfección de un cielo, que aun era algo gris, pero con un hermoso sol, y unas montañas que por lo visto desde mi lugar no tenían ni principio ni fin. Era ni con más ni menos palabras... ¡Hermoso!. Quizás ahora entendía por que mi madre, siempre hablaba de la belleza de Hogwarts.

Pero cuando entro una brisa helada, decidí dejar de mirar el bucólico paisaje, para alistarme y bajar a desayunar. Me peine rápidamente, dejando la mata castaña como pude, y solo me vestí con una calza negra una, polera blanca y por sobre eso la túnica negra y las botas. No me demore ni un minuto más y baje al gran comedor.

Pero por lo visto no había nadie. Entonces recordé, que quizás mis colegas estuvieran en la cocina, así que me encamine hacía las cocinas, pero al llegar, no encontré la puerta de la que me acordaba, sino un cuadro con un frutero. Estuve un rato diciéndole al cuadro miles de cosas, de palabras, las cuales quizás fueran la contraseña pero ninguna servia. Por tal motivo supuse que quizás podría desayunar algo con Hagrid, si es que el estaba en la cabaña claro.

El castillo, era enorme, y por donde se viera, expresaba su imponencía y elegancia, a pesar del tiempo. Cuando ya casi estaba en el vestíbulo, una voz, ahora ya conocida, me llamo.

-¡Clair! Oye Clair Espera!- era Glenn, quien venía corriendo, y al llegar a mi lado se detuvo. Tratando de recuperar la compostura preguntó – Hola, em, has visto a alguien, aún no he visto a nadie a excepción del desayuno, por cierto ¿Donde estabas?.-

- Momento, ¿ya desayunaron? – pregunte confundida.

-Em, si, también almorzamos. Son las dos de la tarde– contesto como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo,

En realidad, lo era, solo que no podía creer que me hubiera dormido tanto – Oh, ya veo.-

En mi mente no podía pesar otra cosa... _"Muy bien Snape si tu intención era hacerme quedar, como una despreocupada y maleducada que comiencen los juegos, entonces"_

-Clair... ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Glenn mientras pasaba una mano, frente a mis ojos, despavilandome de mi venganza.

-Si, perfecta. – mentí.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes hambre, ¿Vamos a la cocina?- pregunto amablemente.

-Eh, si. Tu sabes donde queda acaso?- conteste.

-Si, cerca del gran comedor, en el retrato del frutero- respondió mientras caminábamos a destino.

-¿Es ahí? No puede ser, hoy estuve ahí, y el frutero no me dejo pasar, le dije las mil y un contraseñas! Acaso hay que golpearlo?- concluí con ironía.

-Eh, no exactamente, en realidad debes hacer cosquillas a la pera, y listo. Me lo contó Dumbledore en la mañana.- comento mientras se detenía frente a ese retrato.

Yo no volví a hablar y presté atención, Glenn simplemente realizo, como dijo unas simples cosquillas con el dedo a la pera. Y el retrato gigante se movió, para dejar pasó a un hueco, que daba a las cocinas directamente.

-¡Vaya! Los años pasan y nunca me dejo de asombrar con Hogwarts ¿Irónico no?- pregunte mientras atravesaba el hueco, o puerta.

-Siempre pensé que Hogwarts era fascinante, ahora lo puedo comprobar- dijo saltando el peldaño que había para entrar a la cocina.

Por un instante, vislumbre todo el esplendor, estaba llena de elfos domésticos, flacos altos, bajos, rechonchos, mas o menos orejudos. La cocina tenia mesas casi tan largas como el comedor, y era casi igual del tamaño que el Gran comedor. Dos chimeneas una en cada extremo, y estaba repleta de, por supuesto... Comida. El hecho de ver tantos platillos exquisitos y extraños hizo que mi estomago rugiera, y me dieran muchas ganas de comer. Pero una sola imagen, hizo que mi estomago haga ¡Poof! Y desaparecieran esas ganas.

Esa imagen era: Snape. Sentado de espaldas a nosotros, leyendo el Profeta, y tomando lo que parecía un wiskey.

Claro que así como era de metiche, también era perspicaz, y no tardo más de cinco segundos en darse vuelta. Al vernos, Snape no pudo evitar dirigirnos su típica mirada de bronca, con la que parecía querer petrificarnos del miedo por haber corrompido su "calma". Pero luego de tantos años, detenerlo como profesor aprendí mi lección "_Nunca demos importancias, a personas que se creen importantes"._ Y eso hice, lo ignore.

Snape se paro, agarrando su taza y su periódico, pero al pasar por el lado nuestro se detuvo – Buenos tardes, profesor y... - vacilo y luego contesto con sarcasmo- profesora.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta. Intente controlar la bronca, intente calmar a la bestia de los insultos, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para no tirarle nada por la cabeza, o salir a perseguirlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas en la cara, pero... No funciono. Así que me encamine a la salida.

-Oye, ¿Dónde vas? ¿No quieres comer?- pregunte Glenn atontado.

-Si, si. Diles a los elfos por favor, que quiero comer algo liviano, ahora vuelvo.- conteste entrando ya en el hueco.

Al salir, pude ver a lo lejos, como la túnica de Snape que hacía el frufrú de siempre al doblar la esquina. No perdí ni un segundo y salí corriendo en su dirección. Cuando doble el pasillo, Severus ya estaba entrando en la gárgola ascensor de Dumbledore, y al verme correr hasta él, me miro con el mismo gesto burlón de ayer en la noche. Y desapareció tras la gárgola.

- Perfecto! Va con Albus! Genial, así puedo hablar con mi tío sobre su bromita de la poción para dormir!- me dije a mi misma en voz alta, de lo enojada que estaba.

Al bajar la gárgola una vez más pronuncie la contraseña – _Vino de elfo! – _aún quería matar a Dumbledore. Pero ahora mi objetivo, era Snape.

Al llegar, toqué la puerta y fue Severus quien me abrió, haciéndome una sonrisa socarrona, y de burla. Desde dentro sonó la voz de Albus...

- Oh, querida, que bueno que ya te sientes mejor – dijo Albus algo más tranquilo que ayer en la noche.

-Que yo recuerde nunca me sentí mal – dije mirando de reojo con bronca a Severus.

-Pues Severus me comento hoy en la mañana sobre tu insomnio.- comento mientras miraba de reojo a Snape.

-¿Oh así que eso te dijo?- hablé, mirando a Severus, quien se mantenía inexpresivo.

-Eso fue lo Ud. me dijo anoche, ¿O no Señorita?- dijo Snape mirándome fijamente.

El hecho de que clavara su mirada en mí me hacía querer golpearle la cara, y enderezarle su ganchuda nariz. Ag! Tenía tanta bronca de que él siempre manejara las situaciones a su conveniencia, que me harte. Y decidí que con acusarlo no ganaba nada, así que desistí y me gire nuevamente a Dumbledore.

-Si abuelo, la verdad es que ayer no me sentía bien. Supongo que fue por ser el primer día y por todo lo que me paso en estos días.- mentí, y suspire, pero ahora venía lo mejor – Claro que Severus creo que ayer se paso con las pociones.-

La cara de Albus, se torno en la de un niño que le regalan una rana de chocolate, o quizás un cajón de ellas. – Pero, de que pociones hablas querida?-

-Como tu querido profesor de pociones – dije haciendo hincapié en la palabra "pociones"- no te contó de las botellitas que debí beber anoche, para dormir?.-

Tras terminar de decir eso, me voltee a ver a Severus, que aunque su cara no lo demostraba para nada, y aunque su cuerpo siguiera rígido y taciturno como siempre, sus manos, demostraban todo lo contrario, se apretaban, parecía que sudaban.

-No claro que no me contó. De todas formas, conozco a Severus y se que nunca haría nada para dañar a ningún miembro del colegio.- afirmo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, mientras escarbaba un cajón de su escritorio.

-Claro.- dije intentando sonar convencida.- Bueno me voy. Glenn – al pronunciar su nombre, me pareció escuchar un gruñido proveniente de Severus- me espera en la cocina, ya que no desayune. Te pido disculpas Albus, es solo que las pociones fueron demasiado fuertes, y por lo visto dieron sueño de más.- dije sonriendo.

Albus sonrió también y habló – Perfecto, entonces buenas tardes querida.-

Ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando – Oh Clair, voy a necesitar que informes a Glenn que esta noche, comienzan a patrullar el y tu, por el castillo de once de la noche a dos de la madrugada, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba del cajón una rana de chocolate.

Al menos me alegro estar con Glenn dado a que era alguien con quien se podía hablar, eso fue algo que me hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

Estaba por contestar cuando Severus se adelanto- Señor, no quiero contradecirlo, pero recuerde que dijo que eran grupos de a tres para patrullar- comento Snape con voz de inocencia.

Se muy bien lo que dije Severus, pero creo, que hasta que no vengan los estudiantes con dos personas bastara, además ambos son profesores muy capaces.- contesto Dumbledore, mientras miraba su rana saltar.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, nos vemos tío.- dije saliendo de la habitación.

No sin antes ver, la cara de bronca de Snape, por no haber podido arruinar la orden de Albus. Tras mirarme fugazmente, le dedique una mirada burlona, y le saque la lengua, algo que hizo que me clavara los ojos con furia hasta desaparecer de la puerta.

Así pasaron las dos semanas volando. Por el momento Hogwarts no volvió a recibir ningún tipo de amenaza extraña, esto hizo que Dumbledore estuviera más relajado, aún así todo el cuerpo de profesores notamos como Albus, hacía misteriosas salidas, al llegar alegaba que tenía que visitar a los padres de los nuevos alumnos. Algo que Minerva y yo, sabíamos muy bien que no era así.

Generalmente me tocaba hacer las rondas de la madrugada con Glenn, tiempo en que aprovechamos para conocernos, por suerte era un buen mago, me había ayudado a controlar mejor la magia y ya no tenía tantos problemas como antes con la varita.

Por otra parte, Severus y yo nos vivíamos peleando por idioteces, técnicamente nos hacíamos la guerra, o al menos el buscaba pelea. Ya me había hecho quedar como idiota, frente a los demás profesores, mencionando ciertos recuerdos del pasado, también me había dejado encerrada en el aula de pociones, para luego acusarme con Albus (este casi no dio importancia y se limito a reírse levemente) de robo, solo habían pasado dos semanas y yo estaba exhausta de sus sarcasmos u objeciones sin sentido, pero todo tiene un limite, y el ya lo había alcanzado.

""

Ese día Severus Snape, se sentía abrumado, no había podido dormir nada, y su mal humor se acrecentaba, es decir detestaba a los nuevos alumnos, que no daban importancia al arte de las pociones, y solo pensaban que toda la magia del mundo recaía en la varita. El hombre ya no había pasado una buena noche, por que las rondas le había tocado hacerlas solo, estaba agotado y soñoliento. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba con su porte firme, y su cara sería, sus ojos azabaches y taciturnos que lucían como abismos.

Preparado para comenzar su primera clase, del primer día del año educacional, Snape a diferencia de otros profesores, ya estaba al tanto que los estudiantes que tendría dentro de dos horas serían los de primer año de Slytheirn y Ravenclaw. El mago vestido de negro, dio una última mirada a su despacho, asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo, ya no quería perder más tiempo del que perdería seguramente con mocosos idiotas, y dándose media vuelta salió por la puerta cerrándola mediante magia.

Dando zancadas se dirigió al Gran comedor, con el peor dolor de cabeza del mundo, al acercarse a la mesa de profesores noto que alguien faltaba, pero el dolor no le permitía pensar en nada más. Tomo su asiento, a la izquierda del director, y se dispuso a tomar casi por completo su café. Albus que no era tonto, no paso por alto el humor moribundo del Profesor de pociones y decidió investigar con tacto... o quizás no tanto.

-Vaya Severus, esta vez aun no hemos empezado y estas así. Será mejor que tomes algo, antes de que no llegues a mitad del día.- dijo Albus comiendo su budín.

-Claro.- se limito a contestar; ciertamente el dolor lo consumía.

-Amigo, si estas en estas condiciones, será mejor que hoy te quedes en cama. Yo conseguiré a alguien para las clases de hoy.- comento Albus algo preocupado.

-Si... bueno me voy a mi despacho.- el tipo hablo así como se fue.

Al llegar a su oficina, desistió ante los impulsos de caerse dormido, en su cama de finas sabanas negras.

""

Siempre había odiado el aula de pociones, lo único que me gustaba de ella era quien enseñaba, y lo cierto era que ahora lo odiaba. Por un segundo pense que quizás esto iba a ser demasiado, pero recapacite recordando las últimas dos semanas, ya no volví a dudar. Al salir del pequeño armario en el cual me encontraba embutida (ya era rellenita por si sola, no necesitaba envoltura para convertirme en un jamón), sentí libertad y respire, aunque en las mazmorras siempre se respiraba humedad. Ahora bien a lo que iba, Snape me las pagaría si o si. Y había llegado al limite después de la ceremonia de ayer en la noche, cuando me pidió que demostrara como hacer un patronus, y yo poco me acordaba de cómo, dando por resultado un bola algo deformada brillante. Esta vez, después de tanto era mi turno.

Ahora, bien la poción de dolor de cabeza y descompostura, había funcionado, definitivamente de ahora en más si tenía que volver a pasar por esto sabía donde conseguir municiones "Sortilegios Weasley". Además, sus dueños Fred y George, eran de lo más simpáticos e idénticos, lo digo por que eran gemelos. Lo cierto es que al parecer Snape ya tenía mala fama, cuando comente que necesitaba chascos para tenderle un trampa al profesor de pociones, me recomendaron lo mejor de lo mejor, e incluso me hicieron un descuento, y me dieron opiniones sobre que tipo de bromas hacer, o ideas de que cosas le molestaban a Severus. Y bueno aquí estaban frente a mi ahora, tenía los fogones Weasley, pociones salta clases, caramelos salta clases, y lo mejor de lo mejor la poción confundus, esta era mi plan maestro.

Así mi plan dio comienzo, llene todos y cada uno de los calderos, (los que se utilizaban y los que no) con pequeñas dosis de fogones Weasley, para crear un alboroto grande e inolvidable. Ahora venía la parte difícil colarme al dormitorio de Snape, y meter dentro de sus pociones sanadoras, los surtidos salta clases. Entre en la habitación, pero me di el susto de mi vida, al ver a Severus tirado y dormido sobre su cama, hubiera jurado que estaría en la enfermería, pero claro, no pense que un tipo orgulloso como él, hubiera ido.

Había quedado paralizada, pero ya no podía dar un pie atrás, así que con toda mi sutileza me deslice como pude a la habitación. Y con magia comencé a introducir, en silencio los surtidos Weasley, en sus pociones. Por último y lo mejor la poción confundus. Había llegado el momento, me acerque total y completamente temerosa a que despertara, y dejando la poción en la mesa de luz, junto con una nota, salí nuevamente sin hacer ruido.

Por fin, el plan estaba terminado, solo quedaba esperar a disfrutar de la dulce venganza al ver al odioso de Severus Snape, volviéndose loco, con dolor de cabeza del infierno, mientras los calderos explotaban, los chicos gritaban, tratando de para las cosas con sus varitas, empeorando todo, y el ya habiendo tomado la poción confundus, sin poder recordar nada.

-Ahhhh. Nada como el primer día de clases.- dije para mi misma en voz alta saliendo del aula.

Caminando hacia mi despacho, ya solo faltaban cuarenta minutos para que empiecen a llegar los niños. Era increíble, por fin después de años le iba a ganar.

_**El problema como de costumbre radica en una frase "Nada es lo que crees". **_


	10. Primer día

**Capitulo 9: Primer día.**

Al llegar a mi despacho, me acomode detrás del escritorio, debo admitir que se sentía muy bien. Ahora entendía de donde salía el poderío de los profesores, en especial de Mcgonagall y de Snape.

Pensar en Snape, me hizo acordarme rápidamente de mi broma. Esta vez todo estaba perfecto, el quedaría en ridículo por el resto de sus días y yo por primera vez le ganaría en algo, por más que ese algo, sea una total y completamente inmadurez, e idiotez.

En eso, cuando terminaba de ordenar los libros, Glenn entro a la habitación jadeando haciendo un leve "toc – toc" y pasando sin esperar a un "adelante", entre Glenn y yo, pese al poco tiempo de conocernos, había algo llamado confianza, o eso creía por el momento.

-Dumbledore te llama Clair, dice que vayas rápido, es algo importante.-

El hecho de que Glenn corriera de esa forma, me asusto y salí rápidamente al despacho de Albus. Atravesé la gárgola, diciendo la contraseña de ese día "grageas de moco", pero al subir hasta la puerta del despacho oí voces...

-Severus, no creo que tu debas dar clases hoy, solo basta con verte la cara- puntualizo Albus.

-Señor, estoy seguro que soy capaz.- hizo una pausa – Además acaso cree que su profesora de DCAO, pueda ayudar en algo en pociones? Le recuerdo que a penas puede...-

De repente mis oídos se bloquearon y las ofensivas palabras de Severus, no fueron más que un inmenso bla bla bla. Acaso este había dicho que yo ayudaría en clase pociones.

¡DEMONIOS!

Pero mis escuchas tras la puerta fueron interrumpidas, cuando Snape abrió la puerta de golpe con cara de enojo. Al parecer Albus, había ganado con su decisión, como siempre.

Snape, me miro unos segundos, con una mirada fría de arriba abajo Al parecer, estaba tan molesto que ni comentario sarcástico pudo hacer y se fue por la escalinata.

Al darme vuelta al despacho, la barba plateada, y los ojos de azules de Albus aparecieron mirándome, inquisitivamente.

-Veo que has escuchado algo, ¿Cierto?- comento.

-Si, lo siento. ¿Pero que es lo que...- trague saliva- quieres que haga?.-

Bueno simplemente, como Severus no quiere dejar de dar sus clases, ni ser reemplazado, decidí que tu lo ayudarías.- hablo mirándome con una sonrisa, pero al ver mi expresión de terror, se apresuro a decir – claro que solo por hoy. Es que Severus esta algo cansado. ¿Puedes hacerlo?.-

-Eh supongo que si, pero yo nunca fui... - intente mentir.

-¿Buena en pociones?- dijo mirándome por sobre sus anteojos con su mirada de rayos X – A mi no me puedes mentir tan descaradamente, que no hayas sido buena en transformaciones, o mejor dicho en casi todas las materias, no obstante no me hace olvidar que tenías una buena disposición para las pociones. Hasta el mismo Severus, me lo comento y recalco en varias ocasiones. –

Tras esa confesión mi cara demostró la curiosidad, y mi alma cierta, ¿Alegria?. Pero en eso Albus volvió a hablar.

-Bueno es tarde, las clases empiezan dentro de una hora tienen a los Griffindor y Slytherin de primer año, así que ahora ya tienes que estar con Severus, alistando detalles. Suerte querida.- diciendo esto me cerro la puerta en la cara antes de que pudiera replicar algo.

Pero ahora no me importaban las replicas, me importaban mis trampas, de las cuales si no me daba prisa, yo seria presa. Corrí todo lo que pude para llegar a las mazmorras lo antes posible, y sacar todos los fogones Weasley.

Al llegar me encontré con Severus, algo nervioso, caminando de un lado al otro. Toque la puerta (que estaba abierta), y el se detuvo en seco, ni siquiera hablo, simplemente me miro, y se dio vuelta hasta ir a su escritorio y sentarse. Interprete eso, como un "adelante" y camine hasta el. Al llegar, comencé a observar el lugar pensando como desaparecer todo.

De repente una voz fría, hablo- Acaso piensas quedarte todo el día así?-

- Si no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, no creo que pueda hacer otra cosa más que esto ¿sabes? – conteste sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, prepara los libros en aquella mesa, saca estos ingredientes de la estantería – dijo dándome un lista – y saca los instrumentos del profesor, tu harás la poción con ellos.- concluyo.

-¿De que demonios hablas? Acaso me ves como estudiante?- proteste con indignación.

-Le mostraras como se hacen las cosas, y punto.- susurro, levantándose de la silla, poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio, y acercándose un poco hacía mi con mirada rabiosa.

-¿No que yo no era buena para la magia?- pregunte con recelo.

-Estas aquí para cuestionarme o para hacer lo que te digo?- inquirió con bronca muy evidente.

-Ninguna de las dos, estoy por que Albus me lo pidió, y solo vine a...- pero no me dejo terminar que metió como siempre su bocado.

-Ay vas de nuevo. Que malcriada que eres, piensas que tener un apellido te da poder, eso es lo que no me aguanto de personas como tu...-

-¿PERDON? Tu no me aguantes, JA no me hagas reír. Acá la que no te aguanta soy yo. Yo no te aguanto con todas tus idioteces.- le dije golpeando el escritorio con mis puños, y enfrentando su cara a la mía.

-No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso, ¿Entendiste?- dijo agarrándome un brazo y corriéndome de su escritorio.

-No soy tu sirvienta, y si quieres hacer una poción, hazla tu.- concluí, yéndome por la puerta.

-Si te vas te arrepentirás.- hablo rompiendo el silencio, con una voz tranquila. (Algo que me altero unos segundos, Snape nunca tenia voz pacífica a menos que hubiera ganado una guerra ¿Pero que?)

-¿Ah si?- dije dándome vuelta, y arqueando mis cejas.

-Así es. Además creo que a Albus, le gustara saber tu pequeña trampa, ¿no crees?- comento con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me había quedado helada, no podía creerlo, acaso se había dado cuenta, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo descubrió todo?

-Vamos, Elli, no soy tan estúpido, como creíste que era. Piensas que no reviso los calderos, crees que no note que faltabas en la mesa de profesores esta mañana, o que no te escuche entrar en la habitación.-

El silencio era tremendo. Me había descubierto, y no dejaba de clavarme esa mirada que tan nerviosa me ponía, y aún más por que sabía que usaba su legeremancia, motivo por el cual dirigi mi mirada al suelo. Pero mi pregunta principal fue... ¿Si sabía que había entrado en su cuarto y me escucho... Por que no me detuvo?. Luego, de eso, levanet mi mirada hacía el, no iba a dejar que tratara como una niña, nunca más.

Pronto el silencio, desapareció del ambiente, y pasos de un montón de personas hacían presencia en la habitación. Por un segundo mi alma se alivio, ya no estaba sola con Snape. Aunque el y yo seguíamos mirando sin dar importancia el resto. Era como si no pudiera dejar de mirarlo aunque quisiera. De repente note como el se enderezaba en su lugar sin soltarme la mirada, y de un segundo para otro se dirigío a la clase.

-Nadie les dijo que entraran. La próxima vez que tengan pociones, les recomiendo a todos, que aguarden hasta recibir orden de entrar. Sino aténganse a las consecuencias. – amenazó aumentando la voz y dirigiéndose a los jóvenes niños. Por lo visto los años no lo habían cambiado, no tuvo más tacto que el que tuvo conmigo y mis compañeros, hace años atrás.

Los niños que recién empezaban, lo veían aterrados, aunque solo unos pocos valientes, note, que ni se inmutaban ante la presencia del profesor. Ya casi todos habían tomado asiento, y yo me había ido hacía el escritorio y me había sentado sobre el.

Ahora, como de costumbre, imagino que todos ustedes, no tienen noción de la importancia de las pociones. Como de costumbre pensaran que la única forma de hacer magia, es con la varita, pero les cuento que como muchos ignorantes, están completamente equivocados. Ahora en mi clase nadie habla, sin permiso, a menos que quiera sufrir un castigo. Los trabajos se entregan en tiempo y fecha, y si llego a escuchar de alguna pelea, me asegurare de quien la empezó sea castigado de la peor manera. Ahora saquen sus libros.-

Yo ya me había bajado del escritorio, y acomodaba las cosas que el me pidió. Cuando estaba en la estantería, note un respiración cerca de mi oído, antes de que me diera vuelta, Severus hablo.

-O te aseguras de sacar tus bromitas, o me aseguro de hundirte.- dicho eso, se fue a su escritorio de manera brusca.

No fueron necesarias más palabras por ese día, lo mire con bronca, y fui caldero por caldero sacando las bromas. Pero al llegar casi a la última fila, un niño de Gryffindor y uno de Slytheron, habían comenzado a insultarse en voz baja. Intente calmarlos, pero en mi afán por detenerlos me tiraron al piso, haciendo que dos o tres, o quien sabe cuantos de los fogones explotaran, eso hizo que gritara a viva voz, y todos los estudiantes se rieran, y otros se asustaran.

Luego de que el espectáculo se calmo, tanto yo, como los otros dos niños, estabamos con las caras marrones por la pólvora. Cuando pense que las cosas no podían ir peor, me acorde de Snape. Y ni siquiera hizo falta hacer demasiada memoria, ya se encontraba parado de tras de mi, mirándome con desprecio. Creo que en ese instante, no supe quien tenía más miedo, si yo, o los otros niños.

El joven de Slytherin no perdió su oportunidad para justificarse diciendo – Ella traía los fuegos, y el me empujo – y bueno era una de las serpientes, que más iba a hacer.

Snape lo levanto bruscamente del brazo, lo miro y dijo – Vete a la enfermería.-

El joven Gryffindor estaba por decir algo, cuando Snape volvió a hablar – Vaya vaya, desde el primer día Gryffindor, va perdiendo puntos, interesante ¿no?. No se como piensan llegar a mitad de año –

-Pero que dices!- le espete poniéndome de pie y enfrentándolo– De que hablas, si tu sabes muy bien que tu alumno también inicio la pelea, es más fue por culpa de el que tropecé, el le quiso pegar a este joven y...-

-Tu ya cállate y vete! No te quiero aquí de nuevo...- contesto dándose apretando sus dientes, de manera hostil.

De acuerdo, antes de que dijera algo más yo ya había salido en dirección ha mi despacho, debía preparar mi clase, no perder tiempo con las de Snape.

En el camino me tope con Glenn, quien estaba conduciendo a los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin de cuarto año, al bosque. Al vernos nos saludamos ondeando la mano, y con una vaga sonrisa. Al menos, supuse que no podría tener más sorpresas. Llegue a mi despacho, me pegue el susto de mi vida, al ver allí a Albus sentado dando la clase de DCAO. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los jovenes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de primer año, se dieron vuelta, y me miraron fijamente mientras susurraban cosas como "¿ella es la profesora?" "wow no es muy joven comparada con los demás profesores?" "miren su varita es muy larga" y otras tantas cosas, que lo atontada que estaba no me permitía escuchar.

Me acerque hacia Albus, para hablar, pero el me gano – Veo que Severus ha podido solo con los conflictos, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto con una cálida sonrisa, que no lucía de picardía ni inquisitiva, más bien era una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Si.- pause- Bueno, nadie esta bien, luego de una clase con Snape, ¿No?- dije sin percatarme que hable en voz alta.

Albus rió, y muchos de los alumnos intentaban escuchar, otros comentaron cosas como "Entonces es verdad mi hermano dijo que era terrible ese tal Snape" otros cosas como "Oh no es el que tenemos después", pero ante tanto comentario y expectativas, Albus pus orden.

-Bueno clase, ahora les voy a presentar a su nueva profesora, Clair Elli, ella ocupara el resto del año el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Espero que este sea un gran comienzo de año para todos. Y ahora sin más decir, ¡A trabajar!- concluyo, con una sonrisa, mirando a toda la clase, y saliendo por la puerta.

Era increíble, como con solo decir "bueno clase" sin gritar, ni de manera terrorífica, el podía hacer que todos quedaran en silencio con una simple sonrisa. Siempre admiraría eso de mi tío. Estaba ensimismada, cuando un comentario me trajo a la realidad.

-Profesora, ¿El profesor Snape es malo?- pregunto una niña de Hufflepuff.

Yo me quede mirándola un segundo antes de contestar, ¡_Genial primer día y ya tenía preguntas chismosas! _.

-Bueno a ver, para empezar, levanten la mano ¿Si?- conteste sin parecer ofensiva- luego, como son o dejan de ser los otros profesores no es mi asunto. Así que por favor a mi no me pregunten cosas que no pienso responder- hice otra pausa, estaba siendo demasiado dura, sonreí de manera picara y hable en voz baja- Pero como es el primer día les voy a comentar, que pesé a que no me corresponde, es verdad, el profesor Snape de pociones tiene carácter fuerte, si. No es malo, como muchos piensan, solo... – pensé y dude, ¿Acaso lo estoy defendiendo?, pero acordarme de cómo me trato hizo que soltara mi bronca- solo tiene un carácter terrible y rezonga de todo, y por todo, su carácter es hostil, no tiene paciencia con nada, tiene esa forma asquerosa de hacerte sentir inferior, aunque seas buena persona el cree que eres una m...-

- Profesora! – grito un niño de Ravenclaw al percatarse de lo que iba a decir.

Bueno punto, me calmare, y por ultimo diré, si quieren un consejo: No molesten a Severus Snape.- suspire – Ahora bien continuemos con la clase, ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Si!- dijeron muchos.

- Bien ahora ¿quien sabe para que sirve esta clase? – pregunte mirando de lado a lado del salón.

Una niña de Ravenclaw alzo la mano y yo apuntando con el dedo le cedí la palabra – Para defendernos de otros hechizos?- pregunto dudando.

-Bien, pero no dudes al responder. Como bien dijo la señorita Strauss, esta clase les va a ayudar a defenderse de sus enemigos. Pero recuerden algo importante: Defenderse no sirve si no nos defendemos sin inteligencia. Palabras propias de Albus Dumbledore.- comente – Ahora, ¿quien conoce el hechizo que se utiliza para detener a otro hechizo solamente?- hice una pausa, mirando a todos- Alguien? –

Un tímido niño de Hufflepuff levanto su mano – Si dime Lovecrafft, ¿Cuál conoces?-

-Bueno, no estoy seguro pero mi hermano me comento que el _finite_ sirve para detener algún hechizo- hablo mirando el suelo.

-Bueno pues o tu hermano si sabe, o tu estas muy atento. Un punto para Hufflepuff. Si Lovecrafft, el _Finite _proviene de la raíz del latín "finis," que significa "final." Al igual que el Finite Incantatem, éste elimina los efectos de un hechizo. Puede ser que el Finite detenga un solo hechizo, mientras que el Finite Incantatem detiene a todos los hechizos vigentes.-concluí mi explicación caminando a mi escritorio.

Así continuo la clase, fue bueno que conforme los minutos pasaron, tanto yo como los jovenes nos fuimos relajando y serenando al ambiente. Luego de ellos tuve que dar clase a Slytherin con Gryffindor de primer año. Así como los Slytherin hacían burlas continuas sobre lo que me había pasado en pociones en la mañana (al parecer alentado por su jefe de casa Snape), los Gryffindor, por algún extraño motivo que no supe entender, me defendían. Pesé a que la clase fue muy movida, al igual que el resto del día, termine contenta de que al menos por lo visto a tres de las cuatro casas me habían tomado afecto, o al menos estaban conformes de la manera que enseñaba.

A la hora de la cena, me había planteado algo: ignorar a Snape por completo. Algo que no me resulto difícil, dado a que en toda la cena a pesar de tenerlo a mi derecha, no me dirigió ni la palabra, ni su mirada penetrante. Así estaba mejor.

-Oh profesora, he escuchado de mis alumnos de Ravenclaw que están muy contentos con su asignatura, que bueno escuchar eso. Luego de tanto tiempo es bueno saber que al fin tenemos un buen profesor. – dijo Flitwick mientras comía su tarta de melaza de postre.

Tras esas palabras, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa amable, y me dedique a comer mi pie de calabaza. Luego de unos minutos Flitwick volvió a hablar.

-Me imagino que mis muchachos estuvieron bien, ya que note que el reloj de Ravenclaw tiene algunos zafiros más.- comento sonriente.

Esta vez, no podía, no hablar, así que conteste – Si profesor, lo cierto es que los de Ravenclaw han demostrado mucha sabiduría, incluso los mas pequeños de primer año.-

-Bueno el sombrero seleccionador no se equivoca ¿Cierto?.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Por cierto profesora, ¿Usted en que casa estuvo?-

-¿Yo?- sonaba raro esa pregunta, y más por mi situación actual – En Slytherin.- conteste con una sonrisa.

Pero Filius no pudo devolvérmela, dado a que parecía sorprendido. – Vaya, yo ya no me acordaba, pero pense que había pertenecido a Gryffindor, parece una persona valiente o incluso en Hufflepuff, siempre son muy amable y alegres como usted.- comento con la sorpresa aun en su cara.

-Bueno gracias profesor. Pero no, estuve en Slytherin. Aunque claro mi presencia no fue muy agradable durante mis siete años de estudio, digamos que difería de ideas con mis compañeros de casa. –

Filius estaba por contestar cuando alguien se le adelanto, y una voz sedosa sonó a mis espaldas – Bueno como Dumbledore dice: "Aveces los alumnos son seleccionados muy rápido"-

Snape fue quien murmuro aquello a mis espaldas, yo no sabía que contestar, ni como actuar. Por suerte Flitwick se percato de mis nervios, y se adelanto.

-Bueno, de todas formas la profesora Elli, tiene tenacidad, y disciplina, algo que claramente proviene de tu casa Severus.- dijo intentando hacer énfasis en cualidades, que tanto el como yo sabíamos que Slytherin carecía.

Severus me miro de arriba abajo, como analizándome y reitero- como dijo Albus nuevamente, "Aveces los alumnos son seleccionados muy rápido"- y diciendo esto se dio vuelta, para seguir con su porción de tarta de melaza.

Luego de eso no tuve más inconvenientes, termine mi conversación con Flitwick sobre las hazañas de Albus, algo que claramente tanto el y yo admirábamos del director. Luego fui hacia el vestíbulo, mi tío nos había dicho a mi y a Glenn que nos tocaría hacer la ronda nocturna, pero de ahora en más con Minerva. Algo que me animo mucho, ya que últimamente además de Filius y Glenn, con ella compartía muchas cosas, así como también me daba ideas de tácticas de cómo actuar con los alumnos problemáticos o sea los slytherin.

Al llegar me encontré con Glenn, quien estaba ya esperando de hace un rato y por lo visto, tenía ganas de terminar las rondas cuanto antes, tenía su cara total y completamente cansada, y parecía incluso tener fiebre. El pobre que siempre lucía elegante ahora parecía un muerto en vida.

Me acerque a saludarlo, pero el me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me alejara.

-¿Estas bien? Parece que te ataco el Sauce Boxeador.- comente intentando alivianar tensiones.

-Si, es solo que me agarre un resfrío bastante fuerte. Y si te acercas te contagio.- dijo riéndose como pudo, con la nariz roja.

-Bueno al menos quizás pueda tomarme un día más de descanso, los slytherin me tienen harta.- dije agarrándome la cabeza.

-Tu eras una de ellos.- dijo riéndose

-¿Y? Eso no quita que odiara la casa.- suspire acordándome lo único que me agradaba de la casa- Y hey, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Yo no soy la única nueva del cuerpo de profesores. ¿Te fue bien? .- comente mientras caminábamos hacia al entrada.

-Si, la verdad que si, siempre me gustaron las criaturas mágicas. No sabes la cantidad de especies que puede haber.-

-Pues a decir verdad, si. Siempre me fascinaron también.- admití.

-¡Wau! Pense que una chica Slytherin no tendría gusto por algo tan común.-

-Común JA! Yo prefiero decir fascinante.- le dije mirándolo.

Hubo un breve silencio. ¿Qué demonios hacía? Estaba coqueteando? No, pero estaba loca, recién acababa de salir de una relación, que aunque no amaba a Ian, sin embargo me dolió el hecho de la traición. Y ahora que hacia?

Digo las criaturas. Las del lago, son de lo más increíble, siempre tuve curiosidad por las sirenas sabes?.- comente intentando despistarlo, algo que no funciono, ya que el se río con ganas, al notar mis nervios.

-Si.- contesto haciendo una sonrisa amplia.

-Vaya , vaya, no se supone que los profesores deberían estar cumpliendo con sus rondas acaso?- pregunto una voz de ultratumba.

Glenn y yo nos giramos para ver quien estaba, y al mirar hacia un rincón, vimos como de la oscuridad aparecía las facciones rígidas y puntiagudas de la cara de Snape.

- Ah eres tú.- dije con desdén.

Estabamos esperando a Minerva, Severus. Albus nos dijo que a partir de ahora nos tocaba con ella hacer la ronda.- explico Glenn.

-Bueno profesor- dijo con asco- Pero el director me mando a comunicarles que Minerva no vendrá, y que yo tomara su puesto.-

Al decir esto, se me helo la sangre. ¡NO! Que más me podía pasar que no era suficiente señor?. Por lo visto no, no solo tenía que ignorar a Snape en la cena, el almuerzo, los pasillos, sino ahora también, ignorarlo en las rondas de vigilancia. Por Dios, ¿que más?. Tanto Glenn como yo nos miramos decepcionados, el tratando de poner la mejor cara que tenía. Sin embargo yo no hice nada, di media vuelta y comencé la ronda.

**_"Si pensas que las leyes de Murphy solo son para reírse, vuelve a leerlas y compáralas con tú vida, probablemente encuentres muchas cosas de ella en esas leyes. Al igual que nuestra protagonista."_**


	11. La revancha es dulce y la noche larga

**Siento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar, es que iba escribiendo por el capitulo veinte, y borre todo. Ahora estoy por el once, pero como ya tarde demasiado, aquí les dejo el diez. **

**¡Éxitos!**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Capitulo 10: La revancha es dulce, y la noche larga.**

Iba caminando intentando alejarme todo lo que fuera posible de Snape. Ultimamente no sabía por que motivo, había desarrollado ese "miedo" hacía su persona cuando en realidad no había por que temer, solo era un viejo malhumorado. Pero lo cierto era, que en el poco y casi nada de tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts me había percatado que no era la única a la que le molestaban o incluso le asustaban un poco sus reacciones.

El resto de los profesores, por lo que había escuchado, tenían ciertas opiniones –en su mayoría – muy en contra de la forma de ser de Snape. Y más aún por el hecho de ser un profesor. Las frases que habían dicho Pomona, Flitwick e incluso Mcgonagall resonaban en mi mente. "Fue un gran estudiante, uno muy inteligente, sin embargo luego de que termino Hogwarts nunca se supo más de él" ; " Siempre había sido muy reservado, y muy meticuloso en cada trabajo, cada asignatura, en herbolaria era un placer tener a un estudiante, tan cuidadoso, sobre todo con las mandragoras bebes. Sin embargo cuando volvió a Hogwarts para ser profesor, ya no quedaba nada del callado y tranquilo Snape. Todo lo contrario, es hostil, temperamental con los niños, arrogante, y sobre todo sarcástico. Cuídate de él."; "Nunca ocasiono ningún problema en ninguna clase. Siempre fue aplicado, e inteligente. Pero el carácter no cambiá sigue siendo el mismo callado y arrogante que conocí, incluso con once años. Y creo que con el paso de los años se vuelve cada vez más atroz y peor. Sin embargo eso califica perfecto para ser Jefe de Slytherin, obvio ¿No?".

Todos esos comentarios daban vuelta en mi cabeza, como lo hacen las memorias, en un pensadero. Pero el comentario que más me daba vuelta era el de mi tío Albus.

"Si, quizás sea difícil de roer. Pero todos tenemos un corazón. Recuerda eso."

Esa confesión, por así decir, era la que más me daba vuelta. Siempre había querido conocer más de él cuando era estudiante, era mi profesor favorito, y siendo ya más adulta, me daba cuentea de que me gustaba. Sin embargo el tiempo había pasado y ya no sentía ninguna atracción por Severus Snape. No iba a negar que era interesante, e incluso atractivo, desde mi punto de vista. Pero de ahí a gustarme había un trecho muy ancho.

Mientras caminaba unos pasos más adelante, de los hombres pensando en las facetas de Snape, decidí que si el era así por algo debía ser. No creía que a él le gustara tanto, y si lo hacía era por que había tenido un mal ejemplo de niño.

Estando al tanto de mi reacia –horrible - reacción al llegar el y comunicar que el haría al ronda con nosotros, decidí que sería bueno quizás... Darle una oportunidad. Además la que había empezado con esta ridiculez de adolescentes había sido yo, con mi broma de los fogones Weasley.

Por fin decidí acercarme a cambiar unas palabras, cuando de ante mano la voz sedosa de Snape hablo- Un gusto la platica con usted _profesor-_ haciendo hincapié con asco en el termino- Roud. Pero me voy, para no escuchar caprichos.-

Dicho esto, el muy desagradable, dio media vuelta y se adelante, sin siquiera dejarme replicar.

"¡A la mierda la compasión!" pensé para mi misma, ya saliendo de mis casillas.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a la serpiente arrogante? ¿Me tiene miedo que tiene que huir?- dije con sarcasmo.

-Nada de eso.- me comento negando con la cabeza levemente y riéndose- Al parecer alguien que yo conozco, de un metro sesenta de estatura, cabello castaño claro con rulos y ojos verdes. Le jugo una broma al profesor en el día de hoy, y luego de retirarse del despacho, con todas las supuestas bromas, estallaron siete calderos más. Creo que el tipo no esta de muy buen humor. Bueno digo, si a mi me estallaran siete calderos con un montón de niños de primero, que no saben comportarse, probablemente estaría enojadisimo. Y viéndolo del lado de Snape, o mejor dicho desde sus zapatos, seria mejor decir que esta siendo consumido por la ira.-

Mi vergüenza no podía demostrarse mejor, con mis cachetes colorados, y mi tamborileo de dedos en mis brazos cruzados – Que terrible que alguien haga eso. La verdad que los estudiantes de hoy ya no tienen respeto ¿No?- comente con ironía.

Claro que sabía que era yo, solo que no pensé que Snape sería capaz, de contarle eso a Glenn. Pero de repente mi mente quedo en shok. ¿Y si esa era la idea de Snape ahora? ¿Hacerme quedar en ridículo con todo el equipo de profesores también? Ya el rumor de haber tropezado en el aula de pociones, era un chisme a viva voz. Lo que me faltaba era que Snape me torturase así.

Tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que Glenn toco mi hombro- A partir de acá nos separamos. Recuerda que hay que empezar a poner los encantamientos protectores, en las torres, y en las entradas.-

-Si, si. Claro ve. Y buenas noches.- salude yéndome hacía el bosque, que era donde me había tocado realizar los encantamientos.

Luego de media hora, sin poder realizar nada mejor que un_ Protego totalum._ Comencé a enloquecer al darme cuenta, que realmente no me salía ningún hechizo de defensa, y que tenía que dar gracias de que recordara el _Salvio hexia. _Pero con recordarlo no bastaba, no podía hacerlo, las horas pasaban, y me determine que al menos, sino podía establecer algún hechizo protector más que el _protego_, me quedaría haciendo guardias. Aunque eso incluyera que tuviera que hacerlas sola.

Gracias a mi reloj de pulsera, controlaba las horas que llevaba allí muerta de frío. Y para mi desgracia todavía no eran ni las dos de la madrugada.

Luego de recorrer, los invernaderos, el zoológico, y las canchas de vuelo, ya eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. De todas formas el sol, seguía sin asomarse, solo había una leve claridad, que teñía el cielo.

Mis piernas estaban muertas, y hacía casi dos horas que no dejaba de bostezar. Sin poder impedirlo, me acurruque, contra un roca que estaba allí y cerré los ojos, solo para descansar no dormir.

""

Severus Snape, había recibido la insinuación de Albus, de que se quedara vigilando a la profesora de DCAO. Pero la había perdido por completo de vista, y aunque tenía cansancio y estaba haciendo un frío horrible, la busco durante largo rato en las afueras del castillo, en su habitación, y en los corredores. Pero nada. No había podido ubicarla.

Luego de un rato tuvo el presentimiento de que al no saber nada de magia defensiva – había que ser sinceros era un desastre; "peculiar" desastre, penso Snape- se hubiera quedado largo rato intentando realizar los escudos.

No hizo falta que Severus viera más allá, para darse cuenta de que tenía razón - como siempre –.

"No puede ser tan inútil y tan estúpida. En que cabeza entra, quedarse dormido de madrugada, fuera del castillo y encima a metros del bosque prohibido. Si quería morir me hubiera dicho que yo me encargaba de matarla con una maldición..." pensó Snape con bronca atravesando el campo nocturno a zancadas hasta llegar donde se encontraba la profesora de DCAO dormida.

Al llegar quiso intentar con todas sus fuerzas mirarla con aire despectivo y arrogante. Con aires de suficiencia como hacía con todos o incluso zamarrearla, sin embargo, no pudo. Simplemente se quedo observando como sus rulos caían por sobre su cara, como la respiración de ella, que normalmente era agitada, por estar enojada, corriendo o demás, ahora era tranquila y placida a sus oídos. Como a la luz de la luna, podía distinguir, que aquella mujer, orgullosa, alborotadora, y caprichosa, quedaba reducida, a una tranquila y pacifica joven que con la iluminación nocturna, podía distinguir aún con más precisión el grosor de sus delicados labios, la piel de porcelana, y sobre todo notar como su estatura la hacía delicada y pequeña como una muñeca de vidrio.

"O quizás, buscaría una forma más placida de matarla" penso de manera inconsciente.

"Que idioteces piensas. Es la misma idiota que hoy alboroto todo tu salón, con su ridícula e infantil broma... Es la misma que se da aires de ser la sobrina de Dumbledore... Es la misma que explotaba calderos cuando apenas eras un profesor en Hogwarts y te hacía la vida imposible por ser nuevo... Es la misma con la que te pasaste de copas, y terminaste encerrado en un baño de las tres escobas, a más no poder de excitación. La misma, que en esa ocasión estaba tan borracha, como para no recordar nada ni siquiera hoy en día. La misma que..."

"BASTA IMBESIL" dijo una voz dentro de Snape llamada conciencia. "Basta, ella tan solo era otra estudiante, y ni siquiera llegaron a que pasara algo más que unos besos y alguna que otra mano que se deslizo bajo la ropa. Era simplemente necesidad física y punto idiota. Entiéndelo."

Necesitaba con urgencia alejar esos malditos pensamientos de su mente a como de lugar. Y probar que nada de las "incoherencia" que había pensado eran ciertas, o al menos que no las había pensado en ningún momento. Así que opto por la primera idea que vino a sus pensamientos.

-¡Aguamenti!- pronuncio fuerte y claro, mientras un chorro de agua potente salía de la punta de la varita y caía de lleno sobre la cara de la joven.

""

Soñar con Snape, ya era bastante malo cuando sentía su respiración en mis oídos y su presencia con mi ser, eso ya era terrible. Pero que algún desgraciado se atreviera a despertar a alguien con un chorro de agua helada en la cara era lo peor de lo peor. ¡Mierda ya no había respeto!

-¡Demonios!- grite con ira, sacándome de la cara mis mechones de pelo empapados- ¿Quién mierda fue tan imbécil para...?-

Pero toda mi bronca quedo reducida a polvo cuando alce la vista para dirigir mi mirada de tigre furioso a mi agresor. Si antes tenía bronca, esta había desaparecido, para que la ira, se hiciera cargo completo de mi cuerpo.

-Para ser una dama, tienes una boca que parece de borracho.- dijo la voz fría de Snape.

-Como demonios quieres que sea una dama, si tu me estas mojando con el frío que hace. Estoy empapada con una temperatura de cero grados. ¡Ah! Eres un idiota. ¿Qué carajo quieres?- grite con bronca.- Acaso te aburriste de tu sueño y tuviste que molestarme por que no tenías nada mejor que hacer. Veras cuando el diga a Dumbledore...-

Pero mi parloteo se detuvo al sentir sobre mis hombros una túnica pesada. Al despertarme por completo, note como la túnica que hace segundos portaba Snape, estaba por sobre mi, dándome calor – el calor que su dueño portaba hace instantes- que hizo sentirme un poco mejor, por un instante, hasta que recordé que era de Snape, y eso me devolvió a la realidad.

-No te creas, que esto te salva de que te acuse oíste.-

-Di una sola palabra y todo Hogwarts en especial los profesores, se enteraran de tu bromita de los calderos. Y no me sigas molestando por que aprovechare a decirles tu insuficiencia en hechizos.- amenazo con voz sedosa acercándose a mi como un felino.

-No se a lo que te refieres. Y de acuerdo no diré nada, y en cuanto a mi magia, ni hables, yo tengo el puesto de DCAO, no tú. Oíste.-

Como lamente decir eso, al verle la cara. Dios, si el demonio se pudiera hacer corpóreo, Snape en este momento seria el mismísimo Diablo.

-Así que entonces, si sabes hacer hechizos?- pregunto arqueando las cejas con tranquilidad.

Esa tranquilidad curiosa, me aterro, por que sabía que después vendría algo peor.

-Por supuesto. Y sabes es tarde, toma tu abrigo- dije estirando mi brazo y entregándoselo- gracias. Y me voy a dentro.-

Sin el abrigo estaba muerta de frío, el viento me cortaba poco a poco, la piel de la cara. Pero nada me corto más como la siguiente puñalada.

-Miedosa.- susurro en voz baja Snape.

El viento llevo las palabras hasta mis oídos directamente. Y mi cuerpo como el de un gato con ganas de atrapar a su presa hecho una fiera, se volteo con rapidez, y dando zancadas, volví hacía el, quedando a centímetros mi mirada de la suya.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte con odio, apretando mis dientes.

-Miedosa mediocre- contesto arrastrando cada sílaba.

-Retráctate ahora mismo anciano.- dije haciendo sonar la última palabra con intensidad.

-No sabía que estabamos en el preescolar.- escupió sus palabras con odio. – Pruébame que no lo eres y entonces retiro lo...-

El darme pase libre para eso, hizo que aprovechara la oportunidad de lleno -¡Expelliarmus!-

Grite, sacando con rapidez mi varita, haciendo que de a menos de un medio centímetro que se encontraba de mi cara, saliera aproximadamente cinco metros hacía atrás.

-¡Ahí esta mi mediocridad Snape!.- grite yéndome colina arriba y dejándolo tirado.

Con un frío de los mil demonios, pero feliz por haber demostrado mi fuerza - que en realidad solo había tomado por desprevenido a Severus- , me encamine al castillo. Cuando de la nada, quede petrificada por la cantidad de agua helada que cayo sobre mi. Mis mandíbulas habían comenzado a tiritar de la posible hipotermia que estaba por agarrarme, cuando de nuevo el saco pesado y negro cayo en mis hombros.

-No vuelvas a querer enfrentarme. Y si piensas que un expelliarmus y tomar desprevenido a alguien es tener control y sabidurías mágicas, te equivocas y muy profundamente.- gruño cerca de mi oído haciendo que mi frío se multiplicara mil veces más.

Iba a replicar, pero no podía, el frío me cortaba, estaba helando, y yo estaba mil veces más fría. Creí que en cualquier momento me convertiría en un témpano de hielo. Solo escuchaba mis leves gemidos de frío y dolor, por que el cuerpo se me entumecía.

-Vamos a dentro, que luego me encargo de tus fallidos hechizos de protección.- espeto, tomándome de un brazo y conduciéndome con rapidez hacia el castillo.

Quería articular palabra para reclamar, espetarle, o responder lo que sea – incluso un gracias - pero no podía, era horrible la sensación de frío. Al entrar al castillo, no supe si el fuego que estaba en las antorchas era verdadero o falso, por que mi cuerpo seguía helado completamente.

""

Severus iba caminando al lado de ella con rapidez, para llegar a la enfermería. Pero al llegar al lugar, las puertas estaban cerradas, y por lo visto Poppy dormida, ya que las luces de su de adentro estaban apagadas. Si había algo que había aprendido siendo profesor era no molestar a Minerva Mcgonagall y a Poppy Pomfrey, sin motivos.

Y aunque la excusa de tener a Clair, con el cuerpo entumecido, la cara y las manos violetas, temblando de pié a cabeza con lo que probablemente sería una fuertisima hipotermia, no se animaba a despertar a una mujer, que lo mandaría a dormir de tantas patadas, por haberle hecho "eso" a la idiota de su colega, y por sobretodo, por que Poppy sabía que el mismo tenía esas pociones para sanar hipotermias o enfriamientos.

"No lo vas a hacer"

Pensó clavando sus uñas en su propia mano.

"No la vas a llevar hasta allí."

Volvió a retorcer su cuello intentando ver a Poppy como un milagro por entre las camillas de la enfermería.

"No te vas a encargar de llevarla a tus aposentos para quitarle esta mierda." Se dijo con bronca en su mente.

"Mierda que tu causaste claro. Y si fueras al menos un poco caballeroso, la ayudarías. Ya que tu también fuiste un inmaduro".

Volvió a decir para si mismo.

"Hay un problema, Severus Snape no es caballeroso así que me importa un cuerno lo que le pase".

Dijo intentando despegar ese otro pensamiento que se venía venir.

"¿Ah si?"

Ensimismado en si mismo e intentando responder de manera negativa a aquella odiosa pregunta que nuevamente le revolvió los pensamientos.

Alguien habló y lo saco de allí.

""

-S..s... sn...p... t... ng... o.. ff... riii.. o.- intente decir, sin que las palabras me salieran de corridas, dado a que mis dientes no paraban de tiritar.

Su mirada, cayo abruptamente sobre mi. Pero no era, odio – estaba helada, pero no estúpida- esa mirada de acá a la china, sabía que era de incógnita.

-Vamos.- susurro, haciéndome caminar, hacia el pasillo que conducía hacía el subsuelo.

-D... n... de...?- intente preguntar cada vez con más frío.

-Cállate y camina.- contesto, apresurando el paso.

Camine tan rápido , que caí al suelo, de lo duras y heladas que sentía mis piernas. Luego de cinco segundos, sentí como el ponía mi brazo por sobre su espalda, y me ayudaba a caminar.

-Va a ser mejor, por tu propio, bien que esto no salga de acá.- amenazo con bronca.

No me gaste en replicar, definitivamente el tipo era un ogro, y no sabía por que cornos, Dumbldore le veía un corazón.

Luego de unas cuantas escaleras bajadas. Llegamos frente a la puerta de roble negro. ¿Era la habitación de Snape? Es decir, ¿El me dejaría entrar a sus aposentos? Bueno en tal caso estabamos a mano, ¿No?.

A penas entramos divise, que el lugar, estaba revestido con puro color negro, y con estanterías en todas las paredes, a excepción de una, donde se distinguía una pequeña bodega repleta de alcohol, en especial Wiskey.

Al entrar me dejo en un sillón negro, frente a una cama, algo antigua y de madera, - sin ningún decorado- con cobertor negro y almohadas blancas y algo desgastadas. Al instante prendió la chimenea, mientras yo seguía mirando disimuladamente el lugar, que para ser horrible, era enorme, y tenía aspecto de haber sido una habitación de lujo.

El piso era de madera raída, y en las estanterías todo lo que había era libros, libros y más libros. Ninguna foto, o recuerdo, solo libros.

"¡Vaya este si que sigue siendo divertido!" intente pensar, para que el frío no congelara mi cerebro también.

Mientras estaba dura, y tiesa en mi lugar, observando a lo lejos en una estantería, un antiguo libro con los colores de Slytherin y con la fecha de mil nueve ochenta y siete, me entusiasme por una milésima de segundo, que ese era el mejor libro de recuerdos que conocía. Ese había sido el anuario del año en que termine mis estudios en Hogwarts.

De todas formas mis entusiasmos se desvanecieron, cuando Snape, tapo mi vista, y poso frente a mis ojos un gran vaso de Wiskey de fuego.

Yo levante la vista mirándolo raro y con desconfianza, ¿Acaso quería emborracharme? ¿Para que? Sospeche.

-No te quiero emborrachar, solamente bebe el maldito wiskey, que te dará algo de calor, y activara tus neuronas. – expreso como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.- Claro si tienes alguna.- hablo con tono burlón.

Aún no podía hablar, del frío, sin embargo eso no me impidió, como pude de fulminarlo con la mirada. Mirada, que el acogió con su media sonrisa de sarcasmo.

-Dentro de cinco minutos la poción calórica, esta lista, la tomas y te vas. ¿De acuerdo?- explico señalando a la mesa de experimentos en la otra puna de la habitación.

Asentí, al ver que con solamente su mirada seguía esperando respuesta de mi. Ni que yo quisiera quedarme toda la noche con el. Por el amor de Dios, es que acaso estamos todos locos.

"Sin embargo hace casi diez años, no tuviste problemas en besarlo de manera salvaje en el baño de las tres escobas, ¿O si?"

pense de manera instintiva. De una muy desagradable manera instintiva.

"No, no, y no. Basta, eso paso hace años. Además ya madura mocosa. Al final el va a tener razón no vas a crecer más."

-¿Acaso aún no secaste tu maldita ropa?- pregunto Snape, dando vuelta su cabeza y mirándome desde la mesa donde estaba el caldero con la poción.

Simplemente me limite a negar con la cabeza.

-Idiota, así nunca se te ira el frío. Quítate mi abrigo.- dijo mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica.

En el intento por sacármelo, Snape desespero de la tardanza y con un movimiento de varita lo hizo desaparecer, con otro movimiento, hizo que su varita comenzara a lanzar aire tibio, de manera que estuve seca en menos de cinco segundos.

Al fin, volvía a sentir mis manos, aunque el ambiente aún helaba.

-Gracias.- susurre casi inaudible cuando el se volteo hacía la mesa de trabajo.

Sin embargo Snape, se dio vuelta, con una ceja alzada a modo de sorpresa - ¿Ya hablas?-

Forcé mi garganta, que ahora maldita sea me ardía – Supongo que si.- dije con voz ronca.

El simplemente no contesto y se volvió a dar vuelta nuevamente mientras comenzaba a revolver la poción y a sacar una taza e ir sirviendo un poco de aquel liquido dentro del recipiente.

Sin más el se acerco en silencio, y estiro su brazo, con la taza en su mano, llena de un liquido humeante con olor repulsivo y color turquesa.

No lo dude más y tome un sorbo, poco a poco, deje de sentir aquel frío espantoso que aún estaba albergado en mi cuerpo, para pasar a sentir una sensación más cálida.

Luego de que termine de tomar toda la poción con gran esfuerzo gustativo, le devolví la taza.

Cuando estaba por salir y cerrar la puerta, el puso un pie impidiendo cerrarla – algo tan típico de él últimamente -

-Llévate esto.- dijo abriendo la puerta y ofreciéndome su abrigo – No quiero que te vayas y vuelvas dentro de dos horas con medio cuerpo congelado de nuevo. Una vez que la poción se toma, debes envolver tu cuerpo para que reciba calor.- concluyo.

Ante el cansancio, la confusión que aún tenía – y tendría- por haberme ayudado de esa manera tan extraña, y el poco frío que me quedaba, solo asentí algo despistada y susurre –Gracias-

Sin más me cerro la puerta en la cara el muy... "desgraciado". Ya ni siquiera me sentía en condiciones de insultarlo.

Lo único que pense fue "La revancha va a ser dulce si vuelve a hacerme algo". Sin más me eche su abrigo en la espalda, y aunque me quedaba gigante, puesto que era una maldita enana a su lado, me cubrió por completo del frío el cual mi túnica no cubría.

""

En su habitación Snape ya había terminado de ordenar sus cosas, y de volver a guardar su caldero. Ya se había cambiado con su pantalón de dormir, y una vieja camiseta también negra –que raro- estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo sin poder cerrar los ojos.

Sin más los cerro, para ver la completa oscuridad y por fin conciliar el sueño, cuando lo estaba logrando en su mente apareció esa voz.

"El día es corto y la noche larga... Al menos ella la hizo más larga".

Aunque quiso replicarse a si mismo, o condenarse de alguna manera por pensar idioteces, no pudo. El sueño lo había vencido y yacía durmiendo como tronco en su cama.

""

**Y acá termina otro capitulo, espero que les agrade.**

**Si Severus, pensaba que la noche era larga, fue por que no era vidente, y no se imagino lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente. Y si Clair supuso que la revancha sería dulce, esperamos que con lo próximo no se asuste.**

**¡Éxitos y saludos a todos los que tienen la amabilidad de leer como así también a los que tiene la amabilidad de comentar!**

**Gracias.**


	12. Y más cartas

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza pero aquí subo. Agradezco a todos, espero lo disfruten. **

**¡Saludos y Éxitos!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 12: Y más... cartas.**

Esa era una de esas mañanas en las que las bolsas me pesaban en los ojos, al igual que el sueño en mi estado físico. Para mi desgracia ni bien, llegue y me recosté, sentí que en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, sonó mi reloj cucú, pero con una lechuza en vez de uno de esos típicos ¿canarios?, o lo que sea.

Parecía que no bastaba con echarle un ¡Finite! al reloj, por que era todo lo contrario, más finites más fuerte sonaba.

Aquí tienen otro motivo, por el cual decidí alejarme de todo el mundo mágico, las cosas tienen mil vueltas, vueltas que me exasperaron al punto de mandar todo al diablo. Claro que la razón principal, había sido mi tío y su idea de "por mi seguridad".

Al irme de Hogwarts recordé, que recibí algunas cartas de despedidas, entre ellas las de Jessica Simone, que era mi mejor amiga de ravenclaw, y una que otra de August Bird, que era con el único Slytherin que tenía algo de ¿"simpatía"? (si supongo que podría decirle así).

En fin además de ellos dos, y claro Albus, nunca recibía otra carta. A excepción de una vez que sino mal, me acuerdo, fue un año después de Hogwarts, (ya viviendo en New York, y estudiando para ser agente de policía).

Si ahora recordé aquella extraña carta, que misteriosamente había venido de Hogwarts y sin firma alguna. Dentro me acuerdo que no tenía demasiadas cosas escritas...

Sin perder un segundo, "La curiosidad mato al gato" y yo claro esta era el gato, sediento de curiosidad. Así que me puse a revisar entre alguna de mis pertenencias, que gracias a Albus había recuperado, y entre un montón de libros encontré la carta.

El pergamino ya estaba amarillento e incluso algo corroídas las esquinas por el tiempo. Sin embargo el sello del sobre era el de Hogwarts, y la caligrafía de quien había escrito la letra, jure y juraba conocerla, era una letra pequeña y apretujada, pero de alguna forma no se me resultaba demasiado difícil comprenderla, por eso la vez que abrí el sobre pensando que sería Albus, leí la carta de un tirón.

Las palabras que decían eran igual que las de ayer.

_12 de enero 1989, Hogwarts_:

¿Todo bien en tu nuevo "hogar"? Espero que si. De todas formas aquí no te pierdes de mucho, todo está igual, excepto tu tío se recorto el cabello de rapunzel que tenía por barba. Respóndeme si así lo deseas, aunque sea algo raro responder a un sobre sin firma. Consideres o no consideres una estupidez esto, contesta para saber como estas.

Firma: Anónimo.

Esa, era la cosa más extraña que me había sucedido en toda mi vida, y sobre todo por haberla recibido en mi cumpleaños, que lo estaba pasando de maravillas con Kira.

También recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando me decidí a contestarla.

25 de enero 1988, New York:

Querido anónimo, realmente me sorprendió esta carta. Digamos que estaba bien, cuando me llego esta correspondencia días atrás, ahora ando atareada con estudios. Si Albus me contó, sobre el recorte de su barba. Ahora no me preguntes por que diablos, voy a preguntar esto, por que no lo sé. Se supone que hablar con extraños es peligroso, pero correré el riesgo, que es la vida sin ellos ¿No?.

¿Tu estas bien? ¿Cómo anda Hogwarts ahora?.

Ahora quizás te moleste pero es el mínimo que tengo derecho a saber, (ya que por lo visto tu nombro no me dirás) ¿Qué edad tienes?.

Firma: Clair

No estaba segura de que esas palabras hayan sido con claridad, pero estaba segura de que le pregunte la edad, y no me contesto. Es decir llego una carta casi dos meses y medios después, casi llegando mayo, para esa altura supuse que nunca más me llegaría correspondencia del "anónimo"

Sin dudar, me puse a revolver entre los papeles. Haber si la encontraba y ¡BINGO!

29 de abril de 1988,

Hogwarts:

Date una idea (permíteme tutearte), que si te digo mi edad, descubrirías quien soy rápidamente, y no es mi intención que lo hagas, por el momento, ni nunca.

Debo decirte que los riesgos en la vida, no son buenos, alteran la salud física y mental, haciendo que colapse u sistema nervioso, además nunca sabes que resultado pueden darte las aventuras.

¿Yo? Bien, aburrido, muchas cosas que preparar, y poco tiempo. ¿Hogwarts? Igual todos se vuelven locos por unos TIMOS.

Respecto a tus estudios, ¿Cuál es el problema?.

Éxitos.

Firma anónimo.

Mi carta no la recordaba a la perfección, pero solamente tenía aún en mente dos cosas, la primera era haberle preguntado entonces a que casa pertenecía o algo así como a que casa daba predilección, y lo segundo era que le respondí, que tenía problema con química analista.

Y otra vez busque la carta, y allí estaba. "¿Acaso estaba enamorada de este anónimo que guardaba todas sus cartas con extrema prolijidad y en caja de madera?" Me sorprendí a mi misma pensando.

10 de mayo, 1988.

Hogwarts:

Ya te dije, no pienso develarte mi nombre, tampoco mi edad, y menos que menos mis facciones físicas, pero si insistes a lo único que responderé es a la casa, soy Slytherin.

Y si no quieres enviarme más cartas por que me consideras peligroso no lo hagas, no es necesario.

En cuanto a tu problema con química analista, no entiendo. Albus siempre hablo maravillas de ti respecto a pociones, no eras mala, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?.

Firma: Anónimo.

Luego de esa carta, me acuerdo la siguiente mía a la perfección, dado a que después de eso, ocurrieron varios cambios, y no recibí más cartas.

20 de junio, 1988.

New York.

Tarde, pero la envío. ¡No! Jamas dejaría de enviarte cartas (¿Creo?) jaja. Esta bien, me basta con saber que eres Slytherin y que sigues en Hogwarts. Me preocupa que por lo visto tu sepas demasiado de mí. Pero pienso seguir tomando el riesgo.

Respecto a mis estudios estoy aprobando todo, excepto como te imaginaras QUIMICA ANALISTA, esa mierda que me complica mi existencia. El problema son los sulfatos y las conjugaciones de moléculas en extractos, las teorías las entiendo.

Respecto a lo de ser buena en pociones, no lo sé. Snape siempre puso a duda mi intelecto, al punto de exasperarme. Era al único profesor que se las tengo juradas aún. Luego de hacerme una vida imposible de casi nueve años, algún día me las pagara.  
>En fin no voy a desperdiciar papel hablando de él. ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tal todo ahora?.<p>

Cariños.

Firma: Clair.

Es más me acordaba a la perfección por que tenía un borrador de esa carta, siempre dude en si ponerle "cariños" al final, o no. Finalmente lo hice. Y nunca llego otra. Supuse, que seria algún alumno y que al terminar ese año, ya no me escribiría más, o incluso Albus, en una de sus divertidisimas bromas cambiando de letra.

Al voltearme note como ya eran las ocho menos diez. ¡Maldición ya estaba llegando tarde! ¡Mierda! Me cambié como bala, y llegue al gran comedor, donde aún todos estaban muy tranquilos. Al llegar a la mesa de profesores me senté en mi respectivo lugar al lado de Glenn y Flitwick, más allá estaba Severus (este último ni se inmuto al verme, y tenía mas o menos la misma cara de dormido que yo).

-Buenos días Clair ¿Dormiste algo? Pareciera que no.- comento Glenn mientras seguía tomando su té.

-Si bien, solo me quede preparando las clases.- mentí.

Al decir eso, caí en la cuenta. ¡Mierda no había preparado nada! ¡¿Que tipo de profesora era? ¡¿AH? Una mediocre.

Tras tomar una apurada taza gigante de café y salir con una tostada en la boca me despedí de Glenn, con una palmada en su hombro y salí corriendo debía llegar a mi cuarto, preparar según el temario las clases de hoy en media hora, y luego presentarme a las nueve como de costumbre.

Mi cuarto ya era un desastre y aun no había pasado medio año, lo único prolijo era el sacó de Snape, sobre mi cama.

En eso, mientras tomaba el temario, pensando en la clase que les daría a los Hufflepuff y Slytherin de quinto año, alguien llamo a la puerta. Sin ni siquiera interesarme por quien era, grite - ¡PASE! –

Aunque apurada y todo, esa imagen merecía atención, Snape estaba nuevamente en mis aposentos, y yo nuevamente había quedado como "acción retardada" al verlo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte al ver que el hombre no se movía de la puerta que acaba de cerrar detrás de sí.

-Vine por mi saco.- repuso mirando en todas direcciones.

Por un instante me sentí avergonzada de que él viera ese chiquero, de libros, apuntes, y ropa por todos lados.

-Aún no te lo lave, esta tarde te lo devuelvo sin falta.- conteste volviendo al temario.

-No.- pauso, haciendo que mi vista se levantara a él nuevamente- No, lo necesito para dentro de media hora, tengo que llevar a los tarados de primero al bosque a identificar plantas y hierbas para pociones.-

-Toma- dije estirando mi mano con el saco – No lo vomite ni nada, ¿Eh? Solo pense que no te gustaría andar por allí con olor a lichi y violeta.- dije con sorna.

-Gracias.- dijo retirándose.

Yo volví a mi desorden de papeles a murmurar cosas como "¿Y ahora que cuerno les doy?" "¿Cómo empiezo con estos mocosos?"

-¿Aun no preparaste nada? ¿Ni siquiera una clase?- pregunto Snape desde la puerta arqueando sus cejas, y mirándome con gracia.

Su voz sedosa me había hecho pegar un respingo, y luego me dio bronca de que hubiera escuchado mis propias palabras.

-Pfff que clasé de profesora crees que soy?- dije con sorna, pero me arrepentí – Mejor no me contestes y fuera ahora, tengo que concentrarme.- dije avanzando hacía la puerta y haciendo mi típico gesto de barrer con las manos.

-En cuanto a lo de tipo de profesora, si es verdad, mejor no contesto. Y en cuanto a las clases hazlo rápido.- y saliendo por fin del cuarto habló una vez más – Empiezan en quince minutos.- concluyo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

¿Quince minutos? ¿De que cuernos hablaba? Si aún... ¡Oh por las brujas de Salem! Era verdad, faltaban quince, bueno ahora diez. ¡Mierda!

Sin esperar un segundo más salí corriendo con tanta prisa, que casi me llevo puesto a Snape que iba tranquilamente caminando pasillo arriba.

Al llegar a mi aula, tuvo la tranquilidad de que aún no llegara nadie, y eso era un alivio, supuse que tendría al menos cinco segundos para preparar algo rápido.

Ni bien llegue, me senté y me puse a toda marcha a preparar una clase acerca de gorros rojos. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y nadie se presente, algo que llamo mi atención de manera alarmante, era rarisimo.

Luego de una hora completa, decidí que sería bueno salir a investigar. ¿Pero que diablos pasaba? ¿Acaso todos habían desaparecido en un agujero negro?. No había rastro de un alma en los pasillos, o incluso en otras aulas que cruzaba al ir caminando, tampoco en los patios, ni siquiera en el gran comedor.

¿Qué corno pasaba? ¿Estaría en un sueño? Si era así me gustaba, estaba tranquilo.

Entre mis idas, y vueltas, pude escuchar un leve murmullo de lo que parecía un montón de personas, y seguí caminando hasta esas leves voces, pero conforme me acercaba se fueron intensificando.

Ahí estaba mi respuesta a todas mis preguntas, había partido de Quidditch. Y por lo visto el muy desgraciado de Snape, me había vuelto a jugar un broma haciéndome desesperar para preparar clases que hoy seguramente no dictaría hasta después del mediodía. Como lo odiaba, lo odiaba definitivamente, y lo que no entendía era si era así de nacimiento, o si se había golpeado muy feo. O si me tenía bronca, o si era así con todos.

_"Hasta acá llegaste Severus Snape"_ pensé con odio, mientras que en mi mente se encendía una luz brillante al ver los colores de las casas que jugaban.

¡BINGO! Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacía las tribunas, donde estaba todo el colegio. El frío era atronador, al igual que el sonido que producían los bates golpeando a las bludgers por todo el campo. Al llegar por fin a una de las tribunas, me encontré con Montgomery.

-Montgomery préstame por favor tus omniculares un segundo ¿Si?- dije al joven niño.

-Si, tome profesora.- respondió entregándome sus aparatos.

Apenas los tuve sobre mis ojos, comencé a buscar por todas las tribunas a Snape con mi vista, luego de dos minutos aproximadamente di con el. Y como era claro, no iba a estar en un simple tribuna, estaba en uno de los palcos que esta vez tenían el color de Slytherin.

A penas vi, su cara de "alegría" –tenía una semi sonrisa de lado, y una mirada arrogante, mirando con orgullo a sus jugadores- imagine que estaba ganando Slytherin, pero al buscar el tablero, entendí con más razón.

La snitch aún no había sido atrapada, y Slytherin pasaba por casi cien puntos a Gryffindor. Seguro Minerva estaría que estallaba de ira.

Así que busque nuevamente al palco del comentarista, que era un joven de Ravenclaw, y precisamente a su lado estaba Minerva, lo que necesitaba.

Le devolví, los omniculares a Montgomery, y salí corriendo hasta allí. En el correr de mis piernas, tropecé con alguien.

-Hay cuanto lo siento, disculpe...- empece a decir.

-No hay cuidado. ¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz bien conocida.

-¿Glenn?- dije atontada.

-El único. Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? Severus me dijo que estabas mal, iba a verte ahora y... –

-¿Cómo que mal eh?- pero después de decir eso, me acorde, que era mejor callarme. O al menos eso pensé. – Si es verdad estaba con migraña y ya estoy mejor, así que decidí venir a ver. ¿Cómo van?- pregunte a toda costa, con tal de no tener que explicarle nada a Glenn.

-Supongo que bien.- suspiro mirando a la cancha con aire resignado- Pero eso es obvio... si Slytherin tiene todos jugadores de séptimo y Gryffindor además tiene niños jóvenes. Además de que le han lanzado hechizos a los más pequeños, los Slytheron ¿Claro no?- comento sin apartar su vista de la cancha.

-Supongo que Snape no lo sabe aún, ¿Verdad?- dije mirando el palco donde estaba mirando hacía un rato e intentando verlo en la distancia.

-No sé, y aún que lo supiera ¿Haría algo? Digo, no le has visto la cara, por primera vez parece sonreír. Con malicia. Pero sonríe. Es un verdadero idiota piensa que...-

Interrumpí – Sabes que, hagamos este partido justo y... como decirlo. Ah si, interesante.- concluí con sonrisa malévola.

-Mientras que esto no incluya planes locos como los de San Mungo.- dijo con sorna.

-Bueno EH! Que no me fue tan mal.-

-Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué se te ocurrió?-

No tarde ni cinco minutos en comentarle mi idea a Glenn, y en ponerla en práctica. Así que cada uno, salió en busca de su posición de ataque. Al llegar al palco de Minerva, me senté a su lado...

-Horrible clima ¿No?- comente iniciando charla.

-Oh... Clair, pense que estabas mal. Digo Severus nos dijo que estabas con descompostura.- contó Minerva mirándome sorprendida.

-En realidad migraña. Pero quería venir a dar mis ánimos a Gryffindor.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, que raro eras de Slytherin. Igual no creo que nos quede mucho, esas serpientes nos pasan por cien puntos, y dudo que sea solo por jugar bien.- comento abatida.

Deje pasar unos minutos, en los cuales me fije en el comentarista. Luego hablé.

-Minerva ¿Te acuerdas, de cuando yo empece a comentar partidos?.-

-Por supuesto, ambas lo hacíamos, y teníamos a Snape detrás vigilando.- habló.

-Exacto. Veo que la niña de Ravenclaw, esta algo cansada, quieres que tome su lugar. Acuérdate que siempre le daba buena suerte a mi equipo en ese entonces.-

-Gracias querida, pero no quisiera que Slytherin gané.- cometo con desgano.

-Bueno, Slytherin ya no es mi casa, y desearía que gané Gryffindor, además extraño mucho comentar partidos. ¿Podría? Solo por esta vez.- dije con ojos tiernos.

Ella me miro y luego miro a la niña que tosía –De acuerdo, a ver si eso nos ayuda.- comento resignada.

A penas la niña se retiro de su asiento entre yo. –Buenos días Hogwarts, que bueno verles jugar, así que empecemos. La bludger de Thomas golpea al joven Byre de Gryffindor, pero parece que sus compañeros lo ayudan. Se acercan Ventí y Figuin a toda velocidad, Slytheirn ten cuidado. ¡NO! Eso podría haber sido un gran golpe, ¡MOMENTO! Gryffindor se recupera, Byre golpeo la bludger hacía Prax y lo deja colgando de la escoba, solo queda el guardián de Slytherin, Thomas, ve a ayudar, tus amigos serpientes te necesitan, no te quedes luciendo con las chicas. Vaya se acercan Ventí y Poul ¡VAMOS! ¡Y se acerca, Gryffindor se acerca, se acerca y... TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡SI! ¡VAMOS LOS LEONES! Que pena, Slytherin ahí que moverse más y menos alardeo. ¡TANTO DE EL JOVEN VENTÍ! ¡Y SOLO TIENE DOCE AÑOS! Ese si es un jugador. Oh vaya ahí movimiento de los buscadores, ahí van, Bren y Hopper, se mueven a toda velocidad, han visto la Snitch, allí esta, se acercan a la snitch. Todos están pendientes de ello, y... Oh vaya ¡TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡ASI ES SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS SLYTHERIN SE CONFIA DEMASIADO! Ese si fue un tanto Claudia Figuin. ¡¿QUÉ PASA SLYTHERIN?. Y se vienen los buscadores en el campo, y ¡OH! Una bludger de Gryffindor golpeo a Thomas, espero que este bien. Esa si que es una mujer con estilo señorita Byre. Vamos Thomas, eres Slytherin ¿No?. Oh no Thomas se cae de su escoba y... ¡HOPPER ATRAPO LA SNITCH GANANDO CIENTO CINCUENTA PUNTOS! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! ¡RUJAN LEONES! ¡SE LO MERECEN! ¡QUE PENA PARA SU JEFE DE CASA MUCHACHOS! ¡PROFESOR SNAPE, VA A TENER QUE FIJARSE EN JUGADORES QUE ALARDEEN MENOS! ¡INCREIBLE PARTIDO! ¡SI SEÑOR!-

Tras terminar esos minutos, me sentí renovada al bajar del asiento, Mcgonagall, me miraba radiante y yo feliz... El plan había funcionado, y por lo visto, a la perfección.

-De ahora en más cuando juegue Gryffindor, tu comentaras.- aseguro Minerva con una sonrisa.

-Ag, no doy suerte. Solo que había que esperar, tus muchachos son buenos Minerva, incluso son geniales. Se quidditch, acuérdate que yo era golpeadora en Slytheirn años atrás. Solo es tiempo, Slytherin aveces intimida que se va a hacer.- dije con un poco de orgulloso de las serpientes.- Si me disculpas voy a descansar ya me duele la cabeza je.- dije cabizbaja.

-Oh si, mejor ve de Poppy. Ella seguro te dará algo y se te pasara.- recomendó Minerva.

-Gracias.- me despedí ondeando la mano.

Apenas salí de la vista de la profesora, corrí tribuna abajo, para encontrarme en el campo con Glenn. Al llegar el ya estaba allí.

-Que buena comentarista.- dijo riéndose.

-Si antes de entrar al equipo de Slytherin comente varios partidos.-

-¿Jugabas?- pregunto con los ojos como platos.

-Obvio. Era golpeadora.- admití con orgullo.

-¿Tu? ¿Golpeadora? ¿Tu y quidditch?- dijo entre risas y sorpresa.

-Si dahh, yo golpeadora en quidditch. ¿Qué sorprende? Pertenezco al FBI, además Slytherin era el mejor equipo en esos tiempos, además de ser mi casa claro, de verdad era increíble.-

-Es que tu s...- suspiro mirándome de arriba abajo- como decirlo...-

-¿Lo dices por mi estatura acaso?- pregunte frunciendo mi ceño.

-Pues...- dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

-Juguemos un día y te demostrare de lo que soy capaz.- lo enfrente pero luego me acorde del motivo de nuestra junta – Hey fue increíble, como hiciste para deshacer todos los hechizos de esos mocosos? Definitivamente Slytheirn tuvo su merecido ¿Eh?.- hable contenta.

-Encantamientos sencillos.- dijo con modestia.

En eso mientras íbamos caminando colina arriba para entrar al castillo, una voz resonó fuerte, detrás de nosotros.

-¡ELLI!- pronuncio la ronca voz de Snape.

Ambos nos volteamos, y por un instante, nuestros cuerpos cargados de miedo nos delataron al punto de temblar. Mire a Glenn y susurre un "vete", haciendo caso se fue. Y yo me quede plantada esperando a ver como Snape se acercaba a mi, con su túnica cubierta de copos blancos.

-Sucede algo colega, ¿No se siente bien?- dijo con toda la ironia que me fue posible.

-No podía evitar no sentirse alguien ¿Cierto profesora?- contesto de manera mordaz.

-Para nada Snape, al contrario, me sentí más viva que nunca y más sincera que nunca relatando el partido. Creo que a Slytheirn le costara ¿Cierto?- aumente mi tono condescendiente.

-Pense que usted era Slytherin ¿No?- dijo enfrentándome cara a cara.

-Primero, ¿vas a seguir tratándome de usted?, tanto te puedes enojar, es decir, tan inmaduro por un partido solamente, te creía distinto Severus.- suspire caminando al castillo –Y si era Slytherin, pero tu mejor que yo te acuerdas, que eran otros tiempos, Slytherin resplandecía ¿No? .-

Seguí caminando colina arriba con Snape callado a mi lado.

-Lo que resplandeció fue su plan con Roud, para que mi casa no ganara.- habló después de un silencio, cuando ya estabamos en el arco de la puerta.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? No se de que me hablas Severus.- suspire- Pero la verdad es que sigues siendo inmaduro, Slytherin perdió por falta de entrenamiento. No eches la culpa a los demás por que tu casa no sea buena.- finalice caminando hacía adentro.

¡Toma esa Snape! Pensé caminando feliz, hacía la puerta del gran comedor. Al entrar me fije en que Glenn ya estaba sentado, así que atravesando el comedor, me senté a su lado, quedando la silla de mi derecha vacia, donde usualmente se debía sentar flitwick.

Comencé a charlar con Glenn, de cosas vanas, pero al ver a Snape y a Flitwick charlando algo que parecía ser "secreto" se me puso la piel de gallina. De todas formas Snape no iría a hacer semejante idiotez... ¿O si? .

Pasados cinco minutos, fue muy claro que si, Snape era inmaduro, y mucho.

Luego de que se sentó a mi derecha, Severus parecía más animado que nunca. Algo... raro.

-Buen partido ¿No Roud?- pregunto Severus.

Glenn que estaba tomando jugo de calabaza casi lo escupe.- Si, la verdad que si. Bueno Slytherin estuvo bien, igual siguen más próximos a ganar el torneo que las demas casas.- Vaya Glenn si sabía adular.

-Por supuesto. Por más que las demás casas sean... como decirlo "buenas jugadoras"- recalco en las ultimas dos palabras su voz mordaz – Slytherin sigue siendo más inteligente.-

Antes de que Glenn contestara me adelante – Bueno quizás lo son, por que son injustos. Pero si vamos a ver quien ganaría justamente... – suspire con irónica melancolía – No le veo camino a Slytherin este año.-

-Acaso insinúa que mis estudiantes hacen trampa profesora. Seria algo terrible más siendo yo el jefe de la casa.- dijo Snape con una sonrisa.

-Ehhhh...- pense con ironía- Si insinúo eso. ¿Y que tiene que ver que usted sea el jefe de casa?- remate mi respuesta.

Snape no contesto sino que me dirigió una sonrisa lacónica y tomo de su café mirandome fijamente.

Terminado el desayuno/almuerzo, todos nos dirigimos a clases. Luego de cuatro horas, con distintos cursos y estudiantes de casas, por fin había terminado casi todos los turnos de enseñanza, luego de la merienda quedaba uno más y con eso concluía el día.

Pero pensar que un día no tuviera emoción en mi vida, seria patético. Por eso llego Crira a mi despacho haciendo un sonoro ¡Plop!.

(Crira era una de tantas elfinas domesticas en Hogwarts, no era la mejor, puesto que siempre cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto y se olvidaba de abrirla dejándome encerrada... Su justificación: "Crira lo siente señorita. Crira no quería dejar encerrada a la señorita. Pero Crira sabe que hay peligros, y Crira debe cuidar a la señorita por orden del gran directo Dumbledore". Justo a mi me venía a tocar la elfina olvidadiza.)

-Señorita, Crira, viene por orden del Director a buscarla, el Director quiere que se presente en su despacho ya mismo. Crira se retraso unos minutos por que se olvido, Crira lo siente señorita, realmente lo siente, Crira se castigara por...- pero la detuvo antes de que metiera su cabeza en la chimenea con llamas.

-NO CRIRA!.- grite- ¿Cuánto te retrasaste Crira?- le pregunte nerviosa.

-Crira lo siente señorita, lo siente mucho.- se lamento.

-Si Crira, y estas perdonada. Pero ahora...- comencé a decir poniéndome mi capa negra.

Crira interrumpio- La señorita es muy buena Crira debería de cast...- insistió.

-No Crira, no te castigaras a excepción de que no me digas ya mismo cuanto te retraseste.-

-Crira se retraso una hora. Crira lo siente de verdad señorita...- la elfina siguió disculpándose pero yo salí corriendo de mi despacho. Otra vez tarde.

Por lo visto la idea de llegar tarde se me estaba pegando cada vez más.

Olvidándome de mi chimenea y acordandome a mitad de camino de los polvos flu, salí corriendo hacía el despacho de Albus,.

Al llegar solo estaban Albus y Snape, y otras dos personas que no conocía. Uno de los extraños, era un hombre negro de túnicas largas y púrpuras, con un raro sombrero estilo Hindú, el otro, era blanco de pelo (o al menos lo que le quedaba) rojizo con una túnica marrón y algo desgastada.

Entre al despacho de Dumbledore, intentando parecer tranquila, lo cierto es que de seguro estaba toda alborotada debido al correr. Al pasar un minuto dentro de la habitación noté cierta tensión en todos los presentes en especial en uno: Snape.

Intentando contener mi agitación pregunte –Hola, disculpen el retraso ¿Qué sucedió? –

-¿Solo un retraso? –Pregunto Snape con asco e impaciencia (poco típica de él).

-Lo siento, mi elfina se retraso en decirlo, pero ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte ignorando a Snape.

-Parece que las excusas se acaban hoy en día demás de...- comenzo a decir Severus cuando alguien lo interrumpío.

-Ya basta!- impuso orden Dumbledore – Clair querida, lamento comunicarte que vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda.-

-De acuerdo, pero si no me comentan de que se trata y que sucede no puedo ahcer nada.- dije con algo de nervios, debido a la incertidumbre.

-Mucho gusto señorita Dumbledore, mi nombre es Kingsley Shakelbolt, soy del departamento de Aurores.- dijo el hombre moreno, extendiendo la mano y mirando con una sonrisa imperceptible en la boca.

No puedo creerlo, era Kingsley, después de tantos años era él. Pero ¿Qué demonios? ¿Aurores? ¿Ministerio? ¿Y por que estaban en Hogwarts? Mil y un preguntas tratando de unirse en mi cabeza. Aún no tenía respuesta, pero sabia una cosa: Algo malo pasaba.

-Buenos días- dije saludando a Kingsley, y luego al otro hombre.

-Arthur Weasley, Profesora.- me saludo luego.

-Un gusto, pero...- iba a preguntar.

-Hace dos horas, me han escrito una carta del Ministerio diciendo que la casa de Severus ha sido quemada por completo, y las muertes han seguido. Pero esta vez es algo más grave, dado a que un cadáver estaba dentro de la casa de Severus en las Hilanderas.- explico rapidamente Albus.

-Ya veo.- dije analizando las circunstancias, y dándome una idea a donde iba todo.

-Desafortunadamente, los muggles, han incrementado por completo la vigilancia en el lugar, y se encuentra cubierto por fuerzas de Inglaterra.- explico Arthur.

-Y por que no hablan con el Primer Ministro el quizás podría...?- comencé a decir.

-Para otra desgracia más, al parecer han atacado al primer ministro, dejándolo inconsciente. Aunque los muggles crean que es un ataque de presión, nosotros sabemos que esta bajo un hechizo imperio mal hecho, y por eso quedo en coma.- explico Kingsley.

¡Listo! Ahora sabía a donde iba todo esto. Quien estaba intentando alterar las cosas en el mundo mágico, definitivamente sabía donde tenía que pegar. Y por lo visto no era cualquier amateur, era inteligente y decidido, y por algún motivo, estaba segura de que algún que otro mortífago estaba dentro de esto.

-Debido a estas dificultades, y a la urgencia en la que nos encontramos de investigar el lugar del incendio, creo, querida que te darás una idea, del motivo por el cual necesito que vayas allí.- concreto Albus.

-Por supuesto Albus. Pero tu más que yo sabes lo reservados que son los muggles respecto a este tipo de asuntos y desgracias. Y más cuando yo no soy de Inglaterra, sino que pertenezco a Estados Unidos.-

Albus pareció meditar un poco mirando hacía su escritorio, donde estaba un montón de artefactos de plata zumbando débilmente y haciendo vibraciones imperceptibles.

-Creo, que entonces Farrel podría ayudarnos. ¿No crees?- levanto su mirada, y viéndome por sobre sus anteojos de media luna, sonrío.

¡BRAVO! Farrel... lo último que necesitaba.

Mi cara, de bronca, y nervios, paso desapercibida para casi todos, excepto alguien, que me estaba mirando con atención atraves de sus ojos negros y profundos. Podía sentir como la mirada perforaba mi cuello, y mi cien. Snape siempre se había caracterizado por ello. Y ese siempre había sido un gran atractivo para mí de parte de él.

Pero dadas las circunstancias... Este no era el momento de pensar en Snape de esa manera.

_"¡NO! ¡NO! y ¡NO!, no podía pensar en él de esa manera. No además el era... increíblemente... ¡AMARGADO!. Bueno quizás se lo podría endulzar un poco si... ¡NO!. Snape era amargado, odioso, orgullos, uraño, y... Definitivamente aún me gustaba. ¡Que idiota me sentía!_"


	13. El indicio

**¿Cómo han estados mis querid*s lector*s? Espero que bien. Acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que los dejara con más intriga de la que quisiera...**

**¡Nah! Mentira, me encanta que queden con dudas.**

**¿Pensaban que era aburrido? Bueno se equivocaron. ¿Pensaron que el amor de Snape y Elli, iba a ser tan fácil? También se equivocaron. ¿Pensaron que los crímenes no llegaban? Bueno se equivocaron otra vez. **

**Y como les dije anteriormente... "Disfruten de lo que tienen, por que se puede venir abajo muy pronto". Las cosas recién comienzan y la vida no es fácil para nadie.**

**Los quiero, gracias por leer.**

**Tema recomendado para leer el capitulo: I can't behave myself. De: Deadmund Feat. Neon Hitch.**

**X.O.X.O**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Capitulo 12: El indicio.**

Luego de unos minutos más Dumbledore (habiendo dejado a Minera a cargo de Hogwarts) Kingsley, Snape, Arthur y yo, salimos camino a las Hilanderas. Al llegar como suponíamos, el lugar estaba atestado de personas chismosas, bomberos, policía y... Federales. -¡Yupi!- pense de mala gana.

Antes, de adelantarnos un paso a hacer algo indebido hablé – Voy yo. Ya vi a Farrel, hablare con el.- puntualice- Además soy la única que esta vestida casi como muggle. Quédense aquí, si vuelvo es por que... Bueno solo vengan.- finalice mi escueta charla.

Camine rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaba Farrel. También conocido como Colin Farrel, agente de primera categoría del FBI, y trasladado a la CIA debido a sus impecables servicios. Joven, moreno, de piel aceituna, barba y con facciones severas. Farrel era el temor de todos los recién llegados al FBI, no recuerdo una sola ocasión donde el no se diera aires de ser el "jefe" solo por el hecho de instruirnos en las primeras disciplinas de los policías federales. Para mi Farrel nunca había sido de mi agrado –y no por ser paranoica- siempre pense que me observaba de manera algo desagradable, o también algo psicópata, hasta que razonaba que no era el centro del mundo y ese pensamiento desvanecía.

Como fuera, Colin Farrel, era un brujo, y uno bastante bueno, solo que por algún motivo, decidió alejarse. Motivo que hasta hoy, desconozco pero que tampoco viene al caso.

Y de repente ahí estaba...

-Agente Farrel, un gusto verlo de nuevo.- salude.

El tipo en cuestión se volteo a verme con mirada intrigada y a su vez analizando cada parte de mi – Cadete Elli, tanto tiempo. ¿Qué hace por aquí?- contesto secamente.

-Capitán, agente... Capitán del escuadrón A, en el FBI, señor. Y el motivo por el cual estoy, es para que el propietario de "Las Hilanderas" pueda ver su casa, o lo que quedaba de ella.- dije con parsimonia mirando los alrededores llenos del gentío,

-Pues entonces, capitán dígale que venga, no veo por que usted tenga que venir por el.- contesto sin ofensa en su voz pero seca y amarga como la hiel.

-Pense, que usted ya sabia agente Farrel, que es un brujo, y sino permítame comunicarle que con tanta gente en este lugar, no creo que sea posible, ni que el propietario vea su vivienda ni que el Ministerio de Magia se haga cargo de lo que corresponde.- rebatí.

Farrel, no dijo nada, y simplemente me miro con ceño fruncid, algo tan... Severus.

-Luego de unos minutos de silencio, mientras miraba unos papeles añadió – Vaya a esperar con sus amigos en la orilla del río. Calculo que dentro de una hora podré vacía aunque sea un poco más el lugar.-

-Gracias, agente.- finalice.

Ni más ni menos palabras, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, y ahora que volvia caminando hacía el grupo de magos, me di cuenta cuanto extrañaba estar en mi trabajo, incluso extrañaba el puesto que apenas pude ocupar.

Pasados veinte minutos, y ya habiéndole contado a los cuatro hombres la situación me aleje un tanto para ver Las Hilanderas, desde otro angulo. Definitivamente el barrio era horrible, parecía que aquellos vecindarios, creados luego de las guerras mundiales, completamente antiguos, y deteriorados, no tenían más remedio. El lago sucio, con agua tan negra como era posible, y las barrancas llenas de pastizales y rodeadas de desperdicios, demostraban una completa pobreza. ¿Acaso Snape siempre había vivido allí? Y si así lo era... ¿Esto le gustaba? Es decir, quizás el sea fanático de lo lúgubre, pero esto dejaba de ser un vecindario rodeado de fabricas puliendo el cielo de gris con sus humos, para pasar a ser un infierno. Y la duda... La definitiva duda... ¿Por qué nunca se habría mudado?

Severus Snape, cada vez era más interesante a mi persona. Y por si fuera poco en ese momento...

-Familiarizándo con la escena del crimen...- susurro una voz lenta a mis espaldas.

No contesto, ni acote palabra, simplemente hice un ruido con mi garganta a modo de risa.

-¿Cuándo vamos a pasar?- pregunto sin inmutarse mirando hacía el río como si fuera un bello mar.

Había escuchado la pregunta de Severus, sin embargo, no respondí la suya, y hablé.

-Sabés, en lo lúgubre, el lugar se parece a ti, sin embargo tu persona no tiene nada que ver con el lugar, ni siquiera se asemejan.- comente apoyándome en la vaya hacía el repugnante lago, al lado suyo, quedando codo con codo.

Aunque yo no dejaba de ver hacía delante, claramente pude darme cuenta de como el rotaba sus ojos hacía mi.

-Tu no me conoces.- sentenció.

-No lo suficiente.- rebatí.

-Y no lo harás.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que alguien pueda...- comencé a hablar sin pensar inundando mi cerebro de gases tóxicos de las fabricas.

-¿Qué pueda interesarse por mí?- concluyo mi frase, irguiéndose en el lugar, y dando la espalda al lago.

Aunque quería escapar de allí, por haber hablado tan rápido, quería escuchar la respuesta de todas formas.

-Exacto.- conteste sin alterarme.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron cuando noté que Snape se disponía mover sus labios y entonces...

-Capitán, ya pueden venir.- sentencio Farrel, que había aparecido de la nada.

Por lo visto Farrel, no pensaba adelantarse, así que Severus y yo simplemente nos miramos de reojo, y comenzamos a caminar.

Al llegar a la casa en penumbras Dumbledore, Kingsley, Arthur, otros dos magos más (por lo visto amigos de Arthur) se encontraban mirando todo el lugar, y tratando de encontrar alguna que otro indicio del incendio.

Definitivamente el que invento la frase "no juegues con fuego" tenía razón, había arrasado por completo la casa de Snape, y este aunque parecía tan sereno como siempre, en su mirada había algo intranquilo, alterado, melancólico.

En eso, escuche la voz de Severus, y vi como el se volteaba a verme - ¿Qué hace Potter aquí?- dijo en un susurro.

Impresionada, por la repentina manera de actuar, y sin comprender muy bien lo que dijo pregunte - ¿Quién? Perdón no oí bien.-

-Potter.- susurro, retomando su postura nuevamente –Ese.- dijo señalando de manera imperceptible.

-¿El es Harry Potter?- pregunte algo anonadada, la última vez que lo había visto, o que había sabido algo de él, tan solo era un niño.

Pero los niños crecen, y definitivamente Harry había crecido y por lo visto ahora era un auror.

-Ha crecido demasiado diría yo.- comente siguiendo la idea de Severus de susurrar.

-De seguro esta por que Dumbledore lo llamo.- dijo sin importancia, mientras levantaba un mueble, que al parecer no había sido comido del todo por el fuego.

Unos minutos más de silenció mientras íbamos mirando los rincones destruidos de la casa. Distintos encantamientos que Severus hacía para verificar algún rastro o huella, al igual que los demás magos.

Por mi parte, debido a mi mala memoria, solo registraba al modo muggle. Y eso significaba tirar tablas, mover algunos escombros, y etcétera de cosas con las manos. Algo que Severus no tardo en notar.

-Si sigues así, pronto te despedirán y no sirve realmente que seas sobrina de nadie ¿sabes?- comento con malicia y gracia, mientras con un movimiento de varita hizo levantar un pequeño escombro con el que estaba lidiando.

-No te metas.- amenace.

-Me incumbe.- sentenció soltando su hechizo y haciendo que el escombro cayera a mis pies.

-Ah si... ¿Y por que?- dije poniéndome de pie en frente de él, y mirándolo fijamente sin vacilar un segundo.

El tardo en contestarme, pero su mirada se mantenía fija en la mía, y no iba a decaer. No era buena con los hechizos, pero jamás ponía un pie atrás salvo que la situación representara conveniencia.

-Por que en cuanto te despidan me ascienden a mi.- sentenció, con su media sonrisa de odio.

-Pues sigue esperando por que eso no va a suceder.- dije dando un paso al frente.

Esta vez su sonrisa malévola se mostró en todo su rostro – Si sigues así, definitivamente te despedirán, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no eres buena para el puesto? ¿No te das cuenta que necesitas practicar más? ¿Acaso no te has fijado que no tienes suficiente práctica? – bramo en un susurro de bronca.

¡Ups! Al parecer alguien estaba contento... de una manera peculiar.

-Y que quieres que haga, que te ceda mi lugar, lo siento, pero vas a esperar, acá estoy y no me voy. Además suponiendo que quisiera aprender, quien demonios me enseñaría ¿Ah?- dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh veo que están charlando- hablo una voz familiar detrás nuestro.

Tanto Severus como yo, nos quedamos atónitos, al oír la voz... Justo esa voz. Dumbledore, estaba con su gesto preocupado, sin embargo aún tenía esa sonrisa odiosa.

-Si hablábamos del incendio.- mentí mirando el plano del lugar.

Severus no contesto y pese a mi increíble esfuerzo de sonar convincente, Dumbledore e percato de que era una vil mentira, y muy mala por cierto.

Unos segundos más de silencio incomodo, cuando por fin me decidí, a hacer otra cosa que estar parada sin hacer nada. Sin dar explicaciones ni hablar palabra, comencé a mover el escombro con mis manos.

-Oh déjame que te ayude querida.- dijo Albus.

-Gracias.- agradecí en un susurro, mirando hacía otro lado.

-Veo que aún tienes problemas para volver a dominar la magia, ¿Cierto?- pregunto mi tío.

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?- definitivamente las mentiras no se me daban como escencia.

-Bueno, creo que necesitaras algo de ayuda, alguien que realmente sepa las cosas básicas, y que te enseñe como defenderte, alguien que pueda ser estricto como yo y que te ayude en las cosas que se te dificultan.- comento mientras con su hechizo terminaba de juntar una gran cantidad de escombros en un rincón.

-Bueno, yo...- vacile- te lo agradecería mucho realmente tío, pero estas muy ocupado y yo podría...-

-¿Y quien dijo que seria yo?- habló fingiendo sorpresa- Estaba hablando de Severus querida.- tiro la bomba.

¡Maldito viejo! El y sus típicas ideas de yo no se nada, y es lo mejor, y que tal si... ¡AG!

-¿Disculpe?.- pregunto atónito Severus que estaba a un lado nuestro y había oído perfectamente la charla.

-Exactamente lo que dije. Si a mi sobrina le falta práctica, y necesito que alguien la ayude ese serías tu Severus, eres de mi plena confianza, y ambos sabemos que eres realmente bueno, no sirve utilizar la modestia.- concluyo- ¡Oh! Llego el ministro, creo que debería ir a hablar con él.-

Y ahí lo tienen el gran viejo barbudo "sabio" vuelve a hacer su "magia" tirando un baldazo de agua fría con cero grados centígrados. ¡Pero que tenía este viejo en la cabeza Eh? Si ya me doy una idea de que tiene, pero sería demasiado ofensivo decirlo así que dejémoslo ahí.

Volviendo a la realidad, Snape por lo visto había quedado prácticamente igual de helado que yo... Si había algo peor que se le queme la casa, eso era tener que enseñarle a su colega de DCAO (puesto que Snape ansiaba con su vida y desde hace años) exactamente eso... DCAO.

-¿Entonces?- pregunte para romper el silencio.

-Arreglamos al volver a Hogwarts, y CA LLA TE.- sentenció.

Luego de veinte minutos de examinar el lugar Dumbledore, el Ministro y otro par de personas anunciaron que se tenía que marchar, entre ellos Severus.

Antes de que Albus se marchase se acerco a mi – Querida, imagino que deberás quedarte por el papeleo, y obviamente te encargo que busques algún indicio, pero antes de eso, quiero presentarte a alguien.- dijo caminando hacía lo que había sido la entrada de las Hilanderas.

Allí, estaban, Farrel, Kingsley, y dos jóvenes uno pelirrojo, alto y lleno de pecas, y otro que ahora podía reconocer con certeza... Harry Potter.

-Bueno aquí estamos- habló Albus- Clair el es mi gran amigo Harry Potter, y junto con él también quiero presentarte a Ron Weasley. Ambos como sabras fueron...-

-Los héroes de la guerra, como no saberlo.- concluí.

-Si bueno Snape también lo fue.- habló Harry.

Aja, Snape había dicho. Definitivamente esta ex serpiente tenía mucho que averiguar de su ex jefe de casa.

-Mucho gusto muchachos mi nombre es Clair Elli Dumbledore.- me presente obviando el comentario de Snape.

-¿Dumbledore?- preguntaron al unísono ambos jóvenes un tanto sorprendidos.

-Salí, ella es mi sobrina. La única que tengo y una gran agente muchachos así que creo que encontraran de que hablar.- comento Albus- Bueno se me esta haciendo tarde y Minerva quedo sola, debemos volver.- se despidió con un gesto de la mano, y a continuación, estando al lado de Snape y otro grupo de personas desaparecieron.

Unos minutos de silenció y Ron habló - ¿Dumbledore? – con el mismo tono atónito.

-Ay, si que tiene, acaso no creían que Albus no podía tener más familia, que la que se conoce por Rita Sketeer?- dije a modo de gracia.

-Pues es un gusto entonces.- trato de arreglar Harry.

-Disculpen, Elli, tengo que hacer el papeleo, la policía muggle, volvió a llegar y voy a necesitar que no usen la magia ¿De acuerdo?- pidió Farrel sorprendiendonos.

-Claro, Farrell.- asentí. Una véz que se había ido, me volví hacía los muchachos- De acuerdo ¿Encontraron algo ustedes?- pregunte volviendo a caminar sobre las maderas quemadas.

-La verdad...- dud Ron.

-Nada.- concluyo Harry algo desanimado.

-Bueno sigamos buscando ahí mucho que todavía no hemos visto de seguro.- dije con énfasis, o al menos intentando fingirlo.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, y hasta cinco horas, seguimos en el lugar buscando algo, aunque sea algo pequeño que nos dijera quien había sido, cuando, o de que manera. Sin embargo, con los métodos muggles, no lográbamos adelantar mucho el trabajo, y para ser sincera, aunque usáramos magia yo no era muy útil que digamos.

Luego de esas cinco horas, Farrel volvió – Creo que es hora de que se vayan yendo ¿saben?.- silencio un minuto- La policía local ya sospecha de ustedes, por no haber ido a hablar nada. Y salvo por usted Elli, no creo que ellos dos tengan licencia federal muggle.- concluyo de mala gana.

-De acuerdo, mejor vayámonos.- sentencie, echando una última mirada, ya era de noche, y solo los reflectores muggles, permitían algo de luz al lugar.

A punto de irnos por el lado contrario a donde estaba la policía muggle, Ron tropezó con algo.

-¡Ay! – exclamo con dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Harry incorporando a su amigo.

-Si, si... ¿Pero que es esto?- pregunto Ron alumbrando con el lumus al objeto que lo había hecho caer.

La respuesta a la duda no pudo a ver sido más extraña e increíble... Si en teoría estabamos en los restos de lo que había sido un terrible incendio, no podría a ver nada, que no estuviera quemado. Y aún así algo había... Y estaba intacto.

Mientras que Ron alumbraba, y Harry sostenía a su amigo. Y examinaba la incoherente y asombrosa escena.

Un libro de pociones, con un señalador dentro. Por lo visto el libro era muy antiguo debido al color amarillento que demostraba su tapa, que un pasado abría sido blanca, a comparación con el papel blanco del señalador. Lo más extraño fue encontrar al lado del libro un sobre cerrado. Era obvio, que alguien los había dejado ahí y recientemente...

-¡Y ahora?- pregunto Ron- ¿Qué rayos es esto?-

-No nos queda otra que ver que es.- sentenció Harry.

Pero justo cuando Ron estaba por tomar el libro, me adelante, golpeando en su mano. -¡No! ¡Que clase de aurors son! ¿Ah? Y si tiene un hechizo.- susurre enojada.

-¡Cierto!.- saltó Harry.

Y haciendo un leve movimiento de varita, tocó ambos objetos, pero nada paso... Supuse que no tendrían nada malo. Así que tome la carta, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla alguien grito.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! ¡Necesitamos ver sus identificaciones!- era un oficial de la policía local.

¡Maldición! Justo ahora tenía que llegar alguien a molestar. Tanto Harry como Ron quedaron helados. Los mire un instante, y sin pensar demasiado tome el libro con el señalador, la carta, y susurre... o más bien grite -¡CORRAN!-

Ni quidditch alcanzamos a decir que los tres salimos corriendo por la calle al lado de la rivera, una vez alejados lo suficiente, frené a ambos y hable jadeando – Aparezcámonos en Hogwarts YA!-

Más oscuridad, un pasaje de colores, un gancho que me tiraba de los pies, y mil figuras, ganas de vomitar, hasta que ¡PAF!. Mi cara y todo mi cuerpo golpearon contra el frío suelo, y al levantar un poco mi cabeza pude divisar que estabamos en el los invernaderos de Hogwarts.

-¿Estan bien?- sentí como una mano sacudía mi espalda.

Al darme vuelta me fije que era Harry quien me había movido, y que Ron estaba al otro costado -Si... creo que sí.- dije en voz baja.

-¿Tiene la carta y el libro?- saltó Ron hablando de manera desesperada.

-Si yo los tengo.- dije incorporándome en el lugar.

-Bien...- empezó a decir Harry- Pues hay que abrirlos.- finalizo.


	14. Divina Conciencia

**Hola... no he sido muy buena escritora, los he dejado sin capitulo nuevo por mucho tiempo. En fín acá volví como siempre. Y les dejo un capitulo que tiene mucho de mi, tarde mucho quizás pero acá esta... listo para ustedes.**

**En sí, este capitulo no tiene demasiada acción, y pese a poder agregársela, me gusto que al menos se mostraran en esencia los sentimientos de Snape hacía nuestra protagonista. Así que la próxima habrá acción.**

**Éxitos y Bendiciones.**

**Canción recomendada a escuchar con el capitulo: In the mourning-paramore**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Capitulo 13: Divina Conciencia.**

-Tu sabes que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta ¿Para que hiciste eso?- pregunto un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años con la cara cubierta por la capucha de la túnica negra y con voz ronca.

El otro hombre más joven seguía callado y jugaba con la copa de vino en sus manos. Dejo pasar unos minutos de silencio se acomodo su túnica de viaje (debido a que la cueva estaba helada) y contesto – Solo...- hizo una pausa – estoy jugando, es bueno divertirse un poco ¿No crees?. Además recuerda que fueron ellos los que te rescataron, es mejor que les rindas algo de gratitud.-

Silencio de nuevo, y solo el pequeño fogón en la cueva producía un leve chisporroteo.

El hombre más viejo asintió sin emitir palabra, y el más joven se puso de pie –Me voy, o se darán cuenta que no estoy. Sabes esta tomando mucha amistad con personas poco convenientes... Habría que buscar una manera de... como decirlo... Solucionar este inconveniente.-

Finalmente el más joven salió de la cueva, dejando al más anciano dentro.

El viejo estaba cansado, al parecer su corazón ya no estaba bien, pero lo que no estaba bien era su conciencia...

""

Sentía como una gota de sudor frío me quemaba la cara, y estaba aterrada. Una véz más había tenido otra de esa pesadillas, ya no sabía cuantas había tenido, pero si sabía que había dos que eran importantes, no estaba segura de por que lo eran, pero tenía ese presentimiento. Acostada boca arriba en la cama, me voltee hacía la mesa de luz, donde descansaba el reloj, y lo mire intentando comprender en la oscuridad los números... Al no dar resultado busque mi varita y conjurando un lumus, se ilumino la habitación de manera que pude ver la hora... Las cinco de la madrugada.

Y luego de las idas y vueltas del día anterior solo quería voler a dormir. Pero no podía la duda me estaba carcomiendo por completo, y las pesadillas no aligeraban mi estrés.

Con Ron y Harry habíamos quedado de acuerdo que no abririamos el libro, ni la carta hasta estar seguros de lo que podían llegar a ser o significar, y yo (de manera estúpida... muy estúpida) me oferte a guardarlo en Hogwarts y esconderlo en mi habitación hasta que los jovenes le contaran a su amiga Granger, algo del asunto. Según ellos, ella era una joven muy inteligente y podría ayudar muchísimo. Y si la joven Granger había ayudado a acabar con Voldemort, definitivamente era algo más que inteligente.

Acostada en mi cama, y sin poder dejar de apuntar con la varita encendida hacía la biblioteca que tenía en frente donde yacían el libro y la carta, me percate de que llevaba casi una hora sin dormir al volver a mirar el reloj cucu de lechuza.

¡Demonios! –Necesito una poción para dormir, o no sobreviviré mañana...- murmure para mi misma, mientras me levantaba de la cama, y me ponía una bata encima de mis hombros.

Hogwarts seguía siendo horrible de noche, y últimamente con los problemas, mi paranoía parecía aumentarse por completo, deambule unos veinte minutos, intentando llegar a la enfermería, cuando escuche un ruido que provenía detrás de mí a la lejanía. -¡Mierda! ¿Ahora que?- pensé algo asustada, y recordando que no era buena con hechizos me asuste más.

A lo lejos vi unos ojos rojos que parecían brillar y flotar, y al verlos bien me produjo una sensación de desasosiego con un temor indescriptible. De la nada esos ojos, comenzaron a "volar" por así decir, hacía mi hasta que se escucho un fuerte "miauuu" detrás de mi. Al darme cuenta, una bola blanca moteada salto delante de mí... Kira. Y pasados unos minutos y escuchando gruñidos me percate que esos malditos ojos, no eran ni más ni menos de... La Señora Norris.

-Gatos...- susurre para mi misma con bronca, retomando mi camino.

Al salir de aquel pasillo, y por fin viendo la enfermería a lo largo de este, una mano toco mi espalda y sentí que mi corazón salía por mi boca.

-¡AH!- grite dandome vuelta con la varita en alto.

-¿Qué hace a estas horas profesora?- gruño Filch.

¡Maldito viejo con su maldita gata! Otro motivo por el cual me marche de esta maldita escuela. ¡TODOS SON UNOS MALDITOS!.

-Eso a usted no le incumbe Filch, y si tantas dudas tienes, iba para la enfermería...- conteste intentando relajar mi respiración.

-Oh lo siento profesora, solo pensé...- comenzó a decir Filch entre dientes con tono despectivo cuando todo se complico.

-Uds. No piensa Filch.- pronuncio una voz muy cerca nuestro pero imposible de ubicar de donde había salido, o de quien era, dado a que estaba todo más oscuro, que en la cueva de mis sueños.

Sin embargo, viera o no viera quien había dicho eso, el tono en forma de gruñido seco, y de ultratumba, solo podían ser de ...

-Oh profesor Snape lo siento, es solo que encontré a la profesora Elli, por aquí y pensé...- se explicaba Filch.

-Eso no importa.- contesto secamente- Ahora vaya a hacer sus rondas.- espeto Snape al conserje.

-Si, si profesor.- y diciendo esto un tanto atontado, lo vimos marcharse en dirección opuesta a la enfermería.

Silencio. Como odiaba los silencios con Snape ¡Por las brujas de salem! Y ¡Las brabas de Merlín!.

-Buenas noches.- decidí romper el hielo, caminando hacía la enfermería, y dejando atrás a Snape.

-¿Qué modales son esos?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Los únicos que tengo cuando no puedo dormir.- dije sin dejar de caminar, y llegando por fín a la puerta de la enfermería.

Pero antes de girar el pomo, él volvió a hablar – Poppy duerme.-

-Lo sé pero necesito su ayuda.- dije con impaciencia volteándome a verlo.

Y por primera vez, lo ví con algo más que su típica túnica negra. Llevaba una especie de pijama negro (por supuesto) algo viejo y gastado, y encima una túnica color verde tan oscura que si no fuera por el lumos que el estaba haciendo ni me hubiera percatado del color verde confundiéndolo con negro. Su cara lucía igual de alerta y sigilosa que siempre, su cabello estaba algo desprolijo, (como si recién se levantaba de la cama) tenía pelos completamente parados, y unas ojeras, que hasta el más ciego se daría cuenta que no había podido dormir nada. Y cuando Snape se acerco un poco más fue terrible, repulsivo e increíblemente fuerte el olor a alcohol que tenía impregnado.

El solo me miro fijo ante mi respuesta, y con la breve luz del lumos, pudo ver como sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

-Has bebido demasiado sabes.- dicte mientras me acercaba un poco a él.

-No te incumbe.- gruño – Ahora... ¿Necesitas poción para dormir acaso?-

-Si, no es obvio.- dije cansada.

-Entonces ven y pídemela, no andes mostrándote por todo el castillo.- contesto, y se encamino hacía otro lado.

Aunque no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de andar con Snape por ahí, menos yendo hacía su despacho, a esa hora, y con el semi borracho. No pude evitar seguirlo en silencio.

Su andar era pesado, como si quisiera caerse al piso pero no lo hacía por que tenía determinación y fuerza. Algo nuevo en él para mi.

Como de costumbre, llegamos a las mazmorras y nuevamente entre a su despacho.

Con un gesto de la mano me indico que me sentara en el sillón, mientras el entraba a la habitación contigua que era su dormitorio.

Mientras esperaba que saliera, me quede observando todo a mi alrededor, cuando por fín día parar con la causa de la borrachera. Impresionada por la cantidad de botellas vacías completamente y algo asustado, por lo que ese alcohol le podría hacer al sistema nervioso del hombre comencé a ver, vino de elfo, wiskey de dragón, licor del drama, y otros tantos como cervezas de mantequillas, y etcétera de tragos. Fácil conté alrededor de veinte botellas... ¡Esto era una aberración!

Desapareciendo las últimas gotas de alcohol que quedaban, al igual que las botellas que quedaban aún llenas (que eran como seis más) Snape salió del cuarto con el mismo aspecto, pero con una botellita en sus manos.

Sin embargo, su apariencia de borracho tranquilo se desplomo al ver lo que había hecho.

-¡Que demonios haces! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Como te atreves a venir acá y...!-

-Y nada! ¡Te estoy cuidando zoquete inútil! ¡¿No te das cuenta que si sigues bebiendo te dará un paro cardiaco?- grite con bronca.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!.-

-¡Oh claro que mi importa si no, no estaría haciendo esto imbécil!.-

-¡VETE AHORA!.-

-No hasta que tu no te tomes, esa poción y te duermas, luego me iré.-

-No me das ordenes, no me importa quien seas, no me vas a dar ordenes.- grito acercándose, pero se cayo al suelo.

Con pocas ganas de acercarme a él avance unos pasos y lo ayude a levantarse, pero al querer hacerlo, me empujo hacía un costado - ¡Oh no seas infantil Snape! Eres un hombre no una nenita ¿sabes?- espete.

Sin embargo a pesar de lo que dije el no me hizo caso, y quiso levantarse por sus propios medios. De manera que se volvió a caer una vez más...

-Vamos... solo por esta vez déjame ayudarte. Y no le diré nada a nadie si eso es lo que temes.- le dije viéndolo nuevamente en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse y con la cabeza caída para un costado.

Como si hiciera toda la fuerza del mundo, y estuviera sufriendo el dolor de una crucifixión, Snape me miro y asintió débilmente, intentando agarrarse de uno de mis brazos.

-¿Te acuestas?- pregunte levantándolo del suelo como podía, dado a que el hombre medía más de un metro ochenta fácil.

-Si...- fue lo único que le oí decir entre dientes.

Con gran esfuerzo lo recosté en la cama. Ahora no solo parecía borracho, sino que tenía la frente hirviendo. ¡Maldición! Vine por una poción y me llevo un enfermo... pensé. Molesta estaba sin embargo, me sentía un poco más cómoda. A pesar de detestar muchos aspectos de Snape, ahora que lo veía tan indefenso y tranquilo acostado en su cama, y con los ojos cerrados, el hombre trasmitía cierta paz... que nadie lograba trasmitirme.

Borrando esos pensamientos de mi mente, me levante para buscar una poción para la fiebre, o al menos algo que lo ayudara un poco.

Al entrar en el dormitorio contiguo al suyo descubrí una gran variedad de pociones, era un lugar muy pequeño, con una mesa en medio, y las paredes estaban total y completamente cubiertas por estanterías llenas de pociones. Por sobre la mesa había instrumentos químicos, y algún que otro ingrediente en su bolsa de madera. El lugar era tan pequeño que con que solamente una persona estuviera quedaba pequeñsimo.

Sin perder tiempo comencé a buscar una poción para la fiebre, unos minutos después de haber leído casi cien etiquetas, encontré el frasco que correspondía a la poción que buscaba.

Salí del cuarto, y al ver a la cama Snape no estaba, me aterre, e instantáneamente saque mi varita. Sin embargo cuando Severus volvió a aparecer mis nervios se relajaron.

-¿Dónde fuiste?- pregunte confundida.

El hombre que al parecer no se percato de mi presencia hasta que le hable, pego un leve respingo - ¿Qué haces aquí aun?- pregunto con voz cansada, deteniéndose frente a la cama, y a punto de sacarse la túnica verde petróleo.

-Nunca me fui... Te recosté en la cama, y entre a este cuarto a buscar algún poción para la fiebre.- respondí.

Pese a que aún se tenía apariencia cansada, y respiraba con dificultad, hablaba claramente - ¿Dónde esta la poción?-

-Que poción?- pregunte confundida.

-La que quitaste de...- estaba diciendo de manera osca, cuando cayo al piso nuevamente.

A pesar de que hasta el momento me había mantenido quieta en mi lugar, cuando el volvió a desplomarse me abalance y lo sujete antes de que se cayera por completo. Parece que el olor a alcohol y el dolor de cabeza aún lo tenía.- Mejor te recuestas-

El no dijo nada, sin embargo se recostó. Luego de que le alcance algunas cosas que me pidió, como por ejemplo algunas pociones extrañas, una manta, y un vaso con agua, me estaba por ir, cuando su voz tan seca resonó en la habitación.

-Necesito que te quedes...- dijo desde la cama acostado.

Sin poder dar crédito a mis oídos por lo que acababan de escuchar, me voltee a verlo lentamente.

-No me mires así... Solo quédate.- dijo como con bronca de tener que justificarse.

-De acuerdo.- dije sentándome en el sillón que tenía frente a su cama.

-Agarra una manta toma tu poción y duérmete... Si te necesito te lo haré saber.- explico como si estuviera dando una lección normal y corriente a cualquier alumno de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, sin quejas de ningún tipo, hice lo que dijo, pero justo cuando estaba por tomar la poción, estaba preparando la suya en el vaso con agua que le había dado y se le volcó uno de tantos frascos, poniéndolo aún más molesto... "Pobre" pense al ver que la borrachera no se le iba.

Con tacto y sutileza me acerque a el, levantando el frasco y diciendo "frotego" para limpiar parte de la poción que se había caído.

-Cuidado es muy... pegajosa.- me explico recostándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Dime que tengo que hacer.- dije mirando todos los frascos.

-Mezcla dos cucharas de jengibre con una milésima de lupalia, y pon un centímetro cubico de extracto de mandrágora. Mezcla todo eso con el agua y dámelo.- concluyo.

Tarde un poco en que las cantidades fueran correctas, pero lo logre.

Luego de que se la diera a él, y de que mirara el frasco como si fuera n veneno furtisimo, se dispuso a tomarla. A todo esto yo ya había tomado mi poción para dormir, y estaba completamente cansada, y por fín tenía un sueño pesado.

Snape me decía algo, pero no lograba oírlo con claridad, y ahí cerré mis ojos al fin.

""

Severus Snape estaba intentando decirle que había sido una "estúpida por tomar la poción antes de recostarse" , pero ella no le dio tiempo a terminar esa frase que se desplomo al costado de la cama.

Snape sabía que estaba borracho, que su cuerpo estaba cansado, y que la poción que ella acababa de preparar no haría efecto al menos hasta dentro de media hora, sin embargo se levanto de la cama, y como pudo la tomo en brazos.

A punto de caminar y de recostarla en el sillón se volvió a sentir cansado, y estaba vez si se caía no iba solo a lastimarse él mismo, así que opto por lo seguro, recostó a la joven en un extremo de la cama, y el un tanto ceñudo, aunque una parte suya muy en el fondo deseaba saber que se sentía... se recostó en el otro extremo de la cama.

La cama, era de dos plazas, y más, y pese a que el cuerpo de él, no tocaba el de ella, ni el de ella, el de él, al cerrar los ojos Severus Snape, sentía y sabía que estaba compartiendo su cama con alguien, aunque en un primer momento, se odio a si mismo por lo que pensaba y lo que hizo... Luego una serie de pensamientos que siempre trataba de olvidar y exterminar salió a flote en la superficie de la noche. Uno de tantos pensamientos era... ¿Por qué si ya habiendo terminado la guerra, aún no había buscado pareja? Sin embargo, el sabía muy bien, que la guerra, la misión para con Harry Potter, y otras cosas, no eran motivos para que el no tuviera pareja... el verdadero motivo y el lo sabía perfectamente, era su carácter horrible, su malhumor, su forma entera y completa de ser, además de que no era precisamente un gran galán. Luego de la guerra y del juicio, el se había hecho un poco más conocido por culpa de los boca floja de Dumbledore y Potter, y siempre estaba la mujer desesperada que estaba detrás del "héroe solitario". Sin embargo ninguna estaba interesada en él como persona sino en su reputación...

Además el amor... era un total y puro dolor de cabeza. "Sino mirenla a ella" dijo dándose vuelta, y mirando a Clair que yacía acostada y sin percatarse que unos ojos negros penetrantes observaban todas sus facciones en la oscuridad.

"Tan despreocupada, tan sencilla, sin fijarse en si el era un héroe o no, tomándolo como cualquier otra persona, tomándolo como lo tomo aquella noche en que se mezclaron sus labios... tomándolo por quien es el en escénica y no por su pobre y poca fama" Snape, que ya sabía por que pensaba todo eso... y aunque hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así se dio por vencido, y acercandose un poco más a ella y mirándola como pudiese ya que el sueño le pesaba se dijo a si mismo" Snape eres un completo, total, irracional, incomprendido, y maximizado imbécil", "AG! No me puede... no yo no... no pudo estar pensando... que yo estoy.. ¡IMBESIL!"

"Por que imbécil?" dijo una voz interior dentro de el.

"No estoy para estas cosas estúpidas" se dijo a si mismo intentando apagar aquella voz dentro de su cabeza.

"Así que aceptar la verdad es algo estúpido entonces?" volvió a contrariarlo aquella voz.

"Te aseguro que no se de que verdad me estas hablando, y ahora me voy a dormir" dijo a si mismo.

"Oh vamos, engaña a Dumbledore, a Voldemort (aunque este, esta muerto ya no puedes claro, no), a Clair, a quien quieras, pero no te engañes a ti mismo idiota" volvió a hablar aquella voz.

"No me engaño"

"Seguro?"

"Por supuesto que no me engaño."

"Entonces, por que será que la vez que viste a Clair, hablando con Roud, te molesto?"

"Por que se creen superiores, e hicieron quedar a Slytherin en vergüenza"

"Patrañas! Esos fueron Celos, y no intentes desmentirlos"

"Es tarde no estoy para esto, y menos para que yo mismo me este preguntando idioteces"

"Idioteces? ¿Qué idioteces? Acaso amar, o celar a una mujer es una idioteces? acá mi amigo, el único IDIOTA... eres tú. Por no decir las cosas"

"Y que le voy a decir, que la amo..." penso Severus, un tanto confundido por su propia voz.

"Tienes razón eso la asustaría" dijo la voz de su conciencia.

"Vete"

"A donde soy tu conciencia?"

"Entonces deja de molestar"

"Lo haré, cuando aceptes como son las cosas, y cuando te decidas a hacer algo, por esa mujer que tienes enfrente de ti..."

Snape estaba a punto de pensar algo cuando cayo rendido ante el sueño.

Las horas volaron y como si solamente hubiera cerrado los ojos, los abrió rápidamente, lo primero que hizo fue creer que todo había sido un sueño, que su casa no estaba quemada, que ella nunca hubiera tenido insomnio, y que el nunca la hubiera recostado a su lado en la cama... Pero eso... era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Ahora, la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba ella?. Por la rendija que tenía por ventana a penas entraba un rayo potente de luz, lo que significaba que ya era la mañana entrada. Pero de ella, no había si quiera huella, lo único que había eran las sabanas arrugadas y apartadas de donde supuestamente Clair había dormido.

Snape, al no verla se incorporo ojeando toda la habitación, y por lo que pudo ver, tampoco estaban las botas de la joven, motivo por el cual, de seguro se había marchado, lo segundo que vio fue el lugar en el que se encontraba el en la cama, técnicamente estaba al lado de ella (y no quiso imaginarse que hizo o dijo inconsciente) así que trato de olvidar eso, y lo consiguió... al ver el reloj.

-¡Mierda!-


	15. New York, New York

Hola volví lectores y escritores, acá les dejo otro capitulo, esperando que lo disfruten, no dice gran cosa, pero aclara el panorama, y deja puertas, ventanas y hoyos abiertos para las dudas que vendrán en el próximo...

**Soundtrack: Playing God- Paramore.**

**¡Saludos y Éxitos!**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Capitulo 14: New York New York.**

Desde el incendió de la casa de Severus, que había sido en septiembre, hasta ahora que ya estabamos en 30 de Octubre, no había aparecido nada extraño, ni había sucedido ningún asesinato, ni secuestro ni nada por el estilo, lo que nos hizo pensar (digo "nos" por que durante este último mes, me he estado comunicando con Kingsley, Harry, Ron y Hermione, estos últimos tres siguen estudiando para ser aurores, y los cinco juntos intentamos recolectar algún pedazo de información pero nada), que el enemigo, esta débil o ha tenido algún problema pero definitivamente no ha desaparecido.

Respecto al libro y a la carta aún no los hemos abierto, aunque Ron, Harry y yo, quisimos, Hermione nos convenció para dárselo a ella de manera que pudiera "estudiarlo" y realizarle pruebas para comprobar que no produce ningún daño en caso de abrirlos.

En hogwarts, mis clases de defensa durante todas las noches, van mejor de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado. Definitivamente la ayuda de Snape, es de lo más grátificante, y aunque siempre encuentra algo para hacerme sentir inferior, provocarme, pelearme, o sacarme de quicio hasta el cansancio y luego provocar irme dando un portazo mientras el queda con su sonrisa de suficiencia... Puedo asegurar que no van tal mal.

Y eso lo pruebo en mis clases, donde no parezco un "Lockhart" (según Severus fue un profesor PESIMO, que hubo años atrás y era un completo imbécil), ese termino tan distintivo hacía mi persona lo hizo la noche, que quise hacer un Leviosa, sobre una mesa, y lo hice contra el... afortunadamente o desafortunadamente tal vez, no murió rompiéndose el cuello al caer al piso.

Sin embargo, por más odio que su persona estile hacía mi, ambos somos amigos, y de eso no hay duda, incluso aunque el no quiera aceptarlo.

Mis pesadillas no han vuelto, aunque aveces he tenido insomnio, y automáticamente voy a buscar a Severus a su despacho (incluso de madrugada) para pedirle poción para dormir sin soñar... Y aunque jamas me habla bien, si es que me habla, jamas se negó a ayudarme, doy prueba de fe, de que en dos ocasiones nos quedamos charlando varias horas de cosas vanas, hasta que el termino de preparar la poción.  
>Y si esa no es suficiente prueba de amistad, me basta con decir, que en varias ocasiones, en las que se hacían excursiones a Hogsmade, Severus me busco para comprar pociones e ingredientes para dictar sus clases, claro que luego el muy desagradecido me hizo cargar con gran parte de sus queridos paquetes.<p>

Si bien no se nos da por la charla, los silencios, las miradas, e incluso los sarcasmos hacia a otras personas (por que gracias a Merlin, ya no me toma como blanco de sus bromas todo el tiempo) hacen que disfrutemos la compañía del otro, al menos yo lo siento así con él... Claro, que en el hecho en sí de la amistad no cabe lugar a mis sentimientos.

Hogwarts iba bien, como de costumbre el Señor Ministro Fudge (Si, para nuestra "alegría" fue restituido ese miserable idiota), intenta meter sus garras dentro del colegio, alegando que ya pasaron muchos años desde que Dumbledore, esta en el puesto, y de que es hora de un cambio... Aunque Fudge vive hablando de eso, nadie da importancia, todos saben que Albus, es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Hogwarts en décadas y décadas (si, mi abuelo es viejo, muuuy viejo), y que sería una tontería juzgarlo por su edad, cuando llegando ya a sus doscientos años enfrento a Voldemort, como si fuera un niño de veinte.

Sin embargo, esa mañana de 30 de Octubre, las cosas se iban a poner complicadas para todos, y el Halloween, nos iba a dar una gran sorpresa...

El desayuno como siempre, gracias a Severus, parecía una batalla campal más de lo normal. Ese día Flitwick había faltado, y Snape había tomado su asiento, por ende había quedado encerrada entre Glenn, con quien me alegro muchísimo de decir, que estabamos llevándonos más que bien, y con Severus, quien a pesar de todo su carácter odioso, logramos llevarnos mejor.

El desayuno fue placentero, acompañado de una nueva tarta de melaza que los elfos hicieron y algún que otro tibio a caliente comentario del profesor de pociones para molestar un poco a Glenn, quien por cierto no daba importancia y solo me buscaba para hablar tranquilamente.

En eso, una lechuza de tamaño descomunal entro al Gran Comedor y se poso (como pudo debido a su gran tamaño) delante del plato de Albus.

Este al verla, pareció palidecer de repente, algo que muy pocas veces he visto, y las últimas veces que la vi, solo significaba una cosa: ¡Problemas!

No tardo ni un segundo en terminar de leer la carta, y levantarse de su asiento.

-Temo comunicarles que el desayuno se ha terminado, pido a los prefectos de cada casa, que lleven rápidamente y sin desviarse del camino por nada, a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas...- suspiro- Colegas a la sala de profesores en cinco minutos.-

Dicho esto Albus se levanto y desapareció poco a poco entre la multitud de alumnos, tanto el resto de los profesores como yo, quedamos preocupados, pero lo que más me preocupo de todo era averiguar que decía aquella nota. Sin pensar un segundo más salí caminando en dirección hacía donde había ido mi tío, pero una mano sujeto con delicadeza mi brazo.

-Clair has oído a Albus, vamos a la sala de profesores. Lo que sea que este pasando no es bueno, y no es bueno tampoco que andes sola por el castillo, aunque sea de día.- explico Glenn.

Yo lo mire con impaciencia, y el me retribuyo la mirada de manera tranquila. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos.- dije rindiéndome a los ojos de Glenn y a su forma de ser tan tranquila y persuasiva a la vez.

Pronto la mitad o casi todos los profesores se habían ido, solo quedaban, dos, Mcgonagall y Snape. Minerva estaba terminando de hacer por lo visto algunos sortilegios, y Snape... bueno... él estaba... ¿Acaso nos estaba observando a Glenn y a mi?, Si lo estaba haciendo.

Glenn quien no se percato de la mirada de Severus, me agarro del brazo y me guío hasta la salida, detrás nuestro a unos pocos pasos venían Minerva, y Severus en completo silencio. Llegando a la sala de profesores, había un gran murmullo, lo que significaba que Albus aún no había llegado. Glenn abrió la puerta, y pasó Minerva con ganas de poner orden, Glenn entro al escuchar que lo llamaban y se adentro e el salón, Snape estaba entrando cuando repentinamente se dio vuelta, y cerro con un movimiento sutil de varita la puerta tras de sí, dejándonos solos en el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces? No ves que en cualquier momento llega Albus y...- comencé a recriminarle sin demasiada importancia.

-Que rápido te convence cualquiera... ¿Cierto?- comento con una sonrisa lacónica.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude preguntar sin entender nada de lo que decía... cuando al final caí. ¿Acaso le molesto que no hubiera insistido a Glenn el no haber ido tras Dumbledore?

-Olvídalo. Albus esta en su despacho, y supongo que te necesitara si es lo que estoy pensando. Ve rápido, y vuelve rápido. Y cuando vuelvas, me dices que paso, en privado.- puso una mano en la manija de la puerta, y volvió a voltearse a verme - ¿Acaso a mi no me haces caso? ¿O estas esperando a que te haga una mirada de perro mojado como la de Roud? Por que no lo conseguirás oíste.-

Aunque eso, tendría que haber sido un simple sarcasmo más de Severus, esta vez no funciono así. De alguna manera me hirió – Deje de esperar cosas de ti Severus.- concluí mi frase, y me fui a paso apresurado al despacho de Albus, sin siquiera ver la cara del hombre que estaba conmigo hace cinc segundos atrás.

""

Severus Snape, estaba aún quieto en la puerta, sin poder mover los músculos de su mano, oyendo dentro de su cabeza, esa frase como si fuera un molesto zumbido de abeja, o como si quisiera decir algo entre líneas... "Deje de esperar cosas de ti Severus..."

"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?" se pregunto así mismo, tomando su barbilla con su mano, y poniendo una expresión muy seria.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" Y ahí estaba la conciencia de Snape otra vez.

"Acaso no me canso de torturarme a mi mismo... ¿Seré masoquista?"

"Si querido amigo, eres masoquista. ¿Acaso esa frase no fue suficiente para que te des cuenta de algunas cosas?"

"Lo cierto es que no. Y esas palabras no quieren decir nada, a excepción de cuanto me detesta..." le respondió a su conciencia mientras se recostaba contra la pared.

"Me retracto, masoquista no, imbécil si. ¿Acaso no es obvio, que ella esta esperando algún tipo de acercamiento por parte tuya?"

"¿Acercamiento?, Aveces me pregunto si podía inventar una poción para desaparecer la conciencia."

"Hazme desaparecer, pero ahí un problema, el amor no desaparece con pociones".

"¡Basta! Además supongamos... ¿Por qué ella querría estar con alguien como yo? Dame una buena cualidad."

"Eres bueno en pociones"

"¿Algo más relevante?"

"La verdad... NO. Eres pésimo, pero siempre hay un roto para un descosido, así que siéntete feliz de que ella te ame".

"No me ama, gracias si me aguanta, y lo hace de buena persona, o de idiota. Probablemente de idiota."

"Eres caso perdido"

"CÁLLATE" rugió Snape para sus adentros, y volviendo a abrir la puerta olvidándose de su conciencia.

Entro al salón, y para su desgracia, se topo con Roud, quien estaba intentando hacer algunos chistes, junto con Hagrid para animar a los demás; algo que conseguían muy eficazmente, esto que hizo que Severus, se sintiera agobiado por las risas. Sin saber que hacer, si se quedaba se aguantaba a todos sus idiotas colegas riéndose cuando podría estar pasando algo grave, y si salía a fuera, probablemente volvería a tener un monologo, sobre sus sentimientos hacía un maldito amor no correspondido. Opto por las risas, sin embargo pasados diez minutos, de risas, y preocupación por que ni Albus ni Clair, aparecían decidió ir a buscar el mismo a los que faltaban.

Caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo, y a punto de cruzar la entrada principal se topo con quienes menos esperaba. Potter, Weasley, Granger, y Kingsley.

-Oh Severus, al fin encontramos alguien conocido.- se acerco Kingsley hablando de manera seria y tranquila.

-Vayan a la sala de profesores, que allí ira Albus en unos instantes.- contesto secamente, intentando seguir su camino.

-El profesor Dumbledore, nos pidió que fuéramos exactamente a su oficina- dijo la voz fuerte y firme de Potter.

Si había algo que Severus odiaba más que a su conciencia, eso o ese era Harry Potter, y su forma de ser, tan parecida a James Potter.

-Pues entonces, síganme que voy a su despacho.- hablo rápido y camino a zancadas hasta llegar a la estatua de la gárgola.

Una vez dicha la contraseña "caramelo de limón" , la gárgola, ni siquiera comenzó a moverse que a penas mostró una pequeña abertura, una sombra paso rápidamente al lado de Snape, sin embargo la sombra no era un simple reflejo, sino que era una persona, era Clair...

-¡Elli!- gritó Snape, al ver que salía a toda prisa.

Detrás de ella, bajo Albus rápidamente. –Severus, ve y cuidala, no dejes que salga del castillo y... Oh han llegado, bueno pasen, por favor Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Kingsley vengan. Severus por favor.- dicho esto, el anciano dio media vuelta, y los cuatro aurors lo siguieron por la gárgola, Snape aún algo confundido, intento ubicar a Clair.

Caminando rápidamente, o mejor dicho casi trotando, llego a verla por el pasillo -¡Elli!- volvió a gritar, pero esta parecía no escucharle...

""

Este no era exactamente el momento indicado, no era para nada el momento indicado. Y menos que personas que aún no olvidaba ni perdonaba estuvieran involucradas.

Tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no noté, que Severus me había agarrado del brazo y me empujo hacía una pared, hasta que sentí el dolor de los golpes bruscos.

-¡Sueltame!- rugí.

-Prometiste que irías y que me contarías que sucedió.- me recrimino en un susurro.

-No es momento Severus, me tengo que ir, lo siento.- dije rápido y me escabullí de su agarre.

Cuando pense que no me volvería a agarrar, lo hizo, y de manera tan bruta, que mi cabeza golpeo fuertemente contra la pared de adoquines.

-¡AY! ¿Me quieres decir que demonios te pasa? ¡NO! ¿Sabes que? Ahora no tengo tiempo para tu mal humor, así que adiós.- conteste enojada y adolorida.

-Dumbledore me pidió que te cuide y no te deje salir del castillo.- explico caminando igual de rápido que yo.

-Si, claro. Y también te pidió que me arropes, me leas un cuento, y me des el beso de las buenas noches. Y tu como eres buena persona accediste de corazón.- conteste con más bronca, mi dolor iba en aumento.

-Si quieres...- contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica, o al menos eso parecía.

-No estoy para bromas, ya te dije.- volví a contestar, abriendo la puerta de mi despacho.

Al entrar, comencé a buscar mi bolso mágico. Y a meter cosas dentro de él...

-No...- susurro Severus, tomando la mano que tenía agarrado el bolso.

-No...- suspire- te metas.- concluí y me solté de su agarre.

En ese momento, volví a mirar a Snape, cuando resopló, y note como sus labios estaban a punto de decirme algo, al igual que sus ojos me estaban mirando fijo... cuando alguien tocó la puerta-

-Clair... estas ahí?- la voz de Glenn sonaba detrás de la puerta de roble.

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Severus se adelanto –Estamos acá.-

Glenn, entró por la puerta y se quedo mirándonos, algo extrañado. Luego se volteo hacía mi – Te dije que no fueras a ningún lado.-

-Si lo sé, pero Albus me mando a llamar y...- comence a explicar mientras metía diferentes cosas en mi bolso.

-¿Cómo te pudo haber llamado si ya se había ido, y todos los maestros estaban dentro de la sala de profesores?- indago Glenn.

Al decir eso me quede algo paralizada por un segundo, y sin saber que contestar, lo ciert es que no tenía idea de por que me estaba quedando así de aturdida, cuando tenía cosas mil veces más importantes que hacer, aunque Albus no quisiera.

-Vaya Roud, no sabía que Elli era de tu propiedad. Es bueno conocer tu otra faceta. Digamos...- suspiro falsamente- controladora quizás?.- concluyo Severus con malicia y en un tono de voz sedoso que hasta daba miedo.

-No te metas Snape. Que yo sepa cuidarla, no es controlarla.- contesto Glenn más serio de lo que lo había visto en mi vida.

Severus estaba por contestar cuando me adelante – Oigan,, basta ¿si?. Ahora ambos, fuera, tengo que terminar de alistar cosas.-

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado.- dijo con firmeza Severus.

-Ya basta vallasen.- dije ya con pocas pulgas en mi cerebro.

-No me voy si se que estas por hacer alguna locura, y como lo más probable es que la hagas, me quedare.- declaro Glenn.

Severus estaba a punto de contraatacar con algún comentario de los suyos, cuando entro "San" Albus Dumbledore a la habitación.

-Que bueno que los encuentro aquí...- dijo con una sonrisa tensa – Glenn hazme el favor de anunciar a los profesores que ya voy en camino, y luego ve a alistar algunas de tus cosas.-

Dicho esto, Glenn me dirigió una mirada de calma, y salió del cuarto.

-En cuanto a ustedes...- Albus se detuvo simulando que pensaba con la mano en su barbilla – Severus tu iras con ella, no dejare que le suceda nada, y aunque es un viaje rápido, y poco complicado me preocupa la seguridad de mi nieta. ¿Me harías el favor de acompañarla a New York junto con el profesor Roud? Iran acompañados de algunos aurors.- concluyo el viejo chiflado.

Por que no tenía otra forma de llamar a aquel viejo "super sabio" y valiente. Lo último que necesitaba además de las sospechas que habían aparecido contra mi, de perder mi departamento (aunque claro ya no lo utilizaba), de volver a New York a declarar, (cuando yo siempre fui una agente del FBI) a favor de mi propia inocencia, y para colmo, de los colmos... Ir con Severus Snape y con Glenn Roud.

"De bizarro, esto ya era extrañamente divertido..." pensé para mi misma, viendo la cara de Severus, impactada, y por primera vez de lo que yo lo conocía... parecía no saber que contestar.

Y de alguna forma, sentía y deducía que estas extrañas situaciones escasas, pese a no ser terribles, se parecían a una guerra fría... En donde nosotros solo somos títeres de un juego macabro, como si hubiera un "dios" arriba mirando y manejándonos con hilos acá abajo.

Enumeremos:

Mi regreso a Hogwarts y los motivos por el cual que aún siguen algo empañados.

Las muertes muggles, y de sangres puras.

La casa de Severus.

El libro y la Carta como indicios.

Las pesadillas premonitorias o de deja vu.

Y ahora la desaparición de Flitwick.

Y el conflicto con mi departamento y las muertes.

Esta vez quien estaba actuando, no era ningún idiota, y buscaba algo mucho más grande incluso de lo que alguna vez Riddle aspiro.


	16. Truco o trato

**Hola a todos, lamento tardar siempre tanto, así que bueno, espero que este nuevo episodio les guste, aparecen nuevos personajes, y se siembran nuevas dudas. Y por fin vemos que nuestra pareja se decide a hacer algo.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan review, o simplemente leen. Siempre se agradece la atención que le presten a este fic.**

**¡Éxitos!**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Soundtrack del Capitulo: Black Sunshine- Neon Hitch.**

**Capitulo 15: Truco o trato.**

Atontados por la noticia y las palabras de Albus, Severus y yo aún no habíamos movido un músculo. Snape que fue el que más rápido se recompuso, estuvo a punto de mover uno de sus labios, cuando Albus volvió a entrar...

-Ah... Me olvidaba, el baile de hoy a la noche para celebrar Halloween, no se suspenderá, a excepción que las circunstancias sean demasiado peligrosas. Y estaría realmente encantado, en que ambos, mejor dicho los tres asistieran. Así que tienen que salir dentro de...- decía mi tío mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo, y sacaba su reloj colgante- ¡Oh vaya! Es tardísimo, deben irse ahora, Severus ve a empacar lo esencial, y baja a la puerta principal, ya tendrían que estar en el ministerio su viaje sale en 20 minutos.- sentencio Albus – Y por lo que veo Minerva estará esperando una respuesta si me disculpan.- dicho el problema se fue por el pasillo a paso apresurado.

Afortunadamente, yo acababa de terminar de empacar mi mochila, con lo "esencial" como había dicho Albus. Severus estaba a punto de salir, cuando anuncie.

-Te acompaño y luego subimos juntos.-

Este se detuvo me miro con desprecio y murmuro – No gracias.- se fue dando zancadas.

"Hombres todos complicados... Bueno no todos, al menos Glenn es sencillo. Pero en cuanto a Severus y mi tío... ¡AGGG!"

Iba con estos pensamientos caminando rápidamente, hacia la puerta principal, cuando una mano rozo mi hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? Me encontré a Albus por el camino, me dijo que fuera contigo a New York, ¿Acaso se volvió loco?- pregunto Glenn acoplándose a mi paso.

-La verdad no se... lo único que se, es que las cosas no están bien en mi hogar, al menos no para mi.- sentencie, al ver que llegábamos a la entrada y allí ya se encontraban los aurors, Kingsley, Ron, Harry, y Hermione.

-Siempre en la acción ¿verdad?- comento Glenn como broma, para alivianar tensiones. Y para ser sincera, lo consiguió al menos nos reímos un poco, hasta que apareció Severus, con su cara de pocos amigos.

Una vez fuera de las rejas del colegio, y habiéndonos transportado directamente a la entrada del Ministerio de Magia, Kingsley, fue corriendo a buscar a un guardia.

-Vamos, el traslador aún nos espera.- anuncio con voz susurrante y agitada por la corrida.

Al llegar al la sala de transportes mágicos, quede impresionada, en sí ya había quedado impresionada de solo conocer el Ministerio, realmente era gigante, y muy imponente, sin embargo la sala de vuelvo, parecía dividida por pistas... Como los aviones, solo que en este caso, las pistas en el suelo negro, eran líneas blancas que formaban cuadrados, y dentro de cada uno, había un objeto diferente... Una bota, un cepillo de dientes, una taza, un reloj, incluso un patito de ule. Y ese último el más chistoso fue el que más risa me causo. Al pasar por al lado, Kingsley nos mira dice.

-Bien sujétense todos, sale en dos minutos.-

Ante esas palabras, yo me quede estupefacta al ver al diminuto pato, sin entender como todos agarraríamos, y nos sujetaríamos de ese pedazo, mejor dicho pedacito de plástico.

-Pero Kings...- me quede a media pregunta, cuando el guardia que venía con nosotros anunció que nos quedaban "30 segundos" y Severus jaló de mi hacía abajo para agarrar como él (tan vergonzosamente consciente) estaba agarrándolo.

Ni bien toque al objeto de goma, amarillo y suave, todo se hizo mil colores, y puras vueltas, la sensación de que me jalaban era tan fuerte, que intente con todos mis medios aferrarme a mi pedazo de pato de ule, pero en mi afan de sujetarme tomo la mano de Severus, de los nervios la solté, por ende me solté...

Sin embargo el brazo alrededor de mi cintura, fue tan fuerte que al caer al suelo, una vez terminado el viaje, sentí como si fuera una costilla rota.

Respirando el aire de New York alce la viste y vi árboles... Era el Central Park, como no reconocerlo, Brooklyn, Uper East Side, 5ta Avenida, Broadway, FAO Shwartz, Grand Central Station, y tantos otros lugares que adoraba. Sin embargo mi mente no vago demasiado más, al darme cuenta que estaba sobre Severus y que este me miraba con cara de bronca y reproche, mientras su brazo aún rodeaba mi cintura.

Como si me hubieran electrificado salte poniéndome de pie, y le extendí mi mano para ayudar a levantarlo, sin embargo el la rechazo, en silencio y solo me miro con bronca.

-Bien ya estamos todos.- anuncio Kingsley mientras sacudía su túnica al igual que los demás.- Ahora Potter, nos conducirá.- explico, mientras con un movimiento de varita de Hermione nuestras ropas cambiaban a ser muggles, y emprendimos camino.

Ya llevamos seis cuadras caminando, y mientras tanto iba charlando con Glenn, acerca de lo hermosa que realmente era la gran manzana.

Kingsley y Potter encabezaban el grupo, luego iban Ron y Hermione, al parecer discutiendo por algo que Ron hizo... o mejor dicho vió (las jovenes newyorkinas

Son muy bonitas y excéntricas en general), luego veníamos Glenn y yo hablando sobre el tema a declarar que aún no tenía en claro, y que supuestamente Albus le había comentado a... ¡SEVERUS!.

Me había olvidado por completo de él, y rápidamente, gire mi cabeza para ver donde estaba, afortunadamente, iba de tras nuestro con su cara fría y su expresión rígida.

Al notar que lo estaba observando levanto la vista y me dirigió una mira de bronca, pero luego se volvió, rara, distinta... Indescifrable.

Al notar esto, me acerque un poco al oído de Glenn, y le susurre, si podría adelantarse con los demás que yo debía hablar algo con Severus sobre lo charlado con Albus. Pese a que Glenn no puso mucho énfasis en la petición de alejarse, cumplió con lo dicho llendo al frente con Kingsley y Harry, por que parecía que el pelirrojo y la castaña tenían un caluroso cruce de palabras.

Me di vuelta, y espere a que los pasos de Severus llegaran hasta a mí, de manera que una vez a la par, reemprendí la caminata al lado suyo. Sin saber por donde, empezar, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y dije...

-Gracias.-

Este ni se inmuto y siguió caminando, tenía una cara de bronca como nunca antes lo había visto, definitivamente, pareciera no estar de buen humor, aunque claro nunca lo estaba, pero esta vez, su ceño fruncido era más tenso de lo normal, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se ajustaban de tal manera, al igual que sus labios, finos y a la vez sin una sola muestra de sarcasmo, o burla. Parecía enojado, y mucho.

Sin embargo, pese a ser una persona mayor, no pensaba, desaprovechar tal oportunidad para molestar a Severus. Bueno el lo había hecho toda mi vida, acaso yo no podría ahora...?

-¿Pasa algo?.- comente en tono casual.

-Mmhgn.- gruño.

-Estas muy tenso.- continúe pinchando.- deberías ir a una de tantos lugar en New York te relajaran seguro.- ironice, sabía que Severus nunca pisaría un lugar parecido, ni aunque hubiera tenido un año de cruciatus constantes.

-No estoy de humor.- contesto en un susurro ronco.

-Lo siento y... gracias de nuevo.- comente sintiéndome un poco culpable, a mi tampoco me gusta que me molesten cuando no tengo pulgas.

-Disculpas aceptadas.- contesto de manera cortante y fría.

Deje pasar unos minutos, cuando note que su mirada estaba total y completamente perdida y que solo en sus pupilas había bronca, volví a hablar.

-No te noto bien sabes?. Y ya se que no somos confidentes, pero sabes que soy tu amiga, y puedes hablarme si quieres.- me sincere.

-No tengo nada de que hablar, y creo que tu tampoco tengas nada de que hablar, así que ve a susurrarle cosas al oído a Roud.- finalizo con total sorpresa para mi.

No volvi a contestar, y simplemente lo miro y asentí en silencio, dirigiéndome hasta alcanzar a Kingsley para preguntar cuando llegábamos. Este me dijo que aún nos quedaban, cinco cuadras.

Luego de eso, Glenn comenzó a hablarme, pero yo ya no prestaba atención, mi atención estaba con Severus unos pasos más atrás... a pesar de que el hombre me evitaba, me detestaba, me burlaba, y me volvía loca, diciendo que no era buena... Ahora estaba ¿Celoso?. Por un momento pense que si, pero debo recordar, que hoy se le hizo viajar a otro país con personas que no soporta, así que iba a estar susceptible, como una mujer en sus días desgraciadamente.

Despeje mi mente de ese pensamiento (que en el fondo deseaba que fuera verdad) y seguí con mi conversación de chistes con Glenn, descostillandonos de risas.

""

-"...asi que ve a susurrarle cosas al oído a Roud.." Vaya eso si que fue inteligente Snape, si quieres ser más trasparente dile que la quieres y arrodíllate.-

Se decía a si mismo -¡Pero que IMBESIL, IM-BE-SIL, IIMMMBBEESSIIIIILL!-

Sin embargo, verla reír le encantaba, verla preocuparse por el también, verla acercarse a el y hablarle, o incluso molestarlo para llamar su atención como lo había hecho hacía minutos, a Severus le encantaba, lo hacía sentir... bien, incluso más que bien viniendo de ella, lo hacía sentir Increíble. Si esa era la palabra.

Si esos detalles lo hacían sentir bien, verla reírse con Roud, lo hacía sentir del todo rencoroso, y hasta cierto punto deprimido... Dado a que la joven nunca se había reído de esa forma con el. De vez en cuando soltaba alguna que otra risa, cuando el se jactaba de los errores de los demás profesores o alumnos. Sin embargo, la sonrisa y la vitalidad de la risa de Clair no eran nada comparada con la que tenía en aquel momento.

"Oh que bien Snape ahora estas sentimental... pero que patético es todo esto. Si hubiera una forma sencilla de acabar esto." Se dice a si mismo.

"O si que la hay... Solo que se necesita valentía idiota" decía su voz interior.

"No otra vez... ¡Por Merlín! Ya bastante patético es que este sentimental como para aguantar una voz interior que me diga lo que tengo que hacer..." Volvío a pensar para si, haciendo un gruñido.

"En el amor todos somos patéticos" replico su conciencia o quizás su corazón.

"NO ESTOY ENAMORADO" grito en su interior con toda su fuerza de voluntad para convencerse.

"Si... si, como tu digas. Pero si no te das prisa, podría..." comenzó otra vez su voz interior.

"Y si me gusta, y si estoy enamorado, y SI TAMBIEN SOY UN PATETICO IMBESIL. ¡Por que nunca, nunca dejare que esto se note!"

"Te vas a lamentar murciélago..." insitio la conciencia.

"Vete al carajo!" gruño de mal humor.

"..." silencio. Y fue ahí cuando Severus Snape, supo que sus charlas mentales habían concluido.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ya habían llegado el lugar, era la recepción de un edificio de la CIA... ¿Un momento la CIA? ¿Acaso ella no era del FBI? Se pregunto el Snape.

Intento buscar a Kingsley, pero el, Clair y el estúpido payaso de Roud, estaban ya preguntando en administración, la pareja explosiva seguía riñendo en voz baja, y entonces quedaba...

-¿Por qué a mi?.- murmuro en voz baja caminando hacia el joven auror – Potter explícame que hacemos en la CIA, si era el FBI, donde teníamos que ir?.- pregunto un tanto cansado.

-Realmente no lo se Snape, creí haber escuchado FBI también, pero Kingsley nos dijo por acá y Roud lo confirmo.- comento Potter.

Por algún extraño motivo, cuando el niño Potter pronunció "Roud" lo dijo con cierto recelo, recelo que no paso desapercibido para Severus, que sin hacerse esperar hizo uso de sus tácticas de espionaje.

-¿Roud? El es tan solo un profesor y...- hablo con mortal inocencia.

-Si ya se, pero parece tener bastante conocimiento de cómo funcionan las cosas en el mundo muggle, en especial la seguridad así que Kingsley se fía de él.- comento con más recelo que la primera vez.

-Curioso.- comento de manera seca, esperando a que el joven auror mordiera el anzuelo.

-¿Qué es curioso?.- ¡Bingo! Potter había mordido el anzuelo.

-Que un simple joven, como Roud conozca algo de este mundo, y más de este continente, cuando el siempre ha vivido en Escocia, o Londres, y tiene tan poca edad.- dijo como si tal cosa.

-¿Dumbledore lo tomó en el colegio?- pregunto Potter, mirando de reojo a Roud.

-Si el lo...- pero las palabras de Severus quedaron agolpadas en la boca, cuando vió al joven profesor cruzando un brazo por la espalda de Clair.

-¿Son novios?.- pregunto Potter al darse cuenta del desliz de observación de Snape.

El hombre, se dio vuelta dejando de mirar aquella escena y miro a Potter con bronca – No lo sé, ni me interesa sus vidas Potter. Pero no me gusta Roud.- se confeso.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que Harry parecía estar debatiéndose, hablo- A mi tampoco Snape... A mi tampoco.-

Severus y Harry se miraron por un segundo cuando, el comentario a salir de la boca de Snape quedo en el aire, al notar una mano sobre su brazo.

""

-¡Severus!- volví a llamarlo ya que parecía estar en otro mundo- En media hora me toman la declaración, y supongo volvemos, si quieres puedes ir...- intente ofrecer ya que sabía lo feo que era para el tener que estar ahí.

-No gracias.- contesto secamente.

-Pense que esto era una perdida de tiempo, para ti.- susurre intentando legar a su oído.

Severus, parecío ponerse pálido como fantasma en ese momento, así que decidí, alejarme unos segundos. Justo en ese instante, Glenn se acerco.

-Disculpen, em, Clair, ¿Te parece tomar algo, hasta esperar la declaración?- pregunto mirándome.

Estaba a punto que decir que si, cuando alguien tapo mi respuesta.

-Lo siento Roud, tengo que hablar algo importante de Albus con ella.- salto Snape de su estupefacción.

Mire a Glenn algo abatida, y sin embargo, que Severus despertara de sus "sonambulismo" y hablara me hizo sentir mejor.

Glenn se retiro, y mire a Severus de manera inquisitiva, para saber que pasaba, pero este no me contesto. Sin embargo, por un instante, vi un gesto en su mirada que me trasmití un acto de complicidad, al levantar la cabeza vi rápidamente a... ¡¿HARRY POTTER?

-¿Salimos a tomar aire?.- propuse, para hablar con el hombre a solas, hasta que fuera la hora de la declaración.

Este disperso su mirada de complicidad y asintió secamente.

Ambos salimos al exterior, de la recepción de edificio, donde se encontraba el recibidor de arbustos inundando la vereda.

Ya que el parecía no decir nada, yo empece, -¿Seguro estas bien Severus? ¿Y que es lo que tenías que decirme de Albus?-

El hombre no respondía, y estaba visiblemente tensado.

-Repito, por si no me escuchaste – gruño al escucharme- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunte de nuevo buscando con mis ojos los suyos.

Encontrarlos, fue como una revelación, prohibida revelación, a sentimientos... Había amargura, e indecisión, volví a preguntar varias veces si estaba bien, pero el no respondía, su cuerpo tampoco hacía ni el más leve movimiento, su respiración acompasada, y su mirada puesta en la mía...

Los nudillos de Severus se tensaron cada vez más, y como si fuera petrificus totalus, quede de piedra, cuando con ambas manos tomo mi rostro, cerro sus ojos firmemente, y acerco su boca a la mía, mi cuerpo preso de su respiración y del acercamiento mutuo tomo impulso, y con ambos brazos rodee su torso, mientras que una de sus manos se dirigió a mi cintura.

Ya había cerrado mis ojos, y definitivamente estaba en blanco, no importaba nada, no pensaba en nada... Solo esperaba ansiosa que sus labios rozasen los míos, sin embargo, el instante no llego y sentí como su respiración se iba alejando de mis labios, como sus brazos soltaban sus ataduras a mi cuerpo, hermosa crueldad de la lejanía luego de un momento así, me hizo tomar impulso, y volví a acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

Aunque el ya no me tenía presa en sus brazos, tome su cara con mis manos, y lo bese... Mis labios, fueron lentos e intentaron saborear los suyos, aunque estos estuvieran inmovibles, al igual que su amo.

Severus no reaccionaba, por tal motivo supuse que me había desubicado, y me aleje unos centímetros a respirar.

En ese aire que tome, sus brazos me encarcelaron nuevamente, y esta vez si ambos correspondimos a un beso, tierno y a la vez fogoso, hambriento, el uno por el otro.

No supe, cuanto paso, no supe cuanto estuvimos así besándonos, solo se que, sentir su calor, sentirme de él, es una sensación única. Únicamente placentera, y de felicidad.

Luego de ese tiempo indeterminado, nuestro maldito cuerpo nos reclamo la falta de oxigeno, y por tal motivo tuvimos que separarnos un poco.

La burbuja estaba rota, y otra vez volvíamos a la realidad. Solo que no sabíamos como afrontarla... ¿O si?

Ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, el uno del otro, llega Kingsley desde adentro, lo cual hizo que la burbuja o media burbuja inexistente que aun quedaba, explotara del todo.

-Clair, ya te tomaran la declaración.- anuncio, con tono pasivo.

Quise contestar, una vez que había abierto mis ojos, pero las palabras no salían estaba en blanco... completamente, y su mirada fija, no ayudaba en nada.

-Ya entramos.- contesto Severus con tono neutral.

Kingsley, entro, seguido por nosotros. Que aunque no parecíamos dispuestos a hablar, al menos yo no lo estaba, cuando Snape paso un brazo de manera silenciosa por mi espalda.

Severus y yo nos miramos brevemente, y ambos vimos en la mirada del otro un pequeño brillo... Sin embargo, la realidad nos llamaban y yo tenía que volver, así como el, de manera, que solto su brazo y yo me dirigí hacía la oficina correspondiente.

Lo que fue ese día, fue definitivamente increíble para mi persona, o al menos eso creía por el momento.

A la sala de interrogación nadie podía entrar a excepción de dos personas: el acusado (o sea yo), y el que dictaminaba las preguntas (el oficial de la CIA).

Dentro de la oficina (si se le podía decir así), solo había una mujer morena, joven, de pelo largo, brilloso y de color castaño, ojos almendrados, y mirada fuerte, alta y de postura firme, vestida con una falda y camisa blancas, y zapatos blancos haciendo juego.

Esperaba sentada detrás de su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes.- salude.

-Buenas tardes.- contesto- Tome asiento por favor.- me invito la joven.

-Gracias.- respondí sentándome y echando una suspicaz mirada alrededor.

-Mi nombre es Ruth Martinez, Jefa del departamento de Investigaciones de la CIA.- se presento.

¿CIA? Cuando no, los benditos de la CIA, interrumpiendo a los del FBI, definitivamente esto parecía una competencia desde que se crearon ambos servicios. Lo peor, es que en administración habían dicho que un agente del FBI, sería que me interrogara, aunque ahora ya veo cuanta importancia se le da a nuestro equipo.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Clair Elli, soy Jefa del escuadrón de...- me estaba presentando cuando la mujer interrumpió.

-Lo sé, pero la llamamos para que testifique, así que responda a las preguntas.- contesto con tono algo mordaz.

-Pues bien entonces dígame que tengo que responder.- dije secamente e irguiéndome en mi asiento al ver la actitud de la mujer.

-Perfecto- se aclaro la garganta- ¿Hace cuantos meses se ha ido de Estados Unidos?-

-Hace dos meses y medios.- dije con tranquilidad.

-¿Y por que se fue?- pregunto levantando unos papeles que tenía en frente suyo.

-Me trasladaron a Europa.- conteste sin decir más, recuerdo, que mi comandante junto con Kingsley habían logrado escribir eso en mi legajo de manera que yo para Estados Unidos, era una agente trasladada para proteger al primer Ministro Británico.

-¿Y por que no hay notificaciones?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa, y una mirada fuerte.

-Supongo que su cuartel no estará actualizado, pero las notificaciones están.- conteste secamente. Aunque que no las hubiera me tenso un poco, pero no mostró ni un gramo de preocupación ante ella.

-Ya veo. Ahora Señortia Elli, podría explicarme, ¿por que tampoco el gobierno Británico tiene ningún papel, o certificado de traslado?.- volvió a decir con su suave curvatura de labios.

-Creo Señorita Martinez que entonces deben buscar mejor, por que los papeles si están, y el mismo Ministro me conoce.- confirme, con bronca, que por supuesto no demostré, sin embargo no podía ser, que los papeles desaparecieran.

-Pues ya buscamos y no están. Ahora pasando a otro tema- hizo una pausa en la que bebió algo de agua de su vaso- ¿Esta al tanto del incidente de su departamento acaso?- pregunto de nuevo con esa sonrisa, que ya se me estaba haciendo completamente odiosa.

-No, por algo vine, ¿Verdad?. ¿Qué sucedió?- dije un tanto más preocupada.

-¿Segura no sabe nada?- volvió a insistir. Ya esta, definitivamente esta mujer me pudrió.

-No Señorita.- dije con voz firme.

-¿No sabía del incendio? ¿Tampoco sabía de las muertes de Ian Fitz, y Lucy Adams?- volvío a hablar borrando su sonrisa, y mirándome penetrantemente.

Mi cuerpo tembló por completo ¿Lucy e Ian?, es decir me habían informado de dos muertes, pero... Jamas pense que serían ellos. ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? Ahora si, note como el pánico cundía en mi cuerpo. Claro que no pensaba demostrarlo. Y sin embargo al hablar mi voz salio temblorosa.

-¿Q... Que?.- pregunte atónita, y mareada.

-¿No lo sabía?.- volvió a preguntar.

-No.- conteste bajando mi vista y note como una lagrima silenciosa rodaba por mi mejilla.

-Pues bien ahora lo sabe.- contesto tenaz.

Yo no me moví, simplemente segui mirando el suelo.

-¿Sabe por que se la ha llamado Señorita Elli? ¿Sabe por que usted es la principal sospechosa acaso?.- atacó nuevamente.

¿Principal sospechosa? De que mierda hablaba esta mujer.

-Explíqueme, por que soy la principal sospechosa, cuando mi novio esta muerto, al igual que mi mejor amiga, y mi casa esta destruida bajo un incendio.- recalque en los hechos.

-Por que recibimos esto.- dijo y estiro su brazo con un papel escrito en la mano.

Dudosa de actuar o no, tome el papel, y lo leí atentamente. Era una carta, escrita a mano.

"Si así quieren jugar, que empiece el juego, y ahora tengan cuidado, por que no es fácil detenerme. ¿Así que díganme amigos... Truco o trato?"

La carta, o mejor dicho nota no decía más que eso y lo peor, es que...

-Es su letra, Señorita Ellí. Y fue hallada con lo que quedo de ambos cadáveres en su departamento después del incendio.-

Mi mirada se nubló, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Es imposible, yo...- perfecto empece a tartamudear- Yo no... yo... yo no estaba entiende, nunca pude haber escrito esto, por que no estaba en este continente. Además jamas mataría a mis amigos, a mi novio. Además usted sabe que una nota de papel no sobrevive a un incendió ¿O si?- dije comenzando a llorar pero sin perder la firmeza.

-Pues, creo que siendo bruja, no tendría ningún problema ¿sabe?.- mi corazón se detuvo y mi pulso se enfrío.

-Lo único que le puedo decir, y ahora con más razón, es que entonces, tengo miles de testigo que prueban que no pude estar acá en Estados Unidos.- dije tratando de defenderme y sabiendo que si Albus apelaba conmigo ganaría mi inocencia.

-Si señorita Elli, pero sigo insistiendo, ser bruja abre muchas puertas. Además...- y mientras dijo esto, abrió un cajón a su costado, sacando una grabadora.- Escuche por favor.-

En cuanto la mujer apretó el botón play, mis oídos se inundaron de sangre y terror.

"Necesito ayuda, ella volvió. Me amenazo, necesito protección, mi novia Lucy necesita protección, por favor hagan algo, no se que le pasa, no parece ser ella, no es Clair, esta loca. Hizo algo con un palo pequeño de madera, que nos lastimo y... ¡AHH!".

De repente la cinta se detuvo, y el silencio me ahogaba, las palabras dichas volaban de un lado a otro de mi mente. La voz de Ian se clavaba como un puñal en mí.

-Entiende ahora señorita Elli.- concluyo con tono mordaz y terrorífico.- No hay pruebas a su favor, y sobre todo cuando tengo esto.- y levanto la carta que supuestamente había escrito yo.

-Yo nunca estuve en New York, luego de mediados de Julio.- asegure, sin dejar de llorar.

-Sera enjuiciada, y para no perder estancia en su mundo mágico será llevada a Azkaban esta misma noche, el consejo de brujos del Ministerio de Magia, la espera para juzgarla y darle su condena, por haber develado identidad mágica, haber matado dos muggles por venganza y...- decía Martinez, levantándose de su silla, y acercándose a mi como un gato a punto de matar a su presa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente.

Albus entro por ella, junto con Kingsley, Severus, Glenn, el Ministro Fudge y otras personas que no logre reconocer debido a mis lagrimas.

Como siempre mi tío abuelo no se hizo esperar- Siento interrumpir Señorita Martinez, pero lo que estaba haciendo no corresponde, no si la supuesta culpable no tiene un abogado o en tal caso un parlamento. Además aún no se ha dictado sentencia, por lo cual no puede dar por hecho que ira a Azkaban.- las palabras de Dumbledore a pesar del miedo lograron parar mi llanto.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, una mano se pozo en mi hombro, y sin mirar quien era, simplemente la tome y la estruje necesitaba estar con alguien, en ese momento.

-Señor Dumbledore, déjeme aclararle, que con toda las pruebas que la CIA ha reunido y el departamento de operaciones mágica también recolecto, es más que obvio que la señorita Elli, tendrá su buen tiempo en Azkaban.- recalco Martinez.

-Eso no lo damos por hecho si no ha sido juzgada por el Wizengamot, y aún no tiene ninguna sentencia, por lo cual, ella será trasladada a Londres, para que pueda preparar su defensa, como corresponde. Mientras tanto, le pido a usted Martinez, que vuelva a su puesto en operaciones mágicas, y calme a la CIA, hasta que sea juzgada.- informo Fudge.

-Si señor Ministro. Sin embargo, la corte muggle de Estados Unidos, también la esta buscando, y ellos, no tienen ninguna buena voluntad de esperar a que la asesina prepare su defensa.- replico Ruth con nerviosismo.

-Aún no hemos dado juicio a los actos, así que no podemos hablar, por el momento se preparara el Wizengamon, luego se vera.- concluyo Albus, acercándose a mi, ya con cara de enojo, como nunca lo había visto antes, y ayudándome a levantar de la silla.

Al levantarme note, que la mano que estaba en mi hombro era la de Glenn, esto hizo que me decepcionara un poco, y sin embargo me sentí contenida. Pero de todas formas busque con la mirada por la habitación a Severus.

De igual manera no hizo falta que buscase demasiado, por que como si hubiera una flecha titilante en rojo, me di cuenta y creo que todos los demás también de donde estaba Snape.

-¡Severus!.- grito una voz que ahora ya odiaba.

Al darme vuelta, vi al hombre que amaba, al hombre que ahora ya creía mío por un estúpido beso, abrazando a otra mujer, o al menos, ella lo abrazaba.

-¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Por Merlín como pasa el tiempo! ¿Tu que...? ¡Oh que feliz estoy de verte de nuevo.- Ruth estaba aún colgada del cuello, del hombre que me volvía loca, y había besado hacía no menos de una hora.

Sin embargo Severus parecía helado, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Y si bien quería destruir esta escena a como fuera lugar, no tuve que hace nada, que alguien lo hizo por mí.

Glenn carraspeo fuertemente – Creo que es hora de irnos, o al menos los que queramos demostrar la inocencia de Clair.- sentencio con enojo.

Dumbledore, que si bien hasta el momento, no parecía nada contento, por un segundo volvió a tener sus ojos pícaros. Sin embargo eso no duro mucho, y sin que se me permitiese seguir destilando odio, hacía ese abrazo de incomprensión por mi parte, mis acompañantes los cuales me iban agarrado de un brazo por Glenn y del otro por Albus , salimos caminando hacía a fuera de la oficina.

Una vez ya fuera del edificio mire a Albus de manera confusa y más calma y pregunte - ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-No creo que sea el momento.- dijo mirando hacía todos los lados posibles.

-Me están acusando de asesina y de que iré a Az...- comencé a decir con enojo y desesperación.

-No iras a Azkaban, sigo siendo jefe del Wizengamot, además, ahí peores asuntos que atender, en el mundo mágico, que podrían afectar en gravedad a los muggles, ellos a nosotros.- explico esporádicamente.

Sin palabras, reacciones, o muestras de ninguna reacción viviente, mire a mi abuelo completamente, desconcertada.

Cuando pense que no podría haber nada peor, Severus sale con esa mujer odiosa colgada del brazo, del departamento de la CIA.

¿Y ahora que? ¡Por Merlín acaso no se puede tener paz uno en la vida!.

Por primera vez el Halloween me tensaba los musculos del todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera viendo una película de terror. La única diferencia es que la película era la realidad que estábamos viviendo. Y si las cosas seguían así, el Halloween va a durar mucho más que una noche... Mmm aunque, viendo el lado positivo, voy a tener que buscar más dulces.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios los que me quieran tirar un tomate o una silla de lo mal que esta jejeje.**

**Se cuidan!**


	17. Memorias En Azkaban, 1

**Bueno desde ya quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan review hasta la fecha: Ruth Snape, Radioactive Shev, dulcysnape, , romina, cami, IsaMcqueen, y a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer los capítulos... gracias! (Pido disculpas si me falto el nombre de alguien LO SIENTO MUCHO).**

**Bueno este nuevo capitulo me ha costado bastante, y sobre todo, la parte de "sueño-realidad", así que espero sus comentarios para irme al cementerio, o para continuar el fic. **

"**La vida sería más fácil, si viviéramos en sueños..." Quien invento esta frase, nunca penso que los sueños se pueden transformar en pesadillas.**

**Tema del Cap.: Sticks and Stones – The pierces.**

**Éxitos**

**~ClairSnape.-**

**Capitulo 16: Memorias. En Azkaban, 1.**

La celda en la que me encontraba, era más una cueva que una maldita prisión... Una cueva asquerosamente destrozada, y muy raída, la humedad supuraba de todas las paredes, al igual que la tristeza que se podía respirar en el aire, por culpa de los dementores. Viera por donde viera, ese lugar me daba escalofríos y más allá de esas malditas criaturas que los llamaba "Guardias de Azkaban" – yo diría verdugos -, lo que más me aterraba de todo esto, era el parecido de la cueva de mis sueños, la similitud, la realidad que veía en las paredes, techo, la poca luz que entraba por el agujero que tenía por ventana... Todo eso me daba pánico, al lado de lo que me producía un maldito dementor. De cualquier ángulo del que mirara, todo era negro... Negro como el azabache, como la noche, como esos ojos que tanto amaba... No miento. Esos ojos tienen un sentimiento, un sentimiento, que solo me dedican a mí, y si aún estaba "consciente" dentro de este maldito lugar, era por el, por ese beso... Por el calor que me hizo sentir su brazo en mi cintura. Sin embargo no había recuerdo lo bastante poderoso que barriera la pena que me agarraba cuando un dementor pasaba por las rejas de mi celda.

Sola y atontada, debido al cansancio físico y mental, ya ni me acordaba como llegue, ni como fue que en una simple semana, Hogwarts se desmorono así de rápido... Pero, haré el esfuerzo de recordar, de buscar, una pista, algún rastro, algo que impida que me quede más tiempo acá... Y si bien recordar los últimos días no me hacían ninguna gracia, distraerme de esta penumbra era mi única salvación.

No importaba nada (al menos no lo que me rodeaba), mi objetivo: "Salir de acá, sin importar como".

Ese día treinta de octubre, siendo ya casi las seis de la tarde, y luego de esperar el traslador llegamos a Hogwarts, acompañados por los cuatro aurors (Kingsley, Harry, Ron y Hermione).

_Al llegar, más de uno guardo silencio, debido a la incomodidad de los hechos, y a la inestable realidad._

_-Bien.- hablo Albus- Dentro de dos horas será el banquete de Halloween y no planeo suspenderlo, así que por favor, alístense. Amigos – volvió a empezar a hablar mirando ahora hacia los aurors- Son bienvenidos si desean quedarse esta noche con nosotros.-_

_Dicho esto, con la mayor amabilidad y falsa tranquilidad posible, Albus se fue a paso apresurado pasillo arriba._

_Los que quedamos, no hablamos hasta minutos después cuando Kingsley pronuncio palabra – Será mejor que nos vayamos, debemos notificar al Ministerio, aunque el Ministro estuvo y presencio, nosotros debemos darlo por escrito así que...- suspiro con esa paz que solo Shackelbolt puede concebir –Cualquier problema llámenos.-_

_Con un seco movimiento de cabeza Severus, Glenn y yo, asentimos. Dicho esto los aurors se fueron._

_Sin nada que hablar con los presentes, me fui sin más._

_-¡Clair!- dijeron dos voces al unísono. _

_Me voltee a ver a ambos hombres, que ahora se estaban mirando entre ellos, con cierto recelo._

_-Estoy cansada me voy a dormir, buenas noches profesores.- dije seca y seria._

_Sin embargo una voz volvió a llamarme - ¡Espera Clair!- pronuncio la voz de Glenn._

_-¿Qué pasa?- me voltee hacía el con cansancio. No estaba para entablar conversaciones. Y menos después del día vivido._

_-¿No vas entonces al banquete?- pregunto Glenn con una mirada sumisa, y apretándose las manos._

_En eso se escucho un carraspeo sarcástico de la garganta de Severus._

_Por un segundo pense que Glenn me estaba tomando por idiota, pero al verlo, comprobé que no, el joven simplemente no había captado lo que dije anteriormente... Y bueno así era Glenn, simple, sencillo, trasparente, y tranquilo, de sonrisa contagiosa. _

Al menos hasta ese momento pense que era trasparente... Pero "Las apariencias engañan". ¡Ag! Volviendo a mi relato...

_Lo mire un segundo más, y de reojo a Severus, que aunque demostraba toda la predisposición para irse, seguía rígido en su lugar, escuchando nuestra "charla" con expresión desagradable._

Dudando profundamente mi respuesta, pero al ver a los ojos expectantes de Glenn me decidí- De acuerdo voy, pero me iré a bañar y a dormir algo, nos vemos allí ¿si?- dije tratando de que mi rostro también tuviera una sonrisa.

_El joven simplemente asintió con énfasis y se marcho. Mi mirada automáticamente busco a Severus, pero ya no estaba..._

_Una vez en mi cuarto, me tire boca abajo en mi cama, y como de costumbre –aunque ya hacía rato que no reaccionaba así – mi gata Kira se acomodo en mi espalda. Tenía que levantarme y bañarme, pero no tenía fuerzas... _

_Así que intente asimilar lo sucedido. "Ok, vamos por partes"_

_Primero, fui a declarar a la CIA, sobre algo que no sabía, ni tenía bien claro. Segundo, se me informo, de el incendió a mi departamento. Tercero, las muertes de Ian, y Lucy... _

_Mi corazón dio un peligroso vuelvo, y me largue a llorar, como menuda estúpida e impotente. Unos minutos después me calme, e intente volver a mi recopilación de sucesos cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta._

_El ruido me altero provocando que diera un respingo, de manera que Kira salto fuera de la cama, haciendo un leve bufido y acomodándose en el sillón._

_Antes, de abrir la puerta – que por cierto había cerrado con sortilegio- me quite mi capa, y me polera, que ya estaban asquerosamente transpiradas. _

_-¿Quién es?- me arriesgue a preguntar._

_-¿Me abres?- dijo la voz sedosa de Severus, del otro lado de la puerta._

"_¡Maldición! ¿Qué quería ahora Snape? ¿Acaso necesitaba consejos de amor para su amiguita esa Ruth? Oh no... ¡Ya se!, se viene a burlar de mi, por lo patética que fui al besarlo...¡Ag! Snape, hombre, hombres... ¡AHHH!"_

_-¿Sigues viva?- volvió a preguntar su voz detrás de la puerta con tono sarcástico._

_Al escucharlo otra vez, hice un movimiento con mi varita para abrir la puerta, mientras me tumbaba de nuevo en la cama. Sin embargo, el hechizo no salió bien y la puerta cayo al piso produciendo un estrepitoso ruido._

_Al darme cuenta del ruido, volví a ponerme de pie, mirando a Severus, con mi cara de pocos amigos, y este me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_-Veo que no has mejorado nada, ¿Has practicado si quiera? – pregunto con voz sedosa, entrando en el cuarto y haciendo un movimiento con su varita de manera que volvió a poner la puerta en su lugar._

_-¿Viniste a ver que mala que soy para los hechizos? ¿O para reirte de mi por mi cara de demacrada?- dije tirandome en la cama una vez más._

_El tipo, no contesto, y aunque estaba boca abajo en la cama, podía sentir perfectamente sus ojos puestos en mí. –Deja de mirarme- rugí._

_-Toma.- fue lo único que dijo._

_Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo me puse enderece en la cama y lo mire, rapidamente mis ojos fuerón de sus ojos, hasta su mano, que estando a unos centímetros de mi cara, sostenía una pequeña botellita con liquido azul marino._

_-¿Veneno?- dije en tono mordaz y cómico a la vez._

_-¿No lo quieres? De acuerdo, me voy.- dijo guardando la botellita en su bolsillo, y dando media vuelta._

_-¡NO! – dije saltando de la cama, y agarrando su brazo, para que retrocediera_

_Sin embargo, agarrarlo del brazo de esa manera, no era algo muy bueno, para cualquiera que quisiera conservar su vida._

_-Oh... lo siento.- dije mientras lo soltaba._

_-Tienes suerte de ser tú.- susurro para si mismo. _

_Sin embargo yo lo oí perfectamente, y al momento en que estuve a punto de preguntar el se adelanto._

_-Siéntate o recuéstate en la cama.- me ordeno, apoyando varias botellitas en la mesa que tenía cerca de mi cama._

_-De acuerdo.- dije acostándome en la cama boca arriba –¿ Pero que es eso?.- dije señalando las pociones._

_-¿Ahora tienes problemas para distinguir, el plural del singular Elli?- dijo arqueando las cejas y esbozando media sonrisa sarcastica- Y son pociones.- _

_-Eso ya lo sé. Pero ¿Para que sirven Snape?- pregunte haciendo notar su apellido como el hizo con el mío._

_-Para que te calmes, por que de seguro antes de que viniera has estado pensando en lo que paso hoy.- explico en tono casual, mientras mezclaba dos botellitas._

_-Haber si entendí...- dije riéndome – ¿Viniste hasta aquí a traerme pociones para que yo me relaje?- dije arqueando las cejas, levantándome de la cama, y yendo hacía él._

_El no contesto, y siguió con lo suyo._

_-JAJA- me reí bien fuerte- ¿Severus Snape, se esta preocupando por mí acaso?.-_

_-¿No eras tu, la que me recriminaba que no era buen amigo?- pregunto sin apartar su vista de sus pociones._

_Tras unos minutos de silencios, en los que lo seguí observando susurre – Gracias.-_

_-Ya están, acuéstate.- anunció levantando una copa, con un líquido verde y con humo._

_Haciendo caso, me recosté semi levantada, y me bebí la copa de un tirón, por que el gusto era horrible, mientras el se sentaba a los pies de la cama._

_-¿Cuándo hace efecto?- pregunte, sintiendo mis ojos un tanto más pesados._

_-En cinco minutos exactos.- contesto, levantándose._

_-¿Puedes quedarte?- pregunte más dormida._

_El no contesto, pero si vi como su figura ya un poco más distorsionada se sentaba nuevamente a los pies de la cama. Segundos después vi como se volvía a levantar, e hice un ademán con la mano, para que no se fuera, -ya ni hablar podía del cansancio- sin embargo, inmediatamente me di cuenta que no se estaba yendo sino que busco acomodarse sentado a mi lado._

_Toda la habitación estaba distorsionada, y solo podía sentir que sus brazos agarraban mi cuerpo, y lo abrazaban, haciéndome sentir segura, más seguro de lo que me sentí en toda mi vida._

_Ese contacto, hizo que mis labios se despegaran inconscientemente, y lo último que recuerdo antes de sumergirme e esa profunda oscuridad, fue -¿Severus...- silencio- ¿Los amigos se besan?- así como pregunte, así como mi cabeza dio un vuelco y sin recordar nada._

_Mis ojos seguían cerrados, pero yo ya estaba despierta, sentía la hermosa y ya tipica brisa fría entrar por la ventana, sin embargo, esa mañana había algo distinto. Me sentía cuidada, protegida, acompañada... Abrí despacio mis ojos, y me vi rodeada y abrazada por dos brazos, grandes cubiertos por una túnica negra, y que al final de ellos lucía unas mangas blacas, haciendo juego con la piel del hombre, que desde que tengo memoria era tan trasparete y blanca como un fantasma._

_El impulso, y la curiosidad me vencieron, y me voltee a ver al hombre que me estaba abrazando, este seguía dormido, pese a mi movimiento, cosa que me llamo mi atención, y sobretodo... ¿Acaso nos habíamos quedado dormidos los dos? ¿Cómo podía ser eso?. Si embargo, las dudas, cesaron, cuando el hombre hizo un gesto con su boca, y de otro arrebatado e inconciente impuslo, bese nuevamete sus labios, esta vez el hombre si se desperto, pero el resultado fue increiblemente satisfactorio._

_El primer beso, había quedado atrás y este daba paso, a más que un beso. Estabamos hambrientos el uno del otro, la pasión estaba bajo nuestra piel, y ambos necesitábamos del otro, el lugar, el habiente, y el momento era perfecto. Y nuestras lenguas no se resistian a juntarse en ningún momento, al igual que nuestras manos no se reprimieron al empezar a tocar nuestros cuerpos._

_Pero como de costumbre... ¡El bendito oxigéno! Nos separamos un segundo, para tomar aire, momento en el cual aproveche a sentarme sobre el con mis piernas a los costados, y comencé a besarlo de neuvo, sin embargo, esta vez hubo algo distinto, algo que me aterro Severus, continuó besandome, pero un dolor se apodero de mi labio inferior, y al alejarme, mi labio destilaba sangre a borbotones. Intente para la hemorragía pero fue imposible, levante la vista a Severus, pero el ya no estaba, en frente de mi había alguien más con una túnica que tapaba por completo su rostro._

_En mi susto, intente escapar, pero tropece con la sabana, y este individuo, se lanzo ensima mio, y comenzo a morderme los hombros haciendo que sangraran..._

_Entre el terror, y la deseperación de no encotrar mi varita o al menos un arma escuche un ¡Salvo Exia!._

_Respirando con terror, y completamente agitada volví a incorporarme en la cam, a mi lado estaba Severus, que me miraba sorprendido, la habitació seguía igual que antes de dormirme, y por la ventana ya era de oche... Eso significa que fue una pesadilla. Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan segura de eso, cuando un liquído espeso y tbio, comenzo a correr por mis brazos y mi cuello._

_Los ojos de Severus rapidamente se entornaro hacia mi cuero y este grito -¡Merlin! – parecia asustado- ¡Expecto Patronus!- grito, un gato salió de su varita, y escapo por la ventana._

_Al instante me vi cubierta de sangre, y me ardían los brazos y el cuello. -¿Qué sucede?¿ ¡Severus que sucede! – comence a gritar sin poder evitar el dolor de las heridas._

_Minutos más tarde aparecieron Minerva y Albus por la puerta totalmente agitados de tanto correr, Severus seguía pegado a mí, abrazadome mientras hacía distintos encantamientos, pero ninguno daba resultado y mi dolor iba en aumento, la garganta se me secaba y las nauseas no cesaban._

_Lo último fue que Dumbledore, recito un hechizo muy antiguo... Luego oscuridad._

_Volví a abirr los ojos, me sentí bien en un instante, pero luego el dolor comenzo a aparecer, Glenn estaba sentado en una silla al costado de la cama, de la enfermería donde me encontraba. Al mirarlo este se percato, y rapidamente se puso de pie._

_-Ayudame a incorporarme.- pedí en un susurro, tanto como mi voz quebrada me permitió._

_Al sentarme en la cama, vi que yo no era la única. Al parecer otros profesores e incluso alumnos habían sido atacados, o lo que fuese que estuviera pasando._

_-No fuiste la única.- comento Glenn.- Mcgonagall...- comenzo a decir cuando, al dar vuelta la cabeza, vi el rodete de Minerva y el cuerpo de esta completamente cubierto por una sabana blanca._

_-Dime que... no ella... Glenn... Minerva es... Ella es más fuerte.- comence a decir cosas sin sentido. _

_Cuando al mirar a Glenn, otra vez, estaba el maldito individuo encapuchado._

_-¿Truco o trato Clair? Decidete, o decido yo.- _

_-¡FINITE!- mis oidos retumbaron ante este contrahechizo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba llorndo mi labio sangraba, y mis brazos estaban moreteados._

_A mi lado Severus estaba completamente nervioso, sin embargo, tenía miedo, era una pesadilla dentro de otra, ¿Y si esto tampoco era realidad?._

_-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Severus._

_Sin embargo yo no conteste y lo miraba fijamente. Esto lo tenso, pero no podía darme cuenta de su miedo cuando mi panico me comia los huesos._

_-¿Clair? ¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar.- Comenzaste a gritar, a hablar cosas sin sentido, y de repente esto...- dijo tocando mi rostro, con sus manos tibias.._

_Ahora, si respire un poco más tranquila y mire a Severus- ¿Qué paso?- dije co voz inconscientemente quebrada._

_-No lo sé.- dijo el desconcertado._

_-Vamos al baile de Halloween.- dije parándome de un salto._

_-¿Qué? ¡Estas loca! Acabas de tener esto...- dijo señalándome otra vez- No vas a ir a ningun baile, mocosa.- espeto._

_-Si me quedo, duermo, si duermo, sueño, y si sueño...- mi voz temblo, y sin poder evitarlo rompi a llorar._

_Su mano se poso en mi hombre, aunque yo la corrí, al parecer también mis hombros estaban lastimados._

_-Vamos, y le diremos a Dumbledore.- yo simplemente acepte._

_Luego de esa noche, Albus me recomendó que durmiera en la enfermería para mayor tranquilidad. Poppy era excelente en lo referente a su materia, y eso lo demostraba siempre... Sin embargo, las pesadillas no se iban, y cada vez eran más reales, de manera que siempre que me despertaba tenía algún inexplicable machucón en mi piel._

_Tres días pasaron y mi tormento seguía. El juicio se había suspendido, para que yo pudiese preparar mi defensa como corresponde, sin embargo un día antes del juicio apareció una visita que nadie esperaba..._

_Estaba charlando con Albus en el despacho, cuando Minerva entro a la habitación un tanto agitada._

_-Profesor Dumbledore, me temo que tenemos un problema.- dijo la mujer con aire cansado y por lo que se notaba muy agitada._

_-¡Minerva!.- se sobresalto el anciano mago - ¿Qué ha sucedido?-_

_-Es el Ministro, quiere verlo, vienen con guardías de Azkaban y con una orden...- _

_La mujer no pudo continuar hablando, por que por la misma puerta donde ella estaba situada, apareció Fudge, con un grupo de aurors (o incluso quizás uno podía llegar a sospechar que eran magos tenebrosos por sus caras), y alguien que no esperaba definitivamente..._

_Allí por detrás de el Ministro y sus aurors, se encontraba Ruth Martinez, impecable y seductora, con su porte en alto, y una mirada curiosa (aunque era obvio que no solo curiosidad había detrás de sus pupilas), sus zapatos altos, y su vestimenta gris y negra._

-Buenas tardes...- saludo cordial Albus- ¿A que debemos esta visita?.- pregunto directa y secamente.

_-Vera Albus, no creo que ha estas alturas se una sorpresa tener que vernos, y más después de haber recibido las pruebas por las cuales se enjuiciaría a Clair Elli, ¿No?- se explayo Fudge, entrando al despacho como si nada y "charlando" con mi tío._

_-Cornelius, esta claro lo que ha sucedido, y por tal motivo, la defensa esta siendo preparada, de manera que se prueben los errores cometidos.- contesto Albus, sin una gota de miedo o inseguridad en su voz._

_-De todas formas, a estas alturas, creo que es obvio, que te habrás enterado, de la muerte de Flitwick Filius, ¿Cierto?.- contesto Cornelius taciturno. ._

_Dumbledore hizo un silencio, y nadie pareció alterado, ni sorprendido, excepto, yo. ¡Filius! Por Dios! ¿Qué había pasado con Flitwick acaso? ¿Cómo...?_

_¡NO!, este no es el momento para plantearse estos pensamientos, y menos que meonos demostrar debilidad frente al "enemigo".  
>La pregunta era... ¿Por qué Fudge venía con una orden de cateo y tres aurors "mastodontes"? ¿Por qué me metía a mi? ¡Bingo! Ahora pensaban que yo mate a Flitwick... ¡PERO QUE ACASO ERAN IDIOTAS!. Bueno no tarde demasiado en comprobar eso.<em>

_-Cornelius, ambos sabemos por que estas acá, y no creo que se apara darme el pésame por haber perdido a un gran amigo, y excelente colega, y gran profesor como Filius.- dijo Albus con u tono que realmente asustaba un poco._

_Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes retrocedió un paso, y Fudge agrego – Estas en lo correcto Albus, no hemos venido aquí para nada de eso, debido a que iremos al entierro de Filius esta tarde. El motivo por el que estamos aquí es para llevarnos al responsable del crimen.- dicho esto hizo una seña de las manos a sus aurors._

_Estos cuatros se acercaron a mi, y con un hechizo me ataron las manos a la espalda._

_-¿Qué significa esto?.- espeté con calma._

_-Justicia, significa señorita Elli, ni más ni menos que justicia.- exclamo Fudge._

_-Cornelius, no tienes pruebas, ni ha habido un juicio así que...- comenzó Albus._

_-Pues estas s las pruebas Albus...- dijo Fudge extendiendo su mano hacía mi tío en donde había unos cuantos pergaminos abiertos._

_Albus, leía, y si bien su cara no demostraba nada, su mirada plasmaba una completa incertidumbre, y nerviosismo, como nunca antes había presenciado._

_Una vez que solto los pergaminos, miro a Fudge con cierto recelño, y luego me miro a mí e silencio. Y aunque intente su mirada era un misterio indescifrable, al igual que esos pergaminos, que no logre ver, y que eran los claros culpables de llevarme a la prisión, con pruebas falsas sobre algo que NUNCA HICE._

_-Llevensela...- dicto Fudge, algo apresurado._

_-¡¿Qué?- me exprese algo atolondrada.-No pueden, ni siquiera he visto esas supuestas pruebas, Ministro tengo derecho...- comence a hablar cuanto interrumpio._

_-Ira a Azkaban, por seguridad, y no saldrá de allí hasta que el juicio se halla concluido a su favor...-suspiro pesadamente- cosa que realmente dudo, Elli.- dijo con gotas de desprecio y odio en cada palabra._

_¿Azkaban? ¿Yo asesina? De que demonios estaban hablando... ¿Y por que mi tío dejaban que llevaran a ese maldito lugar, que rayos estaba pasando._

_Y como si fuera poco, mientras iba caminando por los pasillos atada de manos, con cuatro aurors, a mi lado, como si fuera una asesina serial... Aunque a decir verdad, ahora, para todos lo era... except quizás dos personas. Dos personas que ahora se estaban por interrumpir mi caminata a la orca._


	18. Memorias En Azkaban, 2

Bueno ¡Ah! Como me costo, pero aquí lo tienen amigos, muchos recuerdos, muchas dudas, muchos indicios, que ustedes deben descubrir, y amor, como siempre.

GRACIAS, a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, ya sea para los que comentan o no, repito GRACIAS. Les agradezco muchísimo que le den una oportunidad a este fic.

**El titulo original es: Memorias, indicios y una fuga. En Azkaban, 2.**

Sin embargo debido a lo largo que es, lo acorte.

**Por otra parte si quieren darse una idea de los personajes, aquí les dejo este link: http(:/)img717(.)imageshack(.)us/img717/4299/fanficc(.)jpg **

**Aviso, quiten los paréntesis (no tenía otra forma de postear el link) de la dirección sino, no se ve la foto.**

En fin, disfruten este nuevo capitulo al ritmo de: The Catalyst- Linkin Park.

¡Éxitos!

~ClairSnape.-

**Capitulo 17: Memorias. En Azkaban, 2.**

[..] Dios, esta haciendo demasiado frío en esta celda y mi cerebro se congela y no me permite pensar, y por si fuera poco, volver a recordarlo a él... y más lo que sucedió en ese momento en que me llevaban a esta condena, me hace querer volver a Hogwarts y arrancar varios pelos a ciertas personas.

De repente... mi respiración se contuvo abruptamente, mi corazón latía cada vez más despacio, y no me acordaba de nada, solo veía la celda en penumbras.

Luego de que el dementor pasó, retome mi "cordura" (si le puedo decir así, en este estado). Definitivamente tenía que haber una pista que estaba pasando por alto... Haber resumen hasta el momento de los hechos:

Primero, pesadillas y realidad se me mezclaban. Segundo Flitwick muerto. Y tercero me acusan a mi de la muerte de Filius. Sin embargo nunca se me dio a conocer las dichas pruebas por las cuales se me acusaban, y mi tío Albus no quiso si quiera explicarme algo, dijo "estas en riesgo, y estarás mejor en Azkaban"...

Esa última frase, me dejo, además de helada, casi muerta, escuchar lo que decía mi tío era, horroroso, triste, incluso terrorífico. Es decir, quien en su sano juicio, diría "estas en riesgo, estarás mejor en Azkaban". Aunque siendo Albus Dumbledore mi tío... cualquier cosa podríamos esperar ¿Cierto?. Ahora la duda universal es ¿Qué quiso decir con esa frase? ¿Y si en Azkaban estaba segura, que diablos estaba pasando a fuera, que yo estaba en tanto peligro?

De todas formas no importa. Mi deber ahora, es volver a recordar mis últimos momentos hasta la fecha, y sacar conclusiones...

[...] _Como si hubieran caído del cielo, aparecieron mis ángeles guardianes. -Okey, eso fue cursi y barato- Quizás fueran más guardianes y menos ángeles, por que con esas caras, no inspiraban paz.._

_Como decía, caídos, o aparecido, u ocultados bajo una capa de invisibilidad, aparecieron, Minerva y Severus._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?- Inquirio Minerva con tono acusador, y observando la escena._

_De seguro que verme con grilletes mágicos, y cuatro aurors, no era una escena que se viera a menudo en Hogwarts, y eso se noto al instante cuando muchos alumnos curiosos asomaron sus narices al pasillo._

_-Lo que sucede, señora...- hablo Ruth mirando a Minerva intentando recordarla._

_-Mcgonagall.- contesto seca Minerva._

_-Bien profesora Mcgonagall, es que he aquí creemos tener a una de las causantes de los asesinatos, o al menos de los homicidios que figuran en Estados Unidos.- corroboro la mujer castaña, con mirada determinante._

_Sin embargo quien esperaba que dijera algo no lo dijo, y cuando hablo sentí como un puñal se hundía en mi alma, lenta y firmemente._

_-¿Entonces, Ruth? ¿Llevándose a Elli tienen todo solucionado y no habrá más crímenes?- pregunto Snape con vos normal, algo muy atípico de él. _

_Primero ese espontaneo abrazo en las centrales del FBI, después el tutearse, y hablarse mutuamente como amigos... ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿Y que significaba para Severus?_

_-Tranquilo Sev, si te preocupa tu amiga, podrás visitarla en las horas de visitas de que permite Azkaban.- contesto con tono normal, pero si maldad alguna en sus palabras._

_Sin embargo no me molesto la joven agente, sino Snape- ¿Y que te hace pensar que me importa?- contesto de manera asquerosa._

_¡AY! Otro puñal nuevamente se atraviesa... pero en mi corazón. Sin embargo, estuve lenta, ya que mientras Severus y Ruth mantenían esta esporádica conversación, Minerva y el Miistro se habían enfrascado en otra. Sin embargo llegue a escuchar lo suficiente._

_-Se lo prometí a Albus, y estara bien...- aseguro el ministro Fudge, decidido y en voz trémula._

_-Más te vale, sería lo único que nos falta Fudge.- amenazo Minerva._

_De todas formas, cuando Minerva se dio vuelta, cambió de expresión en su rostro, y me miro algo afligida._

_-Se fuerte, Albus lo solucionara.- admitió en voz baja tomando mi brazo con delicadeza, para luego soltarse rápidamente._

_Le dirigí una última mirada a Severus, quién no la devolvió ni en una décima parte, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, los guardias volvieron a tirar de mis grilletes._

_Caminamos por el bosque acompañados por Hagrid, quien silenciosamente (o al menos eso intentaba) sollozaba despacio. Una vez cruzadas las rejas el carruaje y la celda ovil detrás de este aguardaban por nosotros. Hagrid me dio un apreton fuerte en el hombro, con una mirada de tristeza, y me subieron a la celda trasera. El ministro, los aurors, y Ruth abordaron en el carruaje negro delante. _

_Apenas los coches se pusieron en movimiento note como al lado de Hagrid había otra sombra... que al levantar mis ojos, vi claramente que era Severus, y leyendo sus labios (o eso intente) pude entender un "nos vemos pronto"._

_Un largo viaje hasta el Ministerio de Magia, donde luego me quitaron mi varita, me tomaron como cinco fotos de diferentes perfiles, para legajos y me hicieron vestir con un overol sucio y viejo a rayas horizontales blancas y negras, para luego hacer el viaje más horrible del mundo... Por un segundo pense que fue el inframundo de Hades el dios griego, y que este me esperaría donde están todas las almas en pena y se llevaría la mía con las demás pero no._

_El sueño de Hades, hubiera sido eso.. Un sueño. Por que volver a ver lo que era Azkaban, era realmente una desgracia, lo peor de lo peor, el temor más grande para incluso el más valiente._

_Y allí estaba yo, culpada por crímenes que no correspondían, personas muertes que yo jamas hubiera matado, y llevada prácticamente por voluntad, por que si quería me hubiera escapado._

_Y sin embargo no se por que no se me dio por realizar eso, simplemente accedí a que se me llevara, tenía un palpito, un "deja vu" de bienestar en Azkaban, probablemente este loca, pero así lo sentía, y siempre me deje llevar por mis intuiciones, casi siempre fueron fructíferas._

_Mientras un dementor junto con un auror me conducían a mi celda, pensaba, en ¿Por qué demonios Albus no me había defendido y se había quedado callado? ¿Por qué no me había defendido? ¿Acaso estaría planeando algo para sacarme, y era mejor mantener perfil bajo? Bueno si de perfiles bajos se trataba, Albus era perfecto para eso._

Por un momento estaba segura que lo llevaba bien, sin embargo tres días más tardes, comenzaron los problemas, luego de la carta.

_Esa mañana, o quizás tarde (a decir verdad, ya no sabía que hora del día era desde que entre), un auror, me trajo una carta, del colegió Hogwarts. Donde lo único que decía, era "Estas en riesgo", la letra era bien conocida para mí. Caligrafía redonda, apretujada, y pequeña. Era la letra de Severus._

_Pero ¿Qué diablos? Estaba firmada por Albus Dumbledore, y solo decía eso. _

_Esta bien, ¿que no era un hecho ya que estaba en riesgo allí adentro acaso? Pero por que Severus, habría escrito dos palabras, y había firmado como Albus. Ya había guardado a carta cuando la volví a abrir para observarla nuevamente, pero esta vez la carta decía otro texto "Estarás mejor si estas en Azkaban"._

_¡Magia! Como diablos la odiaba, incluso ahora... La odiaba más, siempre con sus complicaciones, e indicios indescifrables. Pero ahora, no hay vuelta atrás, ya estoy acá, y no hay más opciones. Me es imprescindible descubrir que esta pasando, o lo que va a suceder._

_Sin embargo pasados dos días sin recibir noticia alguna y solo ver a los desgraciados guardias de Azkaban, me habían desalentado completamente seguir adelante, debo admitir que jamas me di por vencida, en nada, y nunca tuve una buena vida._

_Es más puedo recordar, como hace algunos meses atrás creí tener buena vida, cuando me acababa de recibir, me asumieron... Pero cuando Albus apareció (sin ofender a mi tío claro!) mi vida se derrumbo y volvío a ser la misma complicación que era cuando estuve en Hogwarts._

_Exceptuando claro esta, mi locura con Snape. Que para ser sincera, ahora que lo pienso, el siempre se dio cuenta de eso._

_Recuerdo claramente una ocasión..._

"

_El salón de clases, o mejor dicho la mazmorra donde se dictaba pociones, era siempre igual de tétrica. Y como de costumbre hacía frío, lo cual era raro, por que estabamos cerca de julio, y ya debería de sentirse mayor calor. Sin embargo, ese día fue loco... Y no solo por el clima._

_Recuerdo mi uniforme de Slytherin, desarreglado, y también hago memoria de que esa fue mi última semana en Hogwarts, esa fue la última vez que lleve mi uniforme de Slytherin que siempre porte con orgullo, esa fue la primera y última vez que vi a un Severus joven, y vital, pese a su mal carácter. Snape apenas nos pasaba en edad cuando entro a enseñar, era prácticamente el "Hombre" con el que todas soñaban, solo que ninguna se fijaba en ese "Hombre" excepto yo._

_Más allá del físico que tenía (por que había que admitir que tenía muy buen físico, y que si no me equivoco aún lo tiene, aunque algo cansado), y de su carácter difícil de domar, algo bastante tentador. Su inteligencia era lo que más me atraía y nunca e dejaría de asombrar._

_Volviendo a ese día. Todos los de séptimo de Slytherin y Ravenclaw entramos en la mazmorra, algunos felices por no volver a pisar esa aula, otros felices de terminar, y algunos como yo, tristes, por no volver a ver a su profesor favorito, aunque este fuera un completo odioso con las cosas que hiciera, y con todo o referente a mí, (como la vez que le dijo a Albus "Acaso cree que su sobrina sin ofender, pueda comportarse como una dama" y todo por que me había peleado con un estúpido Gryffindor en Quiddittch)._

_Una vez todos sentados, Snape se paro de su escritorio, se quedo al lado de este, y nos miro atentamente a todos y cada uno, sosteniendo la mirada de cada estudiante por una décima de segundo. Sin embargo cuando me tenía que mirar a mí ni siquiera lo hizo y paso a sentarse a su escritorio. _

_-Bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero sin levantarse de su asiento, y sin hacer ruido. NO MOLESTEN.- gruño a lo último y volvió a sentarse y a leer un libro._

_Todos cuchicheaban en susurros sin embargo, no me uní al montón, y preferí dedicarme a hacer algo mucho más interesante, y dado a que me iría lejos de Hogwarts esta sería mi última oportunidad, así que en el extraño y glorioso caso de que saliera victoriosa, bien por mí, y en el caso de salir mal bueno, me iría y nunca más lo volvería a ver así que... No tenía nada que perder._

_Por tal motivo, lo que quedo de clase, me la pase observando a Severus Snape, los primeros treinta minutos, el pobre se revolvía inquieto en su asiento (imagine que ya para ese momento sabía que lo estaba observando, y lo que quedo del resto de hora, levanto su mirada, y busco a la mirada que se atrevía a verlo de esa manera... Sin embargo al verme a los ojos, su expresión de un perro cazador cambió para ser fría y distante._

_Por un segundo pense que nos quedaríamos así un rato, pero en determinado momento el hombre levanto ambas cejas, a modo de pregunta (¿Qué miras? Ó ¿Qué pasa?) y yo le respondí negando con mi cabeza levemente y sonriendo de manera pícara. _

_Al instante bajo una de sus cejas, y me miro así ceñudo un rato más, a esta altura del partido era imposible que despegara la mirada de él, y más por que mal que pesé, el me estaba mirando, por fin... Y sospechaba, que no como una simple alumna._

_Resoplo, sin dejar de mirarme ceñudo con ambas cejas. Y acto segundo rezongue de manera chistosa, sin hacer espamento e imitándolo a él._

_Si bien la cara del hombre no era la mejor, su sonrisa maliciosa hizo presencia en su rostro, pero no me asuste, como dije no tenía anda que perder... Esa sonrisa se borro rápidamente, y en tan solo cinco minutos más llego el final de la clase._

_Todos comenzaron a levantarse, y de manera que comencé a hacer lo mismo. Aunque ese día estaba completamente torpe, o tenía muy mala suerte, por que mi mochila se desfondo, de manera que tuve que ver como todos mis compañeros salían y yo me retrasaba. Una vez todo arreglado nuevamente, una voz, su voz, resonó a mis espaldas._

_-Veo que le es entretenido jugar a observar personas.- afirmo con su tono de voz condescendiente, mientras cerraba la puerta – Espero que después de ese atrevimiento, no se inquiete al ver que arrimo la puerta.- comento de espaldas a mi._

_-Para nada profesor, no me inquieta que cierre la puerta.- conteste._

_Hubo un silenció, bastante incomodo por cierto, pro sabía bien cuales eran mis lugares, y ese no era lugar para mi en ese preciso momento así que volví a hablar, para aclarar algo antes de irme:_

_-Dado a que usted no va asistir a la ceremonia de fin de curso de Hogwarts, elegí a otro profesor para que me entregase mi diploma.- ante este comentario el hombre solo asintió, mirándome fijamente – Ah, y quiero aclararle algo...- comencé a decir, mientras me arrimaba a la puerta del salón y posaba una mano sobre el picaporte – déjeme decirle, que yo nunca juego.- concluí._

_Abrí la puerta y salí, a punto de cerrarla, su voz endulzo mis oídos –Que bien, por que odio los juegos, y solo me agradan las cosas serias.- concluyo, al momento que cerré la puerta, sin mirar atrás._

"

_Ahora que lo pienso, eso tranquilamente pudo haber sido una indirecta, o una directa camuflada._

_De todas formas, y fuese como fuese, nada tenía sentido, estaba hundida en el peor de los pozos, y esta maldita celda, junto con sus malditos dementores, solo me hacían querer, tirarme al mar que daba por ese maldito ventiluz que tenía por ventana. Pero ni morir se me daba de regalo, tenía que aguantar frío, y tristeza... _

_Aunque claramente, siempre puede haber algo, que oscurezca más, por eso mejor sujetarse del cinturón. De todo lo que en mi vida, esperaba, jamas espere lo siguiente..._

_-Tiene visita.- gruño un guardia parándose en frente de mis rejas._

_-¿Qué?- pregunte desconcertada._

_-Alístese, tiene visita.- volvió a gruñir._

_-¿Pero quien...?- mi pregunta quedo detenida, al ver tres caras conocidas, de tras de las rejas.- ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Kings! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Muchachos!- me puse feliz al fin de ver a alguien._

_Sin embargo, ellos no respondieron de la misma forma, y solo levantaron sus varitas al momento de entrar a la celda._

_-Ya puede irse, tendremos todo bajo control.- dijo Kingsley, seriamente al guardia._

_Una vez que el guardia se fue, ambos me miraron de nuevo._

_-¿Cuál es tu patronus Elli?- pregunto cautelosamente Kingsley, y ahora entendí que sucedía._

_-Un gato, pero hace menos de un mes cambió su forma por una pantera.- conteste segura._

_-¿Qué te escribió Albus, en la carta? Di las exactas palabras.- volvió a preguntar en voz baja, mientras los otros jóvenes hicieron un hechizo que por lo visto afecto toda la celda._

_-¿Qué carta?.- pregunte al no entender nada, nunca había recibido carta alguna en los tres o cuatro días que estuve allí dentro._

_Los tres me volvieron apuntar con sus varitas, y yo los mire uno por uno. –No vino ninguna carta aún es en serio, hagan otras preguntas.- conteste de manera firme, sin miedo alguno._

_-Esta bien es ella.- dijo Kingsley y bajo su varita, de manera que Ron y Harry lo imitaron._

_-¡Me quieren explicar que diablos esta pasando! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Por Merlin! Yo no hice nada...-_

_-Cálmate, esto es un plan. Alguien esta detrás de ti, al igual que lo esta de tras de otras personas, a algunas las encontró a otras no.- explico Harry._

_-Por eso Albus, no ha tomado cartas en el asunto.- agrego Ron._

_-A ver si entendí, a fuera esta mucho peor que aquí adentro, y por eso es mejor que me quede... ¿acá?- exclame completamente atontada, y sentándome resignada en el suelo._

_-Aún no sabemos que hará Albus.- hablo kingsley tranquilo, pero mi paciencia se colmo._

_-Maldita sea, estoy aquí encerrada y Albus no sabe que hacer... Déjame decirte que...- comencé a violentarme._

_-Hermione ha desaparecido..- dijo entre un fuerte y varonil sollozo Ron Weasley._

_De pronto mi violencia quedo reducida a cenizas, y el miedo se apodero, de mi, y no a causa del dementor, sino a causa de una realidad cruel, y horrorosa._

_-¿Qué?- susurre mientras me desplomaba por completo contra una pared, sin poder creerlo.- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte casi sin voz._

_Tras unos minutos más de silencio, Harry habló._

_-Luego de que te llevaron, ella...- le tembló la voz- Ella volvió a Hogwarts segura de que alguien intentaría sacar aquel libro, con esa carta que nunca abrimos, y ocultamos.- la voz del chico por fin se quebró._

_Ron no dejaba de sollozar, y Kingsley se aclaro la garganta – Nunca volvió, yo tampoco sabía que había ido sola, sino no hubiera autorizado anda, aunque fuera incluso a Hogwarts.- afirmo Kingsley en voz baja._

_-Tampoco están el libro y la carta, todo desapareció.- hablo Ron por fín._

_-Pero nos dieron esto.- hablo kingsley, haciendo flotar un papel con su varita hacía mi- No lo toques, no hay huellas de nadie en ese papel, y tampoco había magia de ningún tipo en el.- advirtió Shackelbolt._

_El trozo de papel de pergamino, solo tenía escrito en lapicera negra, una frase... _

"_Pregúntenle a Severus Snape, cual es su melodía favorita, y esta le dará respuestas... Cuidado con los acordes del resto de la composición."_

_Luego de leer la frase, seguía sin entender -¿Qué?- dije sin comprender nada._

_-La melodía favorita de Snape, es una composición musical de Debussy, llamada Clair de Lune.- aclaro Kinglsey._

_-Ya veo, pero no se que respuestas puedo darles, sino me preguntan... Y no entiendo, a que se refiere con "los acordes del resto de la composición"- concluí._

_-Nosotros tampoco.- dijo Kingsley_

_-¡Se acabo el tiempo!- grito un auror._

_Los cuatros nos miramos, mientras Kingsley, Harry y Ron salían, este último dijo –Acuerdese, que si la próxima vez no responde la primera pregunta como tan rapido una lechuza, no le daremos segundas oportunidades.- bramo el pelirrojo._

_Esa misma noche, llego una lechuza miniatura, con una pequeña carta, que efectivamente estaba firmada por Albus Dumbledore, pero era la letra de Severus. La carta era sencilla y simple, y solo decía... "estas en riesgo, estarás mejor en Azkaban"._

Esto era todo hasta la fecha... Hagamos un recuento nuevamente.

-¡No basta de recuentos! – me dije a mi misma.

Había llegado la hora de salir, de aquí. Y como si fuera un milagro, o una desgracia, una fuerte tormenta se desato en el exterior, y una serie de explosiones, o mejor dicho una fuga se estaba dando, debido al alboroto que se estaba produciendo. Como claro estaba, el guardia que estaba parado cerca de mi reja, no duro mucho de pie, cuando había a fuera, fácil 50 prófugos.

Rápidamente atraje hasta las rejas a al guardia, de manera que pude por fin extraer, la varita de su capa.

-¡Bombarda!- grite, y la reja automáticamente exploto en mil pedazos.

Corrí, y baje escaleras hasta no darme más, doble esquinas, atravesé y derribe puertas y rejas, realice muchisimas veces un patronus, dado a que no podía aparecerme en Azkaban. Una vez en la entrada, corrí hacía el circulo de desaparición.

Sin embargo, no llegue a concretar mi objetivo, una mano, de dedos largos, bizcosa, negra, y podrida, me sujeto del cuello. Al darme vuelta u dementor, había comenzado a absorberme... El miedo, la desesperación, el temor a lo desconocido, la melancolía, las dudas, y mil emociones más, cruzaron mi mente. Aún así cada vez sentía mi mente más vacía, como si nada, existiera, y como que la cruel realidad, me comiera la piel, y se riera de mi desgracia, el dolor, que sentía por dentro, la tristeza era una agonía, y todo eso era una horrible realidad, de la que no podía escapar, ya no... Mi varita había caído, y mis fuerzas también...

**¿Duda, comentario, tomataso o idea? ClairElli (twitter). Gracias por leer.**

**Nota: De ahora en más quizás tarde en actualizar, pero VOY A TERMINAR EL FIC. ¡Aviso!**

**x.o**


	19. Charlas y charlas

**Hola... reaparecí, espero que estén todos bien. Mis mejores deseos a todos los lectores, y a los que comentan, GRACIAS.**

**Tema del capitulo: Lovegood – Alexander Desplat. O, Bloody Mary- Lady Gaga.**

**¡Éxitos!**

**~ClairSnape.-**

**Capitulo 18: Charlas y charlas.**

""

El viento azotaba las ventanas del castillo, al igual que la poderosa tormenta que se desataba en Hogwarts y Hogsmade... Pero ni los truenos eran tan fuertes como para tapar la voz Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Pense que estaba segura Cornelius!- grito Albus de pie frente a su escritorio, y mirando un ministro Fudge un tanto intimidado.

-¡Te dije que Azkaban no era el mejor lugar Albus! ¡Tu fuiste quien insistió en enviarla allí! ¡Si se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts...!-

-Si se hubiera quedado hubiera muerto o hubiera sido secuestrada Cornelius. Pero ahora estamos en la misma situación debido a la incompetencia de tus guardias y aurors de Azkaban.- sentenció Dumbledore tomando asiento.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con...-

-¡Oh tiene que ver todo con la incompetencia! Además, pense que luego de Voldemort y de aquellos días ¡La seguridad de Azkaban había cambiado! Si este grupo vuelve a atacar, no habrá nada que lo pare, ni los muggles están a salvo ya, ¡Por son los mismos muggles quien están en vueltos!.- volvió a gritar el director.

-Respecto a los muggles ya esta controlado y no es tu asunto Albus. Y si tu nieta no entiende como es el plan y por eso ella decide escaparse, no es nuestro problema Albus!.- recalco Fudge.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso! ¡Tu sabes bien, que por seguridad mantuvimos oculta cierta información por eso no se le hablo de Azkaban!-

-¡Información que ella sabrá en algún momento Dumbledore!-

Hubo unos breves minutos de silencio, en los cuales, Albus se acomodo en su silla, y entrelazando sus dedos, se puso a pensar.

Por otro lado, Fudge que parecía más nervioso que minutos atrás, carraspeo luego de unos instantes.

-Los aurors están haciendo todo lo posible, por encontrarla, y...- estaba hablando el ministro.

Cuando en la puerta del despacho de Albus Dumbledore, resonó un enérgico y vigoroso golpeteo.

-Adelante.- dijo Albus.

La puerta se abrió, e inmediatamente, entro Severus Snape por ella, con mirada firme, y expresión de triunfo en su cara. Sin embargo, las ropas negras estaban rasgadas, y su capa rota, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre recorriendo por su cien izquierda, y se notaba cansado.

-Severus... ¿Qué ha...?- comenzó Albus, pero su discípulo contesto antes.

-Esta con Poppy, en la enfermería Señor.-

Tanto Albus como Fudge, se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Bien Cornelius, creo que dejaremos nuestra charla para otro momento, si me disculpa.-

[...] Dos días después...

""

-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿eh?- pregunte a Severus, quien en estos momentos se encontraba sentado en el extremo de mi cama.

Luego de un día en el que estuve inconsciente en la enfermería, decidí que al segundo, que fue cuando estuve consciente, volvería a mi despacho.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de saber que era todo lo que había sucedido. Necesitaba saber demasiadas cosas, y ahora que ya muchas estaban aclaradas, me quedaba una duda personal, sumamente importante. ¿Quién era Ruth Martínez en la vida de Snape?

-Tal cual.- contesto seco como siempre, levantando su taza de té, para evitar seguir hablando.

-Es decir, que mi tío tuvo la impresión de que querrían matarme, por eso tuvo un plan el cual consistía enviarme a Azkaban, donde en teoría allí estaría "más segura" - dije con sarcasmo y haciendo comillas con mis dedos- por que Fudge pondría más vigilancia, sin embargo se produjo una simple fuga y...-

-¿Una fuga simple? ¿Eso crees que fue acaso?- dejo su taza, y me volvió a mirar fijamente.

-Bueno, es una prisión lo normal, es que se produzcan fugas de presos y...-

-Si lo normal para los muggles, nosotros somos magos, y da la extraña casualidad que tu entras y se produce una fuga, cuando a su vez hubo un aumento de aurors solo para reforzar la seguridad... ¿Y a ti te parece normal una fuga?-

-¿Aumento de seguridad?- pregunte sin entender, realmente tenía la cabeza embotada del cansancio.

-¿Escuchas cuando se te habla?- increpo volviendo a beber de su taza de té.

¡Claro! El dijo lo del aumento de seguridad – Si. Ahora volviendo a lo de la fuga es cierto, no fue una simple fuga, además quien estaba preparando entrar o salir, quizás, le tardo mucho planearla.-

¡Bingo! Había encontrado la forma de captar la atención de Snape.

-Quien realizo la fuga, no estaba solo, de otra forma era imposible, que todas las rejas de las celdas de Azkaban quedaran destruidas. Debe haber, más de una persona involucrada, y si de verdad iba tras de mí, entonces, todo lo planeo en menos de una semana.- comencé a pensar.

-Cierto, entonces supongo que la misma persona fue quien te envío a los dementores.-

-Tal cual.- dije pensando en aquel momento en el que salí corriendo a las a fueras de Azkaban, para toparme directamente con la horrible tormenta que se desataba en el exterior de la prisión. Entonces, fue ahí cuando seguí corriendo hasta alcanzar alguna zona para aparecerme... Sin embargo lo curioso fue que no me tuve que alejar mucho, pero antes de poder desaparecerme aparecieron los dementores, acto seguido Snape apareció en la escena y me rescato, junto con un grupo de aurors, que habían ido dar refuerzos en Azkaban.

¡Momento! ¿Por qué yo me habría podido desaparecer de Azkaban si supuestamente, desde la prisión no se puede? ¿Acaso alguien había desvanecido el hechizo que lo impedía? Y si es así... ¿Por que?

Pero incluso antes de aquellas dudas aun quedaba otra ¿Qué demonios hacía Snape allí?

-Oye...- dije volviendo a la realidad- ¿Qué hacías allí? Digo tu me salvaste... ¿Pero por que...?-

-No crearas que Dumbledore confía en los guardias de Azkaban, ¿O si?- contesto ojeando la mi pequeña biblioteca -¿Medicina forense de un Perito?- pregunto tomando un libro de la estantería más alta.

-Si...- conteste y suspire- Siendo del FBI te enseñan muchas cosas, entre tantas te hacen un repaso rápido acerca de la medicina. Y siempre llevo ese libro conmigo por si las dudas.-

-Ya veo.- comento dejando el libro en su lugar- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber sido?-

-La verdad es que, no. Ni siquiera una idea, y lo que aún me preocupa es que ahora que me acuerdo, Hermione sigue secuestrada, o eso sé hasta el momento.- recordé.

Snape volvió a tomar asiento a los pies de la cama.- Si había escuchado lo de Granger. Desapareció luego de salir de Hogwarts, y eso por si no lo sabías es otro golpe para Dumbledore.-

-¡¿QUÉ?- me impresione.

-Como escuchas. Imagínate, primero un profesor atacado, luego otro ataque a otro profesor, luego un profesor muerto, y ahora un auror que se desvanece luego de haber salido de Hogwarts... – suspiro, acercándose más a mi lado- Yo diría, que son muchos golpes juntos.-

-Entonces, se podría decir que es alguien que va detrás de los profesores?- pensé – Sin embargo eso no tendría sentido alguno, por que todos somos diferentes personas, con distintos poderes de magia, y sin relación los unos con los otros.- analice.

-Eso es cierto, pero no has pensado la probabilidad de que busquen llamar la atención?- planteo arqueando sus cejas.

-Querrás decir infundir miedo, en Hogwarts. Y si lo había pensado, y cada ataque son perfectos como una amenaza, sin embargo, si hay una amenaza es por que se pide algo a cambio, y aún no nos han dicho nada, ni escrito nada pid...-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco acelerado, ¿El libro y la carta? Habrían sido esos. Pero, ¡claro!, ¡Que pedazo de inútil! Por eso es que el libro y la carta, no aparecieron. Entonces, quien esta detrás de todo, solo le importaba que Harry, Ron, Hermione, o yo, leyéramos eso... de otra forma lo habría hecho desaparecer. ¿Pero como sabía que no lo mostraríamos a alguien más? La única forma de que supiera eso, es que sea alguien que esta entre nosotros...

-¿De que te acordaste?- pregunto Snape, frunciendo su ceño acercándose más.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le digo o no? ¿Y por que rayos se acercaba tanto? Sin embargo esto último no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, y lo peor, de todo, parecía tener un extraño efecto, y aunque me arrepintiera de hablar le diría la verdad– Me acorde de que...- decía mientras me acerque a él, como a susurrarle algo.

¡TOC, TOC! Sonó la puerta de mi cuarto, y en eso también se escucho una voz... - ¿Severus? ¿Estas ahí dentro? Dumbledore me dijo que estabas aquí. ¡Voy a pasar!.-

Instantáneamente y como por impulso eléctrico Snape y yo nos separamos y miramos un par de segundos, pero antes de poder contestar, esa voz hizo acto de presencia con su cuerpo dentro de mi cuarto.

-Severus al fin te... Oh.- Ruth se detuvo en seco observando con atención.

Ese día nuestra agente de la CIA había optado por llevar algo más cómodo y muggle, jeans negros, botas, y camisa blanca... ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Qué diablos hacía esta mujer aquí aún? Ya era claro que era bruja, pero ¿Que rayos seguía haciendo en Hogwarts? ¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS SEGUÍA DICIÉNDOLE A SNAPE "SEVERUS", POR QUE CORNO LO TUTEABA?.

-Disculpa es mi cuarto.- dije un tanto furiosa, por la interrupción.

-Me di cuenta.- dijo con una sonrisa- De todas formas no me quedo, solo vine por Severus.-

Snape, se estaba por levantar, cuando volví a hablar – Snape estaba conmigo hablando de algo importante.- este dio media vuelva y me miro fijo.

""

Severus Snape, seguía de pié frente a esta escena, sin embargo, el profesor se sentía muy a gusto viendo como dos jóvenes, se disputaban el dominio sobre algo... SI bien ninguna sentía nada por él, (o eso creía), era gratificante, ver una guerra verbal de mujeres.

"Después de tanto esfuerzo, debes tener algo de diversión, ¿O no?" Se pregunto a sí mismo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que necesitas" se dijo así mismo.

"Al fin de acuerdo. ¡Por fin me encuentro de acuerdo con mi conciencia!" volvió a pensar.

"Eso no quita lo que sientes por ella, y el hecho que te encanta ver que te cele, por otra mujer que conoces desde hace años". Dijo la cruel conciencia de Severus.

"No otra vez. Una y mil veces, pensar que Elli, siente algo... Es como..." Mientras que Snape buscaba una palabra.

Su conciencia le gano de mano "Es como admitir que aconito y lupalia son lo mismo".

"Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no tenía del sentido del humor" penso enojado para si mismo.

"Oh mi querido amigo, si supieras lo chistoso que puedes ser, al negarte la verdad, podríamos reírnos juntos" se burlo su propia conciencia.

"¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡INUTIL! ¡INUTIL CONCIENCIA!" se repitió internamente harto de esos comentarios.

"¿O que? Mírala Snape... ¡Ahí la tienes! Sentada en la cama, débil, y cansada, lista para ti"

"¿Aveces me pregunto, como alguien como yo tiene una conciencia tan retorcida?" se pregunto vencido.

"Culpa a la persona no a la conciencia."

"Te culpo a ti, por tener que tener estas condenadas charlas conmigo mismo"

"Si las tienes, es por que algo haces mal" dijo la conciencia.

"Yo creo que todo esta más que perfecto, excepto tu".

"¿Perfecto? En serio, Snape, aveces me sorprendes. Que no quieras decirle lo que sientes bueno, pero dejar que alguien pase por encima y te la quite... JA!"

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Snape volviendo a pensar más.

"A que eres un idiota, y hasta el dementor casi le da un besito. ¡PELMASO!"

""

-¡AAAGGG BASTA!- grito Snape de la nada.

Sobresaltándonos a ambas, y mirándolo preocupadas.

**Saludos, y díganme que opinan de este nuevo episodio. Nos vemos, y espero todo review con ansías. GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN.**


	20. Dulce Condena

**Hola a todos, bueno antes que nada aviso... Este capitulo tiene escenas lemon, y por dicho motivo, el que quiera saltearla no se pierde de nada.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer :3**

**Tema del capitulo: Set fire to the Rain- Adele.**

**¡Éxitos!**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Capitulo 19: Dulce Condena.**

Ya habían pasado varios días, mejor dicho casi un mes y medio, desde que había estado en Azkaban, y si bien ya estaba mucho mejor de salud y todo, me habían vuelto a llamar desde New York, por un problema del FBI, ya que estaba me venía bien matar dos pajaros de un tiro... Los asesinatos de Ian y Lucy no iban a quedar como si nada.

Y ya que al parecer Ruth Martinez había aceptado con gusto el puesto de DCAO, mientras yo estuve ausente, y también de que Albus pudo aclarar algunos temes, para no tener que ser objeto en la mira, me volví a Estados Unidos.

Después de todo solo era por dos semanas, dos simples y tranquilas semanas en la que estaría completa y totalmente sola. Sin magia, sin viejos locos, sin mujeres roba... "amigos" (por que eso era Severus, o eso era lo que tenía que ser un "amigo") y sobre todo sin Hogwarts.

Regresar a mi departamento, era imposible... Así que tuve que hospedarme en otro lugar.

Ya llevaba una semana y media en NY, y ya había hecho grandes avances con la investigación acerca de lo sucedido.

Al menos había podido sacar de la morgue oficial, los legajos de Ian y Lucy de las autopsias. Dado a que era imposible ver los cuerpos por que estaban bajo tierra, mi única solución era leer los legajos, y si bien, estos presentaban montón de estupideces, lo más impresionante, era que los cuerpos habían estado muertos desde un semana antes, de ponerlos en el departamento...

La causa de la muerte, determinada por el forense: Ataque al corazón, ambos.

Lo que me deja como conclusión, un avada kedavra.

Aún no podía entrar libremente y sin custodía a mi viejo departamento, necesitaría si o si, las llaves, que tienen en la agencia y como al parecer era imposible, entrar siendo yo, me tome un descanso planeando como hacer las cosas. Si bien yo no tenía familia con quien compartir, dentro de poco sería Navidad, y deseaba descansar aunque sea un poco. Ya había sido una odisea sacar esos legajos de contrabando de la morgue, así que lo mejor era tomarse un descanso para pensar.

Resulta que por otro lado, seguir enviándome cartas con Severus, nos sirvió, para intercambiar dudas, y teorías acerca de los últimos extraños sucesos.

_20 de Diciembre, Hogwarts._

_Bien por ti. Llegar y que el departamento sea un reverendo asco, no es un placer. Tu tío sigue estando chiflado, pero bien, así me dejas de preguntar por el._

_Respecto a lo que me pediste... Sabes? No es nada fácil pedir información a viejos "compañeros" mortífagos de Azkaban. No les alegro mucho que fuera, - como te debes imaginar- pero te puedo asegurar que en esta ocasión Voldemort no tuvo nada que ver. Eso es todo lo que pude averiguar. _

_Adiós._

_._

_Pd: Quema todas las cartas._

_22 de Diciembre, New York._

_De todas formas insisto en que alguien de adentro tuvo que haber ayudado a que se produzca una fuga de tal magnitud. Mi tío siempre fue algo chiflado, ya lo conoces. Espero no hayas tenido problemas por mi petición, de todas formas cuando vuelva, ya no te molestare. De igual manera necesito que me mantengas informada ante cualquier evento extraño, o desafortunado._

_Aquí nadie habla de lo sucedido, - tampoco es que hable con muchas personas- en mi departamento tiempo atrás, pero por lo visto aún quedan dudas, de todos, incluso mías._

_Hay mil pistas, pero ninguna me conduce al asesino de Ian y Lucy, cada vez esta más complicado, sin embargo, ahí algo que encontré, y es que ambos fueron torturados y asesinados una semana antes de ser encontrados... ¿Y dime Severus que tortura, no es perceptible para los muggle, pero si para un mago?¿Y que para un muggle figura como ataque cardíaco? Lo sabes verdad?_

_Por cierto, creo recordar, haberte preguntado "¿Cómo estas?" en mi carta anterior, no leíste acaso? Como sea... ¿Qué preparan este año para Navidad?_

_Un saludo._

_Clair._

_23 de Diciembre, Hogwarts._

_Un crucio y un avada, es fácil la respuesta, pero como has podido, deducir eso, si los cadáveres ya deben estar enterrados, ¿Ah listilla? La imaginación es buena, pero no sirve si se la aplica a la realidad, aprende!_

_Extraño, aquí... Nada. A excepción de que tu "no novio" Roud, tuvo la brillante idea junto con Albus, de que los profesores nos disfrazáramos de Santa Clause. Siempre supe que tenías mal gusto Elli, pero no pense que llegarías a tanto._

_Con esto último ya te imaginas como estoy ¿Cierto?._

_Para mi beneficio, Martínez, tampoco piensa disfrazarse de tal ridiculez, así que al ser dos, Dumbledore no se opuso._

_Sin embargo, y más allá de las ciertas estupideces de siempre, Roud esta extraño, y algo ausente en todo momento, actitud que me ha llamado la atención. Más allá de esto nada._

_Cualquier evento extraño te mantendré informada._

_Adios,_

_._

_Pd: Si tu novio, vuelve a querer enfrentarme sabrá lo que es bueno._

"¿Glenn? ¿Alterado y comportándose extraño? ¿Enfrentando a Severus? Mmm no parecía el Glenn que recordaba. Si bien una vez lo vi enfrentar a Snape, pero, eso era extraño... En fin todos tenemos nuestros días, ¿no?"

_24 de Diciembre, New York._

_Gracias por la información. _

_Ahora... realmente no se cual es el problema, si tanto te molesta Glenn ve y dile a él no a mi. Y repito no soy su novia, aunque si tanto me lo dices quizás deba probar suerte, de seguro que el no tendrá inconveniente, además es apuesto e inteligente, y sobre todo divertido._

_Pero volviendo al tema si tienes algo que decir: dilo, a quien corresponda, y no esperes mil años Snape._

_En cuanto a mis relaciones, y lo que dejo o no de hacer, es mi problema. Al menos yo no me ando abrazando enfrente de todos con una extraña._

_Como sea, que tengas feliz Navidad Snape. ¡Nos vemos a la vuelta!_

_Adios._

_Pd: Dile a tu novia de mi parte que tenga feliz Navidad._

Luego de enviar esta última carta, con toda la bronca que tenía, me recosté en el sillón, había estado toda la mañana y la tarde, en las oficinas del FBI, buscando rastros del asesinato de Lucy e Ian, pero era ridículo hacerlo, por que bien sabía, que había muerto por magia y no a manos de un muggle. Y que la mayor información que había eran esos legajos de la morgue. De todas formas, y aunque me había traído al departamento una pila de archivos para seguir leyendo, y tratar de dar con alguna pista, o sino descartar lo muggle definitivamente... No pude continuar, estaba exhausta, y tenía sueño, sin embargo pasar Navidad sola (Si SOLA, Kira había quedado en Hogwarts con Albus) era algo que no hacía hace mucho. Por dicho motivo, me levante del sillón y me fui a servir una copa de vino tinto mistela, delicioso, y mortalmente fuerte sino se lo toma con cautela. Pero el hecho de estar sola, de que fuera Navidad, y de que el departamento estuviera cubierto de hechizos me hizo sentir segura... Tanto, que hasta donde recuerdo me tome cinco copas de vino. Recostada en mi sofá, y a punto de quedarme dormida, con el silencio de la noche, suena el timbre... y se vuelve a hacer silencio.

Me levanto de un respingo, y miro hacía la puerta.

-¿Quién hip...- maldito vino pensé- es?- dije en voz alta.

-Sabes que fundirse en el vino por que Roud no vino a verte no es buena opción...- dijo con voz firme y lenta.

¡Uf! Llego quien faltaba, perfecto! -¿Qué quieres?- pregunte en un grito recostándome sobre la puerta.

-Que me abras la puerta, no me vine en traslador, para hablar desde aquí, sin si quiera darme algo de tomar.- protesto.

-Quejo... hip... quejoso!- grite.

-Mal educada!- replico.

Sin poder aguantar una palabra más suya abrí la puerta, y este paso adentro, observando todo.

-Si... hip... que... hip... sucede?- pregunte viéndolo como una gran sombra borrosa.

-Sucede que estas borracha, y no conversare con un borracho.- hablo, y sus palabras sonaban como amplificadas.

-Que sabía que hip... tu ven hip... vendrías.- concluí yendo hacía el sillón y tirándome en el por fin. – Dime no tendrías que estar con tu novia, Snape?- pregunte sin fijarme si quiera en lo que hablaba.

-Así es.- contesto de manera tétrica y seca.

Esa respuesta me dejo helada, acaso se había puesto de novio, con esa mujer, roba "amigos" y puestos de trabajo. ¡NO! Sobre mi cadáver.

-Ah... entonces, vete con Martinez que quiero estar sola.- espete dándole la espalda en el sillón.

-Así sería si tuviera novia. Algo que por lo visto te incomoda, ¿Se puede saber por que?- pregunto mientras que su voz cada vez se escuchaba más cerca de mi.

-Pudrete.- conteste enojada.

-Tantos años, y solo sigues contestando eso... Te creí más boca sucia.- volvió a espetarme.

-No me busques oíste... hip... no es buen... hip... moment... hip... ¡MALDICIÓN!- grite, y a continuación hubo un instante de silencio en el cual pense que el hipo se había ido, y feliz volví a hablar – Esto esta mucho mejor... ¿Qué diablos... hip...- cansada rezongué por lo bajo y me recosté de nuevo- haces aquí... hip?- concluí.

-Te llego correspondencia a Hogwarts, y Albus me pidió que te la trajera. El viejo quería que "te echara una ojeada" palabras textuales- dijo sin mirarme, y con voz cansada mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

" correspondencia... Este si que era malo con las mentiras"

-Y donde... hip... estan mis cartas.- objete.

-En ese paquete sobre la mesa.- contesto seco, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Ah.- dije a modo de respuesta y me quede mirando de reojo el paquete...

Luego lo mire a él, con sus ojos tan fijos y concentrados en la chimenea con el fuego encendido, tan oscuros, pero con la misma chispa encendida dentro de su ser al igual que la chimenea. Más pálido de lo normal debido al frío, y con el mismo pelo negro en forma de cortinas.

Cuando por fin, estaba por decirle que se fuera, con todas mis fuerzas hable - ¿Quires comida china? -

"Genial, se me va el hipo, pero viene Snape"

-Me estas invitando a cenar?.- comento con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa malévola

-Ok, vete.- dije de mal humor.

-En ningún momento rechace nada, solo pregunte... ¿Esta mal?- dije jugando con mi paciencia.

-¿Si o no?- conteste ya cansada y con bronca.

-Si... no me perdería verte por primera vez borracha o de mal humor.- contesto con risa desdeñosa, mientras yo ordenaba la comida por delivery.

Cuando por fín colgué el teléfono, me percate de que mi hipo había sucumbido a mis plegarias, aunque la borrachera...

-Mientes... no es la primera vez que me ves borracha, ¿O piensas obviar todo y decirme que si? ¿Ah?- dije riéndome con calma y sentándome en el sillón cerca de él.

Durante cinco minutos nadie hablo, y nos quedamos mirando sin embargo, retener el maldito impulso de besarlo fue imposible.

Lanzarme hacía él apestando a alcohol no fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida, y ya había hecho el mismo error dos veces ahora que recuerdo... Sin embargo esta vez, su cuerpo y sus manos actuaban con la misma soltura y plenitud que las mías. El Severus Snape con el que me estaba besando desenfrenadamente en este momento, no era para nada, aquel de hace años atrás, que se sentía presionado por las edades... Ya nada de eso quedaba, y me lo demostraba mientras devoraba mi cuello salvajemente, y enredaba sus manos en mi rulienta cabellera. Cada beso nos fundía más en un frenesí que parecía no tener ni comienzo ni fin de cada uno de los besos con los que nos entregábamos al otro. La exitación, el deseo, y el aor que sentía por ese hombre, me ganaran al punto en que comence a dejar de rebuscarmelas para tocar su piel, y me decidí a deshacerme de toda su ropa... Su saco de mil botones ("mi gran enemigo") fue interminable de sacar, sin embargo mi cansancio le gano, cuando pegue un tiron, y rompi varios botones que aun estaban enganchados. La bronca en Severus se hizo presnete, y por dicho motivo comenzo a torturarme mordiendo más mi cuello, mientras, sutilmente, me tenía las manos agarradas... Ah... "La dulce condena de ser amada, y no poder retribuir". Su saco y capa, ya estaban fuera de su cuerpo, solo quedaba su camisa, a medio desabrochar, fue cuando puse mi vista en sus últimos botones y aproxime mi mano con rapidez hacía los cuatro botones faltantes, y en ese momento, el retuvo mmi mano, y acercando su boca a mi oído susurro, con la respiración cansada y agitada...

-Si los rompes, lo pagaras.- amenazo, con una leve sonrisa macabra.

Lo pense dos veces, pero no tenía miedo a anda, ni nadie –Eres mago, arréglatelos.- conteste rompiendo de un tirón esos cuatro botones.

Sacándose la camisa, por completo y mostrando su torso pálido y completamente terso, se abalanzo sobre mi, rompiendo mi camisa también y desprendiendose de ella, tan rapido como de mi ropa interior superior, luego de tomar su varita, y de hacer un rapido movimiento concluyo dejándome completamente desnuda y a su merced, se abalanzo nuevamente sobre mi, besando mi cuello mis pechos, y cada parte mi cuerpo, deseando más que besos... Sin embargo el desgraciado, me estaba haciendo pagar por esos malditos botones, y cuando por fin, me miro, note que se quedo quieto por unos minutos, minutos en los que me acerque a él, y lo abrace, sin esperar anda a cambio... Sin querer nada a cambio, solo la sensación de poder abrazarlo.

Sin separarme de él, volvió a preguntar en mi oído en un susurro -¿Estas segura de que estas consciente de que quieres hacerlo conmigo?-

Me separa para mirarlo a los ojos, decir –Si.- con determinación, y volver a devorar esa boca que tanto anhele y siempre voy a anhelar.

Los sentimientos, y el momento no se hicieron esperar, y cuando estabamos en pleno climax, de jadeos, transpiración, y emociones desbordantes... Un toc-toc, nos hizo bajar la temperatura a cero grado centígrado.

Con el pelo cayendo sobre mi cara, respiración entre cortada y con gotas de sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo se levanto de arriba mío, mirándome confundido.

Sudada, y con la respiración cortada hable mirándolo – Debe ser el delivery.- conteste incorporándome en el lugar.

La puerta volvió a sonar, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte. Tanto Severus como yo, nos sorprendimos y tomamos nuestras varitas estando alertas, el se puso con un movimiento su pantalón, mientras que yo me puse su camisa rápidamente, dado que no encontraba mi ropa.

-Pregunta quien es- susurro a mi oído nuevamente, pero más alterado.

Yo simplemente asentí, y Severus se adelanto hacía la puerta, conmigo detrás de si.

Tomando aire pregunte - ¿Quien es?-

-Soy Glenn, abre la puerta Clair, traigo tu delivery, y a menos que no quieras comer esta noche, tendrás que abrir.- dijo con una leve risa detrás de la puerta.


	21. No soy Cobarde ¿?

**Mis disculpas a todos los lectores, no he podido actualizar, estoy tapada de estudios y trabajo, pero aquí esta otro capítulo. **

**Respecto a lo de poner la historia en "In-Progress" ya lo he intentado, pero la página no me lo permite. De todas formas quiero aclarar "LA HISTORIA SI LA VOY A TERMINAR". Tarde o temprano posteo, y le doy muchísimas gracias a aquellos que siguen pasando.**

**¡Éxitos y saludos!**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Capitulo 20:"No soy Cobarde" ¿?**

Como no, ya era demasiado pedir, poder tener un día, un minuto, un segundo de felicidad. No es que no apreciara el hecho de ver a Glenn, pero, esto... Esto era el colmo.

-¡Clair! Ya te escuche es mejor que abras.- volvió a decir.

Al darme vuelta, note como Severus ya estaba vestido, y me miraba de manera indescifrable. –Será mejor que le abras, no querrás hacerlo esperar.- dicho esto, se fue por el pasillo que conducía al cuarto.

Antes de perderlo de vista nuevamente grite –Aguarda ahí voy.- y seguí a Snape.

En el momento en que estaba por aparecerse, estire su brazo, y como si fuera un switch se detuvo, me miro de manera fría y pregunto - ¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo que, que?- dije con bronca.

-Lo que oíste.- contesto soltándose de mi agarre.

Pero no me importo y lo volví a agarrar –Quedate.- dije sin saber que hacía o que decir, lo acerque a mí y le robe un beso.

Fue un instante un tanto extraño, pero acogedor, hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre, y Severus se volvió a remover molesto en su asiento.

-No es mejor, que me vaya.- contesto de manera seca.

-Pero...- suspire algo nerviosa –Nos volveremos a ver en Hogwarts, ¿Cierto?-

El asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, y a continuación nos volvimos a besar, con el siguiente timbre la paciencia de Severus caduco, y desapareció sin más.

Mire de un lado a otro de la habitación, y con otro odioso timbraso, grite –¡YA VA!- a todo pulmón.

Camine hacía la puerta y abrí, mientras me terminaba de poner mi ropa de manera mágica. Al abrirla, no era ni más ni menos que Glenn, con su nariz congelada, y cachetes rojos. Al verlo, no pude evitar reir, por la escena -¿Hola... Pero... ¿Qué haces...?-

-Feliz Navidad!- grito mientras se adentraba adentro del departamento.-¿Cómo has estado? Traigo regalos de Hogwarts para ti.- confeso.

-Ja ja- reí sarcasticamente- ¿Qué te envío mi tierno abuelito, a ver?- pregunte de manera jocosa.

-Pues...- comenzó a decir, mientras se sacaba de encima la montaña de abrigo que llevaba- No se cual de todos será pero...-

-¿Cuál de todos? ¿A que rayos te refieres?- pregunte de manera arisca.

-Por supuesto, todos tus regalos.- dijo Glenn como si tal cosa

-¿Pero quien más ha...?- pregunte, pero Glenn se adelanto.

-Pues, además de Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, claro que yo, dos aurors que vinieron también y te trajeron un pequeño paquete con una carte, y asta Snape.- río –Claro que ha este último lo ha obligado Albus, pero bueno, al menos lo hizo ahí que reconocrlo.- y volvió a reir.

"Si supieras Glenn..." pensé para mi misma .-Y dime, quieres algo de tomar?.- ofrecí.

Pero de repente Glenn se puso serió y su cara ensombrecio. –Sucede algo?- pregunte algo tensa al notar el estado de mi amigo.

-Has sabido lo de Granger...?- pregunto y un silencio mortificante se acomodo en la habitación.

Tarde en contestar, realmente ahora no quería escuchar malas noticias, pero solo quería saber que estuvera bien, aquella joven que tanto había ayudado con ciertas investigaciones- Ella... –mi voz se corto- Ella esta viva?- pregunte antes que nada.

-Si...- suspiro, dandome a mi una vida nueva- Pero...- miro al suelo y se dirigio al mini bar, para servirse algo de beber- Esta petrificada, y no hay mandragora que la reviva parece. Es decir, los medimagos dicen que esta bajo algun poderoso hechizo, yo digo que es una maldición.- Bebió de su vaso, mientras me pasaba uno a mi.

-Donde la encontrarón?- pregunte con intención hilvanar hechos.

-Cerca de Hogwarts, casi en el limite con el mundo muggle.- comento, mientras que volviá a tomar de su vaso.

Glenn siguío hablando pero mi mente, viajo hacía otra época, hacía otro momento de mi vida. Hacía otras cartas que había recibido tiempo atrás. De acuerdo, llegue a la conclusión que mi estadía en New York, había llegado a su fín, y debía volver a Inglaterra, aunque la idea de volver no me apetecía... Debia averiguar, si el lugar que creía, en donde habían encontrado a Hermione, y si ese lugar era el que venía a mi mente.

Pero ahora era momento de abrir los regalos, y brindar con Glenn, aunque ya fuera pasada la media noche.

""

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto una joven, vestida de negro, con capa hasta los pies pelo largo y extremadamente brilloso.

-No te incumbe.- contesto seco el profesor de pociones.

-Oh vamos, he sido tu amiga durante largos años, y creo saber bien dond estasbas, ¿O me equivoco?.- pregunto con una sonrrisa en sus labios, mientras se adentraba a la habitación de Snape.

-Y si sabes donde estaba, por que preguntas, ¿Ah?- contesto Sevrus de manera mortificante.

-Para que vuelvan los viejos tiempos...- comento con risa risueña, mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la alcoba de Snape.

-Es tarde...- dijo Severus, ordenando ciertos frascos.

-Lo se, pero no has estado para el brindis, y quería...- decía, mientras con un movimiento de varita, hacía aparecer dos copas y una botella de champagne- brindar contigo, como lo haciamos antes en especial en sexto de Slytherin, ¿Te acuerdas?.-

-¿Te dejaras demolestar y me dejaras dormir en paz?.- gruño el profesor de pociones a su vieja amiga Ruth.

-Por supuesto.- dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, que no paso de largo para Severus.

-Hablo en serio, sino vete.- advirtió.

-De acuerdo solo un brindis.- y así sirvió ambas copas, y brindaron.

Luego de un rato de silenció ella volvió a hablar- Te molesta, lo odias, y aún así lo dejas vivir... No te entiendo.-

-De que hablas?- pregunto molesto Severus Snape.

-Tonta no soy.- replico su amiga.

-Parece que si, por que no explicas nada de lo que quieres decir. Por si no lo sabías soy mago, no vidente.- gruño, sentándose en la cama.

-Pues parece que tu eres el tonto mi amigo- dijo Ruth mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.- ¿Ella te gusta no es cierto?- pregunto dejando helado a Snape.

-No te incumbe.- contesto.

-Claro... pero recuerda, que quien esta en su departamento ahora, es él y no tú.- finalizo su frase.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- gruño de mal humor tumbándose de espaldas a la cama.

Ruth, lo miro sentada, y paulatinamente se fue tumbando a su lado. –Quiere decir que pasaran la noche juntos y tu solo...- dijo reincorporandose y levantandose de la cama.

-No funcionara conmigo.- contesto sentándose nuevamente.

-No es necesario que funcione, ya es un hecho- contesto secamente la joven maga.

Luego de unos minutos, Ruth se fue y Severus quedo completamente solo en su habitación.

"Bueno ya ves, como dije anteriormente hasta el dementor le da un besito" se mufo la conciencia del mago.

"Callaté, fui yo quien se acosto con ella". Replico Snape.

"Bueno, es cierto, pero fuiste tu quien huyo."

"No soy cobarde".

"Entonces no huyas, y muestrale que tu estas presentey que te vas como si tuvieras un giratiempo".

"Como si todo fuera tan fácil".

"Como si fueras fácil mi amigo, hasta el perro de Hagrid Fluffy es más manso que tu Snape".

"Tienes razón". Se dijo a sí mismo para mermar las aguas.

"Claro, pedazo de inutil que la tengo, soy tu conciencia".

Luego de varias horas de charla con su propia conciencia Snape consiguió, dormirse. Sin embargo, Hogwarts había dejado de ser segura... Y el próximo en la lista era: Severus Snape.


	22. La chica que sabe demasiado

**Se que esto va a sonar raro, y pido disculpas, a todos los que llevan leyendo este fic, que ya deben estar acostumbrados a leer los caps, en primera persona. Pero seré sincera, se me ha complicado muchísimo, así que para no abandonar el fic, y como escribir en primera persona, me lleva mucho más esfuerzo que hacerlo en tercera, y además de disponer de MUY poco tiempo... He decidido que de ahora en más narrare el fic en tercera persona. Pido disculpas... Y espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones. Gracias y sepan disculparme.**

**X.O ~ClarSnape.**

**Capitulo 21: La chica que sabe de más.**

Ruth, recién había terminado con sus clases de DCAO de los de primer año, y como buena Slytherin había dado un Knock Out en la mente de cada uno de los jóvenes.

Sin embargo, nuestra Slytherin estaba aún algo más inquieta y huraña que de costumbre, la razón: Clair había vuelto de su estadía en New York, y aunque Severus siempre había sido un desgraciado gruñón, parecía que algo en la vuelta de aquella bruja, le hacía brillar en la mirada... Aunque claro, es difícil, darse cuenta cuando algo brilla en una mirada tan oscura, tétrica, taciturna, y sobre todo, oculta, ante prácticamente todos.

Pero Ruth no formaba parte de ese "todos", ella había sido amiga de Severus desde la infancia, y aunque en los primeros años de conocerse fuera de Hogwarts el no había dado importancia a la joven, con forme fueron pasando los años, y luego de entrar a la escuela de magia, y entre muchas otras vivencias, se hicieron amigos... Pero había algo que Ruth recordaba y Severus no. Y ese era el primer beso...

Los años pasaron, y la joven mexicana, se fue de Inglaterra para comenzar a estudiar en los Estados Unidos, luego de que ella se fue, Snape y Martinez no siguieron el contacto. Sin embargo, ella ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, pero había un problema, y este tenía nombre y apellido: Clair Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, esa tarde cambiarían muchas cosas, y de ahí empezarían muchas sospechas.

-¿Estas seguro? ¡No! Sabes que es imposible Glenn.- amenazaba una voz ronca de hombre.

-Perfectamente. Ella ya lo sabe, y sino lo dice es por que sospecha, incluso de mi Señor. Lo importante es eliminar a aquellas personas que puedan llegar a saber algo más.- confirmaba la voz de Glenn Roud.

-¿De quienes hablas?- pregunto la voz ronca con curiosidad.

-Mejor dicho de quien... Me refiero a Snape, a Severus Snape, de cuarenta y nueve años, que dicta clases de pociones desde hace años aquí en Hogwarts.- aclaro Glenn.

-¿Estas diciendo que debemos matarlo a él también?-

-Exactamente. ¿O quieres arriesgarnos a que el descubra todo? Elli, bueno Clair, es sencilla, y no se me hará difícil mentirle, pero hay algo en Snape, que no me cierra, ya me tiene en la mira, desde que entre, y si el llega a saber algo, sería el fín. Y si realmente deseas poder hablarle a ella, Snape tiene que esta fuera de nuestros caminos.- finalizo Roud, con voz potentemente silenciosa.

Sin embargo, el otro hombre de voz ronca no continuo hablando y en vez de eso enmudeció.

-¿De acuerdo?- insistió Glenn.

-Lo importante es que Clair...- comenzó a a hablar el hombre desconocido cuando Ruth accidentalmente se delato con un ruido, y salió automáticamente corriendo de allí.

Ruth Martinez, tenía demasiada información, y si algunas de esas personas, llegaba a sospechar del conocimiento que ella tenía, sería muy probable, que luego de Snape, ella fuera la siguiente en la lista de personas a "callar".

Sin embargo, debía encontrar una forma de solucionar o de ayudar a Severus Snape.

""

-¿Y entonces? ¿O que me vas a decir que ella tomara el resto del año mi puesto?- pregunto Clair, a Albus Dumbledore.

-Tu más que nadie sabe bien por que motivo me tuve que ir, necesito mi empleo de nuevo, y sobre todo ahora.- se desespero Clair en su asiento de manera tal que tuvo que levantarse, para sentirse más potente.

-Lo sé, si embargo no puedo quitarle el puesto a Martínez, así por que sí. Sabes bien lo difíciles y complicados que son en el Ministerio de Magia. Por el momento no tengo otra op...- trataba de explicar Albus.

-Todo lo que tu quieras tío, pero necesito quedarme en Hogwarts.- se sereno Clair de manera que se volvió a sentar.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Albus, analizo con la mirada a su sobrina. -¿Me vas a decir que esta sucediendo? ¿Y que encontraste en Estados Unidos, o lo seguirás ocultando?- pregunto.

Inmediatamente Elli, levanto la cabeza, pero ante los ojos de Albus solo quedaba una escapatoria... Y sería definitivamente la más difícil.

Mentir.

-Todo, es confuso. En New York, no pude entrar a ver los archivos. Imagínate ya no causo simpatía entre nadie. Y lo único que pude saber, era que las autopsias mágicas demostraban que los cadáveres habían sido torturados tiempo antes de...- enmudeció- de haber sido encontrados.-

Hubo más silencio.

-¿Entonces...- Albus, levanto su mirada y observo a su sobrina claramente- nada más?-

-Nada.- mintió.- Sin embargo, aún estoy atorada con el tema del trabajo y donde hospedarme.-

-Hoy dormirás, en tu antiguo despacho. Mañana pensaremos que hacer. Ya es tarde.- anuncio Albus.

La semana pasó y Clair, ya se había reunido con Ron y Harry, para ir a visitar a Hermione. Sin embargo los médicos decían que no había mandragora lo suficientemente fuerte, para sacarla de ese estado. Ron decidió quedarse un poco más. Entre tanto, Harry y Clair aprovecharon para tomar algo en la cafetería.

-¿No deberían estar cumpliendo su trabajo como aurors?- pregunto Elli sentándose en una silla.

-Hoy es nuestro franco.- dijo el joven Potter- Sin embargo si nos necesitan nos lo harán saber.-

-Ya veo.- suspiro tomando algo de su café.- Y... ¿Han encontrado aquella carta, o el libro? ¿Alguna pista o algo parecido?-

-Nada, cada vez todo es más engorroso.- admitió el joven con algo de decepción.

Clair miro para ambos lados, de manera disimulada, y luego se acerco un tanto a Harry – Escucha, me imagino que sabes que estuve en New York, hace una semana atrás. Y no fui para vacacionar.-

-Me lo imaginaba.- confirmo.

-Pues bien, encontré algunas cosas interesantes sobre los cadáveres de Lucy e Ian, cosas que quiero saber si son igual en la autopsia mágica del Profesor Flitwick.- estaba diciendo la joven cuando el auror empalideció. -¿Estas bien Harry?.- pregunto.

-Si... creo que si. Date la vuelta de manera disimulada.- susurro el joven.

Al hacerlo, Clair empalideció de la misma forma que el joven. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y Glenn Roud, entraban caminando al hospital.

-Vamonos ahora.- declaro Clair.

-Se darán cuenta si corremos.- susurro Harry.

Sin embargo, Clair, ya había tenido una experiencia similar tiempo atrás, por ende tomo lo más a mano que tenía.

-Bien alguien debe ir a avisarle a Ron, y el otro deberá escuchar esa conversación.- dijo Harry mientras se escondían detrás de un carrito de la limpieza.

-De acuerdo, tu ve por Ron yo iré a...- comenzó a decir Clair.

-No, tu ve por Ron nos vemos en la salida trasera de San Mungo en treinta minutos, si vas tu se darán cuenta, me haré una transformación facial.-

-No, lo hare yo y...- replico Clair.

-Olvidalo, vi ese hechizo hecho por ti, y sin ofender compañera... era un asco.- Confeso Harry de manera "sútil" mientras Clair ponía cara de indignación.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos!- y sin más Clair se fue escaleras arriba de manera disimulada, mientras Harry se hacía el hechizo de transformación.

Una vez convertido en un pequeño hombre, barrigón, y con poco pelo canoso, se vistió con el traje de mesero y así se acerco a la mesa de os tres hombres.

Automáticamente los tres enmudecieron, dos de ellos, se miraban y miraban hacía otros lados, mientras intentaban mantener una conversación normal, sin embargo el tercero... El profesor de pociones más odiado de Hogwarts, no paso por alto, ese intento de transformación y se quedo mirando a Potter a los ojos. Ojos, que para desgracia de Harry no había cambiado, y que a su vez se parecían tanto a los de Lily Potter.

""

Clair caminaba de manera apresurada por los corredores del primer piso, hasta que llego a la habitación en la que tenía a Hermione. A su lado e a camilla se encontraba Ron, sentado aun sosteniendo la mano de la joven petrificada.

-Ron debemos irnos, ¡Ahora!- dijo Clair de manera alarmante.

-Luego te lo explico, vámonos ahora.- insistió.

-¿Y Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo desconcertado mientras se ponía su chamarra encima.

-El vendrá en unos minutos, ahora tenemos que irnos.- decía Clair mientras lo arrastraba del brazo hacía la salida de emergencia trasera del Hospital San Mungo.

""

Ruth, estaba en su despacho terminando de corregir algunos exámenes, aunque ciertamente... Le era imposible, hallar un momento adecuado para hacer todo, cuando en su mente aún tenía la conversación que había escuchado acerca de eliminar a Sanpe. Sin embargo, de una forma u otra, ya había intentado decirle a Snape de una forma u otra que sucedía, y no había tenido oportunidad, y si la tenía se le truncaba. Sin embargo fue cuando se le ocurrió, enviarle una carta a su dormitorio, ya que sabía que el único lugar al que podía enviar una carta y sería seguro, sería el dormitorio de Severus, y así fue, diciéndole que había escuchado algo que debía saber, pero que no podía decirlo por carta... Sin embargo, justo cuando Ruth pensaba que la idea de enviar una carta no había sido segura, alguien paso una carta por debajo de la puerta del despacho.

Se levanto rápidamente algo alarmada, usualmente las cartas llegaban por lechuza. Sin embargo este peculiar sobre, no tenía escrito nada y estaba completamente en blanco, la profesora no se detuvo ni un minuto y lo abrió. Sacó una hoja de papel, la cual estaba prolijamente doblada, pero al tocarla se notaba claramente como una sustancia oscura y tibia, unía ambas partes de un papel, al abrirlas, no pudo haber cosa peor...

La palabra "DIE" escrita en algo que daba la impresión de ser sangre recientemente sacada. De la impresión la joven retrocedió hasta su escritorio y choco de espaldas a él, sin embargo luego de unos minutos de respirar de manera profunda, se fijo que en el suelo había otro papel.

Se acerco a este mirándolo de manera reacia, y finalmente lo leyó... "La chica que sabe de más: Si quieres respirar, mejor vas a callar".

Si bien, la tensión y quizás la incertidumbre, estaban en la mente de Ruth, en su cuerpo no habitaba ni la más mínima gota de miedo.


	23. ¿Finales?

**Bueno, hola a todos nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza, la facultad agota jaja. Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa, un comentario ;) Los espero con ansias jaja.**

**Sepan que aprecio a todos los que siguen la historia desde el principio, ya sea que dejen o no review.**

**Saludos**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Pido disculpas que tuve que volver a subir capitulo, debido a que cometí un grave error, en lo que había escriito en el antiguo episodio. Por dicho motivo tuve que rescribir y volver a subir; a las personas que dejaron Review, les pido disculpas. Pero sepan que leí cada uno y se agradece la espera ^^. GRACIAS y MIL PERDONES.**

**Capitulo 22: ¿Finales?.**

El susto de Ruth era casi tan grande como un dragón, pero eso no se demostró ni un ápice en su cara. Sin embargo, frente al temor no dudo en ir a comunicarle esto a la persona en la que más confianza depositaba…

-Severus…- toco a la puerta nuevamente- Severus abre necesito hablar de algo urgente.-

Durante largo rato, la chica tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió, sin embargo conociendo a Severus como la palma de su mano, Ruth lanzo un hechizo a la puerta de la habitación de Snape, varias veces con los sortilegios que sabía por excelencia que el hombre utilizaría y pudo entrar sin problemas, luego de unos minutos. Allí se quedo mirando todos los objetos que había en ella, entre tantos vio que una carpeta sobresalía del escritorio, sin dudarlo la tomó, y vaya sorpresa que se llevo la joven al descubrir su contenido.

Fotos, cartas, y notas. Ese era todo su contenido, sin embargo, esa carpeta decía mucho más de Severus que lo que la joven profesora sabía… Como si fuera un niño en busca de caramelos en el armario de su madre, Ruth revisaba todos los papeles. Los primeros, las fotos, eran casi todas de Clair, había alguna que otra de Severus y ella juntos, pero solo de cuando al parecer la joven sobrina de Albus era estudiante, "¿Era una Slytherin?"pensó Ruth, las otras fotos, o estaba con Albus, o simplemente estaba sola, tampoco había decenas de fotos, solo eran cinco o seis, sin embargo los celos de Ruth subían en el termómetro de los sentimientos.

A esto… claro, había que agregarle, lo siguiente que miro, las cartas… ¡Ag las benditas cartas!

Ruth leyó todas y cada una de ellas… Sin embargo la más interesante era en la que Clair pensaba que ella Ruth Martínez era la novia de Severus, y eso era un punto a favor, que por supuesto no pensaba desaprovechar.

Al cabo de unos minutos escucho ruido en la puerta, y rápidamente comenzó a guardar el desorden que había provocado, sin embargo era tarde, Severus ya había entrado a la habitación, y su mirada preocupada se había transformado de furía y a la vez escrutadora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el mago.

-Vine a hablarte de algo importante, y como no estabas pase a la habitación y…- comenzó a hablar Ruth de manera constante y sin una pizca de temor, cuando Severus la interrumpió.

-¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpido?- le recrimino acercándose lenta y peligrosamente hacia su presa.

-No, Severus. Pero venía a pedirte ayuda, de verdad necesito tu ayuda, me han amenazado.- trato de explicarse Ruth.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que revises mis pertenencias y más aún que te tomes la libertad de entrar a mi habitación privada, y revises lo que se te de la gana?- pregunto en un tétrico susurro, hecho una furia.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo lo siento, solo me dio curiosidad, la carpeta estaba sobre tu escritorio, y había una foto de Elli, que sobresalía así que no pude resistirme a mirar que había dentro.- trato de justificarse.

-No me interesa un comino tu curiosidad, ni tus juegos, solo aléjate.-

-Tanto miedo tienes de que esa mocosa, crea algo de nosotros que no es por el momento.-

Severus la miro con sus ojos como taladros, y luego poniéndose en frente de Ruth y mirándola desde arriba, dijo -¿Qué quieres decir con ese palabrerío?-

-Qué por lo visto la mocosa piensa que soy tu novia- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- Y eso te molesta, y claro que a ella también.-

Severus Snape, era un hombre que luego de la guerra odiaba tener que fingir algo que no era, sin embargo, y solo por esta vez le pareció buena idea… -¿Y eso que significa?-

-Significa que ella esta celosa y que…- volvió a sonreír- como claro esta, yo podría fingir ser tu novia.- se ofreció Ruth.

-Eso es una ridiculez, a mi, me importa un real comino lo que ella este y por si fuera poco…- decía Snape cuando la joven profesora lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Y por si fuera poco, tienes la oportunidad en tus manos, de demostrarle a esa niña quien eres tu y no lo haces. ¿Qué pasa, acaso tienes miedo de que alguien te vea conmigo, como algo más que colegas? ¡Vamos Sev! No te creía tan gallina.- dijo Ruth riéndose tranquilamente.

-Ya basta.- rugió Severus- ¿A que has venido?

De repente, Larisa de Ruth se borro de su cara, y solo quedo la duda, y los nervios en sus ojos, con los que miraba a Severus.

-¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar el, sentándose en una silla del escritorio e invitando a la joven a sentarse en la otra silla.

Luego de unos minutos de silencios, en los que Severus no dejaba de preguntarse "¿Qué tanto habrá leído?" Ruth carraspeo, y se decidió a que hablar con su mejor amigo, era lo correcto.

-Hoy me han enviado esto.- dijo y extendió su brazo con la nota de amenaza que había recibido.

Severus la miro de a fuera, luego tomo la carta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrió, al leerla, quedo igual de sorprendido, pero tal como Ruth sin mostrar un ápice de temor.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de más?- pregunto sin dudarlo.

"¡Pequeño gran problema! ", pensó Ruth, sin embargo, ella bien sabía que por algo la habían amenazado, y si decía algo sobre lo que tenía conocimiento, la silenciarían para siempre.

-¿Y? Estoy esperando…- apuro Severus.

-Es que no lo sé.- mintió- Realmente no lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de que es lo que se supone que debo callar.- continuó.

Severus, se quedo analizando la situación y luego respiro profundo - ¿Acaso no piensas que pudo haber sido algún estudiante idiota, que quieren molestar a la nueva profesora? Por que he escuchado no eres demasiado buena, tienes bastante maldad…- comento con sonrisa socarrona.

Ruth se quedo pensando, y es verdad que en ese momento si daba alguna señal de conocer el motivo de la nota, ella estaría en riesgo. Tampoco podía decirle ni advertirle nada a Severus… Solo quedaba una alternativa, por la cual no se dudaba. Sería ella quien debería proteger a Severus, claro… que sin que el supiera nada.

Rith era una bruja excepcional, buenos dotes mágicos de linaje puro, pero más allá de eso… Determinada, competente, y de alto poder mágico. Por ende, Severus estaría en buenas manos.

Cuando el carraspeo de Severus se hizo más prominente, Ruth despertó de sus pensamientos de varios minutos y miro al hombre con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto distraídamente.

-¿Así que crees que Elli esta celosa?- pregunto con mínimo interés, mientras que acomodaba unos libros. O al menos hacía ver que lo hacía.

-AJA ¡Touche!- grito Ruth con convicción.

-Vaya, parece que ser profesora te ha afectado las neuronas, y ya no sabes ni lo que dices.- hablo con despreció.

-¿Qué si no se?- Ruth dijo esto entre dientes por que su risa, no cesaba- Lo que se mi querido amigo, es que esa mocosa te interesa, y mucho… Y claro más que como una simple colega. ¿O no?- dijo la joven con interés de averiguar los sentimientos de su oscuro amigo.

Severus no contesto a esa pregunta, y simplemente gruño, y se puso como frénetico a ordenar cualquier cosa, que estuviera desordenada, y cuando ya hubo ordenado todo, se dispuso a reordenar.

Al cabo de un rato, Ruth se canso de esperar respuesta, y por dicho motivo hablo- Sabes que ignorar la verdad, no hace que desaparezca, ¿Cierto?- comento con picardía.

Severus se volteo a verla con bronca, pero sin decir palabra.

-Bueno…- Ruth suspiro- Yo diría que si lo que realmente quieres es llamar su atención y alejarla de Roud – claro que esto último la inteligente bruja lo había dicho con doble sentido ( no solo por Severus y su tejemaneje de sentimientos, sino por la seguridad de el también)- lo ideal sería que tu la pusieras celosa.-

Severus no respondió, y se quedo mudo, al cabo de un rato hablo- ¿Qué haces aquí aún? Me parece que no es hora que estes en mi habitación, ya casi son las dos de la madrugada.-

-Temes que alguien nos vea y Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair se ponga celosa?- pregunto riéndose. – Además no veo cual sea el problema.-

-El problema mi amiga, es que es tarde, estoy cansado, mañana tengo clases con un montón de mocosos infernales y quiero dormir.- finalizo su oración con un rugido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me iré. Pero piensa lo que te dije.- dijo Ruth aproximándose a la puerta.

Severus se hizo el otro ante este comentario, sin embargo, al cabo de un rato no paro de pensar en esa idea, y aunque le parecía ridícula y completamente inmadura, los resultados que el se imaginaba le gustaban. Pero como de costumbre y luego de un rato, su conciencia no dejo que siguiera adelante, con su simple deseo de planear hechos…

"Claro, planea un plan inmaduro, para que Elli, te de importancia."

"Ya tengo su importancia."

"O claro… Me había olvidado que te acostaste con ella en Navidad."

"…"

"Claro que… Después vino Roud JA JA"

"Por que? Por que? Por que, tendré que tener una insoportable conciencia."

"Simple. Por que te encanta torturarte amigo."

"Cierra tu boca".

"La tienes cerrada…Toc-toc, somos el mismo idiota"

"Entonces dejame dormir."

"Tengo una palabra para, quizás sea nueva… MASOQUISTA"

"He dicho que desaparezcas"

"Si no desaparezco, será por que tu tienes algo pendiente contigo mismo, ¿No lo crees?"

"No y la verdad lo único que quiero, es dormir, ya no quiero que nadie me moleste. ¡Ni siquiera yo mismo!"

"A puesto a que hay alguien que te encantaría que…"

En eso la puerta, sonó con un estrepitoso, TOC- TOC, que hizo que toda la mazmorra temblara.

"Si sere inteligente que hasta veo el futuro"- prenso su conciencia.

"Ya vete, no estoy de humor para nadie. Ni siquiera para mi."- volvió a contestarse Snape, así mismo.

"Supongo que Elli, entonces, no es nadie, por que es fácil darse cuenta de cuanto deseabas que esto sucediera".

"VETE"- rugió Snape ha si mismo.

La segunda vez, el toc-toc, fue más leve, y estaba acompañado de un comentarío hecho por una voz que Severus no esperaba a esas horas… En realidad si lo deseaba, pero en su frío porte no podía caber dicho sentimiento de deseo.

-Severus… habré. Soy Elli, necesitamos hablar.-

Severus Snape, cerro los ojos en el lugar, sin saber que hacer, y al cabo de unos minutos, se levanto de la cama con cara de pocos amigos, despeinado, y con un pijama negro y viejo, en la parte inferior, y una remera gastada y con algunos agujeros en la parte superior.

Se miro, un instante al viejo espejo que tenía en su habitación y se sorprendió al verse, así que optó por ponerse la capa sobre su pijama, estaba a punto de emparejar su pelo, cuando la puerta volvió a sonar…

-Ya voy!- hablo firme y fuerte.

-De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que las mazmorras son el lugar más frío del castillo.- dijo la joven con poca paciencia.

Y no hizo falta que siguiera con su monologo, que Severus abrió la puerta unos centímetros, y se quedo mirándola con ojos escrutadores desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco, y con cara de pocos amigos, la cual tenía ojeras de tres metros.

-¿Vine en mal momento?- susurro la joven.

-Dejame pensar, son las cinco de la madrugada y tu vienes aquí. Necesitas que te lo diga, o tines una neurona y puedes saberlo tu sola.- contesto con sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo, solo te dire algo rápido, y me iré. Pero dejame pasar, que en este pasillo el frío me terminara matando.- dijo la joven mientras sus dientes comenzaban a castañar.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se corrió del paso, dejando a la chica entrar, esta corrió hacía el tibio interior de la habitación y se sentó en un sillón.

Severus cerro la puerta, con un hechizo, y se volteo a ver a la joven- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Que me digas la verdad. No quiero mentiras, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De que maldita sea me hablas?.- dijo con bronca y comenzando a molestase.

-Hablo de tu reunión con Lucius y Roud.- dijo sin vueltas la joven, mientras Severus quedaba pasamado.

Luego de unos segundos, el hombre recupero su cordura y hablo – Acaso me estas espiando?- pregunto arqueando ambas cejas con mucho interés.

-Eso quisieras. Pero la verdad es que no, y solo se dío que coincidimos lugar. Ahora dime… ¿Qué haces con Lucius Malfoy? Acaso tienes ganas que te vuelvan a asociar con un maldito mortifago?- contesto con vehemencia la joven.

-Nada de esto te interesa.- comento metiéndose en la cama y dándole la espalda a la joven- Ya sabes donde esta la puerta, vete.-

-No me iré hasta que me digas la verdad.- se empaco, la joven sentándose nuevamente en el sillón- Y no me inventes ningún verso, esperas que me crea, que tu, Gleen, y Malfoy, son grandes amigos, y que fueron a tomar unas copas, la respuesta es no.-

Severus cansado del parloteo, se levanto, y agarrando del brazo a la joven, la levanto del asiento, y acercándola a su cara- No rompas el hilo que tenemos de tolerancía, por que no hay otro.- amenazo.

Sin embargo la joven no se cayo, y prosiguío a hablar- La tolerancia solo se da, si existe una confianza, y tu no me das prueba de esto último.-

-Entonces que buscas de mi?- rugio.

-La verdad Snape.- dijo con serenidad, sin haber sido soltada del brazo de Severus.

Snape, la miro a los ojos, por unos minutos, y luego se miro a sí mismo, y finalmente la soltó cierta parte de la verdad.- Ultimamente Roud estaba extraño y sobretodo suceptible, sobre todo por las salidas nocturnas que estaba haciendo, al principio…- y de repente callo abruptamente.

-Al principio… ¿Qué?- se desespero Clair.

-Al principio pensé que estaba contigo.- dijo con indiferencia pero con cierto asco en las silabas.

-Claaaro.- hablo con sarcasmo la joven. - ¿Entonces?- pregunto poniendo sus brazos en jarras, y mirándolo con cara de cansancio.

El hombre carraspeo y continuó- Como sea, al darme cuenta del cambió de carácter, supuse que no estaría contigo, asi que…-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto la joven de manera astuta.

-Por que si estaría contigo, tendría que ser un idiota para estar sufriendo.- Al decir esto, el hombre callo abruptamente, y quedo semi petrificado ante su leve confesión, la cual desvío rápidamente.- Ya deja de preguntar idioteces quiere o no quieres saber la verdad?- rugió como bestia enjaulado.

-Continua.- confirmo.

-Finalmente averigue lo que le sucedía, y no tenía nada más ni nada menos que con Malfoy. Lo cierto es que tu noviecito, esta enredado en empresas de magia y hechicería Malfoy.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto la joven con ojos como platos.

-No lo sabías? Hasta te engaña en la cara y ni sabías, eres patética Elli.- contesto con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No eso, me refiero a empresas Malfoy? Como alguien puede querer acercarse a un exmortifago?- y luego de pronunciar esas estúpidas palabras Clair comprendió el grave error que había cometido, al notar como el cuerpo de Severus se tensaba, y por supuesto, su ojos desviaban su mirada.

-No… Espera Snape, no es lo que quise decir, sabes que yo…- Clair intento remendar su error.

Sin embargo, el hombre continuó hablando como si nada- Da igual, Roud, esta involucrado con empresas Malfoy, es decir su padre, el jefe de San Mungo es quien tiene los contactos, sin embargo, el padre de Roud, murió hace poco, una de tantas muertes, obvio. Y ahora es Roud quien se quedo a cargo de dichas acciones en empresas L`foy. Así que decidí tenderle una tramapa, a ambos, reunirlos en un lugar y fijarme como reaccionaban. Por eso me has visto con ambos. Aunque…- Severus callo y pensó, poniéndose serio y firme- por lo visto, tu no fías de ex mortifagos,no?-

-No! Aguarda, tu sabes que me refería a Malfoy, y no a ti.-

-No importa a quien sino a que, en esta situación, y el hecho de que sospechases de mi, es suficiente para darme una idea, de que piensas de mi. Y ahora, ya es tarde y necesito…- el hombre estaba sacando a la joven de su habitación, cuando ella sin previó aviso, se volteo, y agarrando con ambas manos el cuello de la remera , lo acerco hacia su rostro y lo besó.

El beso, se demoro por parte de ambos, y ambos, sabían que extrañaban con ansías a recontrarse con los labios y lengua del otro., sin embargo, en cuanto las manos de ambos comenzarón a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, sonó el antiguo y tétrico reloj cucú, de la habitación de Snape. Ambos se separaron a respirar aire, como si hubieran estado horas enteras bajo el agua.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo la joven al ver el reloj marcando las seis de la mañana.

Severus, no la miro, tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho, su intención de mantenerse frío, y no interesarse por ella, no estaba dando frutos. Snape sabía que el no estaba listo de comenzar a relacionarse con nadie, y más ahora que sabía que estaba amenazado.

Así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo de si mismo, para renunciar una vez más en su vida, a aquello que quería, y demostrando un rostro completo de indiferencia (ya que la bronca le era imposible de demostrar en ese preciso momento) conto su mentira – Será mejor que sí, y que no vuelvas a repetir esto, ni nada parecido. Soy un hombre fiel, a mi pareja, y tu no lo eres, así que …- tomo aire y continuo.- vete.-

Clair, que había pintado una semi sonrisa en su rostro, quedo devastada al escuchar dicha declaración, y por tal motivo tardo un minuto en recuperar el habla.

-Pa… Pareja? De que me hablas? Tu no estas en pareja.- dijo mientras negaba inconscientemente con la cabeza y dando un paso hacía dentro del cuarto nuevamente.

Snape, se dio vuelta, y se sentó en su cama, mientras fingía que arreglaba su cobertor.-Ruth.- finalizo.

Y eso fue lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que la joven nieta de Albus, retrocediera, y antes de salir dijera – De acuerdo… Siento lo que he hecho, y … - suspiro levemente- ya esta olvidado y tu también.- contesto con despreció.

Esa semana paso, Clair, había podido quedarse en el castillo, e intentaba cruzarse lo menos posible, con ambos, tanto Ruth porque sabía que tenía ganas de torturarla con un crucio (y eso para su pena estaba prohibido) y tanto con Snape, porque… también quería torturarlo con un crucio.

Los días iban avanzando, y llego al final Junio, y con el los últimos días de clases, y lo que Clair, más odiaba, era tener que ver a Snape y Ruth charlando en todas los almuerzos y cenas,tener que aguantar la sequedad en las charlas con Snape, y los cruces de amabilidad forzosos con la joven Ruth. Y aunque Severus en varias ocasiones le dijo que Roud, no era buena junta Clair no le escucho, y siguió hablando con el joven, que cada vez era más amable.

Pero durante estos pocos meses, Harry, Ron y Clair, no descansaron hasta encontrar una cura para Hermione, sin embargo, nada daba con la joven, y cada vez se les hacía más difícil encontrar nuevas pistas para que la auror vuelva.

Finales de Junio, Clair había decidido ir a cabeza de Puerco a tomar un wiskey con Glenn, y así quedar en algo…Algo que ellos intentaban quedar desde hacía meses, pero por determinados motivos que nadie podía explicar nunca podían terminar de hablar las cosas.

-Entonces, no eres un chico malo?- se burlo Clair, tomando algo de su vaso de wiskey.

-Claro que no, creías que por que tengo acciones en L`foy, era un asesino, nah simplemente herede lo que mi padre dejo, y Malfoy si que no me caí bien.- conto el muchacho.

-Me decepcionas Roud, pensé que tenías algo de malo dentro.- río la joven.

-Cállate, pareces Snape.- y el muchacho riéndose volvió a tomar de su vaso.

Clair, río falsamente al acordarse del hombre con quien apenas hablo en los último meses, porque parecía haberle hecho la cruz, y cada vez que ella intentaba hablarle incluso sobre como encontrar un bezoar, el hombre la ignoraba o decía tener algo más importante que hacer, cuando en realidad, luego se lo veía caminando por los campos de Hogwarts.

Esa tarde, en Cabeza de Puerco, Glenn y Clair, quedaron en mutuo acuerdo de pasar las vacaciones juntos, y misteriosamente, esta vez gracias a la bizarra idea de Glenn de hablar escribiendo en servilletas, pudieron quedar de acuerdo, con lo que querían hacer.

Durante la noche, el joven profesor de Criaturas mágicas acompaño a Clair, a su despacho, y si bien la joven se sentía horriblemente observada se despidió de su ex amigo, ahora novio con un beso simple, y romántico.

-Siento que alguien nos observa.- le confeso el muchacho besándole el cuello previamente de pronunciar esas palabras en su oreja con inusitada delicadeza.

-Lo sé. Sera mejor que vayas a descansar nos espera un día largo mañana debemos irnos.- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

Al entrar en su habitación, se maldijo una y mil veces, dado que ella no deseaba estar con Glenn Roud, si bien el joven no era malo, sus sentimientos estaban puestos más allá de un joven educado, inteligente y bien parecido. Sus sentimientos se encontraban puestos, en un hombre mayor que ella, grosero, testarudo, de facciones poco atractivas para la mayoría, y pero había algo que ella admiraba de este último, su increíble inteligencia y astucia.

Este sería acaso el final, es decir, ¿Sería para siempre el final de una relación que por así dcir nunca existió con Snape.? ¿Sería el final para la búsqueda de sus respuestas a las muertes de las personas que ella amaba? Ya nada cobraba sentido, ya nada le parecía tener un camino el cual seguir estaba perdida, entre tantos tejemanejes.

Al cabo de un rato, en que la joven se fundía el cerebro pensando solamente en Severus Snape, ya que todo había quedado en segundo lugar… alguien toco a su puerta.


	24. Semilla de Rumores

**Bueno como les prometí acá estoy actualizando un poco más seguido! Gracias, a los que dejan su review, sepan que esas palabras me ayudan a no decaer en mis escritos! GRACIAS, se aprecian con el corazón.**

**¡Éxitos a todos!**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Capitulo 23: Semillas de Rumores.**

Entre dormida y despierta, Clair, se levanto a duras penas, y pregunto -¿Quién es?-

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio y cuando somnolienta la joven estaba a punto de recostarse sobre su cama, la voz que tanto anhelaba que le hablase desde hace meses contesto-Abré, hace frío.-

Como balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza, se abrieron sus ojos rápidamente, y sus neuronas, sentimientos, pensamientos, y su corazón comenzaron a trabajar a mil minutos por hora. Sin embargo, su propio orgullo no iba a permitir que en su voz se notase ese radical cambio de vida instantánea. -¿Qué quieres Snape? Sabes que es la una de la madrugada y que por la mañana me voy del colegio?-

La respuesta del otro lado de la puerta no se hizo esperar- Ábreme, tengo algo que entregarte.- dijo en un susurro, que al ser de noche retumbo en un eco.

Clair, miro al techo, pensando, o al menos eso intentaba, ese hombre definitivamente nunca la había dejado pensar como correspondía.

-¿Te quedaste dormida Elli?- volvió a hablar.

Clair hizo una mueca de bronca al estar siendo presionada, y antes de abrir se miro al espejo (estaba desastrosa) y rápidamente se arreglo las ojeras y la palidez con un simple movimiento de varita.

Toc-toc, de nuevo sonó la puerta.

-Ya voy- rugió la joven.

-Pues date, prisa, no pienso estar lo que queda de noche aquí mocosa.- espeto.

La joven, de bronca dio una patada al suelo, y se puso encima de su pijama su túnica negra, de manera que no pudiesen avergonzarla los horrorosos, dibujos de ositos de su ropa de dormir. Una vez "lista" abrió la puerta con cara de hastió.

-Dame lo que tengas que darme y vete, quiero descansar me voy temprano mañana.- comento con pocas ganas.

-¿Serás así de mal educada siempre?- pregunto con ironia.

-Es lo que te mereces.- espeto con bronca, y dando por cerrada la "discusión" y tomando el paquete que Snape tenía en sus manos, automáticamente, miro la caja y pregunto- ¿Y esto es?-

-Si quieres que te lo diga, dejame pasar, no permitiré que todo el mundo se entere.- dijo con indiferencia.

-Claro, todos mueren por escuchar lo que tienes que decirme…- comento con sarcasmo, y luego haciendo una mueca de sorprendida y apuntando con un dedo detrás del hombre grito- ¡Hola Minerva! ¡¿Cómo estas?-

El hombre pudo entender la indirecta completamente, y sin esperar una invitación, empujo a la joven, agarrándola por los hombros con sus manos hacía dentro del cuarto.

Clair, que no iba a perder la oportunidad siguió torturando al hombre-¡Ay! Me lastimas Snape, eres una bestia.- dijo con una bronca fingida.

-Cierra la boca niña idiota.- dijo cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

Mientras Clair se reía y tomaba asiento en una silla, miro a Snape, que se quedaba algo quieto, y tratando de escuchar algún ruido que viniera desde a fuera. Sin embargo, la risa de la joven se detuvo rápidamente al notar la cara de preocupación del hombre.

Sigilosamente, se acerco, y puso una mano sobre su hombro para que Snape se diera vuelta, de manera que quedaron enfrentados, unos minutos, hasta que Severus se distancio.

Clair resoplo y volvió a la carga con las preguntas- ¿Y bien piensas decirme algo, o solo viniste a dormir aquí por que tu novia no te deja en paz?-

Severus la miro con una mirada inescrutable por unos segundos, y luego sus labios se curvaron débilmente- Por supuesto que te voy a explicar que hago aquí, no vendría si no fuera algo realmente importante. Y para tu información, con mi novia, las cosas están más que bien.-

Clair, sabía la verdad desde hacía varias semanas, pero de saberla, a escucharla de la boca del hombre que amaba desde hacía varios años, eran dos cosas completamente distintas. Sin embargo, demostrar su angustia fue otro sentimiento que reprimió con enojo, y frialdad.

-Dime lo que quieres y vete.-

Snape, que esperaba otra reacción, se limito a hablar las cosas- Bien, esto que te acabo de entregar es la poción para Granger, Potter vino a pedirla hace un mes con su odioso amigo Weasley, y dado a que me voy a ir lejos este año en estas vacaciones te la dejo a ti, para que la entregues. Eso es todo. Buenas noches.- ya concluidas sus palabras, se dirigió tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Sin embargo, Clair, agarro su brazo… El hombre dijo treinta palabras y dejo mil dudas, y si había algo que la joven detestaba era quedarse con la duda.

-Me estoy yendo, y te estoy dejando de molestar, adiós.- contesto, volviendo a tomar el pomo.

-No, espera…- fue lo único que la bruja pudo decir, y luego abrió y cerro su boca varias veces, hasta que logro articular palabra- Es decir, no entendí… Digo que, bueno, ¿Poción? , ¿Viaje? ¿A dónde viajas?...- dándose cuenta de su leve tartamudeo, decidió que lo mejor era callarse.

El hombre que aún permanecía de espaldas a ella, suspiro profundamente destilando bronca, y sintiendo confusión. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con una joven que lo miraba algo atontada, y para el definitivamente única, aunque claro, el Seveurs Snape, no podía permitirse tal pensamiento de una mocosa sin sentido y más aún por el peligro de permitirse aquel sentimiento. De manera que reprimió, toda bondad.

-¿Entendiste que tienes que darle esa poción a Potter acaso?-

-Si, eso si, pero que…- la chica se quedo con la frase en la garganta, por que Severus se adelanto.

-Bien eso, es lo único que te tiene que interesar.- y dicho eso, abrió y cerro la puerta.

Esa noche, Clair no durmió, y solamente tuvo algún que otro sollozo, que se permitió, debido a la angustia contenida.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos se fueron, y parte de los profesores también, sin embargo en sala de maestros. De manera que Clair, apareció ojerosa, cansada, y con los ojos algo rojos diciendo que era algún nargle que se había metido en sus ojos. El aspecto de Severus no era el mejor tampoco, el no tenía ojos rojos, pero si más cara de amargado de lo normal, su tez era palida y no cetrina, y sus ojeras eran más grandes que las que podía llegar a tener Clair, o un estudiante a punto de rendir sus timos, o MHB. Durante la charla que el director dio, las respectivas parejas de ambos, se empeñaban en demostrar su amor, al otro. Ruth tenía sujeto a Snape de una mano, sin intentar disimularlo. Y Glenn, que ya se sentía más comodo con el resto de los profesores pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica. Al cabo de un rato, tanto Severus como Clair, comenzaron a sentirse molestos, con sus "parejas" y al mismo tiempo dieron un resoplido, algo que muchos notaron, entre tanto sus parejas y ellos mismo. Al notarse el uno al otro, y cuando ya nadie les prestaba atención, Clair sonrió levemente hacía el hombre, y Severus solo se quedo mirándola con cara indiferente y mirada profunda, por algunos minutos ambos permanecierón así hasta que cada uno se percato de sus actos.

Termina la reunión, Dumbledore, anunció algo- De acuerdo mis amigos, espero verlos a todos nuevamente el año que siguiente, y les deseo las mejores vacaciones, como siempre.- Cuando todos se estaban levantando para irse, el viejo hizo como que se acordó de algo repentinamente- Oh me olvida, acá les dejo la lista con los nombres – comento soltando una hoja de pergamino sobre la mesa- de los cuatro profesores, que se encargaran de quedarse conmigo hasta hoy a la noche, para terminar de proteger al colegio con encantamientos.-

Dicho esto, el viejo salió de la sala. Clair, sin dar importancia y pensando que ella no estaría en la lista salió por la puerta, pero la voz de Minerva la detuvo- ¡Profesora Elli!- la llamo- Tu te tienes que quedar, conmigo y el profesor Snape.-

¡Baldazo de agua helada!... Otra vez. Pero esta vez el baldazo no solo dejo petrificada a la joven bruja, sino también a otros tres. La expresión de Glenn era de desagrado, Ruth no reprimió su leve rugido, y Snape… Bueno la cara, que Clair vio de Snape, no era exactamente la que esperaba, y aunque no pudiese creerlo, tenía su mirada ceñuda, pero sus labios, finos y apretados mostraban unas leves curvas que parecían con mucho esfuerzo una sonrisa.

El resto de los profesores comenzó a salir de la sala, Hagrid, Hoch, Binns, Flitwick, y el resto, excepto, Minerva, Snape, Ruth y Glenn, que aún estaban pegados a sus respectivos lugares. Sin embargo, la poca paciencia de Minerva Mcgonagall no se hizo de rogar.

-Bien, Roud, Martinez, que tengan unas buenas vacaciones, de seguro Albus, querrá verlos, en unos minutos junto con los demás, así que vayan al recibidor del castillo.-

Glenn, con su mirada amable, se acerco a la puerta de salida, donde estaba Clair, le dio un suave beso en los labios y le comento- Nos vemos entonces, en Hogsmade a la noche, ¿Si?-

Clair, que estaba sorprendida, por la actitud del joven, y la expresión de Severus, solo asintió con la cabeza. A continuación el muchacho se fue.

Y la chica solo entro nuevamente a la sala de maestros, para hablar con Minerva… Claro que la charla con Mcgonagall era la excusa.

-Bueno, ya veo que nuestras vacaciones se posponen un día.- comento Ruth como si nada. Y sin embargo, logró su objetivo, Clair, automáticamente desvió en un segundo su mirada a Severus que aún seguía inescrutable, y casi se queda boquiabierta.

"Maldición Snape! Así que ella eran tus vacaciones! ¡Maldito seas!" pensó la joven.

-Nos vemos esta noche, es lo mismo.- contesto sin ganas el hombre, y tras decir eso…

Sucedió el golpe bajo. Ruth beso a Snape, y sin lugar a dudas, Clair, quedo pálida y boquiabierta, minerva que no tenía un pelo de inútil comprendió la situación. Y no se quedo atrás – Creo que son suficientes despedidas por hoy. Recuerden que estamos en un colegio.- dijo como fiera.

Tras estas palabras Ruth, se alejo del hombre, tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

Clair, no le dirigió la mirada a Snape, ni el a ella. Ambos heridos… Ambos idiotas.

Cuando ya habían pasado más de siete horas, terminando de realizar algunos encantamientos, por la puerta principal, aparecieron Ron y Harry, con suma alegría. Clair no dudo en abrazarlos a ambos, y viceversa.

-Pero como…¿Cómo la ha hecho?- pregunto Harry emocionado.

Ron ni siquiera podía deshacerse de su sonrisa para hablar, y luego de unos segundos, comento-Vamos! Vamos al hospital.-

Clair que aún no había podido realizar todos los encantamientos le explico su problema, y Harry contesto.

-Bueno, entonces, deja que te ayudemos, recuerda que somos aurors.- dijo fingiendo un leve orgullo.

Aceptando la ayuda, y con felicidad de irse, los tres terminaron de hacer la ronda de Clair.

Cuando la joven comenzó a buscar a su tío para despedirse, se toparon con Snape. Aunque ninguno cruzo palabra, y todos siguieron su rumbo sin embargo, fue imposible no dirigirse ciertas miradas al pasar, uno al lado del otro.

Luego de avisarle a Dumbledore, y Clair prometiéndole al director volver a Hogwarts luego de ir al hospital los tres muchachos salieron sin más a San Mungo.

Al llegar, al cuarto de Hermione, fue imposible que la impaciencia de Ron Weasley se domara, es más Clair tuvo que ofrecerle una de sus pociones calma nervios que siempre llevaba consigo en bolso, para que el muchacho no sufriera un ataque al corazón.

La enfermera administro la poción, y como claro estaba, debían esperar unas horas a que hiciera efecto, así que los jóvenes, se sentaron al lado de Hermione, arrastrando sillas al lado de su cama.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue mayúscula, al ver que luego de casi cuarenta minutos, la joven comenzó a mover sus manos levemente. De la euforia Ron se largo arriba de la joven, sin embargo, Harry debió quitarlo para que no ahogara a su novia.

-Hey! Esta viva, no intentes matarla, ahogándola Ron.- comento Clair entre risas.

Mientras la enfermera llegaba al cuarto, Ron ponía a Hermione al tanto, mientras como claro estaba había algún que otro beso de por medio.

Mientras que los besos, caricias y mimos de la pareja se distendían, Harry aprovecho para hablar con Clair, y haciéndole una seña la invito a que salieran hacía a fuera.

-Disculpa, creo que no nos hemos puesto mucho en contacto últimamente ni tuve tiempo de contarte lo que escuche que hablaban Roud, Snape y Malfoy.- dijo Harry.

-Esta bien, yo hable con Severus, hace unos días, me explico todo. Al parecer el sospecha de Glenn Roud.- dijo la joven – Sin embargo, creo que sus sospechas no tienen buenos fundamentos.- dijo con cara de hastió.

Ante estas palabras la cara de Harry se torno algo confusa- Aguarda… ¿Dijiste, es decir, lo llamaste "Severus"?¿Le has preguntado sobre lo que vimos? ¿Y por que dicés que son sospechas sin fundamentos?.-

-Si, lo llame por su nombre. Tengo la suficiente confianza para hablar con él. Y sus sospechas no tienen fundamentos, por que Glenn es mi novio, y se sonsacarle información a la gente, y hasta el momento el no muestra sospechas.- comento la joven mientras caminaban pasillo arriba hacía la cafetería.

Luego de un rato de charla en una mesa con dos cafes, y mucha insistencia por parte de Harry, la joven Elli, no tuvo otra opción que hablar.

-Bien, bien tu ganas, sentí algo por Snape.- comento ofuscada y mirando hacía otro lado- Pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mirando ceñudo al joven Potter.

Harry que no podía evitar que su risa se guardase, rió levemente y casi escupe el café, cuando la joven confeso que le había gustado su ex profesor. Luego de un rato de silenció, el joven calmo su risa y hablo más serio –Olvidandonos de todo el asunto policial, ¿No has pensado en decirle nada?-

Clair, miro a Harry como si no supiera de que hablara, pero luego de unos minutos, decidió hablar de verdad con alguien, si Harry ya lo sabía, y era una persona de confianza, y hasta el momento podría decirse que su único amigo, no tenía sentido ocultarle las cosas.- No, es decir si lo he pensado, pero… ¿Has imaginado si quiera la respuesta de Snape acaso? Crees que recibirá con alegría, o que si quiera querría estar conmigo. ¡No! Harry te equivocas, y mucho. Además el prefiere mujeres como Ruth, que es una joven sería, fiel a Slytherin hasta la muerte, de carácter fuerte, nada alegres y que saben lo que quieren. Yo fui Slytherin, y nunca pegue demasiado con la casa, para ser sincera.- confeso.

Luego de meditar un rato Harry volvió a mirar a la joven y hablo - Exactamente por eso es que Snape te necesita.-

Clair, rápidamente levanto su cabeza y miro al muchacho con confusión. A lo que el muchacho le causo risa y continuó con su "idea"-Claro, imaginate que luego de tanto tiempo el no necesita más de todo se mundo, sino que necesita un cambio y ese cambio, eres tu precisamente.- concluyo sonriendo.

Sin embargo, a Clair si bien no le parecía una mala idea, sabía que, eso no funcionaba con Snape. Tendría que olvidarse de el, por el bien de ambos, y más ahora que ella estaba en pareja, por lo cual contesto -Harry, olvidalo quieres. Además...-suspiro profundo- ya estoy de novia con Glenn y probablemente nos casemos dentro de poco tiempo.- mintió, para dejar que el joven no insistiera más sobre el asunto.

Harry la miro rápido y al no darse cuenta de nada, simplemente felicito a la joven -Bueno, vaya, supongo que lo siento. Me alegro por ti sabes... No llevamos mucho tiempo, pero eres una gran amiga.- Harry termino su café y volvió a hablar - Oye ya que Hermione esta bien, sera mejor que vuelvas al castillo, llevamos varias horas y la noche esta entrada.-

Clair termino su último sorbo de café, y se levanto de la mesa, mirando al muchacho -De acuerdo, vamos. Ah y Harry... tu también eres un muy buen amigo. Gracias por todo.- y dicho esto ambos se levantaron de la mesa, para dirigirse a Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, Clair, acababa de cometer lo que probablemente sería el peor conflicto de su vida... Hay mentiras, que se descubren, otras que van a la tumba, pero las peores de todas, son aquellas, que son como semillas, una vez que comienzan a crecer, es casi imposible de talar.


End file.
